The Reason
by LoveFaberry
Summary: Quinn Fabray es una periodista fría y seria, que nunca ha tenido una relación, a la que le encargan un reportaje sobre el nuevo musical The Reason, cuya protagonista es la enigmática y egocéntrica Rachel Berry. Quinn deberá aprender que la gente es mucho más de lo que muestra al público al conocer a Rachel y que puede permitirse enamorarse, gracias a los consejos de Santana.Faberry
1. Quinn Fabray

Quinn Fabray es aparentemente una chica normal, pero es de todo menos normal. Físicamente la chica es rubia, de altura media, guapa y deportista, siempre lo ha sido. Su personalidad es algo complicada, toda su vida ha sido una persona muy responsable, detallista y sobretodo controladora, nunca dejaba nada a la improvisación todo lo que hacia estaba planeado y estudiado para que saliera como debía.

Su etapa en el instituto había sido bastante buena, sin duda era el típico tópico de la secundaria americana, una chica guapa que era la capitana de las animadoras, y pasaba el tiempo con el quaterback del equipo de fútbol y mantenía una media de sobresaliente en sus notas.

Era hija única y sus padres la consideraban la hija perfecta, nunca les había dado un solo motivo en su vida para decepcionarles.

No fue de extrañar que se graduara con una de las mejores notas del instituto y tuviese a la mayoría de las universidades ofreciéndole una plaza para estudiar en ellas. La decisión de Quinn, tras meditarlo mucho, fue elegir estudiar periodismo en Nueva York.

Mudarse de Chicago a Nueva York fue un gran cambio en su vida, por suerte para ella no lo hizo sola, una de sus mejores amigas, Santana Lopez, decidió probar suerte junto a ella en la gran ciudad para encontrar su sueño.

La vida en la universidad era mejor de lo esperado, periodismo no era una carrera tremendamente difícil, o al menos eso le parecía a ella para la que los estudios nunca eran un problema, tenía que hacer trabajos casi semanalmente y exámenes de varias de sus asignaturas parciales ademas del resto pero eso no le impedía salir de fiesta con sus amigos o conocidos como ella les llamaba.

Según sus propias palabras ella solo tenía una autentica amiga y esa era Santana, con la que compartía habitación en la residencia de estudiantes, el resto iban y venían dependiendo de como soplara el viento. No es que no quisiera tener amigos, es que en su opinión no los necesitaba, llevaba una buena vida, le gustaba su carrera de periodismo y para salir y entrar no necesitaba mejores amigos.

Exactamente cuatro años después de comenzar en la universidad, acabó la carrera, no fue extraño para nadie que fuera una de las mejores notas de su clase en la graduación, a la que asistieron sus padres tremendamente orgullosos de ella.

Era una chica muy determinada a conseguir lo que quería y a ser alguien importante en la vida por lo que apenas dos días después de haberse graduado, emprendió la búsqueda de trabajo por toda la ciudad. Fue a todos los periódicos, revistas y estudios de televisión que pudo donde dejó su curriculum durante varios días.

Era una chica que no se daba nunca por vencida por lo que al final obtuvo su recompensa recibiendo un pequeño trabajo como becaria en un programa de noticias, su trabajo era ayudar a recopilar y redactar las noticias que más tarde los presentadores leerían delante de las cámaras. Tenía que reconocer que no terminaba de gustarle ese trabajo, además de estar mal pagado para la cantidad de horas que invertía en la cadena trabajando pero sabía que debía seguir allí para aumentar su curriculum y encontrar un trabajo mejor.

Casi medio año después, gracias a alguien que había conocido en ese trabajo, la contrataron en un pequeño periódico donde redactaba noticias y le publicaban algunos de sus artículos.

Poco a poco iba mejorando su vida, ganaba algo más de dinero lo que le permitió mudarse a un pequeño piso más céntrico con Santana, a la que nunca abandonaba. Tuvo diversos trabajos más de diferente tipo hasta que consiguió uno que realmente le gustaba y le satisfacía, era reportera para una revista bastante importante en la ciudad, era cierto que no le publicaban tanto como deseaba pero le dejaban hacer reportajes de investigación y elegir temas que le gustaban aunque otros se los imponían para que cumpliera las horas necesarias de trabajo.

En lo que respecta al amor Quinn Fabray era la chica que todos querían tener pero a la que nadie tenía. Su físico junto a su carácter fuerte y dominador llamaba la atención de los chicos que no tardaban en acercarse a ella durante las noches que salía con algunas amigas y otras noches salía con Santana a bares gays ya que su amiga era lesbiana, y finalmente su curiosidad de experimentar le había llevado a mas de una noche con una mujer. Su aspecto controlador y su carácter había provocado que se volviera muy fría en el tema del amor, por eso no le importaba que fuera un chico o una chica porque había llegado hasta el punto de crearse sus propias reglas, la principal: nunca pasar más de dos noches con la misma persona, así se evitaba crear vínculos emocionales.

Se había convertido en una persona fría, Santana se lo repetía a todas horas, pero no le importaba, a sus 24 años tenía un trabajo que le gustaba, vivía en Nueva York junto a su mejor amiga y no le faltaba de nada en su vida, o eso pensaba ella.

Quinn se despertó un lunes temprano para ir al trabajo, lo que no esperaba era lo que su jefa Sue Sylvester iba a encargarle cuando llegara a la oficina. Realizó su rutina matutina, se levantó nada más sonar el despertador y se puso la ropa de deporte para ir a correr durante casi una hora, a la vuelta se dio una ducha rápida y se dirigió al trabajo caminando, la oficina no quedaba lejos del apartamento y le gustaba comprar su café favorito de camino allí. Entró de un gran humor al edificio, saludando a la recepcionista y algunos compañeros a los que se cruzó, iba a entrar en su oficina cuando Noah Pukerman, su compañero le comunicó que la jefa la esperaba en su despacho. Suspiró cansada porque significaba que iban a encargarle otro trabajo, dejó su bolso y el café en su mesa antes de dirigirse al despacho de Sue que la invitó a entrar nada más escuchar golpear la puerta.

**-¿Me buscabas?-** preguntó la rubia al entrar en la habitación

**-Si, pasa Quinn- **le indicó Sue que hizo un gesto para que Quinn se acercará y esperó a que la chica se sentara delante de ella**- tengo un nuevo reportaje para ti.**

**-¿De qué se trata?-** indagó curiosa Quinn, que deseaba que fuera parecido al último trabajo que tuvo que trataba sobre la cantidad de cachorros abandonados en la ciudad y con el que ayudó a que se adoptaran varios cachorros, se sentía orgullosa de ello.

**-En tres semanas se estrena el musical The Reason, una nueva obra protagonizada por Rachel Berry, la estrella del momento, todo el mundo en la ciudad esta expectante por saber que se cuece y como va a salir esta nueva idea- **explicaba tranquilamente Sue mientras Quinn la miraba con recelo**- y nosotros hemos conseguido la exclusiva. **

**-¿En serio? eso es genial- **dijo tranquilamente la rubia**- pero… ¿que tengo que hacer?**

**-Verás Quinn, tenemos la exclusiva y vamos a hacer un gran reportaje sobre la obra y sobre Rachel Berry- **la rubia cambio rápidamente la expresión de su cara-** tu trabajo consiste en pasar estas tres semanas restantes al estreno yendo a los ensayos, atenta a todo lo que ocurre, al elenco, a la obra y sobre todo a Rachel, queremos una entrevista en exclusiva con ella, nunca ha dicho nada a los medios y todo el mundo quiere conocerla mejor, saber como es, todo Quinn, ganaríamos mucho dinero si desveláramos quien es de verdad Rachel Berry. **

**-Espera, espera, ¿voy a tener que pasarme tres semanas encerrada en un teatro aguantando a una estrella con un ego enorme cantando todo el día e ignorandome sin hablarme? -** dijo atónita Quinn.

**-No seas exagerada Quinn, es una gran oportunidad y te la estoy dando- **decía pacientemente su jefa.

**-¿Qué no exagere? Parece que no hayas leído todo lo que dice la prensa de esa chica, odia a los periodistas, es borde, fría y sobre todo tiene un ego infumable Sue…-** sabía que tendría que realizar el trabajo igualmente.

**-Se parece a ti entonces así que la entenderás bien-** el comentario dolió a Quinn, que la miró con mala cara**- ahora vete de mi oficina, coge tus cosas, ponte al día y ve al teatro.**

Quinn salió malhumorada de su despacho y del edificio, no le gustaba el trabajo que le habían encargado, no quería tener que soportar a ninguna diva de Broadway y sobre todo no le apetecía estar tres semanas escuchando un musical una y otra vez.

Lo que la rubia no sabía era que los prejuicios nunca son buenos y que a veces, una persona puede cambiar toda tu forma de ver las cosas.

* * *

Hola! Comienza aquí mi nueva historia! Espero actualiza diariamente o al menos prometo intentarlo! Estoy muy contenta por la idea de esta historia, espero que les guste tanto como a mi, un saludo! Dejen sus reviews =)


	2. Rachel Berry

Rachel Berry es la estrella de Broadway, del momento, de la ciudad pero sobre todo es una persona con sueños y objetivos fijos.

Físicamente es una chica morena, de ojos grandes y oscuros, de estatura baja y aunque ella no lo pensara de si misma, era guapa. De personalidad alegre, en ocasiones tanto que acaba frustrando a los que estaban a su alrededor, decidida, inteligente y dispuesta a conseguir que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad.

Su vida nunca había sido un camino de rosas, era adoptada pero eso nunca fue un problema para ella, sus padres, dos hombres gays la habían criado como si fuera su hija biologica y ella los adoraba no podía, en su opinion, tener mejores padres pero eso no impedía que en el instituto se metieran con ella o recibiera slushies en la cara.

Era cierto que no ayudaba que la chica estuviera en el Glee Club del instituto, lo que se consideraba el escalón social más bajo en la escuela.

Todo el que viera ahora a Rachel Berry podía ver que era una chica con estilo, guapa y con un pelo bonito, pero no siempre había sido así, durante su época en el instituto el estilo de Rachel era más bien escaso, la chica se limitaba a vestir con faldas de cuadros, jerseys con renos, animales y no se maquillaba ni apenas peinaba.

Era una marginada y lo sabía, pero por suerte en sus últimos años antes de graduarse encontró a su mejor amigo, Kurt, que a pesar de en un principio no llevarse nada bien con la muchacha había aprendido que tenían intereses comunes y que Rachel no era como los demás la habían pintado.

Desde que tenía tres años, Rachel había vivido por y para un sueño, ser una gran estrella de Broadway y eso solo podía lograrlo yendo a Nueva York a estudiar en NYADA, una de las mejores escuelas de interpretación que existían en todo el país, pero solo admitían a 20 alumnos por años.

La morena tuvo que apuntarse a todos los cursos que existían en el instituto para ampliar sus actividades extraescolares y tener más posibilidades de entrar pero sabía que sin duda lo que la ayudaría era lograr ganar el campeonato Nacional de Glee Clubs.

Como todo lo que se propuso la chica, lo había acabado logrando, todos sus compañeros habían hecho un gran trabajo y eran muy buenos pero debían de reconocer que el solo de Rachel era el que les había dado el campeonato y aunque su audición para NYADA no salió como ella esperaba ya que por primera vez en toda su vida se había bloqueado en la letra de una canción, tenía tanto potencial que había conseguido entrar en su deseada escuela.

Nada más graduarse, la chica se marchó a la gran ciudad, pero no sola, fue acompañada del que a esas alturas se había convertido en su mejor amigo, Kurt Hummel.

Marcharse de la pequeña Lima, en Ohio, hacia Nueva York era sin duda el mayor cambio que había experimentado hasta el momento. El primer paso fue encontrar un apartamento que pudiesen permitirse, lo que solo pudieron conseguir a las afueras de la ciudad, Rachel debería coger el tren todos los días para ir hasta la escuela pero no le importaba para nada.

Le encantaban sus clases, casi todos los profesores habían trabajado en Broadway por lo que era importante caerles bien y tener contactos y aunque casi todos ellos apreciaban el don que Rachel tenía, había una que no terminaba de agradarle.

Era Cassandra July, su profesora de baile, quien desde la primera clase se había esforzado en hacer su existencia miserable en la escuela, no la dejaba respirar ni un minuto antes de volver a presionarla.

Rachel había hecho amigos en Nueva York, sobre todo por parte de Kurt, quien mientras conseguía entrar en NYADA, había decidido trabajar como becaria para , ese fue el gran artífice que consiguió el cambio de estilo de Rachel en su forma de vestir, peinar e incluso pensar.

La morena, una gran fan de Barbra Streisand, no dudó ni un minuto en presentarse a las audiciones que se realizaban en la cuidad para el revival del musical Funny Girl, por primera vez desde su estreno y aunque Rachel pensaba que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, estaba muy equivocada.

Un par de meses y casting después era la seleccionada para el papel protagonista de Fanny Brice, causó gran expectación el hecho de que ese papel fuera para una novata, pero cuando en el estreno Rachel abrió la boca para cantar cautivó al público por completo.

Dos años después en el musical , Rachel hacía su ultima actuación como Fanny, apenas dos días más tarde le llovían las ofertas de trabajo y como tenía miedo de que pudiera olvidares de quien era aceptó uno de los papeles protagonistas del musical Rent, con el que tuvo trabajo durante casi otros dos años.

Un año de descanso, varios premios, incluido un Tony, después, Rachel volvía aceptar un trabajo para un nuevo musical llamado The Reason, la historia y las canciones le habían cautivado y aunque sabía que era complicado triunfar en Broadway con un nuevo musical, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse todo lo que hiciera falta.

Los años de trabajo le habían permitido comprarse un loft en pleno Mahnattan, era sin duda su posesión mas valiosa, ahora vivía sola, ya que Kurt, después de un par de años de relación, se habia mudado a vivir con Blaine, su novio, Rachel no podía evitareis al pensar como las personas que más quería en su vida eran homosexuales.

A su edad, nunca había tenido una relación seria con nadie, ella vivía por y para su trabajo y cuando descansaba volvía a casa a visitar y estar con sus padres. Tenía varios amigas con las que salía y pasaba algunas noches para desahogarse pero nunca era nada serio ni comprometido, era una persona demasiado enamoradiza y lo sabía por lo que quería ahorrarse que ese tema interfiriera en ser la mejor en Broadway. Porque lo que nadie había a excepción de sus padre y su mejor amigo era que Rachel Berry era lesbiana desde el instituto y sabía desde pequeña los prejuicios que eso creaba en la gente por lo que no quería que nadie supiera nada de su vida privada. Sin embargo existía un problema.

La fama, como todo, tenía un precio y era ser conocida, que los paparazzis la siguieran a veces o encontrase artículos en la prensa hablando sobre ella.

Era la parte que menos le gustaba de su vida, no le gustaba ser una persona pública ni que la gente supiera todo de su vida, siempre evitaba contestar a los reporteros, lo máximo que hacía era regalar una sonrisa a los fotógrafos y a veces ni eso.

Rachel se levantó el lunes muy temprano, necesitaba hacer toda su rutina antes de ir al teatro a seguir con los ensayos del nuevo musical. Lo primero que hacía era hacer ejercicio en su bicicleta en casa, cuando terminaba debía realizar su ritual de ducha, lavado de cara, cremas… y por ultimo el desayuno vigorizante en casa antes de marcharse. Si algún día no podía realizar todo esos pasos, era capaz de prescindir de ellos pero nunca se iba de casa sin su café, eso era sagrado.

Llegó temprano al teatro, le gustaba repasar todas sus lineas y canciones del día antes de que llegaran el resto de compañeros y el director de la obra. Derek, su director, la conocía de sobra y sabía que la chica estaría allí pronto por lo que llegó antes de tiempo para comunicarle las noticias a su estrella.

**-Buenos días- **dijo un sonriente Derek asustando a Rachel que estaba de espaldas en el escenario.

-**Dios mío, que susto Derek- **dijo aún sorprendida la morena**- buenos días, ¿ya es la hora?**

**-No, aún es temprano, pero quería hablar contigo- **explicó Derek acercandose al escenario- ven aquí.

**-¿Pasa algo con la obra?¿Conmigo?- **preguntó preocupada.

**-Son buenas noticias, tranquila-** dijo el chico, relajando a Rachel**- verás un nuevo musical es una apuesta arriesgada Rachel y aunque tenemos muchos apoyos y a ti, necesitamos más publicidad- **la chica escuchaba atenta**- por lo que le he dado una exclusiva a una revista de Nueva York.**

**-¿Qué clase de exclusiva?- **preguntó Rachel confusa.

**-Una periodista va a venir todos los días durante estas semanas de ensayo para ver como va la obra, como trabajamos, ya sabes, ver lo bueno que somos- **bromeó Derek haciendo sonreír momentaneamente a Rachel**- pero también he prometido una exclusiva entrevista contigo.**

**-¿QUE?¿Qué has hecho qué?- **gritó enfadada la chica.

**-Rachel relájate, es una pequeña entrevista sobre la obra, nada más- **explico con calma el hombre.

**-Ya sabes que no doy entrevistas, que odio a los periodistas, no voy a hablar de mi vida- **dijo seriamente la protagonista.

**-Rachel por favor… Te necesitamos, si quieres que esto salga bien..-** dijo Derek casi rogando.

**-Nos ayudará ¿verdad?- **preguntó la chica después de cinco minutos de silencio entre ellos.

**-Sin duda, nos vendrá muy bien-** dijo sonriente Derek

**-Está bien, acepto- **dijo finalmente la chica**- pero todo sobre la obra, no quiero preguntas personales. **

**-Me parece justo, vamos a repasar unas cosas antes de que llegue el resto- **el director, alegre, decidió cambiar de tema antes de que la chica decidiera cambiar de opinión.

Rachel era muy cabezota y pocas veces cambiaba su forma de ver las cosas, no quería hablar con ningún periodista pero si de verdad hacer ese esfuerzo iba a suponer una ayudar para el musical, haría el sacrificio de conceder esa entrevista y soportar la presencia en los ensayos de alguien más.

Lo que la morena no esperaba para nada eran los acontecimientos que se iban a dar en las siguientes semanas.


	3. Presentaciones

Quinn volvió a su despacho de mala gana, no le apetecía realizar el reportaje pero sabía que debía hacerlo, Sue le daba libertad para escribir lo que quisiera pero cuando le mandaba un trabajo en concreto sabía que era importante y debía hacerlo, cogió su bolso y el café y sin despedirse de ninguno de sus compañeros salió del edificio para dirigirse a la dirección del teatro que su jefa le había indicado.

Era una fría mañana de invierno en la ciudad por lo que decidió coger un taxi hasta el lugar en vez de ir caminando, durante el trayecto iba con la mirada perdida en la ventanilla, observando el frenético ritmo de la ciudad, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, el taxista la avisó de que habían llegado y entonces despertó de sus pensamientos para pagarle y bajar del vehículo.

Observó la puerta del teatro, el cartel de la obra ya estaba colocado, en primer plano salía Rachel, la protagonista indiscutible de la obra, salía seria en la foto, pero debía reconocer que la chica era guapa, en un segundo plano del cartel se observaba al protagonista masculino, un tal Jesse St James, también conocido en el círculo de Broadway pero menos que Rachel, bajo ellos, en grandes letras, el nombre de la obra: The Reason.

Tras su análisis del cartel de la obra decidió que era momento de entrar al teatro, no tenía pensamiento de trabajar mucho ese día, nunca lo hacía el primer día de un reportaje, siempre se presentaba, reconocía el terreno y planteaba un poco como tratar el reportaje, así que entró decidida para acabar cuanto antes esa jornada de trabajo.

Enseñó en la puerta su pase de prensa al encargado de seguridad para que le permitiera el paso, la revista y el director del musical ya se habían encargado de avisar de que la chica tendría vía libre por las instalaciones durante las semanas siguientes. El hombre amablemente le explicó que los actores se encontraban ensayando en el escenario principal junto al director y le indicó el camino que debía seguir para ir hasta el lugar. Quinn siguió las indicaciones y llegó a la parte alta de un enorme teatro y pudo ver en el escenario, que el único espacio iluminado, a varias personas. Tras un par de minuto observando la escena se decidió a bajar para presentarse ante ellos y familiarizarse con el lugar, cuando llegó a la parte más baja del teatro, el director la vio, ordenó a los actores que pararan y se acercó inmediatamente a ella.

**-Hola soy Derek, el director de la obra- **se presentó el hombre**- tu debes de ser…**

**-Quinn- **la interrumpió la chica**- la reportera del NY magazine.**

**-Encantado Quinn- **dijo el hombre estrechando la mano de la rubia- es un gran placer que tu revista se halla interesado en nosotros para hacer este reportaje.

**-El placer es nuestro-** respondió rápidamente Quinn, que había aprendido con los años de experiencia a como tratar a los clientes aunque le disgustara el trabajo**- mi jefa me ha comentado que voy a pasar aquí las próximas semanas hasta el estreno.**

**-Si, la intención es que veas como funciona la obra, como trabajamos, los actores y esas cosas, tú eres la que lo va a escribir, así que tú nos cuentas como deseas enfocarlo-** le decía amablemente el director ante la atenta mirada del elenco en el escenario.

**-Hoy he venido a familiarizarme con el entorno, saber los horarios y presentarme a los actores para que no se extrañen cuando me vean por aquí o les pregunte algo- **decía calmadamente la rubia.

**-Me parece perfecto, estamos terminando de ensayar una escena, si no te importa la acabamos y ya te presento al elenco y te enseño las instalaciones- **dijo Derek antes de volver al trabajo.

**-Claro, sin problema- **sonrió tímidamente y se sentó en una de las primera butacas a esperar que acabaran el ensayo.

Cuando se sentó, levantó la vista al escenario y miró por primera vez desde que había entrado a Rachel Berry, la chica estaba escuchando atenta las indicaciones de Derek y fue entonces antes de girarse hacia el lugar donde transcurría la escena hizo contacto visual con Quinn por primera vez, quien la miraba seriamente, Rachel se giró rápidamente y fue a su lugar para continuar con el ensayo. La rubia estaba convencida de que la estrella del musical era la persona que mas problemas le iba a dar en ese trabajo, pero la verdad que no se imaginaba hasta que punto iba a hacerlo.

Una hora después Derek indicó que los chicos debían irse al ensayo de voces con el pianista en una de las salas que tenía el teatro para ese cometido, e insistió en que Quinn les acompañara para que se fuera conociendo el lugar ya que pasaría algún tiempo viéndoles cantar en aquella sala. Fue entonces cuando los actores bajaron del escenario y Derek procedió a presentarles a la reportera, informó a todos de que deberían contestar a sus preguntas y acostumbrarse a su presencia ya que les acompañaría durante varias semanas, la última en bajar fue Rachel que solo se acercó porque su director se lo indicó seriamente.

**-Rachel, esta es Quinn, la reportera de la que te hable-** le presentó el hombre.

**-Un placer Rachel- **dijo siendo políticamente correcta la rubia.

**-Lo mismo digo- **contestó fríamente la morena**- ¿Vamos? **

**-Si, claro- **dijo Derek cortado por la actitud de Rachel que se adelantó en el camino y dejó al chico con Quinn más atrás**- disculpa si es un poco difícil de tratar, no le gustan los periodistas, pero me ha prometido que colaborara.**

**-Genial-** dijo irónicamente Quinn, y eso que solo era el primer día pensaba en su cabeza.

Siguieron el camino por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la sala de canto donde Quinn y Derek se despidieron de los chicos y prosiguieron su camino por el resto del teatro, mostrándole a la chica donde estaban los camerinos, los baños, la sala de vestuario y varias espacios más. Finalmente el hombre acompañó a la rubia a la salida, que ya le había comentado que ahora que había visto los espacios y conocido a los actores, prefería irse a casa a planear como iba a ser el artículo y como lo iba a llevar a cabo.

Salió del teatro y respiró profundamente, no había estado ni una mañana completa allí y ya sentía que iban a ser unas semanas muy largas. Se dirigió a su apartamento pero esta vez caminando, podía ver desde su posición el tráfico que había a esa hora y probablemente tardara mas si decidía ir en taxi que si iba andando.

Entró a su apartamento y se dirigió directamente hacia el sofá de la sala de estar, no iba a ponerse a pensar en nada del artículo, simplemente iba a tumbarse allí y ver una película hasta después de comer, cuando se pondría a trabajar. Escuchó un ruido que provenía del piso de arriba y se imaginó que Santana debía estar en casa.

Santana, su mejor amiga, después de varios intentos como actriz con pequeños papeles en varias series de televisión y anuncios, finalmente había encontrado su vocación, debido a su carácter y su gran poder de persuasión había descubierto que era una gran representante de actores y músicos. Lo cierto era que ambas ganaban bastante dinero como para permitirse un piso para ellas solas, pero les gustaba vivir juntas, no se habían separado en los últimos siete años y la convivencia era muy buena, se conocían tan bien que sabían que debía hacer cuando una de ellas estaba desanimada y eso era algo que sabían que no tendrían si vivían solas, además ninguna de ellas tenía pareja seria como para plantearse necesitar una casa o algo por el estilo.

La latina bajó las escaleras cuando le pareció escuchar la puerta de la casa para comprobar si era su compañera de piso.

**-¿Quinn?- **preguntó extrañada por la hora que era.

**-Quien iba a ser si no, ¿le has dado las llaves a algún ligue Santana?- **bromeó la chica, ya de mejor humor al llegar a casa y ver a su amiga.

**-Que graciosa eres, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?- **preguntó intrigada por ver como Quinn no se había movido de su posición en el sofá desde que había llegado.

**-Pues resulta que me han encargado un nuevo reportaje- **explicó Quinn que procedió a contarle todo lo que le había dicho Sue y su primera excursión al teatro y encuentro con Rachel.

**-¿Rachel Berry?- **preguntó sorprendida**-¿De verdad vas a hacerle una entrevista? Es increíble Quinn.**

**-Eso parece, pero no es nada simpática o por lo menos no lo parece a primera vista- **decía la rubia desganada.

**-Todo el mundo se muere por entrevistar a la estrella del momento Quinn, deberías estar más contenta-** le regañó Santana**- hasta yo misma muero por poder representarla.**

**-¿En serio? ¿Qué tiene de especial?- **preguntó algún insegura.

**-Tiene 24 años y es una de las grandes estrellas de Broadway Quinn, sin contar la de premios que le han otorgado o como todo musical en el que participa se hace de oro- **explicaba Santana informando a su compañera**- nunca se le ha conocido pareja, vive por y para trabajar ¡y ni siquiera tiene representante! Es nuestro oportunidad.**

**-¿Nuestra?- **preguntó la rubia arqueando una ceja.

**-Claro, tú te haces de oro y te haces famosa con ese reportaje y la entrevista y como te vas a hacer su amiga, te encargas de que me contrate como representante- **desvelaba Santana su plan.

**-No seas exagerada Santana, además creo que nunca seremos amigas, por lo que cuentan de ella no tenemos nada en común- **afirmó la chica levantándose del sofá y dirigiendo a la cocina**- y ahora vamos a comer me muero de hambre. **

Al mismo tiempo en el teatro, cuando llegaba el descanso para almorzar, Derek fue a buscar a la protagonista de la obra para hablar con ella, sabía que había accedido a colaborar pero quería recordarle lo importante que era eso y cómo comportarse. La encontró en su camerino, recogiendo su bolso y abrigo antes de salir a comer con Jesse, su compañero, escuchó llamar a la puerta y dio paso, sorprendiendo al ver a Derek entrar, no tenían más ensayo con él por ese día por lo que suponía que debía haberse marchado hace unas horas.

**-Derek, ¿Aún por aquí?-** preguntó extrañada.

**-Tenía que hacer unas cosas y además quería hablar contigo, ¿puedo?- **la morena asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a sentarse en su sofá, sabía a lo que venía**- ya se que has accedido a colaborar con la reportero pero necesito más, tienes que ser algo más simpática que hoy, no hace falta que te digo que esto tiene que ser perfecto, no la líes Rachel.**

**-Lo entiendo perfectamente Derek, no te preocupes, la trataré bien- **dijo seriamente Rachel, que odiaba que tuvieran que regañarle o recriminarle nada.

**-Esa es mi chica, ¿te veo mañana por la mañana en el escenario de acuerdo?-** preguntó antes de marcharse para volver a dejar a la chica sola en su camerino.

Rachel sacó el móvil del bolso y le escribió a Jesse para contarle que no iría a comer, de repente se le había ido el apetito, se sentó en su camerino y cogió el guión para repasar sus líneas. Las próximas semanas no iban a ser nada fáciles, a la presión y el estrés que siempre le provocaba un estreno, debía sumarle que tendría que poner lo mejor de si para ese maldito reportaje y conceder la entrevista para tener a Derek y a todo el mundo feliz y ayudar al musical.


	4. Primer día

Quinn se despertaba una vez más temprano al sonido de la alarma de su móvil, no tenía que ir al teatro hasta un par de horas después ya que Derek le había dado el horario de los ensayos para que pudiera organizarse, pero quería hacer su rutina de deporte y desayuno.

Se había despertado de mejor humor, después de una tarde tranquila en casa y varias charlas con Santana donde le hizo ver la gran oportunidad que tenía delante, su actitud hacia el artículo había cambiado.

Llevó a cabo su rutina habitual de deporte, pero esta vez cambió su ruta diaria para correr y eligió otra camino diferente, definitivamente el día iba a ser de una forma distinta al anterior. Cuando regresó a casa se encontró con una acelerada Santana que le informó de que llegaba tarde a la firma de un contrato de uno de sus músicos, a veces Quinn se preguntaba como podía tener tantos clientes con lo desastre y cabeza loca que era y entonces recordó los grandes tratos que conseguía en los contratos.

Tras ducharse, vestirse y desayunar, esta vez en casa, se encaminó al teatro, estaba más lejos que su oficina pero quería acostumbrarse a ir andando, no le gustaban mucho los taxis y el tráfico de la gran ciudad era algo que su paciencia era incapaz de soportar.

El guardia de seguridad la reconoció del día anterior y la dejó pasar sin necesidad de tener que enseñar la acreditación de periodista, agradeció ese gesto, era confortable que te trataran bien en sitios donde tenías que pasar bastantes horas de ahí en adelante. Volvió a mirar el horario para comprobar que tenía que ir al teatro principal ya que había ensayo general con Derek allí. El camino había sido más corto de lo esperado por lo que había llegado unos minutos antes al lugar, se imaginaba que no encontraría a nadie en el escenario, pero no fue así, una pequeña silueta se encontraba en lo alto del espacio ensayando con un piano, Quinn no podía verla pero se imaginaba perfectamente quien sería.

Se acercó lentamente a la primera fila de butacas, donde dejó silenciosamente su bolso y observó a Rachel, no quería asustarla y conociendo como se había portado la chica tampoco le gustaría que la espiaran por lo que decidió esperar a que terminada de tocar las ultimas notas para dar un tímido aplauso. Rachel se giró sorprendida para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Quinn en ella, la morena no sonrió pero tampoco puso mala cara pensó la rubia, era un gran paso.

**-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, he llegado un poco antes y pensaba que no habría nadie- **se disculpó Quinn, normalmente no se portaba así pero sabía que debía tratar a Rachel de manera diferente para que no se cerrara a hablar con ella.

**-No pasa nada-** dijo calmadamente la estrella.

-**Queda un poco para que empiece el ensayo-** dijo la periodista.

**- Siempre llego antes que los demás para ensayar sola, repasar mis líneas o simplemente para estar aquí - **explicó sin mirar a los ojos a la reportera.

**-Esa canción era muy bonita, ¿es parte de la obra?- **preguntó curiosa Quinn, le había extrañado que Rachel confesará tan de repente que le gustaba ir antes allí para ensayar.

**-No, es solo algo que estaba componiendo, nada importante- **dijo quitando importancia al asunto y se levantó para ir a por su guión.

**-¿También compones?-** había leído varios artículos y noticias de Rachel y no recordaba que en ningún lado se dijera que la chica componía o que tocara el piano.

**-¿Esto es parte del reportaje?- **preguntó ariscamente, consciente de que Quinn la seguía con la mirada por todo el escenario.

**-Si tú no quieres no lo será- **la respuesta de la rubia pilló completamente por sorpresa a Rachel que miró entonces a los ojos a la chica aún dudando de si aquello era verdad, ante el silencio Quinn decidió seguir hablando**- mira Rachel, podemos hacer esto por las buenas, conociéndonos y hablando como lo estábamos haciendo antes y yo ya veré que escribo Y puedo no publicar lo que tú no quieras, o lo hacemos por las malas y nos sentamos con Derek y te hago una pregunta tras otra para que me contestes.**

**-Prefiero que sea por las buenas- **dijo la morena después de otro largo silencio durante el que decidió que opción era mejor y un duelo intenso de miradas.

**-Yo también lo prefiero-** Quinn sonrió tímidamente, pero no era una sonrisa de complicidad para Rachel sino para si misma, empezaba a entender como funcionaba la chica y como debía tratarla para conseguir lo que quería**- entonces, ¿compones?**

**-A veces, me gusta escribir, me ayuda a relajarme y desahogarme- **explicó la morena ya mas relajada.

**-No sabía que tocabas el piano, ¿cuándo aprendiste?- **esta vez era curiosidad lo que sentía Quinn.

**-Casi nadie lo sabe...- **pero la cantante se vio interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta principal por la que bajaba Derek y algunos compañeros.

Quinn levantó los hombros mirando a Rachel haciéndole entender que no pasaba nada, que hablarían en otro momento, la rubia saludó a Derek alegremente, debía reconocer que el director ademas de guapo era muy simpático. Quinn se sorprendió cuando vio llegar a Jesse, ya que el chico subió al escenario y se dirigió directamente a Rachel a la que dio una beso en la mejilla junto a una gran sonrisa, la reacción de la morena fue una tímida sonrisa y una mirada alrededor para comprobar que nadie les hubiese visto, aunque no reparó en la atenta mirada de Quinn desde una de las primera butacas.

Derek dio comienzo al ensayo, aprovechando que era el primer día de Quinn allí iban a comenzar a ensayar la obra desde el principio e irían avanzando en orden progresivo los siguientes días.

Fue entonces cuando Quinn reparó en que no sabía de que iba la obra, había estado tan centrada el tema Rachel y en saber como llevarlo a cabo que no había investigado ni preguntado sobre que trataba la hora, por lo que decidió estar atenta por si tenía dudas poder preguntarle a Derek.

Por lo que había podido ver y escuchar durante toda la mañana, la obra tenía buena pinta, el guión era bueno y la historia, por lo menos el principio, te dejaba con una intriga que incitaba a querer ver y oir el resto, pero sin duda había una cosa que le había sorprendido enormemente era la música, las canciones y por encima de todo Rachel Berry.

En el momento que la morena había abierto la boca para cantar su primer solo, Quinn entendió porque la chica se había convertido tan rápidamente en una estrella, su voz era genuina, los matices y el tono te cautivaban.

Derek anunció entonces el descanso para comer y Quinn se sorprendió por lo rápido que había pasado la mañana, guardó su cuaderno donde estaba tomando notas sobre la obra y varias ideas y se disponía a salir cuando decidió que no quería comer sola por lo que se acercó al directo y le preguntó si tenía algún plan para el momento. La rubia se quedó atónita cuando el hombre le contestó que había quedado para comer con su mujer, todos los guapos están comprometidos, pensó la chica, por lo que se dirigió a la calle a explorar que encontraba por los alrededores.

Encontró un pequeño italiano a la vuelta de la esquina y se decidió a entrar aunque fuese para comer cualquier cosa antes de volver al teatro, la camarera la estaba guiando a su mesa cuando pudo ver al fondo del restaurante a Jesse y Rachel en la misma mesa, empezaba a preguntares si la relación de ambos chicos no sería algo más que profesional después del beso de esa mañana y ahora eso.

Comió mientras leía el periódico en su iPad y contestaba algunos correos electrónicos de la oficina, estaba concentrada cuando escuchó su nombre.

**-¿Quinn?- **preguntó Jesse.

**-Hola chicos- **dijo la rubia cuando levantó la cabeza y vio de quien se trataba.

**-No sabíamos que ibas a venir aquí sino nos habríamos sentado juntos- **dijo amablemente el chico.

**-Estaba explorando la zona para encontrar algún sitio para comer y esté fue el primer sitio que vi- **se explicó la rubia que no querían que pensaran que les estaba siguiendo.

**-Nosotros siempre comemos fuera, puedes unirte cuando quieras- **se ofreció Jesse.

**-Gracias, nos vemos ahora entonces-** se despidió amablemente Quinn.

La rubia regresaba al teatro después de haber ido a una cafetería a por un gran café para llevar, seguía pensando en su encuentro con Jesse y Rachel, la chica no había abierto la boca ni para decir hola cuando se vieron en el restaurante pero por la mañana había estado incluso amable en opinión de Quinn, definitivamente esa chica era cada vez más rara.

Entró al teatro y caminó hasta el estudio de baile, esa tarde tenían primer un ensayo de baile y más tarde un repaso de canciones en la sala de canto. Se presentó a la profesora de baile, una chica rubia, Quinn podía jurar que tenía su misma edad o un poco mayor, pero le impactaba que alguien tan joven fuera el encargado de todas las coreografías de un musical, la chica se llamaba Brittany, sin duda iba a investigarla cuando llegara a casa.

La tarde fue un poco más aburrida que la mañana, ver repetir una coreografía una y otra vez no era igual de entretenido que ver la obra progresar, pero debía reconocer que se reía mucho con Brittany, podía jurar que esa chica estaba un poco loca, pero se le daba bien su trabajo. La clase de canto fue más amena, en tan solo un día, escuchar a Rachel cantar se había convertido en su parte favorita de aquel artículo que tenía que escribir.

A las ocho de la tarde, finalizaba el día de ensayos en aquel teatro para todos, por lo que los chicos iban a sus camerinos a recoger sus cosas antes de marcharse a casa, Quinn se había retrasado un poco porque había recibido una llamada de teléfono y mientras el resto recogían ella había estado hablando por lo que cuando recogió su cosas la mayor parte de los empleados de habían marchado a casa.

Le pareció escuchar una música de camino a la salida por lo que se giró y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía, el escenario principal, y en el piano, igual que horas antes, estaba Rachel sola, la curiosidad pudo a Quinn que se acercó a donde estaba la chica.

**-¿También te gusta quedarte más tarde que el resto?- **preguntó Quinn sorprendiendo a Rachel.

**-Hay días que sí, otros solo quiero ir a casa a dormir-** confesó suspirando la morena.

**-No me has llegado a decir cuando aprendiste a tocar-** dijo Quinn retomando la conversación de por la mañana.

**-Si te cuento todo sobre mí hoy, ¿qué vas a hacer aquí las próximas semanas?- **bromeó Rachel por primera vez en dos días bajando la guardia.

**-Tienes razón- **dijo Quinn, sentía que Rachel estaba empezando a hablarle sin tener en cuenta que era reportera y no quería presionar a la chica-** voy a irme ya, ¿vienes?**

**-Tengo que recoger estas partituras y me voy- **explicó la morena mientras iba guardando las cosas.

**-No te preocupes, te espero- **le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a Rachel como muestra de confianza.

**-Gracias- **contestó tímidamente, mientras seguía recogiendo en silencio**- ya estoy.**

**-Vamos- **dijo Quinn caminando con Rachel a su lado hacia la salida, se despidieron del guarda de seguridad y salieron a la calle**- Voy hacia esa dirección, ¿y tú?**

**-¿Quieres averiguar donde vivo? - **preguntó algo escéptica la morena.

**-No, solo soy amable y si vas en la misma dirección que yo no tienes que ir sola- **contestó Quinn que empezaba a perder la paciencia con Rachel, odiaba tener que controlarse y medir sus palabras de esa manera.

**-Oh, lo siento- **se disculpó la chica**- voy en la misma dirección.**

Ambas chica caminaban una junto a otra por la calle, la conversación era escasa, Quinn se había cansado de ser la que preguntara a Rachel así que esperó que la morena dijera algo, lo que tardó un largo rato caminando en llegar.

**-¿Fue idea tuya este reportaje?- **preguntó curiosa.

**-No, mi jefa me obligó, yo ni siquiera quería hacerlo- **dijo sinceramente Quinn

**-¿Por qué?- **volvió a preguntar Rachel.

**-Varias razones, nada en especial- **contestó para zanjar el tema.

**-Me alegra que te eligiera, pareces simpática y aún no me has mandado al infierno como la mitad de los periodistas- **confesó Rachel que se había parado en la esquina de la calle en la que estaban, era cierto, después de la bronca de Derek y de conocer algo a la muchacha no podía comportarse de mala manera ante ella.

**-Aún no has hecho nada para que tenga que enfadarme y créeme, prefieres no verme enfadada- **dijo riendo Quinn que se alegraba que Rachel empezara a ceder y hablar tranquilamente.

-**Tengo que irme hacia allí, mi casa está en esta calle-** explicó la morena mientras señalaba el camino.

**-Yo sigo recto, nos vemos mañana entonces Rachel- **dijo la rubia antes de despedirse.

**-Xao Quinn- **se despidió Quinn para continuar su camino.

Ambas siguieron su camino, Quinn llegó a casa y encontró a Santana preparando la cena para las dos, al ver el buen humor de su amiga imaginó que la firma del contrato había ido muy bien. La latina no tardó en preguntar que tal el día y pedir que le contara todo lo relativo a Rachel, la chica le narró todo el día, sus conversaciones e incluso el camino de vuelta a casa.

**-Vaya, Rachel Berry no es tan mala como la pintaban- **dijo sorprendida Santana cuando escuchó todo el relato de Quinn.

**-Lo cierto es que es rara San, hay veces que es muy amable y otras se pone a la defensiva-** le contaba Quinn.

**-Es normal, estoy convencida de que esconde algo Quinn, sino toda esa privacidad y esas reacciones ante tus preguntas, es raro- **pensaba la latina mientras cenaban**- al menos parece que te la estas ganando. **

**-Ya sabes lo bien que se me da persuadir a la gente Santana- **dijo orgullosa la rubia que se gano una mirada de reproche de su amiga antes de continuar con la cena.

Unas calles mas abajo, Rachel daba vueltas a su apartamento sin parar de pensar, finalmente se decidió a llamar a Kurt para ver si estaba libre para quedar, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Su amigo acababa de salir del trabajo por lo que se ofreció a pasarse por la casa de la morena, que no quedaba lejos de donde trabajaba. Una media hora después de la llamada, Kurt llamaba al timbre y Rachel iba corriendo a abrir la puerta y dar un abrazo a su amigo, la chica invitó a su amigo a cenar dada la hora que era y mientras comían le contó todo el tema del reportaje de la revista y de Quinn.

**-Ya sabes que odio eso de hablar con la prensa Kurt-** protestaba la chica.

**-Y sin embargo le has contado que tocas el piano y compones, cosa que no sabe casi nadie- **le regañó su amigo y Rachel agachó la cabeza-** ¿qué tiene esa chica de especial para que le hallas contado algo tan tuyo como eso?**

**-Me ha pillado tocando el piano, no se lo he contado queriendo- **se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de su amigo y siguió hablando**- No lo sé Kurt, me ha tratado bien a pesar de mis malas contestaciones, parece simpática, tiene algo que da confianza y…**

**-Y es guapa-** la interrumpió Kurt mirandola fijamente.

**-Bueno si, es muy guapa pero…-** se quedo en silencio un minuto hasta que entendió lo que su amigo quería decirle**- ¿estás insinuando que estoy siendo amable con ella porque me atrae?**

**-Eso mismo hago- **dijo Kurt riendo- admite que te atrae y te dejo en paz.

**-Esta bien, es guapa y me acostaría con ella, ¿contento?-** preguntó enfadada.

**-Mucho, Rachel, si fuera otra persona te diría que lo intentaras, que investigaras pero esta chica, acabas de conocerla, no sabemos de qué va o qué quiere y encima tienes que ir con mas cuidado porque es periodista, puede contarle a cualquiera que eres homosexual y siempre dices que no quieres que se sepa- **Rachel escuchaba a su amigo sin mirarlo, se llevo las manos a la cara y suspiró antes de hablar.

**-Tienes razón, tendré que tener más cuidado y controlarme más aún- **sentenció Rachel tumbándose en el sofá junto a Kurt que decidió quedarse a pasar la noche con su amiga, sabía lo duro que era para ella que a su edad no hubiese tenido ninguna pareja estable por miedo de que pensaran los demás.


	5. Empezando a confiar

Por primera vez en meses a Rachel no le apetecía realizar toda su rutina matutina cuando escuchó su despertador, se había acostado muy tarde hablando con Kurt de varias cosas y no había conseguido descansar bien, sin embargo, hizo un gran esfuerzo y se lanzó de la cama a la ducha, de lo único que se iba a permitir prescindir ese día era de su hora de deporte.

Cuando salió de la ducha y se estaba vistiendo pudo oler a café, se imaginaba que su mejor amigo se había encargado del desayuno, por lo que salió rápidamente de la habitación para ver encima de la mesa del comedor una enorme taza de café junto a un cruasán y zumo de naranja. Regaló una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo a Kurt como agradecimiento por acudir la noche anterior y por prepararle ese gran desayuno, comieron relajadamente hasta que Rachel se apresuró a salir caminando hacia el teatro.

Como todos los días llegó antes que el resto, hoy no quería repasar el guión, solo quería pasear por el teatro en silencio y cantar algo, nada más entrar fue a dejar sus cosas en el camerino y se paseó por los pasillos hasta el escenario donde se sorprendió al encontrar una figura caminando entre las filas de butacas.

**-¿Quinn?-** preguntó, no estaba seguro de que fuera la chica pero tenía la intuición de que si lo era.

**-Hola Rachel, empezaba a pensar que hoy no vendrías antes- **contestó la reportera acercándose al escenario.

**-Ya te dije ayer que siempre me gusta llegar antes- **sonrió tímidamente y no pudo evitar saciar su curiosidad**- ¿qué haces ya aquí? Aún falta un rato para que llegue el resto.**

**-Lo sé, pero imaginaba que estarías y pensé que podríamos hablar un poco-** contestó la rubia desde su asiento viendo como Rachel se movía incómoda por el escenario**- pero si te molesta me voy y espero fuera al resto.**

**-No pasa nada-** dijo finalmente la morena cuando la chica ya estaba caminando hacia la salida**- puedes quedarte. **

**-Siento haberte pillado desprevenida pero ayer aquí fue cuando te vi más relajada y pensé…**

**-No pasa nada Quinn- **la interrumpió Rachel que no quería crear una situación incómoda pero tampoco quería que la chica se tomará demasiada confianza, siguieron en silencio durante varios minutos más, Rachel no sabía que hacer, quería hablar con esa chica y conocerla algo más pero no sabía como comenzar una conversación, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza**- a los 6 años. **

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó confusa Quinn

**-Que a los 6 años comencé a tocar el piano, daba clases y no lo he dejado desde entonces-** explicó mejor Rachel.

**-¿Qué prefieres cantar o tocar?-** preguntó Quinn siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

**-Sin duda cantar, a los tres años ya sabía a qué quería dedicarme- **explicó la chica sentándose sobre uno de los decorados y manteniendo la distancia con Quinn que seguía abajo donde las butacas**- pero me gusta tocar, es algo personal, me ayuda a ser yo misma.**

**-Siempre has tenido las cosas claras por lo que veo-** observó Quinn

**-En lo que quería hacer con mi vida, siempre- **Rachel se calló, no quería que Quinn malinterpretara esa afirmación por lo que continuó hablando**- igual que sé que cuando deje Broadway quiero hacer una película e incluso un disco en solitario.**

**-Tienes grandes metas Rachel y hasta ahora parece que las has conseguido todas, ¿crees que conseguirás el resto?-** preguntó la rubia que sentía que por fin se estaba acercando a un lado más personal de la estrella.

**-Estoy casi segura de que sí-** dijo con orgullo la chica, en esos temas no podía evitar que fuera su orgullo el que hablara.

**-¿Nunca nadie se ha interpuesto entre tú y tus objetivos?- **indagó Quinn sabiendo que empezaba a tocar terreno peligroso.

**-No les he dejado- **fue la única respuesta que dio Rachel.

**-Debe de haber sido complicado entonces- **comenzó a decir Quinn intentado que la morena reaccionara y contara algo más personal pero ante el silencio de la habitación decidió seguir hablando**- quiero decir, seguir de esa forma un sueño puede provocar que sea difícil mantener amigos o relaciones ¿no?**

En ese preciso momento se escuchó la puerta de atrás y ambas chicas miraron en esa dirección para ver como algunos de los trabajadores y de los actores llegaban a la zona de ensayo. Quinn maldijo la mala suerte que tenía, le había costado llegar a conseguir que Rachel se sincerara un poco y cuando llegaba al momento más interesante les habían interrumpido, lo que la rubia no sabía era que al contrario que ella, Rachel agradecía que hubiese llegado la hora del ensayo, sus compañeros le habían salvado de haber tenido que esquivar una pregunta incómoda, no sabía como hubiese salido de esa situación sin soltar una mala contestación a Quinn o tratar de hacer que no sospechara nada.

Antes de girarse para ir a saludar a sus compañeros volvió a mirar Quinn, que en ese momento se encontró con la mirada de Rachel, la morena le regaló una tímida sonrisa y le hizo un gesto haciéndole indicar que todo estaba bien, no quería hacer pensar a la chica que la cosa estaba tensa pero si era necesario y volvían preguntas incómodas tendría que poner el freno a aquello.

Quinn se situó en su butaca habitual, cerca de la mesa donde Derek daba las indicaciones cuando estaba en la parte baja del escenario para ver mejor la escena, siguieron interpretando y ensayando desde donde lo habían dejado el día anterior, una cena intensa de una pelea entre Jesse y Rachel, los dos actores eran realmente buenos en lo que hacían, la pelea parecía real, como cualquier pareja de enamorados. La rubia podía jurar que Jesse sentía algo más que una amistad por su compañera, la forma en la que actuaba cuando la chica estaba cerca o lo cariñosamente que la saludaba eran algunas de las señales que había interpretado, lo que no tenía tan claro era la posición de Rachel en ese aspecto, la chica era demasiado hermética y parecía no tener ningún interés en nadie más que no fuera ella misma o su trabajo y lo había demostrado con las repuestas que había dado esa mañana a la reportera.

La mañana transcurría entre escena y escena con las repeticiones que Derek indicaba a los chicos, Quinn miraba atentamente y de cuando en cuando anotaba algo en su cuaderno, lo primero que había hecho era escribir la conversación de por la mañana con Rachel, quería tener cuantos datos mejor para ese artículo. Siguió observando atenta todo lo que ocurría encima del escenario y sin darse cuenta llegó el descanso para comer, Quinn se quedó sentada en el sitio decidiendo que haría para comer, se le había vuelto llevarse algo para almorzar allí mismo, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

**-Quinn, ¿estás ahí?- **preguntó Jesse.

**-Si, perdona estaba pensando-** se justificó la chica.

**-¿Quieres venir a comer con algunos compañeros? Vamos a una cafetería cercana-** le explicó el chico.

**-Eh… si claro-** dijo aún un poco insegura pero recogió sus cosas y se marchó con los chicos.

Al salir del teatro fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel no iba con ellos, se quedó extrañada por lo que sutilmente le preguntó a Jesse por ella y el chico le explicó que la morena no tenía hambre y se había quedado en el teatro. Quinn comenzó a pensar que la chica la estaba evitando ya que antes de que Jesse le ofreciera acompañarles la chica había recogido sus cosas y charlaba con sus compañeros de camino a la salida.

La comida transcurrió rápidamente ya que debían volver al trabajo, el ambiente entre los actores era relajado, todos parecían llevarse bien y eran simpáticos y aunque a Quinn le agradaban todos, aún no estaba convencida sobre Jesse, el comportamiento altivo y el ego que tenía el muchacho no terminaba de convencerle aunque debía reconocer que en algunos momentos era muy gracioso y amable.

Los actores volvieron al trabajo en cuanto terminaron de comer pero Quinn decidió que necesitaba un café para aguantar la tarde de ensayos que aún tenía por delante, aunque la obra le gustara, no le encantaba ver las mismas escenas repetidas una y otra vez, a ese ritmo iba a aprenderse el guión de memoria antes del estreno. A media tarde el sonido del móvil de Quinn interrumpió el ensayo, la chica se apresuró a pedir perdón antes de salir a responder al teléfono.

**-¿Qué pasa Santana? Estoy trabajando-** le dijo nada más responder.

**-Estoy por la zona de Broadway, ¿crees que puedes hacerme pasar y curiosear?- **preguntó la latina.

**-No lo sé Santana- **sabía las intenciones de su amiga y no estaba dispuesta a que Rachel se agobiara y se alejara más después de lo ocurrido ese día**- hoy es difícil, cuando llegue a casa te cuento qué ha ocurrido.**

**-Tú antes eras una buena amiga- **le gritó Santana al teléfono antes de colgar **- te veo luego rubia. **

Quinn regresó al interior de la sala de ensayo y se aseguró de que esta vez su teléfono estuviera en silencio antes de entrar, recuperó su posición habitual en la butaca y se percató de que Derek estaba regañando a uno de los bailarines por haberse equivocado en el mismo paso varias veces seguidas, provocando que la escena tuviera que repetirse una y otra vez. Tras una hora de intentos fallidos y repeticiones de la misma escena, el director dio por finalizada la jornada laboral ya que no iban a conseguir avanzar en el par de hora que quedaban.

La rubia recogió sus cosas y se marchó del teatro, esta vez no quería quedarse a investigar si Rachel estaría en el teatro durante un rato más, debía dar espacio a la chica antes de volver a intentar volver a temas personales pero para su sorpresa cuando salió por la puerta principal se encontró a la morena esperando en la acera, no sabía si saludarla o hacer como si no la hubiera visto, pero Rachel se encargó de solucionar su debate interno.

**-Hola Quinn- **dijo la morena al ver a Quinn distraída.

**-Rachel, no te había visto-** mintió la chica-** ¿ya te vas? **

**-Sí, estoy cansada-** se justificó Rachel**- voy a casa ya en taxi, ¿quieres que lo compartamos?**

**-No importa, me gusta caminar y es temprano, volveré dando un paseo-** Quinn era una gran estratega y sabía que si quería que Rachel cediera y se mostrara sincera con ella debía demostrarle que no iba a presionarla y que debía confiar en ella-** Nos vemos mañana Rachel.**

La morena entró en el taxi y se dirigió de camino a su apartamento, se arrepintió en el mismo momento en el que le había hablado a Quinn, no sabía porque lo había hecho, solo le habían salido de su boca las palabras. La conversación de la mañana había finalizado de forma incómoda, Kurt tenía razón, debía de tener mucho cuidado con lo que le contaba a Quinn, al fin y al cabo era un periodista y no estaba segura de que publicaría sobre ella o cuál era su intención por lo que a partir de ese momento debía medir mucho más las palabras.

Hasta ahora lo había hecho o al menos intentado pero no sabía por qué Quinn tenía algo que le hacía bajar la guardia, pensaba que era esa mirada fija que te atravesaba o quizás que le hacía sentirse cómoda cuando solo estaban ellas, le atraía, fuera lo que fuese no podía permitirse ceder ante ella así.

Quinn llegó a su apartamento y antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta ya tenía encima a Santana preguntando que tal el día, aún no tenía ganas de contarle nada, solo quería una ducha caliente por lo que dejó a su amiga en el salón y se dirigió a su cuarto para despejarse.

Casi una hora después la rubia volvía al salón donde encontró a su compañera tumbada en el sofá viendo la tele, antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo de volver a preguntar, se apresuró a contarle su conversación matutina con Rachel y el posterior comportamiento de la chica a la salida del teatro.

**-Tenías razón San, Rachel esconde algo-** decía pensativa Quinn**- y estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo.**

**-Ya sabes que mi tercer ojo nunca se equivoca con la gente Q- **se regodeó la chica**- pero ve con cuidado, por lo que me cuentas esa chica es bipolar o algo por el estilo.**

**-No digas eso Santana- **le regañó su compañera.

**-Lo que tú digas pero este fin de semana deberíamos salir de fiesta-** dijo Santana cambiando de tema**- hace tiempo que no quedamos con algunos amigos.**

**-Me parece bien, una fiesta y una borrachera siempre son bienvenidas-** dijo riendo la rubia.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de día haciendo planes para el fin de semana, pensando a quien llamarían o a que bares iban a ir, Quinn agradecía cada día tener a Santana en su vida, era su mejor amiga pero a esas alturas se había convertido en su hermana y si no fuera por ella estaba convencida que su vida no sería igual de divertida.


	6. No soy una excepción

Los días previos al fin de semana habían transcurrido bastante rápido, Quinn ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva jornada de trabajo en el teatro y cada vez conocía más a los trabajadores de la obra por lo que el día allí era más llevadero al tener más gente con la que hablar o elegir para ir a comer al medio día.

Tras su primer intento fallido de acercamiento con Rachel había dado espacio a la chica y se había dedicado a hablar con el resto de sus compañeros y profesores, sin duda con la que mejor se llevaba era con Britanny, la chica tenía su edad y un humor muy particular pero era encantadora y una de las personas con las que pasaba más tiempo en los últimos días.

Lo más sorprendente para Quinn fue que tras dos días casi sin hablar con Rachel la morena se le acercara para comentarle que se iba a quedar ensayando un par de horas más en el teatro por si quería quedarse allí observando y hablando, esta vez la rubia aprovechó la oportunidad y aceptó la propuesta de la chica.

Se sentó en su sitio habitual y observó todos los movimientos de Rachel que colocó unas partituras en el piano y comenzó a tocar mientras cantaba, Quinn reconoció inmediatamente la canción, era uno de los solos que tenía la chica en el musical. Durante más de tres minutos no pensó nada, solo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que cantaba la morena, sin duda cantaba esa canción perfectamente, no entendía porque necesitaba quedarse más tiempo ensayándola. Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando se hizo el silencio en la sala, Rachel había parado de cantar y el piano de sonar.

**-¿Qué te ha parecido?- **preguntó Rachel interrumpiendo el silencio.

**-Bravo- **fue todo lo que dijo Quinn sorprendida por la pregunta, estaba convencida que Rachel sabía más que de sobra cómo lo había hecho.

**-Gracias-** contestó sonriente Rachel por la respuesta de la reportera**- hace días que no hablamos**- dijo sin pensar.

**-Creía que no te gustaba hablar con la prensa-** bromeó riendo Quinn.

**-Y no me gusta- **contestó seriamente Rachel**- pero tú me caes bien, eres agradable.**

**-Me alegra ser la excepción- **le dijo Quinn triunfante por lo que acaba de oír**- ¿cómo llevas los ensayos? **

**-Llevas una semana viniéndome ensayar 12 horas diarias, creo que sabes de sobre que los llevo bien-** soltó sin pensar Rachel.

**-Lo sé-** contestó Quinn pero en su cabeza solo pensaba _'ahí está su ego otra vez'_.

**-Puedes subir aquí ¿sabes?-** dijo Rachel pero por la cara de Quinn parecía que no la estaba entendiendo**- llevas una semana viniendo y siempre te quedas ahí en la primera fila, puedes subir al escenario. **

**-Oh claro- **respondió Quinn dejando su bolso a un lado y acercándose a las escaleras laterales del escenario**- vaya desde aquí se ve todo desde otro ángulo. **

**-Es genial, me encanta la vista desde aquí me hace sentir poderosa- **la morena seguía sentada junto al piano y Quinn caminaba por el escenario.

**-El otro día me contaste tus planes para cuando dejaras este mundillo de Broadway pero ¿tienes idea de cuándo será eso?- **preguntó la chica intentando retomar la conversación de días antes para que Rachel le contara lo que ella quería.

**-Lo cierto es que no, dependerá de como vaya este trabajo, de lo que dure o de cuánto me critiquen-** finalizó la frase bromeando.

**-No pensaba que te afectaran las criticas- **era cierto, Rachel tenía aspecto de chica fuerte y por su actitud siempre parecía que no le importara lo que pensara el resto.

**-A todo el mundo le molesta lo que el resto piense de él, no soy una excepción- **contestó seria Rachel que sabía que era el momento de poner el límite en esa conversación**- por eso no me gusta la prensa, nadie tiene derecho a publicar cosas de mi vida que yo no quiera contar. **

**-Rachel, si hay algo de lo que hablemos que no quieras que publique como lo del disco o las criticas solo tienes que pedírmelo- **Quinn hablaba de corazón, sabía que si Sue la escuchaba en ese momento probablemente la mataría, su jefa había sido clara, toda información que pudiese conseguir sobre Rachel eran números de revista que se venderían, quería saberlo todo pero Quinn estaba empezando a sentir cierta empatía por la chica.

**-Gracias- **contestó la morena regalando por primera vez en cinco días un sonrisa auténtica.

**-¿Por eso estás siempre a la defensiva?- **preguntó Quinn volviendo a temas más importantes.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- **Rachel estaba extrañada por la pregunta de la chica, ¿de qué hablaba?

**-Quiero decir que un minuto estás bien, simpática hablando conmigo y en cuanto alguien hace un comentario o una pregunta un poco más personal te pones a la defensiva, esquiva o huyendo de la situación- **explicó Quinn esperando la ansiada respuesta por parte de la otra chica.

**-Soy una persona reservada, no me gusta hablar de mi vida personal y por eso reacciono así-** explicó Rachel que se había puesto de pie y se había acercado a Quinn aunque manteniendo las distancias**- siento si soy un poco antipática a veces por eso. **

**-No pasa nada, tú no querías hacer este reportaje, te lo han impuesto y bastante esfuerzo estás haciendo- **dijo comprensivamente Quinn, que entendía la situación de Rachel ya que a ella le había pasado lo mismo pero a la inversa, le habían impuesto hacer ese trabajo, se quedó mirando fijamente a la morena sin esperar respuesta.

**-No creo que me esté esforzando tanto- **dijo cabizbaja Rachel que sabía que tenía razón.

**-Bueno, en circunstancias normales, sin este reportaje ¿estarías hablando con un periodista?-** la morena negó con la cabeza**- ¿habrías invitado a alguien más a quedarse viéndote ensayar?- **la chica volvió a negar con la cabeza**- ¿le habrías contado a alguien lo del disco o el piano?-** por tercera vez la chica volvió a negar**- entonces creo que estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo.**

**-Gracias- **dijo Rachel cuando levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Quinn, que le regaló una sonrisa para hacerle ver que todo estaba bien.

**-Creo que por hoy te has esforzado suficiente, me quedan un par de semanas aquí, no te preocupes tenemos tiempo-** dijo Quinn mientras bajaba del escenario.

La rubia sabía que con esa conversación se había ganado a Rachel y no quería presionarla, debía dejarla y tratar con ella poco a poco hasta que se abriera. Comenzaba a ver que todo lo que Rachel aparentaba no era más que una fachada creada por ella misma para protegerse del mundo, por lo poco que la conocía y lo que habían hablado podía jurar que no era más que una chica que tenía miedo de mostrarse a los demás tal y como era, que se había esforzado tanto en ser perfecta de cara a la galería que no se permitía ni un momento de confesión, seguro que por eso no tenía pareja, porque una relación implicaba abrirse a otra persona, confesarle cosas y mostrarse tal y como era y aquella chica no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Estaba perdida en esos pensamientos cuando Rachel bajó del escenario después de recoger y se acercó a ella para caminar juntas hacia la salida. La rubia le indicó que volvería irse andando su apartamento y la actriz se lo pensó pero accedió a ir caminando con ella como el primer día. El camino transcurrió entre conversaciones sin importancia, básicamente hablaron sobre qué harían durante los dos días de descanso que tenían por delante, la morena le contó que se iba a estar en casa viendo películas y descansando, Quinn no se sorprendió por esa confesión, Rachel no parecía de aquellas a las que le gustara salir de fiesta o bares, se despidieron al llegar a la esquina donde sus caminos se separaban y cada una siguió su camino hasta casa.

Quinn llegó sonriente casa, sin duda su artículo iba mejor de lo esperado después de ese día, y Rachel comenzaba a caerle bien, más de lo esperado. El apartamento estaba silencioso, se preguntaba donde estaría Santana pero entonces recordó que su amiga le había comentado algo acerca de una fiesta en casa de uno de sus clientes para cenar o algo por el estilo, así que aprovechó el momento de soledad para poner música alta, darse una relajan ducha y bailar por el apartamento, era algo que solo hacía cuando Santana no estaba y le encantaba, era su manera de desahogo y relajación, bailar y cantar a todo pulmón en pijama por su casa.

Cuando estuvo relajada se dejó caer en el sofá, puso la televisión e hizo zapping hasta que acabó quedándose dormida allí mismo. Se despertó horas después preguntándose donde estaba, al casi caerse del sofá, miró su teléfono para ver la hora pero encontró un mensaje de Santana diciéndole que no iba a ir a dormir al apartamento esa noche, la rubia se encaminó a su habitación para meterse en su enorme cama, desactivó la alarma del despertador y se dispuso a descansar durante unas cuantas horas más.

Se despertó cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta de entrada y alguien subiendo por las escaleras, gritó el nombre de Santana y la latina asomó su cabeza en la habitación un minuto después.

**-Buenos días- **dijo Quinn riendo ante el aspecto que lucía su amiga con el pelo revuelto y ojeras en la cara**- la noche fue bien por lo que veo.**

**-No quiero ni una broma al respecto- **sentenció Santana que entró en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama de la rubia.

**-¿No me vas a contar nada?- **preguntó Quinn a su amiga.

**-La fiesta se nos fue de las manos, una copa llevó a otra y y la última copa me llevó a la casa de una camarera rubia del bar- **explicaba la latina ante la mirada de su compañera.

**-Lo de siempre- **afirmó Quinn al escuchar la historia.

**-Lo de siempre- **Santana rió antes de levantarse para dejar a Quinn sola en la habitación.

**-Pero esta noche salimos-** gritó la chica a su amiga para que la escuchara.

Quinn pasó el resto del día en casa en pijama en el sofá con su ordenador encima, después de cinco días de observación había comenzado a apuntar numerosas ideas en su cuaderno y ahora había decidido trasladarlas al ordenador para comenzar el artículo que debía escribir, estaba convencida de que en unos días Sue le pediría un adelanto para saber cómo iban las cosas.

Santana por su parte se pasó la mayor parte del día en la cama, la rubia no quiso despertarla porque sabía el mal humor que gastaba su amiga cuando no descansaba lo suficiente, además no quería enfadarla porque quería salir esa noche, llevaba tiempo sin pasar un rato con sus amigos los fines de semana y le apetecía despejarse del trabajo.

Cuando llegó la noche Quinn preparó la cena y la colocó en una enorme bandeja que llevó hasta el cuarto de Santana, donde con el olor consiguió que su amiga se desperezara y accediera a despertarse y cenar. Tras haber comido, las chicas se arreglaron para salir, habían quedado con varios de sus amigos para pasar la noche en uno de los bares que frecuentaban habitualmente.

El local era un sitio moderno, tenía una zona con una música más relajad y sofás y asientos cómodos donde los amigos podían beber tranquilamente y hablar, y otra zona con una pista de baile y música a un volúmen elevado. Como solían hacer primero bebieron hasta emborracharse en la primera zona y más tarde se cambiaron a la pista de baile, donde estaban hasta que se cansaban o encontraban algún ligue.

Esa noche en particular las chicas habían quedado con dos de sus amigos del instituto, que por el destino y temas de trabajo habían terminado en Nueva York Uno de ellos eran Jake, un chico moreno, atlético y guapo, que siempre había estado un poco enamorado de Quinn, y que después de varios intentos en la universidad había acabado siendo modelo. La otra era Tina, una chica asiática, entusiasta y amante de las artes, era por ello que decidió dedicarse al mundo del cine y había realizado pequeños papeles en varias películas.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente y con ellas cada vez los chicos tomaban más copas, Quinn se preguntaba como Santana podía aguantar dos noches seguidas a ese ritmo, sin duda el alcohol era amigo de la chica. La rubia estaba bailando con Jake mientras Santana y Tina se bebían un par de chupitos en la barra, el chico moreno aprovechó el cambio de canción para pegarse a Quinn que empezaba a deducir lo que iba a ocurrir minutos después, donde tras finalizar la canción, el chico la agarró de la cintura y la besó pero Quinn se separó de él rápidamente. Santana que desde la barra había visto la escena decidió ir en ayuda de su amiga y finalmente todos acabaron marchándose del local horas más tarde, de vuelta a su apartamento Santana no tardó en comentar el momento con su amiga.

**-¿A qué ha venido eso con Jake?-** preguntó la chica.

**-Ha sido él quien me ha besado y yo me he retirado, por cierto, gracias por venir a salvarme-** dijo la rubia.

**-He ido porque he visto tu reacción pero no te entiendo- **Quinn miró seriamente a Santana y se quedó en silencio, no tenía ganas de tener esa conversación ahora**- vamos Quinn, entiendo que no quieres tener una relación, pero Jake lleva enamorado de ti desde el instituto, es guapo ¿no quieres darle una oportunidad?**

**-Tú, la reina de las relaciones de una noche, ¿vienes a decirme a mí que debo sentar la cabeza?-** no estaba enfadada con su amiga pero no le gustaba que nadie le dijera lo que debía o no hacer.

**-No estamos hablando de mí Quinn, yo soy de forma distinta a ti- **decía mientras seguían caminando hacia al apartamento**- pero deberías pensar abrirte a alguien, no puedes seguir con esos muros toda la vida.**

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que llegaron al apartamento desde la última frase de Santana, Quinn se negaba a entrar en ese juego, ella sabía lo que hacía con su vida y su amiga no era nadie para meterse en ella. Cuando se aseguró de que las dos estaban dentro del apartamento, cerró la puerta y se despidió de su amiga diciendo 'Buenas noches' y marchándose a su habitación.

* * *

Gracias por las visitas y los reviews! Intento actualizar lo máximo posible para que puedan llevar la historia al día sin que se les olvide =)

Un saludo!


	7. Vulnerable

_Muchas gracias por los reviews! Un par de aclaraciones :_

_-El que besó a Quinn es Jake, el personaje de Sam aparecerá más adelante, simplemente me equivoqué al escribir el nombre pero ya está corregido :)_

_-En el primer capítulo al hablar de Quinn se explica que ha estado con mujeres y hombres ;)_

* * *

El domingo pasó tranquilo pero tenso en el apartamento, lo máximo que salió Quinn de su habitación fue para ir a la cocina a por comida, ya que tenía cuarto de baño propio. No quería encontrarse con Santana y volver a tener una conversación como la de la noche anterior, sabía que su amiga lo hacía por su bien pero odiaba profundamente que le dijeran que hacer y menos con ese tema. Estaba cansada de escuchar de sus ligues, de Santana o de su propia madre que tenía que sentar la cabeza, que no podía seguir siendo esa chica fría que había establecido un muro alrededor de sus emociones y no dejaba a nadie entrar, pero tampoco dejaba a sus emociones salir.

Ella era así, lo había sido durante muchos años y se había acostumbrado a ello, de esa forma nadie le hacía daño, era consciente que en algún momento de su vida eso cambiaría, pero antes debía estar segura de haber encontrado a la persona adecuada.

Por lo que después de un día en cama durmiendo y viendo películas, se levantó el lunes para ir de nuevo al teatro, no tenía pensado ir ese día antes para ver a Rachel pero se despertó temprano ya que el día anterior había dormido demasiado. Se encaminó hacia el teatro, haciendo su habitual parada en la cafetería para comprar su desayuno, y a la llegada comprobó una vez más como Rachel estaba ya allí, pero esta vez no estaba cantando como habitualmente sino que estaba sobre el escenario ensayando una coreografía.

Quinn se sorprendió al ver a la chica bailar, hasta ahora solo la había visto bailar en los ensayos con Brittany o en las escenas generales. No le sorprendió que la morena lo hiciera bien, aunque pudo observar que la chica paraba varias veces y resoplaba cansinamente, Quinn aprovechó una de esas paradas para acercarse al escenario y saludar a la protagonista.

**-Buenos días- **dijo Quinn al acercarse.

**-Te estás acostumbrando a eso de venir temprano por lo que veo-** dijo la morena mientras se acercaba para poner la música otra vez.

**-¿Nunca te cansas de venir antes?-** fue la respuesta de Quinn.

**-No- **negó Rachel que comenzó a bailar de nuevo, la rubia la observó hasta que la chica paró de bailar maldiciendo otra vez, recordó que no estaba sola y vio la cara de sorprendida de Quinn**- hoy vine antes porque quería ensayar esta coreografía hay unos pasos que no me salen bien. **

**-La gran Rachel Berry con problemas, quien lo diría-** bromeó Quinn, pero por la cara de la morena no parecía que le gustara la broma.

**-La danza no es lo mío, yo canto, eso es lo mío-** comenzó a decir seriamente de repente**- se bailar pero me cuesta muchas horas de ensayo aquí y en casa para hacerlo bien. **

**-A mi me pareció que lo estabas haciendo bien- **Rachel se sorprendió por esa afirmación pero no dijo nada por lo que Quinn decidió seguir ganándose su confianza**- pero si quieres seguir ensayando adelante, haz como si no estuviera, yo tengo cosas que hacer.**

En ese momento Quinn sacó su cuaderno y se puso a escribir en él sin mirar al escenario pero sabía que había dejado a Rachel sorprendida porque había tardado un poco en reaccionar e ir a poner la música de nuevo. Era cierto, a Rachel le había sorprendido esa actitud de la periodista, en circunstancias normales cualquier periodista habría aprovechado el momento a solas para hacerle una pregunta tras otra y ella, sin embargo, estaba allí sentada con su cuaderno sin ni siquiera mirarla bailar. Empezaba a caerle bastante bien la chica, esos gestos le daban confianza, aunque Kurt se encargara de recordarle que debía tener cuidado, parecía simpática y era una de las personas que mejor la estaba tratando últimamente.

Una hora después llegaba el resto del elenco y Derek para el ensayo, Quinn habló durante unos minutos con alguno de los chicos que se le acercaron antes de que el director gritara que debían volver a sus puestos.

Fue una mañana intensa, como Rachel le había anticipado las escenas que ensayaron ese día contenían una gran coreografía y cada vez que uno de los actores se equivocaba debían empezar de nuevo la escena completa. A pesar de sus quejas, nunca habían repetido ninguna escena por culpa de Rachel, la chica estaba concentrada en todo su ser por no fallar ni un paso, y Quinn estaba realmente sorprendida por ello, sin duda debía de pasar muchas horas ensayando si de verdad le costaba tanto bailar así. Llegada la hora de la comida Derek se impuso a todos diciendo que hasta que no consiguieran realizar la escena de una vez correctamente no podrían marcharse, el tiempo se les echaba encima, las horas para el estreno estaban contadas y si debía presionar a todos hasta puntos extremos iba a hacerlo. Derek era un prestigioso directo de Broadway por lo que nadie le llevaba la contraria, había ganado numerosos premios y todas sus obras eran reconocidas. El problema es que una hora después seguían sin hacerlo bien y sin comer, ahí fue cuando empezaron los problemas para Rachel, que comenzó a fallar algunos pasos y esta vez era ella la culpable de que se repitiera la escena.

Quinn estaba extrañada por lo que estaba pasando, Rachel estaba equivocándose cada vez más en lugar de menos y los gritos de Derek hacia ella no la estaba ayudando, la chica parecía exhausta, casi sin aliento. Tras una pelea de Rachel y Jesse en mitad del escenario producida porque el chico debía levantar a la morena para una pirueta y ella no se había dejado agarrar bien, Derek la mandó a su camerino a que se despejara durante un rato. El directo no solía hacer ese tipo de concesiones pero sabía lo buena que era Rachel y que ella misma se estaría presionando lo suficiente, además empezaba a no parecer centrada por lo que prefería que desapareciera durante unos minutos y siguieran ellos ensayando.

La periodista vio a Rachel marcharse sin protestar de la sala apoyándose en las paredes y con las piernas temblorosas, tras una mirada con Derek el hombre le indicó que se acercara a él y le pidió por favor si podía ir a comprobar que la chica estaba bien ya que él no podía abandonar el ensayo. La rubia obedeció y salió por la misma puerta que minutos antes lo hacía Rachel.

Caminó por el teatro pero no veía a la chica por lo que imaginaba que debía estar en su camerino, se acercó lentamente hasta la puerta y llamó una vez suavemente, tras no obtener respuesta volvió a llamar, esta vez más fuerza y obtuvo una lejana repuesta.

**-¿Qué?-** se escuchó suavemente pero de manera malhumorada.

**-¿Puedo pasar?-** preguntó Quinn que no quería invadir la intimidad de la chica, solo estaba allí porque Derek se lo había pedido pero debía reconocer que se había preocupado.

**-Sí- **dijo Rachel tras un momento, sorprendida porque la chica estuviera allí y no en el ensayo**- adelante.**

**-¿Todo bien?-** fue lo primero que preguntó al entrar en la habitación.

**-No, no entiendo porque no me sale esa estúpida coreografía, llevo haciéndola bien toda la mañana- **respondió enfadada Rachel.

**-No hablaba de la coreografía, hablaba de ti- **Rachel miró sorprendida a la rubia por la respuesta que le había dado pero antes de que pudiese contestar, la chica prosiguió hablando**- pareces muy cansada y sin fuerzas.**

**-No he desayunado, no como desde anoche y ya llevaba una hora aquí cuando tú has llegado-** explicó la chica llevándose las manos a la cara avergonzada**- me estaba quedando sin fuerzas y al equivocarme una vez y gritarme Derek me agobiado y cada vez fallaba más, no podía controlarlo. **

**-Coge el bolso, vamos al burguer de la esquina y recuperas fuerzas-** dijo Quinn poniéndose en pie dispuesta para salir.

**-No puedo- **dijo la chica que iba a seguir hablando pero la rubia impaciente la interrumpió.

**-Me da igual lo que diga Derek, no puedes estar sin comer vamos-** se acercó a ella para cogerla del brazo y levantarla del sofá.

**-No es eso, es que soy vegana-** dijo Rachel al levantarse.

**-¿En serio?- **Quinn se sorprendió por aquella confesión**- entonces vamos a otra sitio pero vamos, necesitas comer.**

La rubia salió del camerino seguida de Rachel, que caminaba con la cabeza baja, al pasar por la sala principal pudo ver por una de las puertas que Derek seguía ahí pero el resto del elenco no, por lo que argumentando que se había dejado el bolso allí le pidió a Rachel que la esperara en la puerta y se acercó a hablar con el director. Le explicó la situación al hombre que estaba preocupado por su estrella pero se tranquilizó al saber que Quinn la había convencido para ir a comer, le dijo que se tomara su tiempo ya que también había dado un descanso para comer finalmente al resto.

Salió del teatro y Rachel la esperaba allí apoyada en la pared, caminaron hasta un restaurante de ensaladas cercano en silencio. La morena comenzó a devorar la comida desde el momento en el que le pusieron el plato por delante, Quinn y ella no habían hablado prácticamente desde que habían abandonado el teatro, pero no le importaba, se sentía bien estar así y que alguien se preocupara por ella. Cuando por fin terminaron de comer la rubia decidió decirle lo que le habría dicho a cualquiera en la situación de Rachel.

**-Rachel no puedes hacer esas cosas-** comenzó a decir y la chica escuchó atentamente**- ensayas demasiadas horas, lo menos que puedes hacer es comer bien para evitar estas cosas.**

**-Lo sé-** fue todo lo que dijo la chica antes de que volviera el silencio.

**-Si lo sabes, ¿por qué no comes o comes tan poco? Claramente tenías hambre- **Quinn no conseguía entender a Rachel, ella también adoraba su trabajo y no esforzaba tanto como la morena.

**-El otro día en un ensayo Jesse no podía levantarme para hacer una pirueta, me dijo que era mi culpa que pesaba mucho, así que comencé una dieta- **con los ojos llorosos por contar eso, Rachel hizo una confesión a Quinn.

**-¿Todo esto es por eso?-** dijo arqueando las cejas**- Jesse es un sin sangre que no tiene fuerza, no es tu culpa, el debería ir más al gimnasio-** la morena no parecía convencida por lo que estaba diciendo Quinn**- venga ya Rachel, no llores, mírate al espejo, estás genial, no tienes que perder peso, eres guapísima así**- se sorprendió a su misma tras esa frase, ella no solía decir ese tipo de cosas pero sabía que era la verdad.

Rachel miró a Quinn fijamente, ¿acababa de decirlo eso? La chica le estaba sonriendo con confianza, no sabía porque Quinn le había otorgado esa tranquilidad y serenidad desde que había entrado en el camerino pero lo agradecía.

Caminaban de vuelta al teatro, esta vez de manera más tranquila, sin duda Rachel había recuperado las fuerzas, fueron directamente a la sala principal donde el resto de actores acaban de llegar de su merecido descanso también, al llegar a la primera fila de butacas Quinn se paró para dirigirse a su sitio habitual, no sin antes susurrarle a Rachel al oído un simple _'No lo necesitas pero suerte, todo irá bien',_ que provocó un escalofrío en la morena por la cercanía de su cuerpo con el de la reportera.

El resto del ensayo fue mucho mejor, parecía que la chica se había calmado y centrado muchísimo más que durante la mañana y esta vez no tuvieron que repetir ni una vez la escena por su culpa, aunque si hubo un pequeño roce entre ella y Jesse cuando llegó el momento de la pirueta que Rachel había comentado durante la comida, pero finalmente todo salió bien.

Tras toda la tarde ensayando sin parar una y otra vez, todos dieron un merecido aplauso cuando por fin Derek anunció que el día había finalizado para ellos. Quinn recogió sus cosas como habitualmente y cuando iba a salir del teatro escuchó que alguien la llamaba, por lo que se giró y se encontró con una tímida Rachel a su espalda.

**-Dime- **dijo Quinn cuando la vio.

**-Muchas gracias por lo de esta mañana, por ayudarme y comer conmigo- **dijo sonrojándose sin mirar a los ojos a Quinn.

**-No ha sido nada Rachel- **contestó inmediatamente la rubia quitado importancia**- pero deberías descansar.**

**-Tienes razón, me iba ya- **Rachel caminó y pasó por delante a Quinn dejando a la chica atrás pero no tardó en volver a hablarle**-¿Vienes?**

**-Claro-** aceptó la rubia y vio como Rachel se paraba a esperarla.

Como días anteriores fueron caminaron pero esta vez la conversación era más seria que otras veces, era cierto que Quinn era un persona fría pero se preocupaba cuando veía a alguien como Rachel, por lo que la había conocido y la forma de ser de la chica, cada vez se daba más cuenta de que la morena era una persona realmente insegura y que se aferraba a su fachada de persona importante y perfecta como Rachel Berry la estrella de Broadway para mantenerse.

Quinn le dijo a la chica que la salud era lo primero y que con la exigencia que tenía su trabajo debía estar bien alimentada y con fuerzas y que no debía presionarse tanto ya que hacía las cosas realmente bien, tenía que aprender a darse cuenta de eso. No quiso entrar en el tema de la inseguridad ya que no tenía esa confianza con la chica, apenas la conocía de hace una semana y no era quien para meterse en su vida. Al despedirse, Rachel le informó que el día siguiente no iría antes al trabajo, sino a la hora, como el resto del elenco, Quinn le regaló una sonrisa triunfante al ver que la chica había decidido, aunque fuera por un día, seguir el consejo de Quinn.

Cuando iba a entrar en su apartamento, el móvil de Rachel sonó y pudo ver el número de Kurt en la pantalla, había sido un día extraño por lo que colgó la llamada y entró en casa. Sabía que encerrase allí otra noche más no era lo adecuado pero tampoco estaba de humor para salir y menos con trabajo al día siguiente. Se hizo la cena y se fue a su cama a ver la televisión, por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en Quinn, la chica había sido realmente dulce con ella y agradecía la preocupación que había mostrado durante el día, pero sobre todo pensó en la reacción que tuvo cuando Quinn le habló al oído, ese escalofrío le había hecho sentir algo, se le había acelerado el corazón, sabía lo que significaba eso y sabía que podía convertirse en un gran problema para ella.

* * *

Aquí os dejo otro capítulo! Subiré el siguiente este fin de semana! No me gusta haceros esperar :) Un saludo y gracias por el apoyo!


	8. Poco a poco

Quinn amanecía una vez más en su cama, sin ningunas ganas de ir a hacer deporte, hacía demasiado frío en la calle para ir a correr, por lo que decidió quedarse un rato más en la cama, aprovechando que Rachel le había dicho que no iría antes al teatro y por lo tanto ella tampoco acudiría.

Se durmió más tiempo de lo que esperaba y cuando al despertar miró su reloj, tuvo que salir corriendo de la cama para ducharse y salir disparada al trabajo. De camino al teatro cayó en la conclusión de que ella no tenía que ensayar solo observar por lo que si llegaba tarde no perjudicaba a nadie, así que se relajó y fue caminando más tranquila.

Se dirigió directamente a su sitio habitual, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible e intentado averiguar que escena estaban ensayando, ya que no era la misma que el día anterior. Por una de las indicaciones de Derek pudo deducir que estaban en uno de los actos finales de la obra, lo que hizo que comenzara a prestar atención para ver como terminaba el musical. Debía reconocer que era intrigante y estaba deseando que pasaran un par de días más para ver el ensayo general, en el que el elenco representaba la obra al completo como si se tratase de una función normal.

A la hora de la comida, recogió sus cosas y vió como todos se marchaban del teatro pero Rachel se quedaba en el escenario recogiendo unos papeles, por lo que no pudo evitar acercarse a hablarle.

**-¿Vas a ir a comer verdad?-** preguntó preocupándose por la chica.

**-Sí, tranquila, solo estaba recogiendo esto-** respondió con una tímida sonrisa Rachel, que vio como tras su respuesta Quinn se marchaba sola**- Quinn, espera-** la chica se giró para volver a mirarla**- iba a ir a comer sola, ¿quieres venir? **

**-Claro- **Quinn sonrió y se paró a mitad de camino para esperar a Rachel, pensaba comer sola por lo que aceptar aquella oferta no le venía mal, pasaría tiempo con Rachel y no tendría que comer sola.

Fueron al restaurante italiano en el que una semana antes había visto a la chica comiendo con su compañero Jesse, no sabía si era por la pelea debido a la coreografía pero los protagonistas parecían más alejados que nunca. Rachel estaba muy relajada, hablaba tranquilamente y sonriente, parecía una persona distinta a cómo había sido a días anteriores. Quinn estaba contenta de que la chica comenzara a confiar en ella, no solo porque le venía bien para el tema del reportaje sino porque estaba convencida de que Rachel no tenía una gran cantidad de amigos o gente con la que hablar sinceramente. Cuando ya finalizaban la comida, Rachel le preguntó a Quinn si le importaba que pararan a por un café de regreso al teatro a lo que la rubia contestó que ella también deseaba uno.

**-¿Cuántos cafés te tomas al día para tener toda esa energía? - **preguntó bromeando Quinn al escuchar a Rachel pedir un café muy cargado.

**-Dos o tres al día, no puedo vivir sin mi café-** contestó Rachel sonrojada.

Cogieron los cafés y se marcharon de regreso al ensayo, Rachel se subió al escenario con Jesse para ensayar una escena los dos solos ante la atenta mirada de todos, de todos menos de Quinn, que apuntaba en su cuaderno varias ideas que tuvo durante la comida con la morena. Empezaba a entender que Sue tenía razón, por mucho información que había buscado en internet, no había encontrado nada sobre la chica que no fuera sobre temas de trabajo, sin duda había descubierto como conseguir mantener su vida alejada de las cámaras.

Viendo esto, era lógico la negatividad que tenía en un principio de hablar con Quinn o con la prensa, pero por suerte para ella, Rachel estaba empezando a abrirse y a contarle cosas.

Cuando escuchó aplausos despertó de sus pensamientos y vio a una sonriente Rachel sobre el escenario, miró su reloj y se sorprendió al ver la hora, llevaba toda la tarde perdida en sus pensamientos y escribiendo garabatos en su cuaderno, se había perdido por completo la escena.

Mientras recogía sus cosas pudo ver como Rachel atendía una llamada de teléfono y tras una enorme sonrisa salió corriendo hacia la puerta de salida, Quinn se extrañó de esa reacción de la chica, terminó de guardar sus cosas en el bolso y se marchó hacia el exterior. Al llegar a la salida del teatro pudo ver como la morena se marchaba agarrada del brazo de un muchacho moreno, un poco más alto que ella y bastante guapo, sin duda la chica estaba feliz. Comenzó a pensar quién sería ese chico y por qué había provocado esa alegría en Rachel pero tendría que esperar a que fuera la otra chica quien se lo contara.

Se dirigió al apartamento andando, al llegar encontró a Santana en la cocina preparando la cena, por la cantidad de comida que pudo ver Quinn intuía que la latína estaba haciendo la cena para ambas, sonrió al saber que después de un par días de silencio y evitarse entre ellas, la cosa volvía a la normalidad. Fue a ponerse en pijama a su habitación mientras su compañera terminaba de cocinar, cuando bajó a la sala principal pudo ver ya toda la comida preparada delante del sofá, Quinn se sentó junto a Santana y comieron mientras hablaban un poco de todo, la latina no tardó en sacar el tema de Rachel.

**-¿Le has comentado ya algo sobre si necesita un representante?-** preguntó ansiosa la chica.

**-No Santana, además por lo que he averiguado estos días no creo que lo necesite- **Quinn procedió entonces a relatarse a su amiga lo que Rachel le había contado los días anteriores y cómo se había comportado, Santana cambiaba la cara de sorprendida a extrañada a cada frase de la rubia**- un representante lo tienes para firmar contratos y para ayudarte cuando tienes problemas y solucionar cosas, por lo que sé hasta ahora Rachel se las ha apañado bien sola-** finalizó el relato.

**-Parece que le estás cogiendo cariño-** afirmó la latina después de escuchar atenta a Quinn hablando durante más de media hora seguida sobre Rachel.

**-No seas exagerada Santana, es trabajo- **contestó la rubia.

**-¿Y por qué te portas tan bien con ella? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por lo que hace o con quién va? -** preguntó intrigada la chica.

**-No sé Santana- **se quedó pensativa unos minutos antes de continuar hablando**- es que la veo tan indefensa, insegura, trabaja demasiado duro para mantener esa fachada de mujer dura que no necesita a nadie pero cuando se abre un poco a ti puedes ver que solo parece una chica asustada que no quiere defraudar a nadie- **volvió a quedarse callada durante un momento**- me intriga, quiero saber por qué se comporta así. **

**-La fría y perra de Quinn se preocupa por alguien más que ella misma y yo-** dijo riendo la latina, sin duda ese tema le iba a dar para varias bromas, nunca había visto a su amiga comportarse así ante ninguna nueva persona que entraba en su vida**- quién lo diría. **

**-No se puede hablar contigo de nada-** Quinn se levantó para ir a su habitación y dejó a su amiga en el sofá riendo.

Estaba cansada de que Santana le recordara constantemente su forma de ser e hiciera bromas al respecto, ella tampoco era una santa, es más estaba convencida de que Santana nunca habría hecho lo mismo que ella por Rachel el día anterior. Se tumbó en su cama y se puso a pensar si debía preguntarle a la morena quién era el chico con el que se había marchado del teatro, era cierto que ahora hablaban más y se llevaban mejor pero no sabía si aún tenía tanta confianza como para hacerle una pregunta algo más privada, se quedó dormida entre esos pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó algo más decidida sobre lo que debía hacer, por lo que se vistió rápidamente para llegar pronto al teatro pero para su sorpresa ese día Rachel no estaba allí. No tuvo más remedio que sacar su ordenador, ponerse música y entretenerse mientras leía el periódico, aún faltaba tiempo para que llegara el resto de trabajadores. Estaba concentrada leyendo con la música y no fue consciente de cómo alguien entraba por una de las puertas laterales y la llamaba, se asustó cuando vio repentinamente a una silueta delante suya, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con una sonriente Rachel.

**-Hola-** dijo la morena.

**-Ya creía que no vendrías-** contestó Quinn alegre por ver a la chica allí mientras cerraba su ordenador y apagaba la música.

**-Estaba en la sala de vestuario, imaginé que podrías venir antes hoy también y pasé a ver si estabas aquí-** explicó Rachel un poco avergonzada sonrojándose.

**-Gracias, empezaba a aburrirme estar aquí sola- **dijo Quinn.

**-¿Has visto el vestuario de la obra?- **preguntó la morena pero Quinn negó con la cabeza**- ven, te lo ensañaré. **

**-Claro-** contestó tímidamente la rubia que siguió a Rachel por el camino que le indicaba.

**-No sé cómo puede aburrirte estar sola aquí, es relajante y silencioso-** decía la morena que abrió la puerta de una gran habitación llena de ropa en diferentes perchas y sobre ellas grandes carteles con los nombres de los actores de la obra**- por aquí, te enseñaré mi armario.**

**-Te encanta estar en este teatro ¿Verdad? Quiero decir que estás agusto como en casa- **le dijo la rubia mientras llegaban al estante más grande de todos y contenía mayor cantidad de ropa.

**-Aquí la gente puede ver lo buena que soy en lo que me dedico, solo me juzgan por lo que hago encima del escenario y no fuera del teatro-** confesó la chica y se hizo un enorme silencio entre ellas.

**-Rachel…-** comenzó a decir Quinn, no sabía cómo preguntarle lo que quería o como abordar el tema, seguía sin entender ese comportamiento obsesivo de la chica sobre las opiniones de los demás**- ¿por qué te preocupa tanto lo que piensen de ti? **

**-Tú eres periodista, conoces mejor que nadie el daño que se puede hacer con las palabras o con mentiras- **dijo Rachel nerviosa.

**-No has contestado a mi pregunta-** Quinn se había puesto seria, esta vez no estaba dispuesta a dejar a Rachel desviar la conversación como solía hacer.

**-Tengo mis secretos, igual que todos, y no quiero que se sepan antes de que yo decida hacerlos públicos- **Rachel se había girado para mirar a los ojos a Quinn mientras hablaba.

**-¿Has matado a alguien?-** preguntó la rubia y dejó a Rachel confundida por su pregunta**- quiero decir, no imagino que puede ser tan malo o qué escondes para comportarte así o tener tanto miedo a la reacción del resto. **

**-No, no he matado a nadie Quinn, ¿me crees capaz?-** fue la única contestación que dio Rachel.

**-Eres demasiado pequeña para poder con alguien-** bromeó Quinn que rompió el momento de tensión y provocó la risa en la actriz.

**-Deberíamos volver al escenario antes de que llegue el resto, se supone que no podemos estar aquí- **explicó Rachel cuando paró de reír.

**-¿Tú rompiendo las reglas? Nunca lo hubiese imaginado-** siguió bromeando la rubia y haciendo reír una vez más a Rachel.

**-Soy más mala de lo que parezco, te sorprenderías si me conocieras más- **Rachel se dirigía ya de camino a la salida cuando se vio sorprendida por la pregunta de Quinn.

**-Rachel, ¿todo esto es por ese chico que te vino a buscar ayer?¿No quieres que sepan que tienes una relación?-** sabía que era una pregunta peligrosa y que la morena podía reaccionar mal.

**-¿Quién? ¿Kurt?-** la morena rió mas fuerte que nunca ante la atenta mirada confusa de la periodista**- es mi mejor amigo y es gay, creo que eres la única persona en Nueva York que no ha notado que lo era al verle. **

**-Solo lo vi de espaldas-** se justificó la rubia y aunque sabía que Rachel había contestado a su pregunta sin problemas, decidió añadir algo más**- y siento haberte hecho esa pregunta, se qué era algo personal.**

**-Gracias Quinn-** dijo Rachel antes de marcharse de la sala para ir al escenario dejando a Quinn sola en la sala que necesitó unos minutos para asimilar el comportamiento de la chica.

La periodista regresó a la sala del escenario sin que nadie notara de dónde venía y caminó hasta su habitual asiento, el ensayo ya había comenzado, por lo que pudo deducir tras las explicaciones de Derek, los dos días que quedaban de esa semana harían un ensayo general y la semana siguiente realizarían todos los días ensayos generales pero esta vez usando el vestuario y los cambios de escenarios y decorados.

El día fue bastante más intenso de lo habitual, ya que estaban acostumbrados a ensayar las escenas sueltas y descansar entre ellas, pero esta vez debían realizarlas todas seguidas, Derek no interrumpía la obra, solo anotaba cosas en un libreta que tenía a su lado. Para la hora de comer ya habían ensayado completamente la obra una vez y Derek los había reunido en círculo a su alrededor para darle las indicaciones necesarias a cada uno.

A la hora de comer, esta vez Quinn salió rápidamente del teatro para encontrarse con Santana, su amiga le había llamado unos minutos antes para decirle que quería comer con ella. La rubia sabía que se sentía culpable por haber hecho enfadar a Quinn otra vez la noche anterior, Santana era una persona egocéntrica y despiadada pero cuando se trataba de Quinn siempre tenía ese punto débil que le hacía querer arreglar las cosas inmediatamente. Antes de marcharse a comer salió Brittany del edificio y saludó a Quinn sonriente, Santana la miró con cara de intriga, la rubia conocía perfectamente a su amiga y quería que se la presentara.

**-Brittany-** dijo al saludarla**- hace días que no te veo, esta es mi compañera de piso Santana. **

**-Encantada- **dijo la bailarina dándole la mano a la latina**- acostumbrare a mi porque tengo que venir a todos los ensayos generales. **

**-Genial, así tendré alguien con quien hablar y que me cuente quien se equivoca-** bromeó la rubia haciendo reír a la bailarina**- bueno nos íbamos a comer ya, nos vemos luego-** cuando la chica se alejaba de ellas Quinn recibió un codazo por parte de Santana y una mala mirada.

**-¿Qué haces? Está buenísima, invítala a comer con nosotras- **protestó la morena.

**-Eh…- **Quinn estaba sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga y no quería que lo que Santana pudiese hacer interfiriera en su trabajo pero sin saber por qué terminó llamando a Brittany**- Oye Brit, ¿te vienes a comer?**

La bailarina aceptó encantada la invitación ya que les había dicho que pensaba comer sola, la siguieron hasta una cafetería cercana que tenía todo tipo de comida. La chica les contó que había estudiado en una de las mejores escuelas de baile de Nueva York gracias a una beca que consiguió en el instituto ya que sus padres no la apoyaban en su sueño, que tras finalizar en la escuela había trabajado para varias compañías de baile antes de encontrar ese pequeño trabajo como coreógrafo y aunque le gustaba mucho lo que hacía, ella quería bailar más, quería que la vieran bailar. Santana aprovechó la historia y su trabajo como representando para obtener su número de teléfono y asegurarle de que cuando el musical comenzara y con ello terminaba su contrato de bailarina con ellos, la latina la ayudaría a encontrar un nuevo trabajo en el que de verdad se vieran sus cualidades. Quinn estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Santana, esa chica debía de haberle gustado realmente cuando se estaba trabajando tanto la oportunidad de quedar con ella alguna vez, la rubia sabía que la latina conseguía a cualquiera chica que deseara una noche normal, nunca se esforzaba tanto por llevarse a alguien a la cama.

Volvieron al teatro tras despedirse de Santana, esta vez no se sentó sola ya que Brittany como le había prometido se sentó junto a ella y le iba contando lo que estaban haciendo o por qué creía que no les salía la coreografía a algunos bailarines. La tarde fue más entretenida de lo habitual, comentar con Britt sus opiniones era mucho mas divertido que observar sola, cuando finalizó el día, la mayor parte del elenco se marchaba pero Derek y Rachel seguían hablando en el escenario. Quinn observó la escena y durante un momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Rachel mientras la chica hablaba con el director, se giró entonces para coger sus cosas y marcharse, no quería interrumpirles. Estaba ya caminando por las escaleras cuando Derek la llamó, el hombre le explicó que se iba a quedar con Rachel ensayando el monólogo inicial que tenía la protagonista, era lo único que se habían saltado en la prueba general.

Rachel se sentía insegura sobre ese monólogo, era algo íntimo para la protagonista de la obra a la que interpretaba pero también para ella misma, por eso solo lo había ensayado con Derek, el director quería estar muy seguro de que todo estaba correcto antes de realizar la actuación frente a los demás. El director salió a atender una llamada de teléfono, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

**-Por lo que me ha dicho Derek es una escena muy enternecedora e íntima-** dijo Quinn para romper el silencio, aún no entendía por qué seguía allí.

**-Lo es, solo la he ensayado delante de él y queríamos hacer otra prueba antes de ensayarla en el general-** explicó Rachel.

**-¿Y por qué me ha pedido entonces que me quede?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-Se lo he pedido yo-** Quinn arqueó las cejas sorprendida**- quería tener a alguien sentado en el público, me ayuda a visualizar mejor la situación, además nunca te importa quedarte un rato más y me siento segura si tú lo ves. **

Quinn no tuvo tiempo de contestar a esa afirmación ya que Derek había regresado y le había pedido a las chicas comenzar la prueba de esa única escena. La chica puso sus cinco sentidos en el escenario para no perderse ni un detalle, era cierto que era una escena profunda, se notaba que Rachel estaba poniendo todo su corazón en ella, estaba tan cautivada por la actuación de la morena que cuando terminó se quedó petrificada, no aplaudió, solo miraba al escenario fijamente. Despertó al escuchar a Derek hablar con la actriz y darle la enhorabuena por el trabajo realizado, esperó a que el director se marchara para coger sus cosas y esperar a Rachel en la parte baja del escenario.

**-¿Qué te ha parecido?-** preguntó emocionada Rachel.

**-Excelente, ha sido increíble-** confesó sinceramente la periodista.

**-Gracias, me alegra de que te hayas quedado a verlo- **sonrió a Quinn y se miraron por primera vez a los ojos intensamente durante un largo minuto, fue entonces cuando Rachel reaccionó y apartó la mirada**- deberíamos irnos, es tarde.**

**-Tienes razón, vamos-** Quinn caminó hacia la salida repitiéndole a Rachel lo magnífica que había estado y que no debía tener miedo de hacerlo frente al resto del elenco. Continuaron su camino ya habitual hacia sus respectivas casas, Quinn informó a Rachel de que al día siguiente no la vería en el trabajo ya que debía ir a la revista para tener una reunión con su jefa sobre como estaba yendo todo. Al llegar a la esquina donde siempre se despedían, Rachel estaba apunto de alejarse cuando Quinn sin saber por qué volvió a hablar**- Rachel, espera, ¿haces algo este fin de semana? **

**-Supongo que quedarme en casa descansando, ¿por qué?- **a la morena no le gustaba por donde iba esa conversación.

**-Verás, resulta que me he hecho bastante amiga de Brittany y a mi compañera de piso le ha gustado la chica así que pensaba invitarla a cenar pero me parece incómoda cenar sola con ellas dos, así que me preguntaba ¿querrías venir?-** lo dijo tan rápido como pudo, sin pensárselo dos veces.

**-Eh…-** Rachel no se creía lo que acaba de oír, Quinn la estaba invitando a cenar con su compañera de piso y la coreografía de su musical, era extraño, no estaba segura si aceptar o no, ella no hacía ese tipo de vida social.

**-Será en nuestro apartamento, no saldremos a la calle, solo una velada tranquila entre amigas- **especificó Quinn tras ver la reacción de Rachel, después de casi dos semanas ya empezaba a saber como tratar a la chica.

**-Está bien- **dijo por fin la morena tras un largo suspiro, no estaba convencida pero por alguna extraña razón aceptó la propuesta de la rubia.

**-Perfecto entonces, déjame tu número y te escribo con los detalles-** pidió Quinn dándole tu teléfono a la actriz para que anotara el suyo.

**-Aquí tienes- **dijo al terminar de escribir el número, aún era consciente de por qué estaba haciendo eso, muy pocas personas tenían su móvil y ahora se lo daba a esa chica que apenas conocía**- debo irme ya, estoy cansada.**

**-Claro, claro, nos vemos este fin de semana entonces-** la rubia se despidió sonriente y se marchó a su apartamento.

Quinn abrió la puerta de su casa sonriente, no sabía por qué había tenido aquella idea en el momento pero le parecía una genialidad, Santana conseguiría pasar tiempo con Brittany para lograr su objetivo, ella ayudaba a una amiga y además pasaba tiempo ganándose a Rachel. Lo que había activado a Quinn para tener ese impulso, aunque no fuera consciente, había sido la mirada que habían compartido en el teatro antes de salir, había notado una tensión y una fuerza que la atraía hacia la actriz y estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué había sido. Subió hasta el cuarto de Santana para informarle de la noticia, sabía que la latina la adoraría después de eso.

**-San, llama a tu bailarina tenemos plan para cenar este sábado-** dijo al entrar en la habitación.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** preguntó sin entender de qué hablaba su compañera.

**-He hablado con Rachel y la he convencido para que venga a cenar el sábado con nosotras y con Brittany-** comenzó a explicar la rubia**- así tendrás tu oportunidad de quedar con ella y conocerla, ya que parece que os habéis gustado, me ha preguntado bastante por ti esta tarde. **

**-Te adoro hermana- **y se lanzó a dar un abrazo a Quinn, algo que no era habitual en ella**- mañana la llamo y le pregunto-** informó al separarse ella**- pero ahora volvamos a lo más importante, ¿has convencido a Berry para que venga? **

**-Sí, osea la he invitado y tras un poco de silencio ha aceptado la propuesta-** dijo Quinn.

**-Si no fuera porque no eres así, diría que esa chica te gusta- **le dijo Santana, lo que provocó que Quinn se levantara inmediatamente de la cama y se pusiera a la defensiva.

**-¿A qué viene eso San? Lo hago por ti, para que estés con esa chica, además así podré averiguar más cosas sobre Rachel-** se defendió la rubia.

**-Tranquila tigre, esa reacción me hace pensarlo más aún-** bromeó Santana que pudo ver como la rubia se alejaba de la habitación pero decidió seguirla**- ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Por eso te preocupas por ella? ¿Por eso solo hablas de ella cuando llegas?**

**-No- **contestó Quinn al entrar en su habitación**- te recuerdo que yo no tengo relaciones, no me enamoro, tengo normas y tú te encargas de recordármelo cada día- **cerró la puerta del dormitorio dejando a Santana en el pasillo sorprendida por ese comportamiento de su amiga.

* * *

Siento no haber actualizado antes pero estoy de examenes finales y estoy un poco liada =(

En el próximo capítulo ocurrirá la cena :P espero subirlo mañana o pasado como muy tarde! No me odien por tardar pero la universidad es importante =(

Un saludo, gracias por todos los reviews! ^^


	9. La cena

Se despertó malhumorada lanzando su móvil al suelo al escuchar la alarma, no le apetecía levantarse y menos ir a la revista a ver a Sue y el resto de compañeros pero se desperezó y se duchó porque sabía lo que le esperaba si llegaba tarde a la reunión con su jefa.

Entró después de tantas días en el edificio donde estaban las oficias de la revista y varios de sus compañeros la saludaron amablemente, antes de ir al despacho de Sue pasó por la habitación que compartía con Noah para saludarle, aquel chico se portaba bien y quería saber a qué se estaba dedicando esos días. Le informó de que estaba haciendo un artículo sobre una de las campañas a la presidencia, era una de las especialidades de su compañero, siguió hablando con él cuando Sue entró buscándola.

**-¿Qué haces aún aquí? Vamos a mi despacho-** impuso su jefa.

**-De acuerdo- **se despidió de Noah rápidamente y siguió a Sue, no tenía ganas de empezar la reunión con mal pie.

**-Siéntate-** le ordenó al entrar al despacho**- y cuéntame todo lo que has visto, oído y escrito en estas dos semanas. **

**-Está bien- **Quinn procedió entonces a darle todas sus opiniones acerca del musical, le explicó la forma de trabajo que tenían, como se portaba el elenco, las diferentes ideas que tenía sobre cómo enfocar el artículo y lo poco que llevaba escrito pero Sue la interrumpió.

**-¿Qué has averiguado sobre Rachel Berry?-** preguntó con ansia la mujer.

**-Es una gran actriz, disciplinada, siempre va antes para ensayar, se queda más tarde, creo que no hay nadie tan dedicado a su trabajo como ella- **comenzó a decir la rubia antes de volver a verse interrumpida.

**-Aparte de la obra, ¿has averiguado algo más personal?-** miraba fijamente a su empleada.

**-Rachel es vegana, toca el piano, quiere sacar un disco, hacer una película- **dijo Quinn insegura de cuantas cosas podía decir ya que aún no había debatido con Rachel lo que podía o no publicar.

**-Está bien para empezar, ya tenemos más de lo que ha conseguido a nadie hasta ahora, pero necesito más Quinn-** le pidió Sue.

**-¿Más?- **Quinn empezaba a estar insegura sobre lo que Sue pretendía con aquel artículo.

**-Quiero saber si tiene pareja, qué hace en sus ratos libres, si se lleva bien con el resto de compañeros, quienes son sus amigos… Esas cosas Quinn, aún tienes tiempo-** explicó su jefa.

**-Creía que este reportaje iba primero sobre la obra y aparte de sus protagonistas-** dijo Quinn escéptica.

**-Y así es, pero cuanto más información tengamos sobre Rachel estoy convencida que mejor y mas exitoso será el artículo- **dijo una orgullosa Sue.

**-Haré todo lo que pueda Sue-** dijo Quinn insegura sobre como tratar todo ese tema.

**-Confío en ti Quinn, por eso te encargue este trabajo a ti, porque se que no me defraudarás-** la rubia sonrió por última vez a su jefa antes de marcharse del despacho, sin duda comenzaba a tener un problema.

Se marchó del edificio sin despedirse de nadie más, su mal humor había regresado y lo único que podía calmarla era ir a hacer deporte, por lo que fue a su apartamento para cambiarse de ropa e ir a correr durante más de una hora. A su regreso estaba exhausta por lo que se tumbó en su sofá a descansar durante horas, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un día libre entre semana y sin embargo estaba desesperándole estar sin hacer nada en el apartamento por lo que llamó a Santana para ver si estaba disponible para hacer algo.

La latina la informó de que llegaría en unos minutos a casa así que Quinn se quedó allí esperándola impaciente. Nada más entrar por la puerta, la rubia se lanzó a contarle la reunión con Sue, olvidando por completo que se había enfadado la noche anterior con ella, Santana intentaba seguir la frenética conversación de su compañera para entenderla.

**-Sue quiere toda la información que pueda, ¿cuál es el problema?-** preguntó Santana cuando asimiló lo que ocurría.

**-Que le prometí a Rachel que no publicaría lo que ella no quisiera y no le he contado a Sue esa parte-** explicó Quinn.

**-Sigue conociendo a esa chica Quinn, dile que te diga claramente que no quiere que publiques y luego tú haz lo que te de la gana cuando lo vayas a publicar- **dijo Santana.

**-A veces me sorprende qué siga viniendo a pedirte consejo- **la opinión de su compañera no le había ayudado a solucionar su dilema.

**-Para alegrarte te diré de que ya he invitado a Brittany para cenar el sábado noche- **informó una orgullosa Santana**- así que llama a Berry e infórmala.**

**-Lo haré- **dijo Quinn**- por cierto, Rachel es vegana, debemos pensar que cocinar para que pueda comer.**

**-¿En serio Quinn?- **preguntó Santana**- ya que es tu invitada te toca a ti prepararle la cena. **

**-Te recuerdo que si tienes esta cita es por mí- **le recriminó Quinn**- así que me ayudarás.**

**-Me lo pensaré-** bromeó Santana marchándose a su habitación y dejando a Quinn de nuevo sola en el sofá.

Miró el reloj, según el horario que tenía faltaba una hora para que acabara el ensayo en el teatro finalizara, sin saber por qué sintió el impulso de ir allí, por lo que se vistió y saliendo corriendo hacia allí. Llegó antes de que terminaran y se situó junto a Derek en la mesa que el director solía frecuentar y desde donde observaba todo lo que ocurría. Al rato de llegar, el director dio por finalizado el día de ensayo y pudo ver como Rachel le sonreía antes de girarse a recoger sus cosas.

La esperó como empezaba a ser costumbre en la parte baja del escenario cuando el resto del elenco se hubo marchado.

**-Creía que no venías hoy-** le dijo sonriente Rachel al bajar.

**-Acabé pronto los deberes, estaba en casa aburrida y pensé en pasarme-** explicó Quinn caminando a su lado.

**-¿No aguantabas un solo día sin verme?- **bromeó Rachel riendo.

**-Tienes demasiado ego, ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez?-** dijo Quinn riendo para que Rachel entendiera que era un broma, pero sin negar lo que la chica había dicho.

**-Te sorprendería lo a menudo que escucho eso-** contestó Rachel pero esta vez más seria.

**-Santana ya ha llamado a Brittnay- **le informó cambiando de tema**- hemos quedado el sábado para cenar, ¿sigues queriendo venir?**

**-Sí- **esta vez la respuesta de la chica fue mas contundente y segura que el día anterior, quería pasar tiempo con Quinn fuera del teatro.

**-Me alegro, lo pasaremos bien-** sonrió mientras seguían caminando**- cocino yo pero nunca he hecho nada vegano así que si está malo no me odies.**

**-La intención es lo que cuenta Quinn- **dijo una relajada Rachel y siguieron andando en silencio, al llegar a la esquina donde se separaban, la morena preguntó**- ¿me escribes la hora mañana? **

**-Por supuesto- **Quinn se despidió de la chica con la mano y caminó sonriente de vuelta al apartamento.

Rachel llegó en unos minutos a su apartamento feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía un plan para el fin de semana que no implicaba a Kurt o Blaine en él. Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a pensar en por qué Quinn la trataba tan bien, su primer encuentro no había ido muy bien pero desde entonces parecía que cada vez se llevaban mejor y la chica se preocupaba por ella. En ocasiones no podía evitar pensar que la rubia solo lo hacía para acercarse a ella y obtener información para el reportaje, al fin y al cabo era una periodista y esa era su trabajo pero algo le decía en su interior que debía confiar en ella.

Kurt le había prometido que iría a verla, por lo que esperó durante un rato la llegada de su amigo, era tradición para ellos pasar al menos una noche juntos a la semana para ponerse al día de todo y contarse como estaban. Después de la cena, Rachel se confesó con su amigo y le contó todo lo que había hablado con Quinn esos últimos días pero sobre todo le contó lo de la invitación a la cena del sábado.

**-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir a esa cena?-** le preguntó su amigo.

**-No quiero quedarme en casa y va Brittany, realmente me apetece ir Kurt-** contestó Rachel.

**-¿Te apetece ir por hacer algo o por Quinn?-** Kurt la conocía demasiado bien para dejarse engañar por las explicaciones de Rachel.

**-Ella también influye y lo sabes Kurt, me cae bien, se preocupa por mi- **reconoció la morena.

**-Te gusta Quinn-** dijo su amigo mirando fijamente a la morena**- es guapa, la vi en la puerta del teatro el día que fui a buscarte. **

**-Sí, es muy guapa, pero eso no tiene nada que ver-** contestó Rachel que seguía a la defensiva.

**-Cuando te pones así eres inaguantable-** le dijo su amigo empezando a enfadarse por la actitud de la chica**- haz lo que quieras pero te vuelvo a repetir, ten cuidado con lo que haces, tú eres la que luego viene llorando a buscarme. **

Kurt sabía que estaba siendo duro con su amiga pero llevaba años escuchando como Rachel se negaba a reconocer como era ante la opinión pública y se escondía todo lo que podía, así que no quería que por un capricho de una chica guapa la actriz pudiese arruinar su vida. Obviaron el tema durante lo que quedaba de noche y hablaron de como Kurt acababa de firmar el lanzamiento de su primera línea de ropa, Rachel le prometió ser una de las embajadoras de su marca siempre y cuando le hiciera algún diseño específico para ella. A la hora de dormir Kurt se marchó, como cada vez que se quedaba a dormir, a la habitación de invitados y Rachel fue a su habitación, al llegar vio que se había dejado el móvil encima de la mesa, lo cogió para quitar la alarma ya que al día siguiente no tenía que madrugar y vio un nuevo mensaje en él.

**Quinn: **_¿Los veganos bebéis vino? ¿Quieres otra cosa para beber?_

Rachel notenía guardado el número de teléfono, pero por las preguntas se imagino que debía de ser la periodista rubia, sonrió ante la atención y preocupación que mostraba la chica por la cena del día siguiente así que no dudó en contestar.

**Rachel:** _Bebo vino, rosado, blanco, tinto… El que más os guste a vosotras =) _

Se acostó con una sonrisa en la cara después de leer y contestar al mensaje de Quinn, puede que esa chica si que le gustase algo pero había algo que le retenía y era que no sabía nada sobre ella, por lo que decidió que al día siguiente las cosas iban a cambiar.

Unas calles más abajo, la rubia se despertaba al escuchar el sonido de su móvil, vio la respuesta de Rachel y se sorprendió por lo tarde que era ¿qué estaría haciendo a esa hora? Por un momento se planteó responder de nuevo pero al final no lo hizo, no quería dar la impresión equivocada a la morena, así que sonrió y dejó su móvil de nuevo donde estaba.

A la mañana siguiente Quinn se despertó cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza, Santana le había lanzado una almohada para despertarla. Maldijo a su compañera de piso por su sutileza a la hora de despertarla pero al ver la hora que era lo agradeció, llevaba durmiendo toda la mañana, ya casi era la hora de comer. Santana siguió molestando hasta que la chica se decidió levantarse para ir a comer con su compañero fuera de casa ya que después debía ir a hacer la compra para la cena y para poder sobrevivir ellas lo que quedaba de mes.

Esta vez el restaurante lo eligió Quinn, siempre se turnaban para decidir a donde iban, era un sitio tranquilo, recién abierto que había observado durante varios días en su ruta para ir a correr. Pasaron toda la comida discutiendo que iban a preparar, la cocina no era la especialidad Santana por lo que cuando se quejaba sobre que iban a cocinar, Quinn terminaba ganando la discusión al afirmar que era ella la que tendría que hacerlo.

Nada más llegar de hacer la compra decidieron hacer la cena para dejarlo todo listo, se habían decidido por una lasaña de verduras acompañada de un puré y varias cosas para picar. Quinn puso a Santana a picar las verduras mientras ella comenzaba a preparar otras cosas, apenas era media tarde cuando la latina abrió una botella de vino de la nevera para comenzar a beber, la rubia regañó a Santana por hacer eso pero no rechazó la copa que le ofreció. Recordó que no había avisado a Rachel de la hora a la que debía venir ni le había dado su dirección, por lo que primero le preguntó a su compañera a que hora había quedado con Brittany.

**Quinn:** _Rachel, Britt viene a las 8, ¿te parece bien?_

**Rachel**: _Perfecto :)_

Quinn procedió entonces a mandar la dirección de su apartamento a Rachel antes de volver a dejar su teléfono a un lado, vio entonces como Santana la miraba fijamente riéndose.

**-¿Qué?-** le dijo a su amiga.

**-¿Se puede saber a quién le escribías para sonreír así?-** preguntó la latina.

**-Le decía a Rachel la hora y la dirección del apartamento Santana-** contestó volviendo a la cocina.

**-Sigo pensando que esa chica te gusta Quinn-** insistió su amiga.

**-No empieces San, ya te lo dije el otro día, ahora sigue cortando verduras-** sentenció la rubia para finalizar la conversación, no quería volver a hablar del mismo tema con Santana porque sabía que acabarían otra vez mal.

Después de varias horas en la cocina tenían todo listo y se habían bebido alguna copa de vino. Se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones para ducharse y vestirse, Santana había elegido un vestido atrevido pegado corto y dejando poco a la imaginación, sin duda la latina iba a por todas esa noche, mientras que Quinn había optado por un pantalón negro muy pegado y una blusa suelta, no quería excederse como Santana, al fin y al cabo ella no era la que tenía la cita.

Cuando estuvieron listas bajaron al salón a esperar a qué llegaran Rachel y Brittany, la primera en llegar fue la bailarina que por su atuendo también iba a por todas esa noche pensó Quinn, iba en vaqueros pero su camisa era bastante explícita. Quinn miró su reloj, le extrañaba que con lo perfeccionista que era Rachel, llegara tarde a una cena, en ese momento sonó el timbre y sin saber por qué le entraron los nervios por lo que se bebió de un sorbo lo que quedaba en su copa de vino y fue a la puerta a abrir.

**-Hola Rachel-** dijo al abrir la puerta.

**-Hola Quinn, siento llegar tarde, me he perdido de camino-** explicó Rachel nerviosamente pero la rubia parecía que no la estaba escuchando**- ¿Quinn?**

**-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- ** dijo cuando reaccionó al escuchar de nuevo su nombre, se había quedado impresionada mirando a Rachel, estaba acostumbrada a ver a la chica sin arreglar en ropa cómoda para los ensayos y el pelo recogido, pero esta vez llevaba el pelo suelto medio rizado y un pantalón bastante corto negro acompañado por una americana blanca y un bolso de mano, estaba muy guapa, no lo podía negar**- pasa, te presentaré a Santana. **

**-Encantada de conocerte Berry, Quinn habla mucho de ti-** dijo la latina estrechando su mano, ganándose la primera mirada de reproche de Quinn y haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

**-Toma Rachel-** le dijo la rubia dándole una copa de vino que había ido a buscar mientras la actriz saludaba a su profesora de baile.

**-Gracias Quinn- **agradeció la morena que aún estaba tensa ante aquella situación, no era algo que hiciera habitualmente y no estaba acostumbrada.

**-Si queréis vamos a la mesa y voy sirviendo algunas cosas-** ofreció Quinn para normalizar la situación entre las cuatro chicas.

**-Te ayudo Q-** dijo Santana siguiendo a su compañera a la cocina**- dios, Berry está mucho más buena en persona.**

**-¿Otra vez?-** preguntó Quinn ante la insistencia de su amiga.

**-Haz lo que quieras, pero Berry no se ha arreglado para mi, ni tampoco a venido por Brittany sino por ti-** finalizó la latina antes de marcharse con varios platos en las manos.

Al regresar a la sala vieron a Rachel y Brittany hablando tranquilamente ya sentadas en la mesa, las anfitrionas sirvieron los platos y se sentaron para comenzar a comer. La cena transcurrió mejor de lo esperado, el vino había hecho que todas se relajaran y dejaran los nervios a un lado. Quinn y Santana se vieron obligadas a contar como se habían conocido y desde cuando eran amigas después de aguantar las insistencias de sus dos invitadas, la latina se burló varias veces de su compañera contando alguna anécdota de años anteriores pero no esperaba que Quinn contraatacara contando otras sobre ella.

Tras finalizar la cena, las chicas recogieron los platos para volver a irse al sofá para seguir hablando, Rachel mucho mas confiada por cómo iba todo y el efecto del alcohol, no dudó en pedir jugar al karaoke cuando lo vio situado junto a la tele.

**-No es justo, tú eres una estrella y ganarás siempre-** protestó Santana que estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Brittany.

**-Pero no se trata de ganar, se trata de diversión- **dijo Rachel infantilmente.

**-Con Santana siempre se trata de ganar Rachel- **bromeó Quinn ganándose una mirada de odio de su amiga.

**-Pues entonces te toca a ti jugar conmigo-** la morena se acercó a Quinn que estaba sentada en otro de los sofás de la sala y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, estaba indecisa pero finalmente aceptó la proposición.

Encendió la tele y el juego y tras una larga discusión sobre que canción debían elegir consiguieron empezar a cantar. La primera parte de la canción era para la morena, que no sorprendió a nadie al acertar todas las notas que salían en pantalla pero la segunda parte le tocó a Quinn, cuando comenzó a cantar Rachel se giró sorprendida ante la voz tan peculiar que tenía la chica y aunque no lo hizo tan bien como la actriz, obtuvo una muy buena puntuación.

**-Y Rachel Berry gana-** dijo Quinn cuando terminó la canción.

**-Lo has hecho muy bien Quinn, tienes una voz preciosa-** dijo Rachel que en ese momento se percató de que Santana y Brittany habían desaparecido del salón**- ¿dónde están las chicas?**

**-Supongo que San estará enseñando su habitación a Brit- **las chicas se echaron a reír después del comentario de Quinn.

Se quedaron un rato más terminando la botella de vino y hablando, Quinn había aceptado el interrogatorio que Rachel le estaba haciendo y respondió a toda clase de preguntas, desde la universidad en la que había estudiado hasta si prefería los perros o los gatos, tenía que reconocer que estaba cómoda con ella.

**-¿Cuántos años llevas viviendo con Santana?-** preguntó inocentemente la morena.

**-Desde que me vine a Nueva York-** contestó Quinn.

**-¿Tienes pareja?-** se atrevió a preguntar Rachel, que se había arrepentirlo de decirlo en el momento en el que las palabras salieron de su boca.

**-No-** contestó serenamente Quinn sorprendida por que la morena se interesara por eso pero contraatacó**- ¿y tú? **

**-No-** la negación de las dos siguió acompañada de un largo silencio.

Estaban en el sofá mirándose fijamente sin ser conscientes de que se estaban acercando poco a poco la una a la otra, habían bebido bastante y el alcohol las estaba inhibiendo de cualquier freno que sus cabezas pusieran normalmente. Estaban a menos de cinco centímetros de separación mirándose fijamente, Rachel desvió su mirada de los ojos color miel de Quinn hasta sus finos labios, volvió a mirarla a los ojos y notó la intensidad de su mirada por lo que no esperó más, rompió la distancia que las separaba y la besó. Fue un beso suave, lleno de ternura que se fue transformando conforme pasaban más tiempo besándose, Quinn agarró a Rachel por la cadera para acercarla más aún a ella cuando escucharon a alguien hablar y se separaron.

**-Deberían irse a la habitación, nosotras lo hemos hecho-** dijo Santana mientras caminaba a la cocina y salía de ella con una botella de Champagne y regresaba a su habitación.

**-Yo… creo que tengo que irme-** dijo Rachel cuando hubo recobrado el aliento.

**-¿Estás segura?- **le preguntó Quinn que no quería que la morena se marchara aún.

**-No, pero debo hacerlo- **la morena se levantó y recogió sus cosas mientras Quinn la seguía con la mirada, cuando finalmente anunció que se iba, la anfitriona la acompañó hasta la puerta**- me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche Quinn, gracias.**

**-El placer ha sido mío-** contestó Quinn que se volvió a quedar mirando a Rachel que sin previo aviso se acercó para dar un corto beso en los labios de la rubia que sonrió cuando la chica se separó.

**-Hablamos entonces-** Rachel se alejó lentamente, en el fondo no quería irse pero sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer, no tenía previsto que pasara eso. Quinn cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, cuando escuchó una risa desde la escalera, Santana estaba allí observando**- no te rías.**

**-Sabía que te gustaba, siempre tengo razón- **se regodeó.

**-No me gusta, no ha sido más que un beso, ¿me dejas pasar?-** preguntó la rubia intentado apartar a Santana de su camino.

**-Si sólo ha sido un beso… ¿Por qué vas al baño a darte una ducha de agua fría?-** dijo riendo su amiga que escuchó como Brittany la llamaba, pero antes de irse se aseguró de decirle otra cosa a Quinn**- ¿eres consciente de que Rachel Berry, la chica de la que nadie sabe nada, la chica sobre la que estas escribiendo un reportaje que te puede catapultar a la fama, te ha besado? Quiero decir que le gustan las mujeres. **

Santana se marchó entonces a su habitación, dejando allí a Quinn que se apresuró a meterse en la ducha, su compañera tenía razón, todo había ocurrido tan rápido y probablemente había sido incitado por el alcohol que no había pensado que a Rachel le gustaban las mujeres, ¿Sería ese su gran secreto? Desde luego si lo era muchas cosas empezaban a tener sentido, su secretismo, su odio a la prensa, que nadie le conociera ninguna pareja… Santana tenía razón, aquella noticia valía su peso en oro y ahora tenía la responsabilidad de decidir que haría con aquella información.

Rachel por su parte llegaba sonriente pero confusa a su apartamento, esa noche se había permitido evadirse y ser ella misma, había averiguado muchas cosas sobre Quinn y debía reconocer que nada parecía indicar que la chica fuera mala persona, al contrario, sin duda después de aquella noche era probable de que le gustara mucho más, sin embargo el beso la había confundido, no sabía como debería comportarse a partir de ahora con la chica. Se había despedido de ella con un beso dulce, que había sido correspondido ¿significaba eso que ella también le gustaba a la rubia?

Sin duda la noche había dado pie al comienzo de nuevas historias, unas más complicadas que otras, que aún tenían muchas cosas por venir.

* * *

Ohhhhh, no he podido resistir más tiempo sin que ocurriera! Ahora tocará ver las reacciones después de ese beso... ¿Qué hará Quinn con el artículo? ¿Se está aprovechando o de verdad le importa Rachel? Dentro de poco se sabrá ! =)

Por cierto, hubo un error al subirse los capítulos, se había saltado uno, ahora hay un nuevo capítulo el 5. Empezando a confiar, es cortito pero me parecía que debí estar! por si quieren pasar a leerlo =)

Un saludo!


	10. Reacciones

A la mañana siguiente Quinn se levantó con un dolor de cabeza terrible, no iba a beber vino en mucho tiempo, antes de levantarse de la cama hizo un recordatorio de todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue su beso con Rachel, aún no entendía como había ocurrido. No sabía si debía hablarlo con la actriz o dejar el tema pasar, Rachel le caía bien, era guapa, simpática y exitosa, debía reconocer, aunque no lo haría nunca delante de Santana que la chica le gustaba, si la hubiese conocido una noche en un bar habría sido sin duda una de esos ligues de una noche.

El problema estaba en que había demasiadas cosas complicadas, el tema del artículo era el principal problema, eso sumado a que Quinn tras haber hablado con Rachel tantas veces ya, sabía lo reacia que era la chica a compartir su vida con alguien, lo que sin duda no le permitiría tener una relación. ¿Relación? ¿De verdad acababa de pensar eso mientras pensaba en Rachel? Sin duda tanta insistencia de Santana sobre sentar la cabeza empezaba a afectarle seriamente.

Santana, no le apetecía ver a su amiga en ese momento, estaría eufórica y triunfante por haber pasado la noche con Britt y se pasaría todo el día hablando del tema de Rachel, y bastante tenía ella como para que la latina fuera a liarla y confundirla más, así que decidió quedarse la mayor parte del día tumbada en su cama, aprovechando la estancia de la latina en el baño para ir a por comida a la cocina.

Después de haber dormitado durante parte del día y de haber visto una película decidió buscar su móvil, lo encontró debajo de una de sus almohadas y se sorprendió al ver un nuevo mensaje.

**Rachel:**_por si te lo preguntas, no me arrepiento de lo de anoche, espero que tú tampoco ;)_

Quinn sonrió como una boba ante ese mensaje, no se esperaba que Rachel fuera la que diera el primer paso después de aquello, se lo había mandado por la mañana y ella aún no había contestado, por lo que se apresuró a hacerlo.

**Quinn: **_no lo hago ;) ¿Café mañana antes del ensayo?_

**Rachel:**_iré antes como siempre al teatro, si lo traes no me importará no ensayar ;) _

La rubia estaba realmente sorprendida, los mensajes de Rachel parecían tan seguros y confiados que no parecía la misma persona que ella había conocido durante esas semanas, sin embargo no podía evitar sonreír por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Permaneció lo que quedaba de día en su cama, impaciente porque llegara el día siguiente, hasta que durante una de sus películas, terminó quedándose dormida.

Se levantó de mejor humor que de costumbre, era extraño en ella para ser lunes, normalmente odiaba los lunes porque era el día que implicaba volver al trabajo, salió a correr a pesar del frío, debía recuperar su rutina deportiva que no estaba cumpliendo las últimas semanas. A su regreso al apartamento se encontró con Santana, que iba sonriente a reunirse con algunas clientes, la latina parecía haber olvidado el incidente con Rachel o al menos aún no se había burlado de ella, se marchó a su habitación para ducharse y vestirse antes de marcharse al trabajo.

Paró en la cafetería habitual donde compraba su café de camino al teatro, pero esta vez compró dos, hizo un esfuerzo en recordar cómo había pedido el café Rachel el día que fueron juntas después de comer a por uno, y se encaminó de nuevo al teatro. A su llegada fue directamente a la sala principal, donde pudo ver a la actriz sobre el escenario sentada en el piano, esta vez en lugar de quedarse en la primera fila de butacas como hacía siempre, subió por las escaleras laterales acercándose a Rachel y dejando ambos cafés sobre el piano.

**-Buenos días-**dijo suavemente Rachel.

**-Hola-** respondió Quinn**- ¿interrumpo?**

**-Ya te dije que si venías con café no lo harías- **la chica extendió su brazo para coger el vaso que la rubia le había traído**-Gracias**

**-¿Preparada para el ensayo de hoy?-** preguntó Quinn intentando que todo fuera normal.

**-Estoy nerviosa, estrenamos la obra el viernes, nos quedan cuatro días de ensayos-** explicó Rachel**- Hoy y mañana son ensayos con el decorado, el miércoles con el vestuario y el jueves todo junto.**

**-Tranquila Rachel, todo va a salir bien-** aseguró Quinn.

**-¿Cómo lo estás tan segura?-** preguntó la morena

**-Porque nada en lo que has participado desde que empezaste ha ido mal-** esa afirmación le hizo ganarse una amplia sonrisa por parte de Rachel que se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

**-Gracias- **fue todo lo que dijo Rachel.

**-Últimamente me das mucho las gracias- **se burló Quinn para romper la tensión.

**-¿Quieres otra cosa?- **dijo Rachel pícaramente pillando a Quinn totalmente por sorpresa, ¿estaba tonteando con ella? ¿allí de esa forma?

**-Puede ser-** contestó Quinn siguiendo el juego de la morena, incapaz de negarse a aquella mirada juguetona, Rachel no tardó en se acercarse a ella y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, no quería arriesgarse a que alguien pudiese entrar**- eso está mucho mejor. **

Rachel sonrió por el gesto de Quinn y se quedó mirándola, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así pero cuando por fin la morena dio un paso hacia delante para acercarse a más a Quinn, escucharon el ruido de la puerta cerrándose. Rachel dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose todo lo que pudo de la reportera y ambas se giraron para ver que era Derek el que había llegado, el hombre les informó de que era un día importante y tenía muchas cosas que planear y por eso llegaba antes, no era extraño que Rachel estuviera ya allí pero si que se extrañó de la presencia de Quinn a esa hora y más encima del escenario.

La rubia se apresuró a bajar del escenario y volver a los asientos de primera fila desde donde, al ver que Derek estaba distraído, hizo un gesto y sonrió a Rachel para que la actriz se relajara por la situación. El resto del elenco no tardo en llegar, acompañado de los técnicos de luces y decorados, que pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana dejando todo listo para el ensayo que finalmente se retrasó a la tarde. Cuando todo estuvo listo Derek dio la orden de empezar y se sentó junto a Quinn en las butacas, pero esta vez también estaban allí observando los productores de la obra.

Era lógico la asistencia de los productores, al fin y al cabo eran los que se jugaban su dinero en que el proyecto saliera bien, Quinn sabía que eso pondría más nerviosos aún a los actores, de repente se hizo el silencio en el teatro, las luces se apagaron y se abrió el telón, dejando ver a Rachel en el centro del escenario y tras ella el decorado de una ciudad.

Casi dos horas después, el telón volvía a cerrase y los pocos asistentes en el público aplaudieron, los actores se retiraron a sus camerinos y los productores se acercaron a Derek para hablar y compartir opiniones sobre el ensayo. Quinn debía marcharse pero aprovechó el desconcierto de gente hablando y andando para escuchar sin que la notaran las conversaciones que estaban teniendo los productores, publicistas y Derek. No había malas noticias, algunos tenían ciertas quejas, pero en general les gustaba el resultado de la obra, y sin duda todos aclamaron la actuación de Rachel, la rubia sonrió y cogió sus cosas para marcharse.

Esperó disimuladamente cinco minutos en la puerta del teatro por si la actriz principal salía, no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde el encuentro por la mañana pero la chica no apareció y ya no sabía si se había ido y seguiría dentro así que decidió irse a casa. Estaba entrando en su apartamento cuando recibió un mensaje en su móvil, iba a mirarlo pero escuchó la voz de Santana desde el interior.

**-Vuelves pronto, ¿no has quedado con Berry?-** se rió Santana.

**-¿En serio? No esperas a que esté ni dentro del apartamento San-** protestó la rubia.

**-Es que es muy divertido verte enfadada- **dijo la latina.

Quinn volvió a marcharse a su habitación y dejar a su compañera en la sala, había veces que le desesperaba vivir con Santana, cuando pasaban ese tipo de cosas la latina no le daba ni un minuto de respiro. Después de un rato escribiendo en su ordenador recordó que el móvil le había sonado al llegar a casa por lo que fue a buscarlo.

**Rachel:** _¿Qué te ha parecido el ensayo? Estaba nerviosa :(_

**Quinn: **_Ha sido genial, has estado genial, no te preocupes, no se notaban los nervios! _

**Rachel:** _¿Estás segura? La cara de los productores no era de muchos amigos…_

**Quinn:** _Puede que me haya quedando escuchándolos al finalizar el ensayo para ver que opinaban…_

**Rachel:**_ ¿Y? _

**Rachel:** _¿Tan malo ha sido? :( _

**Rachel:**_¿No me lo vas a decir?_

**Quinn:** _Les ha parecido todo correcto y tú les encantas! Puede que Jesse no tanto, pero opinan que la obra es una genialidad. _

**Rachel: **_Uf… ¡Que alivio! _

**Rachel: **_¿Dónde te metiste después del ensayo?_

**Quinn: **_Me fui después de cotillear conversaciones ajenas para saber como iba todo, ¿y tú?_

**Rachel: **_Estuve en mi camerino hasta que todos se marcharon y luego vine a casa._

**Quinn: **_Duerme tranquila, todo ha ido bien y mañana será mejor ;)_

**Rachel:** ¿_Te veo mañana antes? :) _

**Quinn:** _En el sitio de siempre a la hora habitual! ;) _

Dejó su teléfono a un lado de la cama, llevaba casi una hora hablando con Rachel, pensaba tanto las respuestas que iba a darle a la morena que no era consciente del tiempo que había pasado. Decidió que era hora de ir a ver a Santana, debido a sus constantes enfados con la latina aún no le había contado que había pasado con Brittany y aunque había visto a la bailarina en el ensayo, no tenía confianza con ella como para preguntarle sobre eso. Bajó a la sala y se encontró a Santana con su ordenador y unos papeles, imaginó que debía estar con unos temas de trabajo ya que parecía concentrada por lo que no quiso interrumpir pero la latina no tardó en notar la presencia de su compañera y dejar todo para ir a hablar con ella.

**-Mañana tengo la planificación del calendario de premios de uno de mis clientes-** explicó la latina.

**-¿Qué tal con Brittany?-** preguntó sin rodeos la rubia.

**-Que sutilidad amiga- **protestó la latina por el cambio de conversación que había dado Quinn

**-Ahora sabes como me siento yo todos los días- **bromeó Quinn.

Santana le contó entonces a Quinn la gran noche que había pasado con Brittany, con más detalles de los que la rubia creía necesarios, desde entonces no habían vuelto a verse pero si que habían hablado varias veces para volver a quedar. Quinn se extrañó de la actitud de su amiga con la bailarina, debía gustarle realmente esa chica ya que Santana no solía seguir hablando o intentando quedar con los últimos ligues que había tenido. Sin saber cómo, había logrado evitar que Santana volviese a nombrar o decir algo de Rachel, supuso que estaba demasiado entretenida hablando de Brittany, algo que agradeció, al fin tenía algo más de lo que preocuparse que de la vida amorosa de Quinn.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel se despertaba alegre aunque un poco nerviosa porque cada vez el estreno de la obra estaba más cerca, hizo su rutinaria hora de ejercicio y se duchó realizando sus numerosos tratamientos faciales, estaba ya vestida y se disponía a salir del apartamento cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró allí a Kurt.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó extrañada la morena.

**-Te traigo el desayuno, se lo poco que queda para el estreno y quería verte-** dijo sonriente entrando en el apartamento.

**-Es que…- **Rachel no sabía como explicarle a su amigo que debía irse porque ya había quedado para tomar café y menos con Quinn**- siempre voy antes a ensayar ya lo sabes.**

**-Lo sé, pero queda poco y tienes que relajarte Rachel o estarás muy cansada el viernes- **su amigo ya estaba sentado en el sofá bebiéndose el café- ven.

La morena obedeció y se sentó junto a Kurt, le contó como había ido los últimos ensayos y sus pensamientos respecto al estreno, evitó en todo momento hablar de Quinn y cuando el chico le preguntó por ella, Rachel supo salir del paso muy bien contándole que con tanto ensayo prácticamente no tenía tiempo de tratar con la periodista. Casi una hora más tarde se despedía de su amigo y se marchaba de camino al teatro, esperaba que Quinn no hubiese llegado muy pronto.

Al entrar al teatro pudo ver a Derek ya sobre el escenario hablando con Jesse y a la periodista sentada en su butaca habitual, caminó hacia el escenario asegurándose pasar por delante de Quinn pero la chica no se molestó en levantar la vista su cuaderno. Una vez arriba, antes de que comenzara el ensayo, intentó estableces contacto visual con Quinn varias veces y lo logró una pero la rubia no tenía cara de estar de buen humor por lo que decidió centrarse en su ensayo, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella más tarde.

Quinn estaba realmente molesta, era la primera vez que alguien la dejaba plantada de aquella forma, Rachel siempre iba antes al teatro y ahora no podía evitar preguntarse si el motivo de que ese día no hubiese ido era ella o que le había ocurrido algo a la morena. Cuando llegó la hora de la comida se disponía a salir del teatro pero recibió un mensaje en su móvil.

**Rachel:**_estoy en mi camerino, ¿puedes venir? _

Se lo pensó dos veces antes antes de decidir que hacer, su orgullo era demasiado para dejarse convencer tan fácilmente pero la preocupación por saber si a Rachel le había pasado algo fue superior y sin darse cuenta se vio caminando hacia el camerino de la chica. Se quedó de pie un minuto delante de su puerta antes de llamar, respiró profundo y tocó la puerta, al escuchar la voz de Rachel dándole permiso para abrir, entró en la pequeña y recogida habitación. No dijo nada, la morena simplemente se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo frente a Quinn mirándole fijamente pasó su brazo por su lado para asegurarse de bloquear la puerta y que nadie pudiese entrar.

Tras esa acción volvió a situase frente a Quinn sin decir nada, quería pedirle perdón por no haber acudido por la mañana pero no sabía por donde empezar, la rubia estaba seria, sin intención de ser la que comenzara la conversación.

**-Siento no haber podido venir esta mañana Quinn-** comenzó a decir mientras se alejaba de ella y se sentaba en el sofá que tenía a un lado de la habitación, al ver que la rubia no respondía decidió seguir hablando**- me habría gustado tanto venir…**

**-¿Ha pasado algo?-** la interrumpió Quinn que no quería rodeos.

**-Sí- **Rachel vio en los ojos de la reportera que estaba preocupada por saber qué había ocurrido así que en lugar de decir el verdadero motivo decidió contar otra historia**- Kurt, mi mejor amigo, ha aparecido en mi casa muy mal porque se había peleado con su pareja Blaine y lloraba mucho-** pudo ver que Quinn se relajaba ante la explicación aunque no evitó sentirse mal por mentirle**- debía quedarme.**

**-Oh-** dijo la rubia asimilando lo que estaba escuchando**- es normal que te quedaras**

**-Lo siento- **dijo entonces Rachel, se sentía culpable por mentirle a la rubia así pero no podía decirle que no había acudido por miedo a contarle a su mejor amigo que había quedado con una chica, no era lo mejor para comenzar a tener algo con alguien.

**-No pasa nada Rachel- **repitió Quinn que se había acercado al sofá y se había sentado junto a la morena**.**

**-Debía haberte avisado, lo siento- **volvió a repetir Rachel.

**-¿No vas a ir a comer?-** dijo entonces la rubia cambiando de tema.

**-¿Es una invitación?-** fue la respuesta de Rachel que hizo sonreír a Quinn inmediatamente y se acercó a ella un poco mas.

**-Vamos-** dijo Quinn entonces que rompió la distancia que las separaba, dio un rápido beso a Rachel y tiró de su brazo para levantarla y salir del camerino.

Tenían poco tiempo para comer ya que habían perdido un rato en el camerino por lo que fueron a la cafetería de en frente del teatro para comer cualquiera cosa y poder seguir trabajando, si hubiese sido por Rachel no habría comido, se habría quedado en el camerino con Quinn hasta que llegara la hora de volver a ensayar. Sin embargo, Quinn si quería salir de aquella habitación, sabía que por alguna extraña razón Rachel le estaba haciendo permitir ceder en muchas cosas que habitualmente no haría, ella no era así, no se rendía ante nadie y a pesar de todo sabía que cinco minutos más en aquel camerino y habría acabado encima de la morena en el sofá.

Pasaron la comida relajadas, hablando durante el poco tiempo que tuvieron, Rachel aprovechó para desviar la conversación, preguntando si sabía algo sobre Santana y Brittany, bromearon un rato sobre las dos chicas antes de darse cuenta de que si se retrasaban un minuto mas, llegarían tarde al ensayo. Entraron juntas al teatro y bajaron hasta la primera fila de butacas donde se quedó Quinn sentada y Rachel subió al escenario, el elenco ya estaba allí, al ver entrar a las chicas juntas hubo varias miradas entre los actores, era raro ver a Rachel tan sonriente y menos después de venir de hablar con una periodista.

El ensayo de la tarde fue bien, como siempre, pensó Quinn, que esta vez se distrajo con su ordenador escribiendo mientras tomaba notas en su cuaderno, aún faltaban un par de días para el estreno pero sin duda su artículo comenzaba a tener forma y esa forma era la de Rachel como protagonista. Pensó si la morena querría hacer algo después de salir de trabajar y se planteó preguntarle pero luego se arrepintió, ¿cenar? ¿acaso pretendía tener una cita? Ella no tenía citas, por lo que cogió sus cosas y se dirigió directamente a su apartamento, al llegar encontró una nota de Santana, al parecer iba a pasar la noche fuera, se preguntó si sería con Brittany o con otra.

Pidió pizza para cenar, estaba cansada, lo que menos le apetecía era cocinar, puso la televisión para ver cualquier cosa y cogió su ordenador para mirar sus correos electrónicos, encontró uno de la revista, era de Noah, al parecer Sue se pasaba el día hablando sobre como iba a ser el artículo y cuánto iban a vender gracias a él. Quinn pensó entonces que debía pasarse por su trabajo para hablar con su jefa y concretar un poco como iban a ser las cosas realmente. Se acostó temprano ya que su intención era ir a la revista y más tarde ir al teatro e intentar no perderse nada, lo que suponía madrugar, antes de dormir no pudo evitar mirar su teléfono por si encontraba algún mensaje de la morena pero no fue así.

Quinn se levantó más tarde de lo que tenía previsto, el cansancio debía de haber hecho que apagara la alarma del despertador sin ser consciente. Se lanzó de la cama a la ducha y se vistió rápidamente para marcharse a la revista, decidió coger un taxi pensando que llegaría antes pero se equivocó, una vez más el tráfico en Nueva York era horrible, sin duda no comenzaba bien el día.

Al llegar habló con la secretaria de Sue, que la informó de que su jefa estaba en una reunión muy importante y que tardaría en llegar un rato aún, '_Genial'_ pensó irónicamente la rubia que se marchó al despacho que compartía con Noah para aprovechar el tiempo y trabajar algo en su artículo. Agradeció a su compañero el aviso que le había mandado el día anterior y le preguntó cómo llevaba su artículo, Noah le informó sonriente de que ya lo tenía escrito y solo faltaba la revisión de Sue para que se lo aprobaran para publicación. Se sentó en su mesa y colocó su ordenador para comenzar a trabajar pasando sus notas y escribiendo varias formas de interpretar el artículo, finalmente, después de una hora y media de espera apareció la secretaria de Sue para decirle que su jefa había regresado y la atendería en un momento.

Dejó sus cosas donde estaban y se dirigió al despacho de Sue entrando sin llamar, su jefa la saludó alegremente y la invitó a sentarse, sin duda iba a ser un tema difícil de tratar. Quinn fue directa al grano informando a su jefa de que estaba allí para aclarar el enfoque que tendría en el artículo y qué quería realmente de ella. Sue le explicó que aunque el artículo era sobre el musical y debía ser el hilo conductor de la historia, debía arreglárselas para publicar en él toda la información que pudiera sobre Rachel, desde su color favorito a con quién vivía.

Esto provocó una pequeña discusión entre las dos mujeres, Quinn no estaba de acuerdo en que Rachel tuviera que ser la completa protagonista, más que el musical, o al menos de la manera que Sue pretendía que lo fuera, después de varias amenazas por parte de su jefa, la chica había terminado por acceder y escribir el artículo de la manera que le estaban pidiendo.

Salió del despacho de su jefa y se fue corriendo a recoger su ordenador de la mesa de trabajo, Noah le preguntó que tal había ido pero no ignoró a su compañero y salió enfadada del edificio. Al mirar la hora comprobó que era tarde para ir al teatro al ensayo de por la mañana por lo que decidió marcharse a su apartamento para comer, esperaba que Santana no estuviera allí, estaba demasiado enfadada para hablar con alguien.

No estaba de acuerdo con el punto de vista de Sue para ese artículo, ¿por qué era tan interesante hablar sobre la vida privada de Rachel? No entendía ese gran interés, seguramente sería para vender más revistas… No pudo evitar preguntarse si su negatividad a escribirlo de esa forma y exponer a Rachel ante el mundo no sería consecuencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellas, ¿pero qué ocurría realmente? pensó.

Estuvo tanto tiempo en el sofá pensando e intentando que se le pasara el enfado que no fue consciente de la hora que era, ya era media tarde y no le daba tiempo a ir al teatro a ver el último ensayo con el decorado, por lo que decidió ponerse el pijama e irse a su habitación a no hacer nada, no quería escribir ni pensar, solo dormir.

Se despertó unas horas después, era la hora de la cena y tenía hambre, era lógico ya que llevaba desde la tarde durmiendo, se levantó a buscar su teléfono antes de bajar, no lo miraba desde que por la mañana se fuera a la revista. Al ver que tenía varios mensajes se preocupó, ¿le habría pasado algo a sus padres o Santana? Pero acabó sonriendo al ver de quien eran.

**Rachel: **_¿Estás bien? No has venido pronto y no te visto en toda la mañana! _

**Rachel:**_ ¿Ha pasado algo? Pensaba que hoy vendrías :(_

**Rachel: **_Empiezo a preocuparme… escríbeme cuando puedas._

**Rachel:**_ ¿Quinn?_

Estaba mirando los mensajes sonriente por la preocupación de la actriz, le parecía muy tierno, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, imaginó que debía de ser su compañera de piso por lo que abrió la puerta sin mirar, estaba demasiado concentrada en contestar a alguno de los mensajes.

**-¡Estas viva!- **exclamó Rachel al verla.

**-¿Pero qué..?-** empezó a decir Quinn cuando levantó la cabeza y vio a la actriz en su puerta, se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a la chica**- Pasa. **

**-Siento haber venido así, estaba preocupada-** comenzó a decir nerviosa, aun no sabía que la había impulsado a aparecerse allí**- me dijiste que vendrías y al no aparecer ni contestar…. **

**-He tenido un día complicado, acabo de ver los mensajes e iba a contestarte- **se explicó Quinn tranquilamente, aunque le parecía una locura que la chica estuviera allí le parecía adorable su preocupación.

**-¿Ha pasado algo?- **preguntó la morena.

**-Problemas de trabajo y otras cosas, no te preocupes- **si supiera la verdad si que se preocuparía pensó Quinn.

**-Bueno ya he visto que estás bien debería irme- **se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta.

**-Rachel espera-** dijo la rubia cuando reaccionó y agarró su brazo**- iba a preparar algo de cena, ya que has venido hasta aquí ¿quieres quedarte?**

Fueron a la cocina donde encontraron varias cosas para preparar algo sencilla y rápido para la cena, aunque Quinn intentó que Rachel no hiciera nada no pudo evitar que la chica la ayudara. Trasladaron los platos a la sala principal donde se sentaron a cenar en la mesa, Rachel le contó a Quinn todo lo que había ocurrido en el ensayo, desde una pelea de Jesse con Derek hasta las pruebas de vestuario que había resultado todo un éxito, la rubia debía de reconocer que lamentaba habérselo perdido. Aún no había terminado de cenar cuando Quinn escuchó la llave de la puerta y supo que Santana había llegado y con ella algunos comentarios burlones asegurados.

**-Quinn ¿estás aquí? Hace días que no te veo- **dijo la latina mientras abría la puerta, pero quedándose en silencio al ver que no estaba sola**- Hola Rachel.**

**-Hola Santana-** saludó amablemente la actriz.

**-San! últimamente no te veo, ¿dónde pasaste la noche?-** Quinn sabía que no debía de sacar ese tema delante de Rachel pero sabía que si atacaba a su amiga con eso la latina se iría a su habitación y las dejaría.

**-Por ahí-** fue todo lo que contesto antes de quedarse mirando a ambas chicas**- será mejor que me vaya, no quiero interrumpir ninguna cita.**

Ahí estaba el comentario pensó Quinn, Santana las había dejado una vez más en un situación incómoda de la que ninguna de las dos sabía como salir. Fue Quinn la primera en romper la tensión del momento ofreciendo a Rachel algo de postre, la rubia fue a la cocina a por fruta pero no fue consciente de que la actriz había decidido seguirla y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró de frente cara a cara con ella. Sin tiempo de reacción, la morena la empujó contra la encimera de la cocina y la besó, Quinn no puso ninguna resistencia a aquel beso, es más se encargó de profundizarlo agarrando a Rachel del cuello. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no subir a la chica a su cuarto y acostarse con ella, se separó lentamente y sonrió mientras miraba intensamente a Rachel. Fue la morena la que al ver la hora que era decidió irse a casa para descansar, tenía el último ensayo al día siguiente y lo que menos quería era estar cansada.

Se despidieron de forma torpe, intentaron darse un beso en la mejilla que acabó con destino los labios y una risa tonta por parte de ambas. Quinn cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella pero una vez más escuchó la risa de Santana.

**-¿Siempre me espías?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-Solo cuando se que va a ser divertido-** dijo desde la escalera la latina**- se están poniendo las cosas divertidas con Rachel por lo que veo.**

**-Se están poniendo muy feas Santana- **Quinn procedió entonces a relatarle toda su conversación y la pelea con Sue por la mañana en la revista, se ahorró contarle a su amiga sus últimos encuentro con Rachel en el teatro.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Jugarte tu trabajo por ella o exponerla y ser alguien muy famoso?- **le preguntó Santana cuando terminó.

**-No lo sé San… Es difícil- **dijo Quinn, levantándose del sofá y yendo hacia su habitación, era tarde y ella también debía madrugar.

Tardó en dormirse, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que ocurría, Santana tenía razón, debía tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer con el artículo pero no era una decisión fácil. Por otro lado no paraba de pensar en por qué se había frenado en su encuentro con Rachel en la cocina, normalmente habría subido a quien fuera a la habitación, se habría acostado con el/ella y a la mañana siguiente nada le habría importado, solo que se había divertido. Entre tantos pensamientos acabó quedándose dormida.

Quinn no había quedado esa mañana con Rachel antes del ensayo pero sabía que siendo el último día antes del estreno, la morena estaría seguro en el teatro durante todo el día, por lo que se levantó antes para llevarle el desayuno a la chica. No se equivocó, al entrar la encontró en el escenario cantando y leyendo una líneas pero paró inmediatamente al ver a Quinn bajando por el pasillo, no pudo evitar sonreír y bajar del escenario a su encuentro.

**-Si no fuera porque es el último día de ensayo esto podría convertirse en una tradición- **dijo tontamente Rachel.

**-Toma-** Quinn le dio a la morena su café e ignoró el comentario de Rachel, nunca sabía que contestar cuando salía el tema de algo referente a continuar viendose**- mañana es el gran día.**

**-Sí… por alguna extraña razón estoy más nerviosa que en mi primer musical-** se confesó la chica.

**-Todo va a salir bien, te apuesto lo que quieras- **dijo la rubia desafiando a Rachel.

**-En ese caso, sin duda apostaría..-** la morena que jugaba con los lazos de la blusa de Quinn cuando se acercó a ella no pudo terminar la frase porque una vez más Derek había decidido llegar antes y las interrumpió.

**-Veo que has descubierto cuando pillar a Rachel a solas-** bromeó el directo al pasar por su lado.

El hombre indicó a Rachel que se fuera a la sala de vestuario para trasladar sus cosas al camerino, el resto de actores lo hicieron la noche anterior pero como ella se había marchado antes debía hacerlo ahora. Quinn sonrió como una boba al entender que Rachel había dejado de lado algo relacionado con la obra para ir a ver si ella se encontraba bien, aunque eso la hizo asustarse un poco sobre que estaba ocurriendo cada vez más entres ellas.

El ensayo con el decorado y el vestuario terminaban de dar todo el sentido a la obra, era una armonía perfecta en la que encajaban todas las piezas, sin duda la obra sería todo un éxito. Llegada la hora de comer, Derek se acercó a Quinn antes de que la chica pudiese marcharse para decirle que si podían comer juntos ya que había numerosas cosas sobre las que debían hablar, la chica aceptó viendo de reojo la cara de decepción de Rachel al saber que tampoco se verían en ese rato de descanso.

Derek la invitó a un moderno restaurante unas calles más abajo del teatro, el director quería preguntarle a la chica qué tal habían sido las semanas trabajando con ellos y qué opinaba de la obra. Estaba claro que pretendía saber por dónde iría el artículo o si Quinn realizaría una crítica positiva pero la chica se las apañó para decir todo lo que podía y tener feliz al director sin estar diciendo realmente nada en concreto. Agradeció cuando fue la hora de regresar al teatro porque por fin podía relajarse y no pensar cada palabra que iba a decir.

Dedicaron la tarde a dar los últimos retoques y consejos a cada actor por separado y estableciendo el horario exacto del día siguiente, lo que más ilusión hizo fue el anuncio de Derek de una celebración en un hotel cercano que tendría lugar después del estreno de la obra, al que Quinn estaba también invitada. Como ya era habitual, Quinn tardó más de lo previsto en recoger sus cosas para marcharse a casa caminando junto a Rachel.

**-¿Qué tal la comida con Derek?- **preguntó Rachel.

**-Bien, quería saber cómo iba el reportaje y qué tenía pensado decir-** explicó Quinn.

**-¿Y?-** volvió a preguntar intrigada la actriz.

**-No le he dicho nada, es secreto, tendrás que comprar la revista- **bromeó la rubia**- y además he conseguido otro pase para la fiesta de después para Santana.**

**-Genial, Brittany se alegrará de verla- **respondió mientras caminaban.

Se despidieron de forma extraña, como empezaba a ser común, estaban en la calle, en público y finalmente fue un gesto con la mano y una separación de caminos. Quinn se apresuró para llegar a casa a contarle las noticias a Santana, sabía que su amiga la iba a adorar por conseguirle entrar en esa fiesta con tantos famosos a su alcance y sobre todo con la presencia de Brittany.

El viernes era el gran día, y aunque Quinn no se jugaba nada esa noche, no podía evitar estar algo nerviosa por saber cómo iba a salir todo, había visto los ensayos y creía que todo estaba perfecto pero algo le decía que pasaría algo esa noche. Intentó no pensar en eso y se dedicó a pasar el día escribiendo, pero su intentó de productividad se vio frustrado cuando su compañera de piso apareció para arrastrarla de compras para conseguir un vestido para la fiesta de esa noche.

Durante la tarde miró su reloj y pudo ver que por la hora que era Rachel debía de estar ya llegando al teatro para preparar todo, por lo que no dudó en mandar un mensaje tranquilizador a la chica.

**Quinn: **_Todo va a ir bien, lo sé y lo sabes. Eres genial ;) _

Se marchó con Santana de regreso a casa para ducharse y vestirse, la latina se había decidido por otro vestido pegado que marcaba todas sus curvas, pero mucho mas discreto que el último que se había puesto ya que en la fiesta podría tratar algunos negocios. La decisión de Quinn había sido por un precioso y elegante vestido negro ceñido cogido al cuello que dejaba su espalda libre. Para no variar en sus costumbres desde los 18 años, Quinn tuvo que perseguir a Santana por el apartamento para que se diera prisa y llegaran a tiempo a la función.

Consiguieron llegar justo a la hora, se sentaron en sus asientos de primera fila, Quinn en su butaca habitual y Santana a su lado, le parecía un detalle que le hubiesen dado el asiento donde había pasado las últimas semanas. El telón se abrió, dejando ver a Rachel, el único punto iluminado del escenario, que hizo el monólogo inicial, fue incluso mejor que lo que ella había visto en los ensayos, era como si Rachel se estuviera abriendo en cuerpo y alma ante aquel público con aquella actuación, Quinn no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña lágrima.

La obra continuó durante las dos horas que duraba, las escenas se enlazaban unas con otras a la perfección y las canciones tenían al público totalmente cautivado, sobre todo cuando Rachel había sus intervenciones, sin duda esa chica tenía un don. Quinn no apartó ni un momento los ojos del escenario, ni de Rachel y hasta mandó callar a Santana cuando ésta intentó comentarle algo, estaba tan totalmente concentrada que cuando llegó la escena final no fue consciente del tiempo que había pasado.

Al cerrarse el telón el público se puso en pie para dar un sonoro aplauso continuado hasta que los actores salieron a dar las gracias al público, por ser la primera función Derek también salió a saludar aclamado por sus actores. Rachel saludaba sonriente pero su mayor sonrisa se la regaló a Quinn cuando la vio de pie en primera fila aplaudiendo.

Cuando los actores se marcharon del escenario se encendieron las luces del teatro y el público comenzó a salir poco a poco, Quinn agarró a Santana del brazo para no perderse y una vez en la calle le informó a su amiga de donde era la cena y la fiesta. Decidieron ir andando a pesar de que era una noche fría, si no hubiese ido acompañada era muy probable que Quinn se hubiese acercado a los camerinos para ver a Rachel y no ir sola a la fiesta.

El hotel estaba precioso decorado, Quinn pudo ver al fondo un escenario, estaba convencida de que algunos de los del musical acabarían cantando allí, lo primero que hicieron fue acercarse a la barra para pedir unas copas de vino, por suerte ya habían llegado otros invitados y no eran las únicas allí.

Los camareros comenzaron a pasar con bandejas de aperitivos, el salón comenzaba a estar bastante lleno y los actores aún no había llegado, Quinn empezaba a estar impaciente por ver a Rachel, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se tranquilizó al girarse y ver a entrar por la puerta a Jesse, sabía que en breve la morena llegaría.

Rachel entró en la sala aclamada por todos los invitados, intentó llegar a la barra para tomarse una merecida copa de vino o champagne pero de camino siempre se encontraba a alguien que la paraba para felicitarla. Santana no tardó en ir a saludar a Brittnay dejar sola a Quinn que la maldijo por abandonarla de esa manera, estuvo atenta a todo movimiento de Rachel y pudo notar que la chica intentaba llegar a la barra por lo que decidió tomar la iniciativa, pidió una copa y se acercó poco a poco a la morena, que no tardó en deshacerse del hombre con el que hablaba al ver la chica llegar.

**-Gracias- **dijo al tomar la copa que le ofreció Quinn.

**-Has estado increíble en la obra… No tengo palabras-** dijo sonriente la rubia.

**-Gracias- **volvió a repetir Rachel que miraba fijamente a Quinn.

**-¿Qué te dije el otro día sobre darme tanto las gracias?-** bromeó la periodista para romper la tensión entre ellas.

**-Creo que aquí no puedo hacer otras cosas que me gustarían- **respondió Rachel pícaramente dejando a Quinn desarmada.

**-Relájense, no vayan a comerse aquí mismo-** dijo Santana que había aparecido de la nada acompañada por la bailarina y se ganó una mirada de reproche de su amiga.

**-Me alegro de verte Santana-** saludó educadamente Rachel cuando la latina apareció.

Estuvieron un rato hablando las cuatro antes de que Rachel, bastante apenada, tuviera que marcharse a atender algunos temas profesionales, dejando a las chicas solas, Santana aprovechó el momento para entablar conversación con potenciales clientes presentándose como una de las mejores representando de la ciudad, lo que dejó a Brittany y Quinn solas.

Conforme avanzaba la noche a Rachel y Quinn cada vez les costaba más estar separadas la una de la otra a pesar de las interrupciones de sus amigos o de invitados a la fiesta, tanto era así que cuando Rachel vio a Quinn ir hacia el baño no dudó en seguirla y arrinconarla en uno de los lavabos para hacer lo que llevaba toda la noche deseando, besar a la rubia, un beso que la chica aceptó encantada y profundizó cuanto pudo.

Ninguna de las dos quería volver de regreso a la fiesta pero sabían que la ausencia de Rachel se notaría en cualquier momento y no querían ser pilladas en esa situación por lo que se aseguraron de que nadie las viera salir juntas.

El alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto y el flirteo entre Rachel y Quinn comenzaba a ser cada vez más evidente, por suerte para ellas siempre aparecía Santana o Kurt, que también había acudido como acompañante de Rachel para separarlas. El amigo de la actriz no parecía nada contento con lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de sus narices, sin duda había algo entre ellas que Rachel no le había contado pero debía reconocer que se la veía feliz, mucho más feliz que en meses anteriores. Llegado un momento de la noche Quinn perdió de vista a Rachel por lo que aprovechó para ir baño a repasar el maquillaje y respirar para tranquilizarse, sin ser consciente de que Santana la había seguido, la latina quería decirle un par de cosas a su amiga, lo que ninguna de las dos sabía es que Rachel se encontraba dentro de uno de los baños individuales e iba a escuchar aquella conversación.

**-Por tu actitud de esta noche imagino que ya has tomado tu decisión sobre el artículo**- dijo la latina al entrar en el baño.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- **preguntó Quinn girándose para mirarla.

**-Qué la has elegido a ella, prefieres escribir un artículo que se venda menos antes de que exponerla ante todos- **explicó Santana, dejando a Rachel boquiabierta por lo que acaba de oír, ¿esa era la intención de Quinn desde el principio?.

**-Es una decisión difícil Santana, aún no tengo nada escrito- **contestó Quinn cansinamente.

**-Oh vamos Quinn no me vengas con esas- **se acercó a su amiga para seguir regañándole**- estoy viendo como te estas portando esta noche con ella, no puedes quitarle los ojos de encima.**

**-No seas exagerada Santana**- empezaba a cansarle que Santana no parara de darle vueltas a ese tema.

**-Quinn reconoce que te gusta Rachel- **dijo seria la latina-** tienes 24 años y la vida resuelta ya no tienes que ser la fría y perra de Quinn que quería lograr sus sueños, ya los tienes y es hora de sentar la cabeza por dios si hasta yo me estoy planteando que Brittany es algo más.**

**-No te metas en esto Santana- **esta vez su tono era amenazante.

**-Tienes miedo porque sabes que Rachel es alguien de quien podrías enamorarte- **Santana sabía que estaba tocando un tema peligroso y Rachel estaba atónita por lo que oía.

**-Yo no me enamoro, yo no tengo relaciones, tengo normas que me lo impiden- **estaba cruzada de brazos frente a su amiga aguantando las ganas de gritarle, era demasiado orgullosa para reconocer que la latina tenía razón, Rachel era alguien de la que le sería fácil enamorarse pero tenía demasiado orgullo como para reconocerlo y menos delante de Santana.

**-¿No crees que es hora de deshacerse de esas normas? Estaban bien cuando teníamos 18 años pero ahora no tienen sentido**- parecía increíble que fuera Santana la que estuviera diciendo esas cosas.

**-No sigas si no quieres que nos peleemos- **advirtió Quinn una vez más.

**-Llevas dos semanas hablando de ella sin parar, admítelo y te dejo irte-** Rachel deseaba que Quinn admitiera eso, no quería pensar que la rubia estaba con ella por otros motivos.

**-No, ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras con tu vida y yo haré lo que quiera con mi vida, si me apetece esta noche me acostaré con Rachel y mañana cuando me levante escribiré el artículo que quiera, exponiéndola o no, es mi decisión- **terminó por decir Quinn que antes de que pudiera marcharse del baño vio la puerta de uno de los retretes abrirse y a Rachel saliendo de él-** Rachel… yo…**

**-¿Eso pretendías desde el principio? ¿Acostarte conmigo para tener información para tu magnífico artículo?- **preguntó desafiante la morena que aguantaba como podía las lágrimas.

**-No es lo que piensas Rachel-** dijo Quinn intentando explicarse sin darse cuenta de que Santana se había marchado dejándolas solas.

**-Pues explícamelo- **dijo desafiante la morena.

**-El artículo siempre ha sido sobre el musical, fue hace unos días cuando mi jefa me dijo que tenía que ir sobre ti, yo no lo sabía- **dijo nerviosamente por la situación.

**-¿Esos eran los problemas de trabajo?-** la rubia asintió con la cabeza-** ¿Por qué no me lo contaste en el momento?**

**-Si te lo contaba, ¿me habrías seguido hablando o habrías hecho que me echaran del teatro?-** dijo Quinn más relajada.

**-Depende de tu decisión, si como dice Santana me elegías a mi te habría dejado quedarte pero si elegías a tu jefa probablemente habría hecho que te echaran por mucho que me gustes- **esa afirmación dejó sorprendida a Quinn, le gustaba a Rachel, eso ya era un hecho oficial.

**-Yo…-** Quinn no sabía que decir.

**-¿Qué eliges?-** preguntó Rachel siendo directa.

**-Rachel yo…- **Quinn se quedó callada, no sabía como iba a tratar el artículo, no quería reconocer que Rachel podía ser algo más para ella, eso la haría vulnerable y más allí de esa forma, podía ver como la actriz aguantaba la compostura sin derramar las lágrimas que comenzaban a verse en sus ojos y sin saber por qué no supo responder a la pregunta que le había hecho, solo se quedó callada mirándola.

Ese silencio fue toda la respuesta que Rachel necesitó antes de marcharse del baño, ya sin aguantar sus ganas de llorar, directa a buscar a Kurt para marcharse de regreso a casa. Quinn se quedó allí sola durante otro minuto en silencio intentando entender lo que acababa de pasar, cuando reaccionó salió de mala gana del baño, no quería quedarse mas tiempo en esa fiesta, solo irse a casa a dormir y olvidar ese asunto. No estaba de humor para ir a decir a Santana que se marchaba al fin y al cabo todo eso había empezado porque ella la había obligado a hablar de temas que no la incumbían, pero tampoco quería preocuparla así que le mandó un mensaje para decirse que se marchaba. La latina no necesitó más para saber que las cosas no habían ido bien entre las chicas ya que primero había visto salir a Rachel casi corriendo y llorando de la fiesta y ahora Quinn se marchaba también.

La rubia caminó hacia el apartamento, era un largo paseo y hacía frío pero necesitaba pensar, lo que había ocurrido le había hecho plantearse tantas cosas y por si fuera poco Sue ya le había mandado varios correos sobre que quería revisar el artículo antes de que el lunes saliera la revista. No sabía que hacer, no sabía que escribir, no sabía que decirle a Rachel o si quería decirle algo, no sabía nada, estaba demasiado perdida ahora mismo y confundida y lo peor de todo era que nunca en sus 24 años de vida se había sentido así, era Quinn Fabray y siempre sabía lo que quería y lo que debía hacer para ello, pero esta vez no era así.

* * *

Tenía que descubrirse el verdadero tema del artículo ¿no creen?

En el próximo capítulo sabrán como están ambas chicas y que decide hacer finalmente Quinn... +

Un saludo, gracias por sus reviews =)


	11. El artículo

Quinn se despertó aquel sábado casi a medio día con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, el alcohol y la cantidad de rato que estuvo pensando en todo lo ocurrido le habían afectado, sin levantarse de la cama pensó en que tenía un día y medio para escribir por completo un artículo que debía llevar escribiendo tres semanas, era buena en su trabajo pero empezaba a dudar que fuera tan buena y encima no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a plantearlo, sus pensamiento de la noche anterior no le habían llevado a ninguna conclusión.

Se levantó de la cama y bajó al salón, donde encontró a Santana en pijama tomando café en su sofá y aunque sentía que debía estar enfadada con ella por haber desencadenado eso, se acercó para sentarse junto a ella.

**-¿Estás bien?-** le preguntó la morena.

**-No-** fue la respuesta de Quinn que se dejó abrazar por su amiga antes de contarle lo que había ocurrido en el baño con Rachel.

**-¿Por qué no le contestaste?-** volvió a preguntar la latina.

**-No lo sé San…- **dijo con pena la chica.

**-¿Te gusta?-** Santana le había hecho esa pregunta demasiadas veces a esas alturas pero era la primera vez que Quinn la iba a contestar de verdad.

**-Creo que sí- **reconoció por fin agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

**-¿Sabes ya que harás con el artículo?-** le preguntó su amiga.

**-No- **negó Quinn.

**-¿Y con Rachel?**- preguntó Santana de nuevo.

**-No-** volvió a negar Quinn.

**-Es la primera vez que veo que no sabes que hacer- **comenzó a decir Santana que podía ver lo vulnerable que se sentía Quinn en ese momento por lo que se limitó a abrazarla**- voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites. **

Rachel se levantaba cansada en su apartamento, la noche anterior había sido dura, fue con Kurt a casa nada más salir de aquel baño, al llegar se sentó en el sofá y estuvo llorando durante horas, Kurt imaginaba que podría haber pasado pero quería saberlo por parte de la chica, sin embargo estaba tan alterada que no quería preguntarle. Intentó esperar a que la chica se calmara pero Rachel se durmió antes de que eso ocurriera. Ahora se despertaba con los ojos inchados pero un poco más relajada que la noche anterior, fue a la habitación de invitados y se tumbó junto a Kurt al que abrazó inmediatamente. El chico al despertarse no tardó en pedir explicaciones sobre lo que había ocurrido, Rachel le contó toda la historia con Quinn desde el primer día, sus encuentros, la cena, el día que fue a su casa… Kurt estaba atónito de que Rachel hubiese hecho todo eso sin haberle contado nada, sin duda la chica estaba colada por Quinn. Cuando contó lo ocurrido la noche anterior y la conversación en el baño no pudo evitar volver a derramar alguna lágrima, Kurt comprendió entonces lo utilizada que se sentía Rachel y porqué estaba así, para una vez que se abría a alguien la traicionaban de esa manera. Después de un par de horas en el apartamento el chico intentó convencer a Rachel de salir a dar un paseo.

**-Vamos Rachel, salgamos a tomar un café, quedarte aquí no te hará ningún bien-** insistía Kurt.

**-No quiero salir, ni hoy, ni mañana y mucho menos cuando salga ese maldito artículo y tenga a todos los periodistas detrás mía-** dijo con pena la chica.

Kurt no quería dejarla sola, al menos no aún, Rachel estaba realmente triste y sabía que su presencia allí al menos animaba algo a la chica.

En el otro apartamento Santana también había decidido quedarse todo el día con Quinn pero la rubia se trasladó a su habitación y se metió en el cama durante lo que quedaba de día, aún tenía muchas cosas que aclarar, pensó en escribirle a Rachel pero imaginaba que la chica no le contestaría así que no merecía la pena. Se despertó realmente temprano, estaba casi amaneciendo en Nueva York, había dormido demasiadas horas seguidas pero le habían hervido para descansar y aclarar la mente, encendió su portátil en la mesa y se puso a trabajar en el artículo, tenía poco menos de 24 horas para escribirlo y lo iba a hacer.

Santana se levantó más tarde y se asomó a la habitación, vio a su compañera tan concentrada que no quiso interrumpirla en su trabajo, sin duda la chica ya había tomado la decisión que fuera. Quinn se pasó el día ignorando las llamadas constantes de Sue, finalmente a media tarde tuvo que contestar el teléfono y aguantar a la histérica de su jefa gritándole por el auricular, le aseguró que tendría el artículo a tiempo pero que aún le quedaba bastante por lo que no podía mandárselo y le pidió que confiara en ella que lo mandaría en cuanto lo tuviera a imprenta esa misma noche, por suerte para ella, después de unas cuantas protestas, su jefa había aceptado el trato y lo vería una vez publicado.

Siguió escribiendo durante las pocas horas que le quedaban antes de mandarlo a maquetación, no había parado en todo el día, ni siguiera para comer pero se sintió orgullosa cuando dio al botón de enviar el correo electrónico. Bajó al salón para encontrarse con Santana, sabía que su amiga seguía algo preocupada por ella y quería hacerle ver que estaba mejor que el día anterior pero cuando le preguntó si podía ver el artículo la chica se negó, debería verlo como el resto del mundo, al día siguiente.

El lunes se levantó realmente nerviosa, quería ir a comprar la revista para ver como había quedado el artículo, por lo que se vistió y se dirigió a la tienda más cercana para hacerse con un ejemplar y regresó sonriente a casa a leerlo.

Rachel seguía en su apartamento no había salido en los últimos dos días, el domingo había conseguido convencer a Kurt de que podía marcharse y dejarla sola, estaba bien, algo triste pero bien, no pensaba salir de nuevo hasta la próxima función del jueves y solo lo haría para ir directa al teatro. Estaba tomándose su café cuando escuchó la puerta del apartamento, abrió y se encontró con Kurt una vez más.

**-Te dije que estaba bien Kurt, tienes que trabajar- **se apartó para dejar entrar al chico, sabía que no se iba a ir.

**-¿Has leído el artículo?-** preguntó impaciente mostrando la revista que tenía en la mano con una foto de la noche del estreno donde salían todos los protagonistas y Rachel en portada.

**-No y no quiero-** se alejó del chico todo lo que pudo.

**-Rachel tienes que leerlo- **insistió Kurt.

**-No Kurt, no pienso hacerlo-** si alguien era una persona orgullosa y cabezota era ella.

**-Como quieras, yo lo dejo aquí por si te apetece, me voy a trabajar-** dejó la revista encima de la mesa de la cocina y se fue del apartamento dejando a su amiga sola.

Dos horas fue todo lo que Rachel resistió sin levantarse a coger la revista de la mesa, le daba miedo lo que pudiese encontrar dentro y no entendía la insistencia de Kurt en hacerla sufrir leyendo aquello, supuso que era mejor saber a qué se enfrentaría cuando saliera de casa. El título del artículo era 'The Reason' en letras grandes y un poco más abajo 'The Reason is Rachel Berry', no sabía si pensar que era bueno o malo. Comenzó a leer el artículo y se sorprendió por lo que estaba viendo, empezaba hablando sobre cómo era el musical, los ensayos, el director, varios de los actores, el trabajo que tenía detrás esa producción pero llegado el momento apareció el nombre de Rachel y desde ahí hasta el final fue la completa protagonista del artículo, uno de los párrafos del artículo decía:

_'Rachel Berry puede parecer a primera vista cuando la conoces una persona fría, sin sentimientos y en ocasiones algo difícil de tratar pero si dejas a Rachel entrar en tu vida sin duda te darás cuenta de que no es así. Es una chica dulce, con sus miedos e inseguridades, igual que los tiene cualquier ser sobre la tierra, una chica que vive por y para hacer lo que le gusta pero sobre todo para lo que nació: ser una estrella. En mis años de experiencia, no he visto a nadie trabajar ni esforzarse tanto por nada, cuando la ves cantar y te cautiva de una forma mágica crees que no se puede hacer mejor y sin embargo ella insiste en hacerlo una vez más para conseguir mayor perfección y tú una vez más sin darte cuenta quedarás cautivado por su voz y por ella.' _

Rachel estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba leyendo, Quinn no la criticaba en ningún momento, al contrario, hablaba de ella de una manera protectora, no había revelado que era homosexual o que sus padres lo eran, o sus posteriores sueños de hacer una película o el disco, todo lo que decía sobre sus gustos por el café o el vino o que era vegana eran referencias a cosas que habían vivido juntas.

_'Rachel es esa chica que todos querríamos como amiga, alegre, dulce y se preocupa por aquellos a quien tiene cerca, sin duda un amiga leal.'_

Era otra referencia sin duda al día en el que Rachel se presentó en el apartamento de la chica preocupada por su ausencia durante todo el día en el teatro. Siguió leyendo la página completa que aún quedaba, era increíble la forma en la que Quinn hablaba de ella, la rubia escribía tan bien que había sido capaz de, sin que cualquier lector que leyera el artículo lo supiera, plantar una disculpa a lo largo de todo el artículo. Llegó al párrafo final que fue el que le terminó de hacer sonreír completamente como una boba.

_'Ha sido realmente un placer haber compartido estas tres últimas semanas de investigación y reportaje con todos los que han hecho posible este artículo pero sobre todo gracias a Rachel por enseñarme que el teatro era una casa más donde era bienvenida con los brazos abiertos diariamente con un café en la mano.'_

Releyó el artículo un par de veces más antes de asimilar lo que acababa de ver, ahora entendía la insistencia de su amigo en que lo leyera, cogió su móvil inmediatamente, quería hablar con Quinn pero no sabía como, la chica no había intentado contactar con ella ni una vez y ella tampoco sabía que decirle después de eso, por lo que al final volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa y releyó el artículo una vez más.

Mientras tanto Quinn estaba en su piso evitando coger el teléfono, no había ido a la revista porque sabía lo que le esperaba cuando apareciera pero eso no impedía a Sue llamarla diez veces por minuto para gritarle, sabía que en algún momento debía de enfrentarse a ella pero ahora no era el momento. Al medio día llegó Santana sonriente con una de las revistas en la mano, la dejó en la entrada y fue a buscar inmediatamente a Quinn.

**-La elegiste a ella-** le dijo Santana nada más verla.

**-Era lo correcto San, no soy quien para exponer la vida de alguien ante el mundo- **dijo tranquilamente la rubia.

**-El artículo es genial Quinn, de lo mejor que he visto que has escrito y me alegro de que tomaras esa decisión-** iba a marcharse a preparar la comida cuando se giró para hacer una última pregunta a su amiga-** ¿Crees que volverá a hablarte?**

**-No lo se-** dijo con un último suspiro la rubia antes de atender la llamada de su jefa.

No le dio tiempo a hablar cuando Sue ya estaba gritándole sobre que había escrito lo que le había dado la gana no lo que habían acordado y que le había traicionado que no sabía si podría volver a confiar en ella y numerosas cosas más, sin embargo, la rubia se salvó porque al parecer se habían vendido un gran número de revistas en un solo día pero no le garantizaba que Sue no quisiera despedirla en cualquier momento. Sabía que se la había jugado al escribir el artículo de aquella forma pero no tenía otra elección y no se arrepentía de ello. Rachel y Quinn pasaron el resto del día en sus respectivos apartamentos pensando si debían llamarse la una o la otra, pero ninguna lo hizo ya que ninguna sabía que hacer.

Al día siguiente la rubia acudió a la revista para esta vez, volver a ganarse los gritos de su jefa en persona, podía jurar que se escuchaba todo fuera de las paredes del teatro y lo confirmó más tarde cuando Noah también decidió regañar a su compañera intentando comprender porque se había jugado su puesto de trabajo de esa forma por un artículo más, pero claro, el chico no sabía que para ella ese artículo había sido algo más en su vida. Después de pasar la tarde haciendo fotocopias, ordenando papales y haciendo cualquier trabajo de castigo que se le ocurría a su jefa, se marchó de regreso a casa, tuvo que coger un taxi porque estaba diluviando y tardó una eternidad en llegar a su apartamento por culpa del tráfico provocado por la lluvia. Encontró a Santana ya en casa, y se lanzó al sofá para descansar y contarle lo que había ocurrido son Sue, pero antes de poder hablar sonó el timbre de la puerta, miró a su compañera extrañada y fue a abrir.

Abrió la puerta para encontrar tras ella a una empapada Rachel que venía sin aliento, debía de haber venido corriendo bajo la lluvia desde su apartamento, la contempló durante un minuto asimilando que la chica estaba realmente allí hasta que reaccionó.

**-Rachel-** fue lo primero que dijo**- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Quería verte y suponía que podríamos hablar-** dijo tímidamente Rachel.

**-Claro, pasa-** se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica.

**-Hola Rachel- **dijo sorprendida Santana cuando vio a la actriz entrar**- será mejor que os deje solas-** y se levantó para marcharse a su habitación.

**-Siento lo que pasó la otra noche- **comenzó a decir Quinn.

**-¿Por qué no escribiste el artículo que quería tu jefa? ¿Por qué protegerme?- **Rachel estaba dispuesta a averiguar lo que se había propuesto antes de ir allí.

**-No podía hacerte eso- **contestó Quinn que vio que Rachel venía con preguntas ya ensayadas.

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó otra vez decidida.

**-Porque no soy quién para arruinar tu vida o contar cosas que tú no quieras- **explicó Quinn que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

**-¿Solo es por eso? ¿No hay ningún otro motivo?**- Rachel comenzaba a rendirse, Quinn no iba a cambiar su opinión por nadie.

**-Vamos Rachel… - **suplicó Quinn que sabía lo que la actriz quería escuchar.

**-He leído el artículo y se lo que significa pero quiero oírlo de ti-** pidió Rachel.

**-Pero..-** la rubia no pudo terminar de protestar antes de que la interrumpiera de nuevo.

**-Aquí y ahora Quinn, o me iré por esa puerta y no volveremos a vernos-** dijo desafiante Rachel pero al ver que la rubia no reaccionaba se giró para irse.

**-Me gustas- **dijo Quinn cuando la morena ya tenía su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, al girarse para volver a mirar a Quinn se la encontró justo delante de ella y sin esperar más cerró la distancia que las separaba y la besó, al apoyarse sobre el cuerpo de la pequeña se dio cuenta de lo empapada que estaba por la lluvia**- estás empapada Rachel. **

**-No me importa- **respondió la morena antes de volver a besar a la chica.

**-A mi sí Rachel-** volvió a separarse de ella y la miró sonriendo**- ven, te dejaré algo de ropa para que te cambies- **agarró la mano de Rachel y la guió hasta su habitación.

**-Está bien-** aceptó la chica que siguió a Quinn por donde la guiaba**- vaya, tu habitación es bonita-** la cama de matrimonio se situaba en el centro de la gran habitación y por las paredes pudo ver varias fotografías de Quinn y otras de paisajes, estaba decorada con gusto.

**-Gracias Rachel- **dijo la rubia que rebuscaba algo en su armario que no le quedaba muy grande a la actriz que era más pequeña que ella**- toma aquí tienes, espero que te quede bien, el baño está en esa puerta y tengo secador de pelo.**

**-Gracias Quinn-** sin previo aviso Rachel comenzó a desnudarse allí mismo.

**-No es nada, por cierto Rachel…- **Quinn no se había dado cuenta porque estaba de espaldas pero al girarse y ver a Rachel en sujetador se quedó boquiabierta y sin palabras.

**-Tierra llamando a Quinn-** dijo riendo la morena mientras seguía desnudándose sabiendo el efecto que acababa de provocar en la chica.

**-Si, perdona, me he… distraído-** dijo por fin cuando reaccionó, como para no distraerse con esos abdominales, pensó la rubia.

**-No lo había notado-** dijo riendo Rachel que ya se había puesto los pantalones pero seguía en sujetador atenta a la mirada fija de Quinn en ella.

**-Rachel termina de vestirte por favor-** rogó la rubia.

**-¿Por qué?-** le encantaba saber que podía provocar a Quinn así.

**-Porque no se cuanto tiempo voy a resistir sin tumbarte en mi cama-** soltó Quinn.

**-Hazlo- **pidió Rachel en un suspiro.

**-Santana está en la habitación de al lado-** explicó Quinn intentando no mirar a Rachel**- además tenemos cosas que hablar antes, ¿no crees?**

**-Tienes razón- **Rachel se terminó de vestirse y fue a secarse el pelo mientras Quinn bajaba para preparar algo de cenar para las dos**- ya estoy lista, ¿te ayudo?**

**-He hecho ensalada para las dos, está casi lista- **dijo Quinn a la que le pareció adorable ver a Rachel en uno de sus pijamas**- pon la mesa si quieres. **

**-Claro-** la morena obedeció y la momento Quinn apareció con dos grandes platos de ensalada.

**-No tenía otra cosa para cenar, lo siento- **se disculpó la chica.

**-No pasa nada, no sabrías que vendría y me encantan las ensaladas-** dijo alegremente Rachel comenzando a comer**- ¿te han despedido?**

**-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-** dijo extrañada la chica.

**-Santana dijo que si no escribías lo que tu jefa quería te despedirían-** explicó Rachel.

**-Por suerte para mí se han vendido suficientes revistas como para conservar mi trabajo pero no está nada contenta conmigo- **le informó Quinn

**-Siento haberte causado problemas-** se disculpó Rachel agachando la cabeza.

**-Ha sido mi decisión y me alegro-** regaló una amplia sonrisa a Rachel antes de continuar hablando, era hora de darle las explicaciones que la chica se merecía**- cuando todo esto del artículo empezó yo no quería hacerlo, no quería trabajar contigo, había oído que eras una presumida egocéntrica e inaguantable.**

**-Vaya gracias Quinn-** la interrumpió Rachel, claramente dolida.

**-Déjame terminar-** pidió la rubia antes de seguir hablando**- acepté porque se suponía que era un trabajo sobre el musical y en parte sobre los actores. No tardé en darme cuenta que no eras para nada lo que aparentabas-** hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando**- te invité a cenar aquel día antes de saber lo que mi jefa pretendía del artículo, nunca fue mi intención utilizarte ni exponer tus secretos al mundo Rachel.**

**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces el sábado?-** preguntó Rachel de nuevo.

**-Porque me arrinconasteis, me agobié y no supe reaccionar-** respondió Quinn.

**-Podías haber escrito o algo y no tenerme en vilo hasta ayer-** se quejó la morena.

**-Lo siento, no sabía que decirte-** se disculpo Quinn sinceramente y se hizo el silencio entre ellas, Rachel estaba aún decidiendo si creía del todo a la rubia o no**- verás Rachel… En cierto modo te entendí porque yo también he luchado hasta conseguir mis sueño de ser una buena periodista en un sitio reconocido- **explicó la rubia a Rachel**- y para ello no podía tener distracciones, sobre todo relaciones, desde los 18 años establecí unas normas…**

**-¿Esas normas son de las que hablabais Santana y tú el sábado?- **preguntó la chica.

**-Sí, nunca paso mas de dos noches con alguien, no tengo citas, no salgo a comer o cenar con nadie, no me encariño, no escribo mensajes y no llamo-** explicó Quinn, se dio cuenta entonces de lo cruel que sonaba todo aquello dicho en voz alta **-Nunca he tenido una relación.**

**-Pero… a mi me escribías- **dijo la morena y Quinn asintió con la cabeza**- y me has invitado a cenar y a comer- **la rubia volvió a asentir con la cabeza**- y has dicho que te gusto-** asintió por tercera vez.

**-Me has hecho romper mis reglas y debería odiarte por ello, pero no lo hago-** dijo sonriente Quinn ante Rachel.

**-Entonces… lo que dijo Santana… ¿soy alguien de quién podrías enamorarte?-** preguntó temerosa por la respuesta que pudiese darle Quinn.

**-Acabo de decirte que nunca he tenido una relación, ¿no crees que me estás presionando un poco?- **dijo Quinn bromeando pero en el fondo era cierto.

**-Lo siento- **se disculpó la chica**- si te consuela yo tampoco he tenido nunca una relación.**

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó Quinn sorprendida, no era la única rara del planeta.

**-Ya sabes cuantas horas dedico a trabajar, además si no quieres que nadie sepa que eres homosexual no puedes acostarte con cualquiera- **dijo Rachel con algo de pena.

**-A mi me besaste sin casi conocerme- **se enorgulleció la chica.

**-Algo me decía que debía fiarme de ti- **dijo Rachel sonrojándose y mirando fijamente a Quinn.

Rachel debía de reconocer que si todo lo que la rubia le había contado era verdad podía fiarse de ella, había arriesgado su trabajo por protegerla y más aún, había roto sus reglas de toda la vida por ella. Quinn observaba a Rachel sonriente mientras la morena pensaba en sus cosas, se levantó para recoger la mesa y dejó allí a la chica, a su regreso fue directamente al sofá, haciendo un gesto a Rachel para que se uniera a ella. Sin dudarlo un instante más, se levantó y se sentó junto a Quinn, le miró fijamente mientras la rubia encendía la tele y pasaba los canales, cuando se sintió observada se giró para encontrarse con los ojos de Rachel que no tardó en acercarse a ella y besarla.

Comenzó como un beso suave y cuidadoso pero lleno de ganas por lo mal que lo habían pasado los últimos días, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más apasionado y Quinn que adoraba llevar el control de la situación se sentó encima de Rachel, colocando las piernas a los lados del cuerpo de la morena. El ambiente comenzaba a calentarse y Rachel ya no podía apretar a Quinn más a su cuerpo de lo que lo estaba haciendo, la rubia abandonó los labios de Rachel para atacar su cuello lo que provocó que Rachel emitiera un gemido. Estaban totalmente perdidas besándose cuando escucharon bajar a Santana por las escaleras y Quinn saltó corriendo de la posición en la que estaba a sentarse al lado de Rachel, se peinó como pudo para disimular lo que estaba pasando pero eso no evitó que cuando la latina se sentó en el salón junto a ellas hiciera alguna que otra broma al respecto. Santana iba a marcharse de nuevo a la habitación pero a Quinn no le gustaba que su amiga tuviera que estar aislado por su culpa así que le invitó a ver una película con ellas. La latina creía que la situación era extraña, no porque estuviese incómoda viendo una película con Quinn y Rachel, sino por que le resultaba tan raro ver a la rubia tan atenta a la actriz, no paraba de mirarla y sonreírle o preguntarle si estaba bien, tendría mucho con lo que bromear con su amiga pero debía reconocer que le alegraba ver a la chica así después de las últimas semanas.

Llegando al final de la película Rachel se quedó dormida sin querer sobre el hombro de Quinn, que intentó no moverse para no despertarla, Santana se marchó a dormir no sin antes reirse mediante gestos de la rubia por la situación en la que estaba. Quinn se movió poco a poco para despertar a la pequeña.

**-Oye Rachel… despierta-** dijo en voz baja.

**-¿Qué?-** dijo confusa al despertar**- Me he dormido un poco.**

**-Un poco bastante-** se rió Quinn.

**-Debería irme-** dijo con pena Rachel aún medio dormida.

**-¿Qué dices? Estás medio dormida, es tarde y todavía llueve muchísimo-** dijo Quinn**- te quedas aquí a dormir.**

**-¿Estás segura?-** preguntó Rachel un poco más despierta y nerviosa.

**-Rachel… no tiene que pasar nada si no quieres, solo dormir-** explicó Quinn que no quería que la chica pensara que solo quería acostarse con ella.

**-Está bien, me quedo-** dijo levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la habitación de la rubia**-¿En qué lado duermes?**

**-En el centro-** dijo riendo la rubia**- elige tú el que quieras. **

**-Gracias Quinn-** dijo Rachel una vez se metió en la cama y se giró para mirar a la chica.

**-Gracias a ti por venir Rachel-** dijo dulcemente la rubia que se acercó para besarla de nuevo.

**-Quinn…- **dijo la morena al separarse de ella cuando el beso volvía a convertirse en pasional**- no es que no quiero acostarme contigo porque créeme me cuesta resistirme… **

**-¿Pero?-** preguntó la rubia sabiendo que se avecinaba un pero.

**-Pero… acabamos de medio arreglar las cosas, nos conocemos de hace muy poco y ya hemos pasado por bastante y no hemos tenido ni una cita-** dijo con pena Rachel, sabía que era ella quien había incitado a la rubia primero cuando se cambió delante de ella pero sus conversaciones le habían hecho cambiar de idea.

**-Creo que lo entiendo-** dijo Quinn cuando asimiló lo que le estaba diciendo-** ya sabes que nunca he tenido una cita pero podría intentarlo si es lo que quieres. **

**-No quiero tener una cita por obligación Quinn, quiero que tú también quieras y te apetezca-** dijo Rachel que se había incorporado para ver mejor a la rubia.

**-¿Me das unos días para que asimile todo esto?-** pidió Quinn y Rachel asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara**- vamos a dormir entonces, es tarde.**

Volvieron a tumbarse en la cama y Quinn dio un último beso de buenas noches a Rachel que tuvo que volver a contenerse para no ir a más, Quinn se tumbó mirando al techo y la morena se había quedado en la posición que estaba mirando a la chica, antes de quedarse completamente dormida colocó una de sus manos sobre la barriga de Quinn, lo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en Quinn que seguía despierta, y en esa posición se quedaron dormidas por primera vez juntas.

* * *

Después de todo Quinn ha hecho lo que creía correcto! =) Siento tardar en actualizar pero estoy de exámenes finales!

Un saludo, gracias por todo ^^


	12. Primera No Cita

Quinn se despertó al escuchar la alarma de su móvil y la apagó rápidamente para no despertar a Rachel, suponía que la chica no tenía ensayo hasta el día siguiente antes de la función, así que se fue a ducharse y vestirse intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando estuvo lista se marchó de camino a la revista, no sin antes pasar cinco minutos delante de su cama mirando a Rachel y pensando si debía despertarla y despedirse o qué debía hacer, terminó por dejarla durmiendo y marcharse, ya le escribiría más tarde.

La mañana en la revista se le hizo tremendamente larga, Sue seguía manteniendo el castigo hacia ella y la tuvo todo el día haciendo trabajo de oficina, ordenando papeles, fotocopiando informes… lo que fuera menos tocar un ordenador o tener la posibilidad de escribir algo, estaba frustrada por eso pero no podía quejarse, al menos seguía teniendo trabajo. Intentó hablar con su jefa para preguntarle cuando se acabaría eso y podría volver a escribir algo para publicar pero la respuesta de Sue no fue nada amable, sus palabras literales habían sido _'cuando a mi me apetezca'._

Quinn no guardaba mucha esperanza de que eso sucediera pronto pero al menos todo aquello tenía una ventaja, al no tener que salir a investigar ni tener presión por publicar nada, realizaba su trabajo de ocho horas durante la mañana y al medio día regresaba a casa, teniendo así toda la tarde libre para hacer sus cosas personales.

Mientras Quinn no paraba de resoplar cada vez que le mandaban hacer un trabajo inútil, Rachel se despertaba en su apartamento. La morena se desperezó y sorprendió al no encontrar a Quinn junto a ella, miró su reloj y recordó que la chica debía ir a trabajar si quería mantener su trabajo. Buscó su ropa donde la había colgado la noche anterior para que se secara y bajó a la planta principal donde le sorprendió encontrarse con Santana.

**-Ho..Hola- **dijo tímidamente al ver a la latina.

**-Buenos días-** contesto alegremente la chica, se alegraba de poder hablar con ella por una vez sin la presencia de Quinn, quería decirle un par de cosas**-¿Vas a esperar a que vuelva Quinn?**

**-Creo que no… No se a que hora regresa de trabajar y ni siquiera se ha despedido de mi esta mañana al irse- **dijo con pena la morena**- supongo que no le apetecerá verme aquí.**

**-Créeme, conozco a Quinn, si no se ha despedido no es porque no quiera verte aquí- **afirmó la latina bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó extrañada la morena.

**-No se ha despedido porque no sabe qué hacer cuando está contigo- **explicó Santana**- ¿te ha contado ya que nunca ha tenido nada parecido a una relación?-** Rachel asintió con la cabeza para dejar continuar a Santana**- no sabe qué hacer o cómo comportarse en esos aspectos y es una persona decidida que siempre sabe lo que quiere y qué hacer para lograrlo, por ello le desconcierta que causes ese efecto en ella.**

**-Vaya…-** dijo Rachel sorprendida, ¿todo eso era cierto?

**-No le digas que te he contado nada de esto o me matara por meterme en medio pero dale tiempo a qué se acostumbre a lo que le está pasando- **le pidió la latina a Rachel.

**-Claro… No te preocupes no diré nada-** dijo sonriente la morena**- y gracias Santana por decirme todo esto, ¿por qué lo has hecho?**

**-No es nada- **respondió Santana**- lo hago por ella, porque nunca la he visto así de sonriente al hablar de alguien**- estaba apunto de salir del apartamento cuando se giró para decirle algo más a Rachel- **y lo hago para que cuando pienses tener un representante me contrates a mí. **

La chica se marchó dejando a Rachel sola en aquel apartamento que no tardó en recoger las pocas cosas que había llevado la noche anterior y se marchó de vuelta a su casa a pasar el resto del día descansando y ensayando un poco ya que la noche siguiente comenzaba el horario normal de funciones de jueves a domingo.

Quinn miraba impaciente el reloj que tenía en el despacho, faltaban unos minutos hasta que llegara la hora de marcharse a casa, Noah apareció para recoger sus cosas, llevaba toda la mañana fuera tratando unos asuntos para su nuevo artículo, Quinn le ignoró mientras el chico le hablaba, lo único que quería era marcharse de allí y un minuto después lo consiguió. Agarró su bolso y regresó a casa, por el camino se preguntó si Rachel seguiría allí o se habría marchado, su pregunta se resolvió al abrir la puerta y encontrar el apartamento oscuro y silencioso, ni Rachel ni Santana estaban allí.

Subió a su habitación antes de preparar algo para comer y sonrió al encontrar la cama de la habitación hecha y el pijama que le había dejado a Rachel doblado sobre ella, parecía que era igual de perfeccionista para el orden que para su trabajo. Regresó a la cocina para abrir la nevera sabiendo que no encontraría mucho ya que le tocaba hacer la compra pero antes vio una nota pegada a la nevera _'Tómate el tiempo que quieras, sé que lo necesitas, yo no voy a moverme, Rachel ;)'_

Sonrió al ver el mensaje, agradecía que Rachel hubiese entendido tan rápido que necesitaba ir despacio y asimilar poco a poco las cosas para no asustarse ni agobiarse, escribiría más tarde a la chica para hacerle ver que iba todo bien, ahora mismo iba a comer e ir a hacer la compra, tenía que hablar con Santana, su compañera llevaba un par de semanas ignorando sus tareas y siempre le tocaba hacer a ella la compra.

Busco en la mesita que tenían en el hall para las llaves pero no encontró las llaves del coche de Santana, la latina debía habérselo llevado ese día, a Quinn no le gustaba conducir en Nueva York por eso no tenía coche en la ciudad, usaba el de su compañera cuando lo necesitaba muy urgentemente como para las compras o si debía ir a las afueras. No le gustaba venir cargada desde tan lejos y tampoco tener que coger un taxi por lo que decidió quedarse en casa, esa noche encargarían algo para cenar y ya comprarían juntas al día siguiente.

**Quinn:** _hola :)_

**Rachel: **_Hola Q! _

**Quinn:** _he visto tu nota… gracias por ser comprensiva ;)_

**Rachel:** _Encantada de serlo! _

**Quinn:** _¿qué haces? _

**Rachel:**_ estaba ensayando un poco las canciones y repasando el guión, ¿tú?_

**Quinn: **_aburrida en mi apartamento, Santana se ha llevado el coche y no puedo ir a hacer la compra._

**Rachel:** _yo tengo coche, ¿quieres que te acompañe? _

**Quinn:** _¿en serio? _

**Rachel:** _no quiero que te mueras de hambre antes de invitarme a una cita…! _

**Quinn:**_yo no quiero que te distraigas de tus ensayos Rachel…_

**Rachel:** _me ayudará a despejarme :) _

**Quinn: **_¿segura?_

**Rachel: **_te recojo en media hora delante de tu apartamento ;)_

Rachel no quería presionar a Quinn, era cierto lo que le había dicho pero pensaba que si pasaban tiempo juntas conociéndose y haciendo cosas normales a la rubia le sería mucho más fácil llevar todo ese tema, además de que siempre era un poco egoísta y se sentía bien cuando estaba con ella, era como si no tuviese que preocuparse del resto del mundo.

Para Quinn fue la media hora más larga del su vida, más que los minutos que había pasado por la mañana esperando para marcharse del trabajo, cansada de dar vueltas por el apartamento bajó a esperar en la puerta la llegada de Rachel. Justo media hora después como había dicho, un coche de dos plazas gris platino, último modelo y de una de las marcas más caras que había, se paraba delante del portal de Quinn.

**-Dios, que pedazo de coche- **dijo nada más entrar en él-** es una pasada.**

**-Hola eh- **dijo Rachel riendo por la actitud infantil de Quinn al ver el coche.

**-Hola-** dijo Quinn avergonzada por no haberla saludado primero, no tuvo tiempo de pensar si debía darle un beso o no a Rachel porque la morena había vuelto a arrancar el coche para irse**- suelo ir al súper que está en Brooklyn, ¿te importa?**

**-No, no hay problema-** dijo Rachel concentrada en la carretera y el tráfico**- ¿por qué vais a comprar tan lejos?**

**-Santana y yo antes vivíamos allí y ya es una costumbre, sabemos que ahí tienen todo lo que nos gusta- **explicó Quinn que se removía nerviosa en el asiento por la situación.

**-Quinn- **Rachel aprovechó un semáforo para mirar a la chica**- relájate, solo vamos a hacer la compra, imagina que vas con Santana.**

**-Está bien-** dijo Quinn que se relajó un poco**- es por esa calle.**

Rachel condujo hasta la zona de aparcamiento que había al lado del supermercado donde dejó el coche. Cogieron un carro antes de entrar y recorrieron todos los pasillos en el orden que estaban, Quinn no llevaba anotado lo que necesitaba, sabía demasiado bien lo que le gustaba a su compañera y ella cogía lo que se le antojaba al verlo. Después de un largo discurso de Rachel sobre porqué no debía comer carne, terminó por comprar varios tipos de verduras para las comidas, eso sumado a que quería tener algo en casa por si la chica volvía a ir de imprevisto.

Se lo estaban pasando bien, Rachel se dedicaba a fastidiar a Quinn sacando cosas del carrito cuando la chica miraba alegando que engordaban, no eran sanas o contenían carne. A la rubia le hacia gracia que Rachel se preocupara por su salud de esa forma, ahora entendía a qué se debía el cuerpo que lucía la actriz, entre la comida sana y el ejercicio era lógico.

Salieron del supermercado cargadas con las bolsas que dejaron en el maletero del coche de Rachel antes de volver a subirse en él. La morena condujo tranquilamente de regreso al apartamento de Quinn en silencio, escuchando las historias que la rubia le contaba.

**-Llegamos-** anunció Rachel al parar el coche delante del apartamento**- ¿te ayudo a subir las bolsas?**

**-Te lo agradecería-** dijo la rubia que se bajó del coche para volver a cargar las bolsas con la ayuda de Rachel, abrió la puerta del apartamento**- ven, deja las cosas en la cocina.**

**-¿Quinn?-** se escuchó a Santana que caminaba por el apartamento**-¿donde te metes?**

**-He ido a hacer la compra, sino no se con que habríamos sobrevivido-** dijo la chica regañando a su compañera.

**-Habríamos encargado algo- **en ese momento entró en la cocina y se fijo que Rachel estaba sacando cosas de una de las bolsas**- ¿Rachel?**

**-Hola Santana-** respondió la morena que no dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

**-¿Habéis ido juntas a comprar?-** preguntó extrañada la chica por la situación.

**-Rachel me ha acompañado ya que tú te has llevado el coche y no tenía como ir-** explicó Quinn que seguía recogiendo la compra.

**-Quinn, debería irme ya…-** le dijo Rachel cuando terminó de ayudar a colocar todas las cosas.

**-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de llevarme-** le pidió Quinn.

**-Me gustaría pero mañana tengo ensayo y función y ya sabes que me gusta ir antes al teatro…-**

**-No pasa nada Rachel-** la interrumpió Quinn para tranquilizar a Rachel que sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta acompañada de la morena**- gracias por llevarme.**

**-No lo he hecho por ti… solo quería salir de casa y cualquiera excusa me valía- **dijo Rachel pícaramente para fastidiar a Quinn apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

**-¿Ah si?-** dijo siguiendo el juego de la chica**- pues entonces no voy a hacer esto por ti- **Quinn agarró a Rachel por la cintura y la acercó lentamente para besarla, no se creía que llevara toda una tarde con ella y aún no lo hubiera hecho.

**-Vas a conseguir que me quede- **dijo Rachel cuando se separaron.

**-Puede que sea mi intención-** dijo Quinn sonriendo y volviendo a besar a Rachel en la puerta.

**-No puedo Quinn, tengo que irme, ya lo sabes-** dijo algo triste Rachel al separarse.

**-Lo sé, vete, no pasa nada, ya hablamos- **contestó Quinn soltando a la morena y dejándola marchar.

Quinn entró de nuevo a su apartamento sabiendo que Santana la esperaba en la cocina con algún comentario mordaz acerca de la situación, pero no fue así, su compañera solo sonrió y ayudó a la rubia a preparar la cena. Se fueron al sofá a comer lo que habían preparado mientras veían la televisión, siempre era el momento en el que se contaban que había pasado en su día, por lo visto Santana se había llevado el coche porque debía ir a una reunión con un cliente y llegaba tarde si iba andando o en taxi. No pudo evitar preguntarle a Quinn como había terminado llendo a hacer la compra con Rachel, y la chica le explicó cómo había ocurrido.

**-Oh vamos Quinn, estoy segura de que inconscientemente sabías que se ofrecería-** le dijo Santana.

**-Pero si no sabía que tenía coche- **protestó la rubia.

**-Estoy segura de que tampoco te negaste mucho cuando se ofreció-** se burló la latina.

**-Pues…no…- **reconoció la chica**- pero ha sido agradable hacer algo normal con ella, ha sido divertido.**

**-Por normal te refieres a cualquier cosa que no fuera una cita ¿verdad?-** dijo Santana.

**-Me conoces demasiado bien San-** respondió la rubia.

**-Deja de tenerle pánico a esa palabra y ese momento Quinn-** le regañó Santana**- ya has cenado con ella, has dormido con ella por dios si hasta has ido a hacer la compra Quinn, despierta y haz las cosas bien.**

**-¿Quieres dejarme ir a mi ritmo?-** protestó la rubia**- Rachel me ha dicho que no se va a mover, así que déjame. **

Una vez más se levantó para dejar sola a Santana y marcharse a su habitación, últimamente empezaba a ser común que terminaran sus conversaciones así. Se tumbó en su cama y se durmió hasta el día siguiente.

Amaneció otro día más en el que Quinn iba de mala gana a la oficina, sabía que le esperaba lo mismo que los últimos días aburridos que había pasado allí, por suerte para ella Sue estaría casi toda la mañana fuera en varias reuniones lo que le permitía no tener que estar haciendo todo lo que la mujer quería. Como tenía tiempo libre de sobra se ofreció a ayudar a Noah con su artículo, que aceptó la idea encantado y le explicó sobre lo que estaba trabajando, el chico sabía que Quinn era muy buena en su trabajo así que agradecía toda la ayuda que la rubia quisiera darle.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo era libre de marcharse a casa ya que había cumplido su horario pero decidió ir a comer con Noah y luego seguir trabajando con él en un artículo sobre como el gobernador de Illinois estaba beneficiando con sobornos a ciertos cargos para asegurarse la reelección. Era cierto que el tema de la política nunca le había entusiasmado especialmente, pero prefería estar haciendo eso y saciando sus ganas de escribir en lugar de ir a casa a no hacer nada ya que Santana estaba trabajando también y Rachel debía estar en el teatro para su función de la noche.

Efectivamente Rachel estaba en el teatro para su función, había pasado la mañana allí ensayando con Jesse y el resto del equipo un par de escenas y había regresado después de la comida para concentrarse y ensayar un poco más, para ella nunca era suficiente. Una hora antes de que comenzara el musical se marchó a su camerino para maquillarse y preparar todo el vestuario, la función transcurrió normalmente sin incidentes y con el teatro lleno, una vez más todas las entradas estaban vendidas, Rachel regresó a su camerino para cambiarse de ropa antes de regresar a casa cuando vio en su móvil un menaje recibido horas antes.

**Quinn:** _Suerte esta noche ;) _

**Rachel:**_ Gracias Q, no había visto el mensaje :(_

**Quinn: **¿_Ha ido bien?_

**Rachel:**_Genial! ¿Qué tal tu día?_

**Quinn:** _un poco más entretenido que los anteriores, ¿estás ya en casa?_

**Rachel:**_voy de camino ¿por?_

**Quinn:** _¿Vas andando sola a estas horas?_

**Rachel:** _Si Quinn, mi casa está más cerca del teatro que la tuya. _

**Quinn:** _de acuerdo pero ten cuidado :)_

**Rachel: **_ya he llegado a casa, puedes dormir tranquila! _

Y así lo hizo, Quinn durmió tranquila esa noche y todas las de la semana siguiente, Quinn mantenía su vida normal, la misma vida que hacía un mes, antes del reportaje, iba a trabajar, se peleaba con Santana, hacia su rutina matutina… la única diferencia en su vida eran los mensajes que intercambiaba con Rachel, no se habían visto en la última semana porque no habían coincidido en ninguna situación y Quinn nunca le pedía a la chica ir a un sitio o quedar para tomar algo porque a pesar de que le gustaba Rachel no quería tener una relación, a ella no se le daban bien esas cosas, nunca lo había hecho.

Había vuelto a tener un par de conversaciones con Santana intentando aclarar las cosas pero no fue hasta el sábado por la noche cuando después de toda la semana intentando averiguar lo que hacer, lo entendió.

**-Quinn, por decimonovena vez…-** decía Santana cansadamente**- ¿por qué no le pides salir a Rachel?**

**-Porque es raro San… ¿la llamo y le digo de quedar para cenar?-** preguntó Quinn sintiéndose tonta.

**-Exactamente así es como funciona- **respondió seria Santana.

**-¿Y no te parece estúpido? Pedir una cita- **se burló la rubia.

**-Tú haz lo que quieras Quinn pero con esa actitud nunca vas a estar con nadie-** le respondió Santana siendo dura, empezaba a cansarse de aguantar a Quinn de esa forma.

**-¿Quién dices que quiera estar con alguien?- **dijo desafiante la rubia.

**-Tu cara de boba tonta cada vez que Rachel te escribe algún mensaje- **le respondió Santana dejándola completamente desarmada sin respuesta**- deja de esconderte detrás de esos mensajes y queda con ella de verdad.**

Santana tenía razón, había mantenido el contacto con Rachel esa semana mediante mensajes de texto, ni siquiera la llamaba, era mucho más fácil dejarse llevar si estaba sola en su habitación y solo tenía que escribir sin presiones de nadie mirándola, tenía todo el tiempo que quisiera para pensar una respuesta adecuada, nunca tendría eso en una cita. En una cita tendría que responder las conversaciones inmediatamente lo que no le daba tiempo a pensar las respuestas y se exponía mas a si misma.

Esta fue la razón por la que se mantuvo otra semana entera alejada de Rachel, durante el artículo era fácil mantener la situación ya que mantenía la relación como algo profesional pero desde el momento que se besaron esa situación había cambiado, las veces que habían estado juntas siempre había sido con alguien más cerca como Santana en su apartamento. Quedar ahora una noche las dos solas supondría que tenía que asimilar que estaba pasando y como funcionaba aquello, realmente esa situación le provocaba grandes dolores de cabeza, se pasaba horas pensando en qué hacer o en sus reglas hasta que finalmente una noche decidió intentar lo que Santana decía, quizás así se acapararía algo.

Miró la hora en su reloj y se vistió rápidamente si pretendía llevar a cabo su plan, salió de casa con un sencillo vestido y su abrigo para ir al teatro donde sabía que Rachel estaba teniendo la última función de esa semana. Entró al teatro gracias a los amigos que había hecho las semanas que trabajó allí a pesar de que la obra estaba ya empezada y no debían dejarla entrar, se quedó de pie al fondo del teatro esperando los pocos actos que quedaban para que finalizara y una vez lo hizo aplaudió sonriente.

Esperó a que la mayoría de la gente saliera del teatro antes de intentar llegar a los camerinos pero por desgracia para ella no tuvo manera de llegar , los de seguridad de esa noche no la conocían por lo que tuvo que improvisar un plan. Salió del teatro para dirigirse al callejón que había a un lado por donde salían normalmente los actores cuando finalizaban la función, esperó pacientemente apoyada en la pared viendo como la gente esperaba para ver a los actores y conseguir una foto o un autógrafo de alguno de ellos.

Después de un buen rato esperando, Quinn pudo ver la puerta abrirse y comenzaron a salir algunos de los actores incluidos Jesse, al momento apareció casi la última una sonriente Rachel, la rubia permaneció apartada no quería meterse entre la gente a buscar a la chica por lo que esperó a que la morena caminara hacia la calle principal. Rachel pasó por al lado de Quinn quien estaba apoyada en la pared, la morena tuvo que volver unos pasos hacia atrás para comprobar que era la rubia a quien acababa de ver.

**-Quinn, ¿qué haces aquí?-** preguntó confías al ver allí de pie a la chica después de tantos días sin haberse visto.

**-Yo… verás… quería… **-decía torpemente Quinn.

**-Mira quien está aquí, nuestra periodista favorita- **dijo Jesse apareciendo detrás de Rachel-**¿qué te trae por aquí?**

**-Yo.. Pasaba por aquí y os vi saliendo, pensé en preguntar si os gustó el artículo-** se inventó Quinn en el momento para salvar la situación.

**-Fue genial, tengo una copia en casa, gracias por hablar tan bien de nosotros y del musical-** comenzó a decir el muchacho pero en ese momento lo llamaron desde un coche**- tengo que irme chicas, un placer volver a verte Quinn. **

**-¿Qué… qué haces aquí Quinn?-** volvió a preguntar confusa Rachel.

**-Yo… ¿Quieresquevayamosacenar?-** Quinn lo dijo tan rápido como su lengua le permitió.

**-¿Qué?-** Rachel la miraba con cara extraña.

**-¿Qué si quieres ir a cenar?-** preguntó la rubia más calmada después de respirar profundamente varias veces.

**-Me encantaría- **aceptó Rachel que caminó por la calle principal con Quinn a su lado, acordaron ir a un restaurante nuevo en una calle cercana**- podrías haberme avisado antes y me habría vestido mejor-** protestó la chica que iba en vaqueros y una camiseta.

**-Ni yo mismo sabría que vendría hasta que salí de casa Rachel-** reconoció con vergüenza la rubia mientras entraban en el restaurante y se sentaban en una de las mesas-** para mí estás bien así, no tienes que arreglarte más para estar guapa. **

**-Gracias Quinn-**dijo Rachel sonriendo tímidamente-**me alegra que hayas venido a buscarme, hacía mucho que no te veía.**

**-Lo sé… he estado liada, ya sabes trabajo, Santana…**- se justificó Quinn.

**-Es lógico, tenemos vidas ocupadas-** respondió Rachel mientras miraba la carta antes de ordenar la cena.

**-Tú tampoco dijiste de vernos-** se defendió la rubia.

**-Creo que empiezo a comprender como eres, ¿habrías aceptado?**- preguntó entonces la morena.

**-Probablemente me habría inventado alguna excusa tonta para no ir- **dijo Quinn riendo le gustaba que Rachel fuera sincera en ese aspecto.

**-¿Eres consciente de que esto puede considerarse una…-** Rachel no pudo terminar su pregunta.

**-No digas la palabra, te lo advierto-** interrumpió Quinn riendo**- me ha costado muchas horas ser capaz de hacer esto.**

**-Está bien, no lo diré, esto solo es una cena entre amigas-** dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Ordenaron sus platos y pidieron una botella de vino para ambas, la cena estaba siendo mucho más relajada de lo que Quinn hubiese esperado, Rachel no paraba de hablar y de contarle cosas y cuando lo hacía siempre dejaba que fuera Quinn la que llevara la conversación a donde quisiera lo que relajaba a la rubia. A la hora de pagar repartieron la cuenta y pagaron la mitad cada una ya que al no ser una cita ninguna de las dos podías invitar a la otra, Rachel era consciente de que eran reglas estúpidas, eso había sido una cita aunque Quinn no quisiera pensarlo como tal, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo por pasar un rato con la chica que le gustaba. Al salir del restaurante Quinn miró su reloj y le ofreció a Rachel ir a tomar algo ya que era sábado y sin duda habría ambiente en la ciudad.

**-¿Pero tú has visto como voy vestida?**- protestó Rachel.

**-Estás guapa Rachel no te preocupes por eso- **la alabó la rubia para convencerla.

**-No voy a ir así a ningún sitio más Quinn- **y era cierto, no iba a pasearse por toda la ciudad así vestida, tenía una reputación y además una de las razones por las que no solía salir en la prensa era porque no salía de fiesta y no iba a empezar ahora, pero eso era algo de lo que no quería hablar con Quinn aún**- si quieres podemos ir a mi casa y tomar algo allí.**

**-Si te apetece me parece bien- **aceptó Quinn que llamó a un taxi para ir a casa de Rachel, era tarde y sería mucho mas seguro.

**-Es aquí- **indicó Rachel al conductor del taxi cuando llegaron a la puerta de su edificio**- Buenas noches Roger- **saludó al portero al entrar, a Quinn no le sorprendía que la morena viviera en un edificio de ese tipo**- vamos en ascensor. **

**-Oh-dios-mio-** dijo Quinn cuando entraron en el apartamento de Rachel y pudo ver en enorme penthouse con enormes cristaleras que dejaban ver toda la ciudad desde el salón principal**- mi apartamento me va a parecer un caja de zapatos después de ver esto. **

**-Ponte cómoda-** dijo riendo Rachel al ver a Quinn sentaba en uno de sus grandes sofás mirando las luces de la ciudad**-¿quieres una cerveza o vino?**

**-Una copa de vino estaría bien- **respondió Quinn que vio marcharse a Rachel y volver al momento con el vino y una cerveza**- ¿te gusta la cerveza? Nunca te había visto beberla.**

**-Eso es porque me gusta el vino también y acompaña mejor a las cenas pero la cerveza es mejor para emborracharse-** explicó Rachel.

**-Así que a Rachel Berry le gusta emborracharse- **bromeó Quinn.

**-Solo cuando la ocasión lo merece- **contestó Rachel pícaramente que ya se había quitado los zapatos y se había acomodado en el sofá junto a Quinn.

**-¿Y lo merezco?- **preguntó la rubia siendo consciente de su intención.

**-Déjame averiguarlo-** respondió la morena que se acercó mas a Quinn y la besó suavemente, se separó a los minutos para hablar**- parece que sí que puedes merecerlo.**

**-¿Cómo que parece?-** dijo Quinn riendo por la actitud fastidiosa de Rachel y volviendo a besar a la chica**- ¿y ahora?**

**-Algo más- **contestó Rachel entre besos**- si, poco a poco vas ganando puntos.**

Quinn reía por los comentarios de Rachel, estaba convencida de que la morena deseaba tanto esa situación como ella pero lo estaba disimulando muy bien. La situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más intensa entre ellas cuando Quinn agarró a Rachel para pegarla a su cuerpo y la chica en un rápido movimiento se situó sobre ella. Los besos eran cada vez más apasionados y sus manos ya no eran tímidas sino que viajaban desde su cuello hasta su cintura y las piernas.

Quinn comenzó a subir la camiseta de Rachel para quitársela y dejarla ante ella en sujetador, se disponía a seguir besándola cuando la morena se separó para decirle _'aquí no, vamos a mi habitación' _y cogió la mano de Quinn para guiarla al enorme dormitorio.

Una vez dentro no tardaron en volver a atacarse la una a la otra, Rachel se apresuró a quitar de una vez el vestido de Quinn y tumbarla sobre la cama, y ella se quitó sus pantalones antes de colocarse encima de la rubia. Ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones las dos en ropa interior pero Quinn no tardó en quitar el sujetador de la morena para masajear sus pechos, con cada caricia Rachel se entregaba más y más a Quinn, tanto era así que no tardó en deslizar su lengua y sus besos del cuello de la rubia por el resto de su cuerpo. Quitó el sujetador de Quinn y contempló durante un minuto el cuerpo desnudo de la chica antes de ir directa a chupar sus pechos para más tarde bajar por su abdomen dejando besos por todo el recorrido hasta sus piernas, en ese momento la rubia rodó en la cama para ser la que quedara encima y llevar la situación.

Quinn comenzó a marcar el ritmo comenzando a moverse sobre Rachel mientras la besaba, habiendo colocado antes su entrepierna en una de las piernas de la morena. La actriz no tardó ni un minuto en notar lo mojada que estaba aquella chica y ella estaba incluso peor por lo que agarró el trasero de Quinn para que sus cuerpos estuvieran aún mas unidos. Cuando Quinn notó que Rachel estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo se apartó de ella y fue bajando sus besos hasta la entrepierna de la chica donde jugó con su lengua durante un rato,_ 'no puedo más Quinn, por favor'_ le rogó la morena lo que hizo sonreír a la rubia por tener el control así.

No tardó en complacer a la chica deslizando sus dedos dentro del cuerpo de ella, subió a besarla de nuevo mientras mantenía el ritmo de sus dedos, solo cuando notó que Rachel estaba tan cerca que ya solo se dejaba besar aceleró el movimiento de sus manos y en unos momentos notó las uñas de Rachel clavadas en su espalda y como su cuerpo se tensaba.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la chica relajara su cuerpo y Quinn se dejara caer a su lado sonriente con la respiración aún agitada, todavía no respiraba bien cuando notó que Rachel se posicionaba sobre ella con una sonrisa pícara, ahora le tocaba a ella enseñarle a Quinn lo que valía.

Unas horas más tarde y unas rondas de sexo más después, las chicas estaban tumbadas en la cama descansando, Rachel se giró para mirar a Quinn fijamente que no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por lo que se movió para quedar frente a Rachel.

**-Eso ha estado…**

**-Muy bien- **completó la frase Rachel**- llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo.**

**-¿Ah si?- **preguntó Quinn intrigada**- ¿Desde cuándo?**

**-¿Recuerdas un día que viniste al teatro con un vestido corto y te cruzaste de piernas sentada en tu butaca?- **preguntó Rachel y la rubia después de pensar en el día asintió con la cabeza**- desde ese día.**

**-Vaya, hace tiempo sí-** dijo Quinn pensando.

**-¿Te habrías fijado en mi si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias?**- preguntó entonces la morena.

**-Si te hubiera conocido en un bar y te hubieras acercado a mi, es probable que sí-** explicó Quinn imaginando la situación de Rachel en un bar-** me habría acostado contigo la misma noche.**

**-¿Y luego?-** Rachel estaba dispuesta a averiguar más del comportamiento de Quinn en esos aspectos.

**-Probablemente me hubiese levantado en mitad de la noche y marchado a mi casa sin darte mi número- **dijo Quinn fríamente.

**-Yo ya tengo tu número-** se burló la morena de ella**-¿siempre haces eso después de estar con alguien?- **Quinn asintió con la cabeza**- ¿por qué?**

**-Porque… ya sabes… mis reglas-** respondió la chica apartando la mirada.

**-Sí, ¿pero por qué tener esas reglas?**- siguió insistiendo.

**-Te hacen la vida fácil, sin complicaciones ni distracciones y me permiten centrarme en mi trabajo y lograr lo que quiera- **dijo casi de memoria, se lo había repetido tantas veces a sí misma que no se había terminado creyendo.

**-¿Por qué no las cumples conmigo?-** Rachel sabía que estaba siendo insistente con sus preguntas pero después de dos semanas sin verse quería algunas respuestas.

**-No lo sé… Contigo ha sido diferente, nos hemos conocido en diferentes circunstancias-** comenzó a sincerarse Quinn-** no soy mala persona Rachel, no tengo más amigos porque no quiero, tengo conocidos para entrar y salir pero no quiero más amigos de los que encariñarme que los que ya tengo.**

**-No he dicho que seas mala persona Quinn-** la morena se sintió mal porque la chica hubiese interpretado eso de mala manera por lo que decidió cambiar de tema**- ¿Desde cuándo te gusto yo? **

**-Pues…-** Quinn se movió incómoda por la pregunta y suspiró antes de contestar-** desde el día que casi te desmayas y te llevé a comer-** explicó sorprendida por la mirada de Rachel**-no sé… es que te vi tan débil y frágil, necesitaba ayudarte y creo que nunca me había preocupado así por alguien tan desconocido. **

**-¿Así que la gran Rachel Berry es una desconocida?-** decidió añadir algo de humor al momento ya que sabía lo tenso que era eso para Quinn.

**-Para mí lo es y creo que para el mundo también-** sabía que aquel comentario había sido duro pero era la verdad, por muy famosa que fuera nadie sabía nada verdadero sobre ella.

**-Esperaba que después de lo que ha pasado esta noche no era una desconocida cualquiera-** Rachel se levantó ofendida de la cama, cogió uno de sus pijamas y se marchó de la habitación.

**-Rachel…-** la llamó pero al ver que no regresaba se levantó para ir a hablar con ella**- no era eso lo que quería decir- **la morena la ignoraba en el sofá**- me refería a que eres dos personas en una, esta la persona fría y dura, la estrella del teatro Rachel Berry y la persona que eres cuando estás conmigo, Rachel.**

**-¿Cuál prefieres?- **preguntó la morena seria.

**-La que eres cuando estás conmigo-** con esa respuesta se ganó una mirada triste de Rachel por lo que se acercó a ella, se sentó en el sofá y la besó**-¿vamos a dormir?**

**-¿Te quieres quedar?- **preguntó Rachel después de haberse enterado de que la chica solía marcharse a mitad de noche después del sexo.

**-Sí- **respondió Quinn y fue ella quien agarró la mano de Rachel y la guió a la habitación.

Se acostaron en la cama nada más entrar, sin hablar, la charla de esa noche ya había sido demasiado intensa, Quinn se aseguró y dar un último beso apasionado a la actriz y sonriere antes de dormir. Sin duda cada una de las chicas tenía sus miedos y sus inseguridades, Quinn tenía siempre esta tensión acerca de romper sus normas y ese desconocimiento constante sobre como actuar con Rachel o en esos aspectos, mientras que la morena se sentía vulnerable cuando estaba con Quinn e intentaba llevar con cuidado la situación para que nadie descubriera que podía tener algo con la periodista.

Pero sin duda, lo que secretamente temían ambas chicas era que aquello que acababa de empezar como un juego pudiese convertirse en algo más serio de lo que ninguna esperaba.

* * *

Viendo el carácter que tienen ambas y sus comportamientos, esto no va a ser fácil, ¿no creen? jajaj

Un saludo, muchas gracias por el apoyo! =)


	13. Acciones

_Ante el pánico en los últimos reviews sobre el rumbo de la historia voy a hacer unas aclaraciones! _

_Las dos chicas quieren una relación pero tienen algo que las retiene y es sus miedos cada una a algo._

_Este fic desde el momento que lo empecé siempre tuvo como objetivo el superar esos miedos y tratar como reaccionas y aprendes a llevar algo que nunca pensabas que tendrías solo porque una persona puede causar tal efecto en ti. _

_No les va a costar darse cuenta de lo que quieren y lo que deben hacer para conseguirlo pero si habrá un par de tropiezos por el camino que las hagan depertar, como se por experiencia propia (Voy a reconocer que este fic está basado en experiencias personales propias y por eso se que lo que se necesita para cambiar y decidir que quieres en tu vida). _

_Dicho esto, disfruten el capítulo =) _

* * *

Quinn se despertó al sentir un movimiento a su lado, tardó un minuto en asimilar que era Rachel que estaba a su lado, no se estaban abrazando pero dormían tan cerca que podían sentir las respiraciones de la otra a su lado. El sol entraba por los huecos que había entre las grandes cortinas que tapaban la cristalera de la habitación, la morena sintió los rayos darle en la cara y no tardó en despertar. Quinn se giró para comprobar si Rachel estaba despierta y la encontró frotándose los ojos para despertarse.

**-Buenos días- **dijo casi susurrando Rachel.

**-Buenos días- **le respondió Quinn**- ¿has dormido bien?**

**-Bastante bien, debe de ser tarde ¿no?-** preguntó a Quinn que se giró para buscar su teléfono.

**-Casi la hora de comer-** respondió Quinn mientras miraba los mensajes de Santana que tenía en el móvil, la latina le preguntaba donde se había metido.

**-¿Es una proposición?- **dijo repentinamente Rachel

**-Puede ser- **respondió Quinn sonriendo al ver estirándose a la morena en la cama como un gato**- ¿estamos bien?**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- **le preguntó Rachel sorprendida por esa pregunta.

**-Quiero decir que… anoche tuvimos algunas conversaciones intensas-** respondió la rubia.

**-Y estoy segura de que tendremos alguna más, pero estamos bien ¿amigas?- **dijo una sonriente Rachel que seguía media dormida.

-**Claro- **respondió Quinn con una sonrisa tímida.

Se levantaron de la cama después de una larga sesión de besos interrumpida por el sonido de sus estómagos, Quinn ofreció salir a por algo para comer pero Rachel afirmo que tenía comida de sobra para preparar algo. Como era domingo ninguna de las dos chicas tenía nada que hacer por lo que después de preparar una hamburguesas de tofe y deborarlas, se tumbaron en el sofá a ver una película.

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía cómoda al estar en esa posición en el sofá con Rachel, la morena estaba recostada poco pero suficiente sobre Quinn y la rubia tenía su mano puesta encima de la pierna de la chica.

La tarde pasó tranquila viendo la película y teniendo algunas conversaciones pero por suerte para ellas ninguna tan intentas como la noche anterior. Rachel le había contado que sus padres eran grandes empresarios que se conocieron en la universidad y decidieron montar un pequeño negocio que fue creciendo conforme pasaron los años y que cuando tenían una vida estable fue cuando decidieron adoptar a Rachel, fue a partir de un vientre de alquiler, nunca le habían dicho a la chica quien de los dos era su verdadero padre pero a ella no le importaba los quería por igual. Le contó que cuando se mudó a Nueva York no lo hizo sólo, sino con su mejor amigo Kurt, quería que lo conociera mejor ya que la noche que se vieron en la fiesta del estreno las cosas no habían terminado muy bien.

Rachel era mucho más sencilla de lo que aparentaba y sin duda una vez cónocia a alguien no podía parar de hablar, a Quinn le gustaba quedarse observando a Rachel contar todas aquellas historias y llevar la situación, le quitaba presión a ella y conseguía conocer más a la morena.

Cuando se acercaba la noche Quinn dijo que era hora de marcharse y aunque Rachel no quería quedarse sola entendió que la rubia debía ir a trabajar al día siguiente. La rubia regresó a su apartamento sabiendo que Santana la esperaba allí para hablar con ella, llevaba toda la tarde preguntándole donde estaba mediante mensajes, la encontró en el sofá del apartamento esperándola.

**-Hola Santana-** saludó a su compañera al entrar.

**-Ya era hora de que aparecieras-** le regañó Santana.

**-¿Me echabas de menos?- **bromeó la rubia.

**-Me preocupo cuando desapareces sin decir nada durante un día-** fue la respuesta de la latina.

**-Ya me tienes aquí, relájate-** Quinn procedió a contarle entonces donde había estado y lo que había ocurrido.

**-Vaya, es increíble que seais tan sinceras entre vosotras-** dijo la latina al escuchar la conversación sobre las reglas de Quinn y todo lo que le había dicho a Rachel**- ¿vas a dejar entonces de lado tus reglas no?**

**-Creo que puedo intentarlo- **dijo Quinn siendo sincera- veremos si funciona.

Pasó la noche con su compañera escuchando como le contaba sus historias de locuras y planeando cosas que harían algún día, era una tradición, les gustaba soñar, siempre desearon cumplir sus sueños en Nueva York y vivir juntas y ahí estaban, ahora hablaban de cosas como viajar a París o tener un perro, eran cosas que por estúpidas que parecieran les encantaba imaginar.

Volvió a levantarse en cuanto sonó el despertador la mañana siguiente para ir a correr, hacía frío y no había casi nadie en las calles pero eso siempre le relajaba antes de comenzar su día. Cuando estuvo duchada y vestida se marchó a la revista, cada paso que andaba comenzaba a crecer su mal humor, no quería volver a estar otro día más haciendo fotocopias y perdiendo el tiempo en la oficina, no era eso para lo que le pagaban. Por suerte para Quinn, eso iba a cambiar, nada más entrar en el edificio, una de las secretarias le dijo que Sue la esperaba en su despacho por lo que se dirigió allí inmediatamente emocionada.

**-¿Querías verme?-** preguntó al abrir la puerta del despacho.

**-Si, pasa Quinn-** le indicó su jefa sin apartar la vista de los papeles que tenía en la mano**- ¿qué tal tu trabajo de oficina?**

**-¿La verdad? Una mierda**- respondió, sabía que a su jefa le gustaba esa actitud sincera.

**-Me alegro, así aprendes la lección para el próximo artículo-** dijo riendo Sue que vio la cara de seriedad de su empleada**- por suerte para ti tengo un nuevo trabajo que se que te gustará.**

**-¿De qué se trata?**- preguntó intentando controlar la emoción.

**-Hay un médico que está utilizando una de esas nuevas impresoras 3D para lograr nuevas técnicas y avances en el mundo de la medicina- **explicó su jefa que pudo ver la sonrisa que si iba formando en la cara de Quinn**- quiero que vayas hablas con él y te cuente que es lo que ha conseguido hasta ahora y qué quiere conseguir. **

**-¿Incluyo también una parte tratando el tema de las impresoras 3D?- **preguntó la chica que ya visionaba aquello.

**-Sin duda, tienes una semana Quinn- **le dijo Sue seriamente-** ponte las pilas y en dos días quiero ver como va, voy a tenerte controlada después de lo de la última vez. **

Quinn se marchó feliz al despacho que compartía con Mark para comunicarle a su compañero las buenas noticias, él la había apoyado esas dos semanas dándole trabajos entretenidos y ahora quería contarle al chico que eso se había acabado. Como era habitual en ella, dedicó ese día a investigar en internet el médico al que iba a entrevistar y todo el tema de las impresoras y después de varias llamadas al hospital había conseguido una cita con el doctor para poder hablar con él sobre ese tema. Regresó sonriente a su apartamento, nada le hacía más feliz que trabajar haciendo lo que le gustaba por esa razón las últimas semanas habían sido algo duras para ella.

Por su lado Rachel volvía a tener día de descanso, esta vez tenían unos pocos ensayos antes de la función del jueves pero Derek había decidido que fueran el miércoles y el jueves por la mañana, lo que le dejaba dos días completos para ella. Decidió ir a visitar a Kurt a su despacho en vogue. com lo que para el chico comenzó como unas prácticas años atrás, había terminado por ser el trabajo de su vida y ahora era uno de los máximos ejecutivos de la empresa.

Rachel entró decidida al edificio directa al despacho de su amigo, solía ir habitualmente allí por lo que las empleadas ya conocían su relación de mejor amistad con Kurt y nunca ponían impedimentos para que pasara a verlo. Lo encontró al teléfono, al parecer tenía una crisis con un pedido de pantalones que necesitaban para un reportaje de fotos, sonrió al ver a su amiga y colgó el teléfono cuando pudo.

**-¿Te pillo en mal momento?-** preguntó la morena al sentir que interrumpía.

**-Tú siempre eres bienvenida Rachel- **se acercó para abraza a su mejor amiga-** ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

**-¿Quieres que comamos juntos?-** dijo Rachel al separarse.

**-Me muero de hambre, pero…¿ puedes esperar que haga un última llamada?- **le rogó su amigo y ella aceptó encantada.

Se quedó observando a Kurt mientras realizaba su trabajo, siempre le fascinaba lo decidido que era en el tema de la moda, desde el instituto se habían reído de él por su forma de vestir y a menudo le habían marginado pero en la gran ciudad era una de las referencias de las nuevas tendencias. Kurt llevaba comprometido con su pareja un año, después de una romántica proposición por parte de Blaine, conoció al chico gracias a Rachel, ya que Blaine entró en NYADA al mismo tiempo que la morena y ella no tardó ni un mes en presentarle a su mejor amigo, con el que congenió desde el primer momento. Kurt debía muchas cosas a Rachel, desde un apoyo incondicional durante tantos años hasta tener al que era según el muchacho 'su alma gemela'. Por su parte Rachel también sentía que le debía todo lo que tenía a Kurt, él era su gran apoyo en esa ciudad, era el quien había estado a su lado cuando la morena perdía la ilusión o se echaba a llorar por sentirse tan pequeña en esa ciudad, por lo que la verdad era que su trabajo a veces le hacía ser un ser solitario y no siempre le gustaba.

Cuando por fin colgó el teléfono cogió su abrigo y a Rachel del brazo para llevarla a uno de los restaurantes de diseño que había por los alrededores de la revista. Kurt no tardó en sacar el tema de Quinn, sabía que la chica había estado en contacto con ella porque la había visto mandando mensajes algún día pero no sabía si se habían vuelto a ver, Rachel le contó lo ocurrido durante el fin de semana con una sonrisa en su cara.

**-Quiero que la conozcas Kurt-** le pidió la morena.

**-Ya la conocí- **respondió el muchacho.

**-Hablasteis durante un minuto y esa noche no acabó nada bien-** recordó Rachel pensando en aquella noche.

**-Está bien, ¿cita doble el sábado?-** propuso el chico**- Blaine tiene ganas de verte. **

**-Verás es que… prefiero que la conozcas primero tú, en mi casa o algo así-** explicó la chica tímidamente**- Quinn no es receptiva a cualquier cosa que pueda parecer una cita o compromisos.**

**-Espera, explícame eso-** pidió Kurt sin comprender.

**-Es que Quinn nunca ha tenido una relación-** comenzó a decir y decidió explicarle lo de las reglas de la chica y sus miedos a las relaciones.

**-Bueno nunca ha tenido una relación, ¿y qué? tú tampoco-** dijo Kurt después de oír aquello.

**-No es lo mismo Kurt- **protestó la actriz.

**-Tú no has tenido una relación porque no querías comprometer tu carrera con nada-** comenzó a decir el moreno-** ella tampoco lo quería, la diferencia que ella puso unas estúpidas reglas para poder acostarse con alguien de vez en cuando. **

**-No seas así- **volvió a protestar la chica.

**-Es la verdad Rachel y lo sabes-** se defendió Kurt.

**-Si lo llego a saber no te cuento nada de esto, parece que la odias y no la conoces aún-** dijo con pena Rachel que quería de verdad que su amigo se llevara bien con Quinn.

**-No la odio Rachel, me preocupo por ti-** Kurt se acercó a Rachel para darle un abrazo**- organiza lo que quieras e iré.**

Rachel agradeció que su amigo siempre accediera a hacerla feliz pero eso no impedía que se preocupara por ella. Terminaron de comer en aquel restaurante y aunque ella insistió en invitar a su amigo, él no la dejó y dividió la cuenta para pagar su parte correspondiente. Se marcharon a tomar un café antes de que Kurt volviera al trabajo, era lo bueno de ser su propio jefe, podía permitirse un par de horas libres porque las podía recuperar cuando él quisiera. Regresaba a casa relajada y feliz caminando, no era un mala forma de comenzar la semana.

Quinn se pasó el resto de la semana centrada en su artículo, lo primero que había hecho había sido acudir al hospital a su cita con el médico para hacerle una pequeña entrevista, debía reconocer que aquel reportaje le apasionaba, antes de elegir ser periodista se planteó seriamente estudiar medicina pero su poco gusto por la sangre fue el que determinó que eligiera la pluma en lugar del bisturí.

Resultó que el médico creaba órganos para ayudar a personas que esperaban un transplante, de momento solo había hecho una pequeña operación que parecía estar funcionando, a Quinn le fascinaba aquel tema y por ello tenía los cinco sentidos puestos en el reportaje. Un par de días después de comenzar a escribirlo tuvo que llevar a Sue un borrador para su aprobación y poder continuar escribiendo. Por suerte para ella su jefa estaba orgullosa de lo que estaba leyendo y le dijo que aún tenía un par de días más para mejorar algunos de sus escritos.

Estaba feliz y eso lo mostraba en todos los aspectos de su vida, no se había peleado con Santana en toda la semana, al contrario, había pasado horas y horas hablando con ella sin una sola disputa y también había pasado algunas noches con Rachel. La actriz decidió pasarse a felicitarla en persona por volver a trabajar normalmente lo que, tras la marcha de Santana a casa de Brittnay, finalizó en una noche entera en la cama, Quinn había tenido que irse a la revista apenas habiendo dormido dos horas y Rachel tenía esa mañana ensayo en el teatro pero eso no les impidió pasar un último rato juntas por la mañana.

Sus encuentros nocturnos se repitieron durante un par de semanas más, a veces en casa de Rachel y otras en el apartamento de Quinn. A la actriz les gustaban porque pasaban ratos agradables simplemente hablando en la intimidad de su apartamento sin nadie que las pudiera ver y a la periodista le gustaba tener esos encuentros sexuales que siempre iban acompañados de alguna comida o cena sin tener que invitar a Rachel o hacerlo de forma seria, iban al apartamento de la otra cuando podían, no había más.

Era fin de semana y Santana había convencido a Quinn para ir a Brooklyn a una fiesta que organizaba uno de los amigos de un cliente, un escrito, sin duda a la rubia le vendría bien hacer algunos contactos. Santana había ofrecido a Quinn la posibilidad de llevar a Rachel a aquella fiesta pero la rubia había rechazado la oferta. La fiesta era en el gran apartamento del escritor, entraron y les golpeó el calor, la fiesta estaba llena, sobre todo de escritores con grandes gafas de pasta que no disimulaban su profesión. La música era buena, se acercaron a la mesa de las bebidas donde se sirvieron lo primero que encontraron, vodka, buscaron la comida y la encontraron en un par de mesas junto a la ventana, no había mucha variedad, sin duda aquella era una de las fiestas en las que la gente va a beber y fumar.

Santana la abandonó en mitad de la fiesta después de una par de copas más de voka para ir a hablar con su cliente, Quinn decidió acercarse a la mesa de la comida, era mejor que estar allí de pie sola. Estaba perdida en su mundo, pensando acerca de lo absurda que era aquella fiesta cuando escuchó la voz de alguien hablándole, era una hombre muy alto y bastante guapo diciendo que llegaba tarde, que la comida se había terminado.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquella frase dio lugar a una larga conversación acompañada de un par de copas más de vodka y algún chupito de tequila. El hombre se llamaba Finn, era escritor de novelas fantásticas, aunque de momento solo había conseguido que le publicaran la primera, era guapo y divertido y sin duda se estaba ganando a Quinn conforme las conversaciones, las copas y la noche avanzaban. Santana observaba a su compañera desde lejos, había salido con ella demasiadas veces y sabía donde terminaría la rubia con esa actitud, primero era la sonrisa constante, seguida del movimiento de pelo para más tarde apoyar su mano en el brazo de quien fuera su presa esa noche, eran sus métodos y los estabas haciendo en ese momento por lo que decidió acercarse a su amiga.

**-Quinn, hace rato que no te veo-** dijo intentado dar la espalda a Finn.

**-Santana te presento a Finn- **dijo divertida la morena.

**-Encantada, ¿nos disculpas un momento…Finn?- **agarró a Quinn del brazo y la apartó para hablar con ella en un sitio más privado**- ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?**

**-Pasar un buen rato-** respondió la rubia.

**-¿Y Rachel?-** preguntó la latina cada vez más enfadada.

**-¿Qué pasa con Rachel?-** a qué venía eso ahora era lo que se preguntaba Quinn.

**-¿Vas a acostarte con otro mientras estás con ella?**

**-No es mi novia, ni mi nada Santana- **respondió enfadada Quinn- puedo hacer lo que quiera.

**-Quinn, piénsalo bien, ¿hablas tú, tu orgullo o el alcohol? - **dijo seriamente Santana, que no estaba dispuesta a aguantar más tarde el arrepentimiento de su amiga.

**-Hago lo que quiera Santana, no te debo explicaciones a ti, ni a Rachel ni a nadie- **dicho esto se giró dejando a la latina sola y dirigiendo hacia Finn a quien agarró del brazo y lo sacó de la fiesta.

Quinn se marchó con Finn de la fiesta al apartamento del muchacho, que no dejaba de sonreír por haber conseguido a la chica más guapa de la fiesta, como Santana había previsto Quinn se acostó con el hombre nada más entrar en el apartamento. La rubia se despertó poco antes del amanecer e hizo lo que siempre hacía menos cuando pasaba la noche con Rachel, se levantó para recoger sus cosas y vistieres y cuando estuvo lista se marchó del apartamento sin hacer un solo un ruido y sin dejar forma de que Finn pudiese contactar con ella.

Regresó en taxi a su apartamento, estaba demasiado lejos como para volver andando y menos a esas horas, miró su móvil mientras iba de camino en el coche y encontró un mensaje de Santana, el cual decidió ignorar y un mensaje de Rachel de la noche anterior _'Pásalo bien en la fiesta, yo mientras trabajaré :(' _, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable pero despejó ese pensamiento inmediatamente. Llegó a casa y fue inmediatamente a dormir, no quería tener tiempo para pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente cuando viera la cara de odio de Santana.

El sol entraba por la ventana y daba en la cara de Quinn que se removió impaciente en la cama, se giró para mirar su reloj, le extrañaba la cantidad de luz que entraba en la habitación y pudo ver que ya era medio día. Le dolía la cabeza, había bebido mucho la noche anterior en aquella fiesta, cogió su móvil para revisarlo, era una viejo hábito, la mañana siguiente después de salir de fiesta revisaba las fotos, llamadas y mensajes en su teléfono para asegurarse de que no había hecho nada estúpido. Como flashes comenzaron a venir a su memoria todo lo sucedido, desde la discusión con Santana hasta su encuentro sexual con Finn y un mensaje de Rachel de la noche anterior. Ese mensaje fue el detonante para que empezara a sentirse mal, se había acostado con alguien que no era Rachel, algo que no había hecho desde que la había conocido, pero no tenía nada por lo que sentirse culpable ¿o sí?. Intentó no pensar más en eso y se quedó un rato más en la cama antes de levantarse para darse una ducha y bajar a la cocina, donde encontró a Santana preparándose su comida.

**-Hola San- **dijo Quinn al verla pero la latina no respondió, esperó un rato antes de volver a intentarlo**- Santana… ¿no vas a hablarme?**

**-¿Para qué? Si nunca me escuchas- **protestó la latina levántandose y dejando a la rubia sola, estaba cansada de intentar ayudarla para que no hiciera tonterías y la chica siempre la ignoraba.

**-Vamos San…- **le rogó su amiga que la había seguido a su habitación**- necesito hablar.**

**-Siéntate- **accedió Santana que intentaba hacerse la dura pero no podía dejar a su amiga mal si de verdad la necesitaba**- ¿qué te pasa?**

**-Siento como te traté anoche- **se disculpó la latina**- te preocupaste por mi y yo te desprecié.**

**-Disculpas aceptadas- **dijo su compañera.

**-He encontrado en mi móvil un mensaje de Rachel, era de anoche, me decía que disfrutara la fiesta, que estaba triste porque tenía que trabajar y….-** explicó la rubia**- no se por qué me sentía culpable San.**

**-¿No lo sabes? ¿De verdad?- **la rubia negó con la cabeza y esperó a que su amiga siguiera hablando-** te sientes culpable porque te has acostado con otro mientras ella trabajaba. **

**-Pero nosotras no somos nada Santana- **se justifico Quinn.

**-Sólo porque tú tengas miedo a poner una etiqueta o a llamarlo relación, no significa que no lo sea- **dijo seria la latina.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- **preguntó la rubia.

**-¿Crees que Rachel se está acostando con alguien aparte de ti?- **le preguntó Santana, Quinn tras un largo silencio, negó con la cabeza-** ¿Cada cuánto hablais?**

**-No sé, por mensaje todos los días y luego cuando nos vemos y eso-** explicó Quinn.

**-¿Y cuándo os veis?- **le volvió a preguntar

**-No sé Santana, cuando nos apetece, unas cuantas veces a la semana-**

**-¿No crees que hablar con alguien, que no se acuesta con nadie más, a diario y verla cada vez que podéis significa algo?- l**e dijo Santana seria.

**-Pues, supongo que sí- **reconoció por fin Quinn después de haber pensado durante un buen rato su respuesta**- ¿Crees que debería contarle lo de Finn?**

**-No voy a entrar en eso, es tú decisión-** le dijo seria la latina**- pero deberías hablar primer con Rachel sobre que sois.**

**-Pero…-** dijo Quinn poniendo mala cara.

**-Quinn, no digo que sea tu novia, ya se que tienes un pánico estúpido a esa palabra-** especificó al ver la cara de horror de su compañera**- pero debéis hablar, por lo menos reconocer que tenéis algo.**

**-Hablaré con ella, pero hoy no, me duele demasiado la cabeza para aguantar la gran voz de Rachel-** dijo infantilmente la rubia haciendo reír por primera vez en toda la mañana a su compañera

* * *

Tranquilos! No voy a ser tan mala como parece! Esto les va a ayudar a arreglar las cosas y aclarar que hay entre ellas aunque no lo parezca! Un saludo =)


	14. ¿Prometes no enfadarte?

Habían pasado un par de días desde su conversación con Santana, no había visto a Rachel aún pero no podía evitar sentirse incómoda cada vez que hablaba con ella mediante algún mensaje, tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes mejor. Se encontraba en la oficina pasando algunas notas sobre una investigación que estaba llevando a cabo y que le mostraría a Sue cuando supiera que tenía suficiente para que su jefa la aceptara. Recibió un nuevo mensaje de Rachel, la morena estaba en casa aburrida sin ensayos y su entretenimiento era escribir a Quinn.

**Rachel:** _¿sigue en pie lo de venir cuando termines de trabajar?_

**Quinn: **_Si _

**Rachel: **_¿Te importa si viene Kurt a cenar? _

**Quinn: **_¿Tiene que ser esta noche?_

**Rachel: **_Quería que os conocierais mejor… pero si te molesta no pasa nada._

**Quinn: **_No es eso Rachel… Es que creo que tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar. _

**Rachel: **_¿Pasa algo? ¿Debería preocuparme?_

**Quinn: **_No te impacientes, estate tranquila y luego hablamos :)_

Sabía que no era justo decirle esas cosas mediante mensajes por que la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era muy dramática y ahora probablemente no parara de pensar que era lo que Quinn tenía que hablar con ella, pero tampoco quería que pensara que su mejor amigo la molestaba, no había una respuesta fácil para aquella pregunta.

Hizo lo prometido y al salir de trabajar cogió un taxi directo al apartamento de Rachel, entró en el edificio donde el portero, que la conocía ya de sobra, la saludó alegremente. La morena abrió la puerta inmediatamente al escuchar el timbre, desde el último mensaje con Quinn había estado impaciente, y la rubia entró dando un rápido beso a Rachel y caminando hacia el salón. Se mostraba nerviosa, no sabía como sacar el tema pero por suerte para ella la morena no se hizo esperar.

**-¿Me vas a decir ya que cosas importantes tenemos que hablar?**- preguntó Rachel al ver que Quinn no paraba de dar vueltas en el salón.

**-Verás yo… ¿te estás acostando con alguien más?-** fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

**-No, ¿a qué viene esto?-** negó la chica extrañada por esa pregunta.

**-¿Tú crees que nosotras…?¿Qué tú y yo…? Quiero decir que…- **Quinn hablaba sin sentido.

**-Quinn, ¿puedes sentarte aquí y hablar claro?-** no era una pregunta, era una orden.

**-¿Que somos Rachel?- **dijo después de un largo suspiro la rubia.

**-¿Tú quieres poner nombre a esto? ¿La persona 'no tengo relaciones'?-** dijo riendo Rachel y burlándose de ella.

**-No quiero un nombre Rachel-** respondió enfadada por la actitud de la actriz**- pero quiero saber que tenemos, que podemos y qué no podemos hacer.**

**-Unas normas-** la interrumpió la morena ya más seria.

**-Sí, osea no, puede ser- **respondió Quinn confusa ante todo aquello, odiaba ser ella la que tenía que guiar esa conversación y la cara de Rachel había cambiado a seriedad-** No son normas Rachel, es solo que…**

**-¿A qué viene todo esto Quinn?-** Rachel sabía a la perfección que había pasado algo para que la rubia necesitara aquella conversación.

-**¿Prometes no enfadarte si te cuento algo?-** le pidió Quinn a la chica.

**-No puedo prometer eso, cuéntamelo y lo solucionaremos-** dijo una serena Rachel.

**-El sábado en la fiesta conocí a alguien y me acosté con él- **dijo rápidamente Quinn.

**-¿Significó algo?-** preguntó Rachel seria después de un rato de silencio entre ellas.

**-No**- negó Quinn, era la verdad**- estaba borracha, me acosté con él y me fui después. **

**-Siguiendo tus normas-** no quería que sonara como un reproche pero lo hizo y tras eso hubo otro gran silencio, Quinn esperaba una respuesta más clara de Rachel.

**-Rachel, yo…-** comenzó a decir la rubia al ver que Rachel no reaccionaba.

**-No sé que decirte Quinn, se que nunca hemos hablado de qué era esto- **la interrumpió la morena, no era cierto, estaba molesta por aquello, no entendía como Quinn podía haber hecho eso pero no quería pelearse con ella, no en ese momento, antes había otras cosas que hablar.

**-Pues hablémoslo ahora- **dijo seria la rubia, necesitaba aclarar eso.

**-¿Lo pasas bien cuando estás conmigo?- **preguntó Rachel que seguía seria y Quinn asintió con la cabeza antes de que la chica siguiera hablando**- ¿te gusta quedar conmigo?- **la rubia volvió a asentir**- ¿te gusto yo?**

**-Ya sabes que sí- **esta vez respondió en voz alta.

**-Puesto que sé que las etiquetas no te gustan- **Quinn sonrió al oír aquello, últimamente se lo decían demasiado**- que te parece si seguimos conociéndonos, en exclusividad por supuesto, poco a poco…**

**-Lo que viene siendo salir juntas ¿no?-** ironizó Quinn.

**-Lo has dicho tú no yo eh-** dijo Rachel riendo y relajando el ambiente que había minutos antes.

**-Creo que podemos intentarlo-** respondió Quinn que reía también por el comentario de la chica.

Después de esa afirmación por parte de Quinn el ambiente estaba mucho más relajado y la conversación cambió a otro tema, con tanto hablar no se habían dado cuenta de la hora que era por lo que fueron a la cocina a preparar algo para comer mientras veían la película que había elegido Rachel esa noche, un musical de su colección que la rubia había accedido a ver días atrás. Quinn no quería volver a sacar el tema que habían hablado al llegar pero tenía una duda por resolver.

**-Rachel, ¿te has enfadado conmigo por lo que hice el sábado?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-Quinn- **la morena se giró para mirarla**- ya te dicho que no puedo reprocharte nada.**

**-No te he preguntado eso Rachel, ¿te ha molestado?- **volvió a insistir Quinn.

**-Si Quinn, me ha molestado y mucho- **respondió Rachel siendo sincera y volvió a seguir cortando las verduras**- me ha dolido y si seguimos hablando de esto va a ser peor.**

**-Lo siento**- se disculpó Quinn y se acercó a ella, la agarró por detrás para susurrarle al oído-** si hubiera sabido que podía hacerte cualquier daño no lo habría hecho. **

Ese comentario le hizo ganarse una sonrisa por parte de Rachel que no tardó en girarse para besarla suavemente, Quinn decía la verdad, era cierto que no le gustaban todas esas cosas de las relaciones pero Rachel le gustaba lo suficiente como para no querer hacerle ningún daño por algo que pudiese hacer. Terminaron de preparar las cosas y se llevaron la cena delante del televisor donde Rachel puso la película elegida, no tardaron en devorar la comida e ir a tumbarse en el sofá. A pesar de decir que todo estaba bien, Quinn imaginaba que Rachel seguía molesta por lo que pasó su brazo por encima de la morena y la hizo tumbarse sobre ella, Rachel no rechazó la oferta de paz que Quinn le ofrecía y se tumbó abrazándose a ella, lo que relajó a la rubia. Pasaron el resto de la noche en esa posición hasta el sueño comenzó a afectarles, que fue cuando se trasladaron a la habitación, esa noche Quinn no intentó hacer nada con Rachel, sabía que no estaba de humor, así que simplemente se tumbó a su lado y la volvió a abrazar, era la primera vez que iba a dormir abrazada a alguien y era a Rachel.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó pronto para ir a trabajar pero para su sorpresa la morena no estaba ya en la cama, se estiró para mirar la hora por si se había quedado dormida pero aún era temprano. No tardó en llegarle un olor a café y supo inmediatamente donde debía estar Rachel, la encontró en la cocina con dos tazas de café preparadas y haciendo algo en una sartén.

**-Ei…¿ya estás aquí? quería subirte el desayuno-** le dijo con pena Rachel.

**-¿Celebramos algo?-** preguntó la rubia al ver ese detalle por parte de la chica.

**-Bueno me desperté y estaba pensando que nunca hemos desayunado juntas-** explicó Rachel acercándose a Quinn y rodeando su cuello con los brazos**- y que no sueles desayunar en casa y ya que vamos a intentar algo nuevo para ti… Que vamos a empezar de cero...Pensé que podrías comenzar por desayunar- **Quinn sonrió dulcemente al oir aquello**- se que es una cursilería.**

**-No lo es-** la interrumpió Quinn**- es adorable**- dio un suave beso a Rachel- **gracias por tomarte esto tan bien.**

**-Es un placer-** y volvió a besar a Quinn pero esta vez más agresivamente.

**-Si me sigues besando así no voy a desayunar ni voy a llegar al trabajo-** dijo riendo Quinn entre besos.

Rachel tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad en separarse de Quinn e ir a por su taza de café para el desayuno, la rubia debía admitir que era dulce eso de desayunar frente a alguien y hablar tranquilamente, ella siempre desayunaba fuera y si alguna vez lo hacía en casa era raro que coincidiera con Santana. Se vistió antes de marcharse otro día más al trabajo, era la primera vez en meses en el que entró en la revista sin su café en la mano, no pudo evitar pensar como cambiaban las cosas por una persona.

Apenas unos días después a Rachel ya se le había pasado todo posible enfado que pudiese quedarle sobre lo que había hecho Quinn y la demostración era que había vuelto a insistir en que quedaran las dos con Kurt. Después de tanta insistencia por parte de la chica, la rubia había decidido aceptar el plan, una comida en casa de Rachel el domingo para ellos tres. A pesar de que el sábado por la noche había dormido en casa de la morena, decidió marcharse a su casa pronto para ducharse y cambiarse y volver cuando Kurt estuviera allí, por algún motivo no quería que el chico supiera que se quedaba allí a dormir, no sabía que le había contado Rachel sobre ellas y no quería arriesgarse a nada.

Como se había propuesto llegó cuando el chico ya estaba allí, no había salido de su apartamento hasta que Rachel le había escrito preguntando donde estaba, la actriz les había vuelto a presentar a pesar de que ya lo hizo una vez y ambos ayudaron a terminar de preparar la comida. El silencio se adueñaba de la cocina, Rachel lo rompió hablando sin parar como hacía habitualmente, se trasladaron a la mesa que había preparado cuidadosamente para los tres. Quinn se sentía un poco incómoda, era como si Kurt estuviera examinando todos sus movimientos y todo lo que le decía a Rachel, a la que solo había dado un simple beso al llegar. Rachel se levantó un momento de la mesa dejando a ambos chicos solos.

**-Vale, se acabó, ¿qué te pasa conmigo?- **le preguntó Quinn**- no he hecho nada para que me mires así.**

**-Rachel es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que nadie le haga daño-** dijo Kurt por fin hablando.

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerlo?- ** preguntó la rubia.

**-No es que empezaras con buen pie con aquella mentira sobre el artículo-** respondió Kurt desafiándola.

**-Lo arreglé, no escribí nada que perjudicara a Rachel-** se defendió Quinn.

**-Y nunca has tenido relaciones, tienes unas normas absurdas y te has acostado con otro- **dijo Kurt seriamente mirando a Quinn.

**-Espera, ¿Rachel te ha contado todo eso?-** preguntó sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando.

**-Ya te lo he dicho, es mi mejor amiga, me cuenta todo- **dijo orgulloso el muchacho.

**-Mira Kurt, Rachel me gusta y le gusto y estamos teniendo…algo bueno- **dijo sinceramente la rubia**- si ella es capaz de darme una oportunidad, tú también podrías.**

**-Tienes carácter, me gusta-** respondió Kurt después de un largo silencio tenso entre ambos-** trátala bien Quinn, eres la primera persona en la que confía de esta forma desde el instituto- **dijo Kurt ya mas calmado siendo sincero.

**-La cuidaré, no te preocupes- **dijo Quinn sonriendo y entendiendo en ese momento porque Kurt se había comportado así con ella, estaba preocupado por su amiga.

**-¿De qué habláis vosotros dos?-** dijo Rachel al entrar de nuevo en la sala.

**-Nada importante-** dijo Kurt rápidamente antes que la rubia-** bueno Quinn, ¿estás escribiendo algún artículo nuevo?**

**-Esta semana me han publicado uno nuevo, pero ahora no tengo nada, estoy libre- **explicó la rubia mientras terminaba de comer.

La comida continuó y esta vez los tres hablaban tranquilamente sobre sus vidas, Rachel estaba sonriente por ver que después de un rato su amigo y su… Quinn, se llevaban mejor que al principio. Quinn debía reconocer que había pasado una tarde agradable, Kurt era divertido y una vez se relajó no paraba de preguntar cosas y de hablar sobre él y Blaine, el chico dijo que la rubia debía conocerlo y Quinn no tardó en bromear sobre que con una estrella de Broadway tenía suficiente pero terminó prometiéndole al chico que quedarían un día para conocerlo. Kurt se marchó dejando a las dos chicas solas en el apartamento.

**-Tu amigo es muy protector-** dijo Quinn levantándose de su silla para ir al sofá donde estaba Rachel.

**-Se preocupa por mi- **respondió Rachel cogiendo la mano de Quinn y acercándola a ella**- ¿te ha dicho algo?**

**-Sé que le has contado lo de las normas, lo de que me acosté con otro y supongo que el resto-** explicó la rubia que se acomodó sobre Rachel.

**-Es mi mejor amigo Quinn, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar-** explicó la chica.

**-Es justo, yo lo hago con Santana**- dijo comprensivamente Quinn.

**-¿Qué haces con Santana?¿Debería preocuparme?-** bromeó Rachel intentando parecer seria.

**-Hablar, me refería a hablar- **respondió la rubia contagiada por la risa de la actriz.

Siguieron riendo ante aquella ocurrencia de la chica, Quinn tenía pensado marcharse a su apartamento esa noche pero una intensa sesión de besos en el sofá había propiciado que acabara marchándose al dormitorio con la chica y durmiendo allí una noche más.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano para marcharse a trabajar y dejó a Rachel profundamente dormida en su apartamento, no tenía que trabajar y no quería despertarla. Fue una semana de trabajo intensa y aburrida en el apartamento ya que Santana llevaba la mayor parte de la semana en Los Angeles, había tenido que marcharse con uno de sus mejores clientes, un actor que acababa de firmar un gran contrato para un película de Hollywood. Quinn aprovechó que estaba sola para hacer todas las cosas que la latina odiaba, desde poner la música muy alta a acostarse con Rachel en el sofá, no pensaba hacerlo pero imaginaba que Santana ya había aprovechado alguna de sus ausencias para hacerlo con Brittany ahí. Su amiga por fin regresaba de un largo vuelo por lo que se ofreció a ir a recogerla con su coche para que luego pudiesen ir a comer y ponerse al día.

La latina dio un gran abrazo a su amiga al verla y Quinn no tardó en bromear sobre como Santana era la única persona que podía ir a trabajar y volver más bronceada de lo que estaba. Quinn la ayudó con las maletas y se dirigieron a un restaurante en las afueras aprovechando que iban en el coche, Santana le informó de todas cosas que había descubierto en Los Angeles y la cantidad de trabajo que podría tener allí, Quinn se entristeció al pensar que su mejor amiga podía marcharse tan lejos. Santana había notado el buen humor de su amiga por lo que decidió preguntarle que tal iban las cosas con Rachel y la rubia le contó las últimas noticias con ella.

**-Mírate, tu sonrisa brilla**- dijo la latina burlándose al escucharla hablar.

**-Para Santana- **le pidió Quinn

**-Oh vamos, nunca te he visto así-** volvía a reirse al pensarlo.

**-Baja la voz, ¿quieres parar?- **las mesas de alrededor miraban a la chica reirse tan alto.

**-No puedo evitarlo si estas enamorada- **dijo la latina.

-**No estoy enamorada-** negó la rubia irremediablemente.

**-Bueno, tus palabras dicen una cosa pero tu sonrisa dice otra-** le respondió Santana.

**-No estoy enamorada-** fue una afirmación seria, tenía que creerlo ella misma para que la latina la creyera.

**-¿Por qué pareces tan enfadada? la ultima vez que lo comprobé estar enamorada era algo bueno- **se defendió Santana ante esa actitud.

**-Es que no lo estoy, eso es todo, no estoy enamorada, apenas acabamos de empezar a salir- **explicó la rubia más calmadamente.

**-¿Estáis saliendo? Ohhhh, que adorable-** volvió a burlarse de su amiga.

**-Para ya, o te dejo aquí y me llevo el coche-** Santana sabía que Quinn era capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

**-Está bien, lo que tú digas chica no enamorada-** fue la última broma ya que se ganó una mirada matadora por parte de su amiga- Quinn,** ¿puedes pasar la noche con Rachel?-** le pidió la latina cuando regresaban a casa.

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó sin comprender la rubia.

**-Quiero quedar con Brittany, no la veo desde hace una semana-** explicó Santana.

**-Ve a su casa Santana- **protestó Quinn.

**-Venga ya Quinn es una noche- **volvió a pedir la latina.

**-No, mañana trabajo y no voy a plantarme en casa de Rachel porque tú quieras echar un polvo-** dijo muy seriamente.

Sin saber como había terminado dos horas después llamando al timbre de casa de Rachel con una pequeña mochila con ropa para al día siguiente ir a trabajar. La morena no pudo evitar reírse cuando Quinn le había contado el motivo de su visita, aunque se alegraba que estuviera allí. La rubia debía reconocer que no le parecía tan mal que Santana la hubiese echado de esa forma de la casa cuando se acurrucó el sofá y Rachel se tumbó inmediatamente junto a ella.

* * *

Ante los reviews... Tienen razón, Quinn no está haciendo las cosas bien pero tampoco quiero que la odien =( Aunque en este capítulo no lo parezca en el proximo se va a notar que a Rachel le afecto lo que hizo la rubia y no lo ha perdonado del todo... porque va a aparecer Finn!

Les aseguro que a pesar de todo, aunque parezca mentira, llegará un punto en la historia en el que sea Quinn quien tenga que poner las cosas claras! Espero que entonces la vuelvan a querer =(

Un saludo!


	15. No puedo hacer esto

_Aclaración por las dudas surgidas después del último capítulo, aquí tienen la reacción de Rachel, la chica no es tan tonta para perdonar todo tan fácilmente, Quinn ha hecho mal y tiene que pagar las consecuencias! _

* * *

Transcurría otra aburrida semana para Quinn en la oficina, aunque Sue le había dado un par de artículos desde el incidente del reportaje sobre el musical y Rachel, no tenía tanto trabajo como antes, estaba acostumbrada a llenar la mayoría de sus horas con cosas de la revista e investigando para otros posibles artículos pero ahora le sobraba el tiempo libre y no sabía que hacer con él. Tenía su apartamento más limpio que nunca, la nevera siempre estaba llena y la mayoría de las noches era ella la que preparaba la cena para Santana, otros ratos los pasaba con Rachel, aunque no habían sido tampoco muchos debido a los compromisos de la morena con el teatro, los ensayos y sus manías de tener que pasar tiempo antes, después y en cualquier momento allí.

Rachel seguía sorprendiendo cada día más a Quinn, después de todo ese tiempo la rubia había podido apreciar ese lado divertido, relajado y cariñoso que tenía Rachel cuando estaba en casa o estaba con ella, sin embargo, odiaba su actitud cuando había otras personas delante. Con Santana y Kurt era más como ella, pero si estaban en la calle, cosa que no sucedía habitualmente, o había alguien más delante, volvía esa Rachel seria, distante y tensa ante todo.

A pesar de todo, las cosas parecían ir bastante bien, podía decirse que estaba feliz, mucho más de lo que lo había estado en un tiempo. Se dirigía a casa después del trabajo cuando recibió un mensaje de Rachel, sonrió ante lo que leyó.

**Rachel:** _no hagas planes para el sábado ;) _

Se disponía a responder a la morena cuando tuvo un idea, llevaba unos días sin verla y su casa estaba apenas a unos minutos de donde estaba en ese momento por lo que caminó hacia el apartamento de Rachel. No tardó en llegar y ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica al verla allí presente.

**-Quinn, ¿qué haces aquí?-** preguntó al ver a la chica.

**-He visto tu mensaje y quería ver que plan especial me has preparado para el sábado-** respondió entrando y dando un beso a modo de saludo a Rachel.

**-De hecho… No es para ti-** explicó nerviosa la actriz.

**-No lo entiendo- **dijo Quinn extrañada.

**-Voy a organizar una pequeña fiesta-** explicó Rachel ante la atenta mirada de Quinn.

**-¿Tú? ¿Una fiesta aquí?-** pregunto más sorprendida aún.

**-Es el cumpleaños de Kurt y quiero darle una sorpresa- **dijo la morena y Quinn comenzó a entender de que iba aquello**- invitaré a algunos amigos en común, su hermano y Blaine se encarga de sus amigos más cercanos, nada grande.**

**-¿Y yo estoy invitada?-** preguntó acercándose a la morena poco a poco.

**-Eres mi invitada de honor- **contestó Rachel jugando con un mechón de pelo que caía sobre la cara de Quinn.

**-El invitado de honor debería ser Kurt, para algo es su cumpleaños-** bromeó Quinn riendo.

**-Dejaremos que el piense eso- **dijo Rachel continuando con la broma de la rubia.

**-Me parece bien, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?-** se ofreció Quinn mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

**-Estás realmente aburrida en la revista ¿no?- **preguntó Rachel que sabía de la situación de la chica en el trabajo.

**-Un poco-** contestó riendo-** si necesitas algo avísame**- volvió a ofrecerse antes de dar un dulce beso a la chica.

**-De acuerdo-** aceptó Rachel volviendo a besar a la chica-** tengo una hora antes de ir al teatro- **dijo la morena al separarse mirando pícaramente a Quinn.

**-Creo que tengo un plan- **Quinn rió y tiró de la mano de Rachel para tirarla sobre el sofá y no perder ni un minuto más en besarla apasionadamente.

El resto de la semana había pasado un poco bastante más rápido para Quinn porque el tiempo libre que tenía lo usaba para ayudar a Rachel a organizar la fiesta. Tuvieron que ir a hacer la compra de la comida y la bebida, mover los muebles de la casa para dejar el máximo de espacio libre, guardar las cosas que pudieran romperse, encargar la tarta… y una larga lista de cosas más. Rachel había recompensado a Quinn por su ayuda y le había dicho que podía llevar a Santana y Brittany si quería a la fiesta, la latina y Kurt aún no se habían conocido pero Rachel sabía que entre tanta gente en la fiesta tampoco importaría que hubiera dos personas más.

Quinn se había decidido, después de unas horas delante del armario, ponerse un vestido y soltarse el pelo sobre los hombros. A pesar de que quería ser una de las primera personas en llegar al piso de Rachel, decidió esperar un poco y llegar con Santana y Britt cuando supiera que ya había alguien allí más cercano a Kurt.

Llegaron un rato antes de la llegada del muchacho al piso, Rachel le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con él y que si podía acudir después de la obra al apartamento para pasar juntos la noche, su cumpleaños era el domingo y por eso la morena pensaba que no sospecharía nada. Les abrió la puerta un muchacho moreno que Quinn no tardó en reconocer como Blaine de la fiesta del estreno, le saludó amablemente y presentó a Santana y Brittany al entrar.

Buscó a Rachel entre los invitados pero había bastante gente y la chica no paraba de organizar cosas para tenerlo todo perfecto cuando su amigo llegara. Acababa de verla a lo lejos, la morena se había parado para sonriele, pero solo duró un momento antes de anunciar que Kurt estaba subiendo y debían apagar las luces. Quinn se quedó en la posición que estaba y esperó junto al resto que Kurt entrara.

El chico abrió la puerta con la llave que tenía del apartamento, Rachel le había dado permiso para hacerlo cuando ella le pedía que viniera, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando las luces se encendieron y los invitados gritaron sorpresa. Kurt se llevó las manos a la cara y gritó del susto que se había dado, inmediatamente al reaccionar se lanzó a los brazos de Rachel y se fundió en un gran abrazo con su mejor amiga.

Después de ese momento Rachel se acercó a poner la música y dar por comenzada la fiesta, Kurt fue saludando uno a uno a los invitados y agradeciendo la asistencia y la sorpresa. Quinn aprovechó la oportunidad en cuanto pudo para ir a saludar a la anfitriona de la fiesta, que para su sorpresa la frenó cuando intentó acercarse a darle un beso en la mejilla. La rubia la miró extrañada pero Rachel hizo un gesto que le hizo interpretar que estaban rodeadas de demasiada gente y quería evitarlo, debía reconocer que le había sentado mal pero lo dejó pasar.

La fiesta continuó animadamente fue entonces cuando Quinn reparó en un muchacho moreno y bastante alto al fondo del apartamento hablando con Rachel, era Finn, el escritor que había conocido tiempo atrás en aquella fiesta a la que le llevó Santana. Buscó rápidamente a su compañera de piso, aquello era una emergencia y la encontró hablando con Blaine y unos amigos del chico.

**-Santana ven YA-** dijo cogiendo del brazo a la latina y tirando de ella para apartarla.

**-¿Se puede saber que pasa?- **preguntó la chica sin entender nada.

**-Está aquí Santana, Finn está aquí-** explicó nerviosa la rubia.

**-¿Qué Finn? ¿Quién?-** preguntó Santana sin comprender.

**-El escritor con el que me acosté en aquella fiesta a la que fuimos en Brooklyn-** explicó respirando profundamente.

**-No jodas, ¿dónde?-** preguntó la chica y Quinn le señaló la dirección y vio que hablaba con Rachel**- ¿de qué se conocen?**

**-Ni idea, pero no quiero averiguarlo- **respondió la rubia.

**-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- **su compañera podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba la chica.

**-Si, coge las cosas- **le ordenó la rubia que fue a buscar su bolso y el abrigo, pero no sabía que Rachel la había visto desde el otro lado ir a por sus cosas.

**-¿Quinn?-** preguntó la morena cuando la alcanzó.

**-Eh… si, dime Rachel-** contestó la rubia.

**-¿Te vas? Creía que te quedarías a dormir conmigo-** dijo Rachel poniéndole cara de pena.

**-Sí, es que…- **No tuvo tiempo de responder porque alguien las interrumpió.

**-Aquí tienes Rachel-** contestó el hombre dándole una copa a la morena.

**-Gracias Finn-** respondió educadamente Rachel, Quinn estaba en silencio con su cara de asombro**- te presento a mi amiga…**

**-Quinn-** Finn fue quien terminó la frase y Rachel le miró sin entender nada**- nos conocimos hace una tiempo **-explicó el chico.

**-Si-** fue lo único que pudo contestar la rubia.

**-Espera, ¿Conoces al hermano de Kurt?- **preguntó Rachel aún extrañada pero Quinn seguía sin reaccionar en silencio ante aquella situación.

**-Fue en una fiesta en Brooklyn-** comenzó a explicar Finn, al que le encantaba hablar de más**- una pena que no nos hayamos visto más.**

**-¿Brooklyn?-** Rachel no salía de su asombro pero al escuchar lo de esa fiesta y la reacción que estaba teniendo la periodista empezó a entender lo que había ocurrido**- oh dios mío.**

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó Finn preocupado.

**-Yo…-** comenzó a decir Quinn pero la morena la interrumpió en ese instante.

**-No pasa nada Finn, ¿nos disculpas?-** Rachel agarró del brazo a Quinn y la arrastró en silencio hasta su dormitorio en la planta de arriba, sabía que era el único sitio donde tendría algo de intimidad y nadie iría**- Dime que no es él- **pidió Rachel una vez dentro**- dime que no te acostaste con Finn.**

**-Yo… yo no sabía…- **Quinn no sabía como explicar aquello, le parecía imposible aquella casualidad.

**-Es él- **dijo Rachel suspirando**- el chico con el que acostaste en aquella fiesta.**

**-Sí-** respondió sinceramente por primera vez Quinn.

**-¿Por eso te ibas?-** volvió a preguntar la morena y Quinn solo pudo asentir con la cabeza**- dios, no me lo puedo creer...**

**-Lo siento Rachel- **se disculpó la rubia pero al ver que Rachel no le contestaba intentó seguir hablando pero un dolor en su mejilla se lo impidió, Rachel le había dado una cachetada producto del enfado-** ¿A qué viene eso? no significó nada, lo sabes, ya lo hablamos- **se defendió dolida por aquel acto de la actriz.

**-Sé lo que hablamos Quinn-** dijo seriamente la chica que se sentó en el filo de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cara**- pero es que saber que ha sido Finn…**

**-¿Qué diferencia que sea Finn o fuera un cualquiera de una fiesta?-** estaba enfadada por el golpe de Rachel pero debía reconocer que se lo había ganado.

**-Que lo conozco desde los 15 años, que se ha pasado media vida enamorado de mi, que es el hermano de mi mejor amigo**- Rachel siguió enumerando un par de razones más-** y cuando lo mire a la cara sabré que se acostó contigo.**

**-Lo siento-** volvió a disculparse la rubia aunque esa vez no quería hacerlo pero sintió que debía, se agachó y levantó la cara de la morena.

**-Es solo que necesito tiempo para asimilarlo-** reconoció Rachel mirándola a los ojos**- todavía me dolía y ahora enterarme que es él...**

**-Lo entiendo-** dijo Quinn comprensivamente-** ¿quieres que duerma en mi apartamento esta noche?- **la morena asintió con la cabeza**- me iré ahora con Santana no te preocupes.**

**-Quinn-** la rubia se había levantado y girado para salir de la habitación pero Rachel la había agarrado del brazo y atraído hacia ella**- esa herida parecía curada pero veo que no lo está, aunque no estoy enfadada por ello- **acarició la mejilla de la chica haciéndola temblar por el contacto**- pero te ibas de la fiesta sin avisarme para evitar que me enterara de que era Finn, ¿verdad?**

**-Sí- **respondió Quinn siendo directa.

**-Ya sabes lo que opino de las mentiras- **dijo Rachel esta vez mucho más seria.

**-Lo siento, tenía miedo de que te enfadaras y arruinarte la noche y arruinar esto-** señaló a ambas al decir aquello.

**-Déjalo, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo, debo bajar-** dijo Rachel calmada ante la mirada de sinceridad que le estaba dando Quinn.

**-¿Bajamos?- **preguntó la rubia que seguía sin poder moverse porque Rachel no la soltaba.

**-Sí-** respondió después de una larga mirada y se acercó para besarla, pilló a Quinn desprevenida pero no tardó en corresponder aquel beso que Rachel le regalaba, finalmente fue la morena la que se separó**- a pesar de todo llevaba toda la noche queriendo hacer eso.**

Se giró para marcharse de la habitación primero y volver a la fiesta, dejando ahí de pie a una confusa Quinn que no terminaba de comprender si Rachel estaba enfadada, decepcionada o tranquila respecto a todo aquello, pero lo que si sabía era que dormiría sola en su apartamento. Bajó unos minutos después y se dirigió a buscar a Santana y comunicarle que se marchaban y ahora de verdad, cuando estaba recogiendo sus cosas se acercó a despedirse de Kurt y felicitarle por su cumpleaños, el chico no tardó en comprender por la ausencia minutos antes de ambas y la marcha de la rubia que algo había ocurrido entre ellas, pero prefirió esperar al final de la fiesta para que Rachel le informara de que había ocurrido.

Santana se despidió de Brittany y de los demás conocidos y no tardó en seguir a Quinn a la calle donde la chica caminaba hacia su apartamento sin hablar, no sabía como se sentía en ese momento y solo quería ir a casa a olvidarlo. Cuando llegaron a su apartamento Santana no pudo aguantar más y le preguntó a su compañera que había ocurrido entre ella y Rachel y la chica se lo explicó todo.

**-Pero… ¿no te ha gritado?-** preguntó la latina al escuchar la historia y Quinn negó con la cabeza-** entonces… ¿no está enfadada?**

**-Dice que no está enfadada pero supongo que si, que está molesta-** dijo Quinn pensativa**- y tiene lógica, me ha dado una cachetada para desahogarse.**

**-Cada día Rachel es más rara-** dijo Santana y Quinn la miró de mala manera-** es verdad Quinn, o te grita y te echa a patadas o te da un beso y te quedas, son reacciones normales-** decía Santana mientras se paseaba delante de la rubia-** pero te ha dado un golpe, un beso y te echa, es rara.**

**-Lo sé-** Quinn no pudo evitar reír ante aquella afirmación.

**-Se le pasará Quinn, ya verás y sino tendrás que ganártela-** Santana se acercó para dar un último abrazo a la chica antes de que esta se marchara a su dormitorio a pensar que hacer.

La mañana siguiente Quinn se despertó tarde, le había costado mucho dormirse y lo poco que había dormido no lo había hecho bien. Estaba malhumorada y desganada, solo quería quedarse en casa viendo un película, no quiso escribir a Rachel, debía ser la morena la que la escribiera a ella haciendole saber que todo estaba bien y mientras seguiría con su vida normal. Santana había decidido quedarse con ella en casa todo el día sin hacer nada, hacía tiempo que no tenía un día así de perezoso y viendo como estaba Quinn era el día para hacer que se le pasara el mal humor con sus bromas y tonterías.

La semana no fue mucho mejor para la rubia de lo que lo había sido el domingo. Era viernes, cinco largos días de trabajo inaguantables, con el apartamento vacío ya que Santana había tenido que ir de nuevo a Los Angeles para seguir con su cliente y la película, tenía aún unos temas que tratar, y sin ver a Rachel. Había hablado con la chica mediante mensajes y aunque parecía todo normal, la rubia sabía perfectamente que no lo era. La morena solía ser quien iniciaba las conversaciones y esta vez no estaba siendo así, era Quinn la que debía escribir siempre primero, eso sin contar con que no había hecho mención a verse o al tema de Finn.

A Quinn le molestaba estar en ese estado de humor variable, ella no era así y menos últimamente que había irradiado buen humor y alegría por lo que decidió hacer algo al respecto. Después de una larga mañana en la oficina ayudando a Noah con un artículo tremendamente aburrido, se le había ocurrido una idea. Su intención era ir a ver a Rachel después de su obra de esa noche para llevarla a cenar y ver que como decía la chica todo estaba bien.

Había pasado tanto tiempo en aquel teatro para el artículo y después viendo a Rachel que sabía perfectamente a la hora a la que salía la chica del teatro por lo que fue a la puerta del callejón por la que habitualmente salían los actores y esperó apoyada en la pared un poco apartada ya que algunos fans esperaban fuera para hacerse fotos con ellos. No tardó en ver a Jesse y a Rachel saliendo juntos como era habitual, pasaron un rato con los fans y ella esperaba pacientemente apoyada en la pared con un tulipán en las manos para regalárselo a Rachel.

La morena se despedía de los presentes en el callejón y cuando iba a comenzar a andar vio a Quinn en esa pared con el tulipán en las manos sonriendo dulcemente. Rachel sonrió tímidamente y se acercó a ella caminando lentamente sin pensar en ese momento quien estaba alrededor, llevaba demasiados días sin ver a la rubia y esa imagen de ella con la flor le había enternecido.

**-Hola- **dijo lentamente la morena.

**-Hola-** dijo Quinn que seguía sonriente y estiró el brazo para darle la flor**- es para ti.**

**-Es preciosa Quinn-** le agradeció Rachel al cogerla.

**-¿Podemos ir a cenar?-** le preguntó la rubia que rogaba con la mirada que dijera que si**- Por favor**

**-Está bien-** aceptó Rachel que regaló una gran sonrisa a Quinn antes de agarrarla del brazo y salir de ahí sin ser consciente que en ese momento había gente con cámaras alrededor.

Caminaron largo rato hablando y aclarando las cosas, el gesto de Quinn había sido todo lo que Rachel había necesitado para que los restos de enfado que le quedaban contra la rubia hicieran una tregua para pasar esa noche. Eligieron un pequeño restaurante italiano, Rachel adoraba la comida italiana, y pidieron una de las mesas más privadas que tuvieran. No estaban solas pero podían conversar abiertamente sobre todo lo que quisieran sin que nadie las escuchara, había sido petición de Rachel. Como era de esperar el tema de Finn no salió a la luz durante la cena, Rachel no quería hablar de aquello porque sabía que acabaría gritando allí mismo y la rubia no iba a ser quien lo mencionara la primera.

La cena pasaba entre bromas, Rachel le contó algunas anécdotas que había ocurrido en la fiesta y sobre todo la reacción de Kurt al saber que era su hermano el chico con el que la rubia había estado. Quinn reía imaginando la cara del chico y bromeaba imitándolo. Quinn insistió en pagar la cena, quería invitar a Rachel como perdón por todo lo ocurrido pero la morena fue la que no lo permitió esta vez y pagaron a medias. Rachel no tardó en perdirle a Quinn que se quedara con ella en casa en lugar de estar sola en su apartamento. Había echado de menos a la chica esos días y necesitaba recuperar la confianza en ella y eso hacía que Quinn volviera a sonreír.

Sin embargo aquella paz no había durado mucho, apenas un par de día después cuando Quinn estaba trabajando recibió la llamada al despacho de su jefa. Sue le informó de que al parecer había recibido la noche anterior unas fotos de Rachel Berry con ella a la salida del teatro, las fotos no daban para pensar que hubiese algo entre ellas, estaban hablando y sonreían, solo en una se veía que Quinn le había dado la flor a Rachel y en otra salían de espaldas cuando se marcharon del callejón con la morena agarrada del brazo de Quinn. Podían ser fotos normales de dos amigas cualesquiera y Quinn las interpretaba así pero por alguna razón algo le hacía pensar que no tardaría en recibir una llamada de Rachel.

Su jefa le había informado que no había aceptado las fotos porque Quinn salía en ellas y le tenía demasiado cariño par a publicar fotos de sus propios empleados y porque ellos no eran ese tipo de revistas o eso decía Sue. La mujer no tardó en bromear sobre que ahora a entendía aquel artículo y que si Rachel era su amiga debería habérselo dicho desde el primer momento y no mentirle de esa forma.

Quinn imaginó que si esas fotos habían llegado hasta Sue era probable que ya estuvieran publicadas en alguna revista o web sobre famosos. Fue hasta su despacho para coger el ordenador y buscar en internet resultados sobre Rachel Berry. No tardó en encontrar las fotos en varias páginas, algunas la nombraban a ella como una amiga y otras si que decían que eran Quinn Fabray una reportera de la revista NY magazine. No le parecían fotos de las que preocuparse pero le hicieron sonreír, solo ella podía notar que la sonrisa de Rachel en aquellas fotos era sincera y adorable.

Supuestamente esa noche había quedado para ver una película y cenar en el apartamento de Rachel pero no había recibido noticias de la morena en todo el día y no sabía si era bueno o malo. Si Rachel aún no había visto las fotos debería contárselo ella y si las había visto… no sabía como reaccionaría. Decidió seguir con el plan y fue al apartamento de la chica a la hora fijada, llamó al timbre y una triste Rachel le abrió la puerta, pudo ver a Kurt en el sofá con cara seria lo que le hizo suponer que la chica si había visto las fotos.

Rachel se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar y Kurt se despidió de ambas chicas, dándole un gran abrazo a Rachel antes de salir. Quinn no sabía que decir, Rachel se comportaba de forma extraña por lo que decidió hablar.

**-Imagino que has visto las fotos-** dijo la rubia para romper el hielo.

**-Sí, ¿cómo te has enterado tú?-** preguntó curiosa Rachel.

**-Se las ofrecieron a Sue y no las publicó porque salía yo, me lo ha contado en el trabajo-** le informó Quinn.

**-Dios, sabía que esto acabaría pasando- **dijo sentándose en el sofá ante la mirada de Quinn.

**-Rachel no te preocupes son fotos normales, se nos ve como amigas- **dijo la rubia para tranquilizarla**- ninguna revista dice nada de algo más. **

**-Lo sé pero si nos ven tres veces más juntas, ¿cuanto crees que van a tardar en pensarlo?-** dijo triste la morena.

**-No tiene porque ser así Rachel- **la rubia acarició la mejilla de la morena que suspiró y no dijo nada más, seguía en su mundo pensando**- vamos a cenar y despejarnos ¿vale?**

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y se levantó cuando Quinn tiró de ella para ir a la cocina, estaban preparando algo simple y rápido en silencio, la rubia no sabía como hacer cambiar la actitud de Rachel. Vio a la chica cortando un tomate y se acercó por detrás para besarla en el cuello, sabía que eso le encantaba, Rachel volvió a suspirar.

**-Todo va ir bien, tranquila-** le susurró al oído Quinn.

**-No puedo hacer esto- **dijo Rachel tras un largo suspiro.

**-¿El qué? ¿La cena?- **preguntó confusa Quinn.

**-No-** dijo girándose para mirar a la rubia a los ojos y se separó de ella**- Es que mi vida es muy complicada ahora mismo, creo que necesito mas tiempo.**

**-¿Que?-** dijo Quinn sin comprender que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante.

**-Me preocupo mucho por ti- **dijo Rachel con una gran mirada de pena-** Demasiado.**

**-¿Vas a romper conmigo?**- preguntó Quinn sin creer lo que escuchaba-** Es que no podemos romper, apenas hemos salido es que … ¿que ha pasado? ¿He hecho algo mal?**

**-No puedo hacer esto ahora, no puedo manejarlo- **dijo Rachel alejándose de Quinn y saliendo de la cocina.

**-¿Todo esto es por las estúpidas fotos?- **preguntó Quinn aún alucinando ante aquello.

**-Es por todo Quinn- **dijo elevando la voz Rachel.

**-No me vale esa respuesta dime algo claro Rachel-** dijo Quinn seriamente igualando el tono de voz de la chica.

**-Por las fotos, por lo de Finn, por ti, por mi pero sobre todo porque no te quiero hacer daño Quinn, ni quiero que me lo hagas-** y lo decía sinceramente pero la rubia no la creía**- ya te lo he dicho, mi vida es complicada, no podríamos tener una relación normal.**

**-¿Sabes qué?-** dijo la rubia pero siguió hablando antes de tener respuesta**- tienes razón, se acabó-** esta vez era Rachel la sorprendida-** ya he aguantado bastante, esto nunca fue buena idea.**

**-¿Se puede saber que has aguantado tú?-** dijo Rachel cada vez más enfadada**- yo he aguantado todas tus normas, tus negaciones, tus miedos a la palabra cita, relación o pareja, yo he tenido que ir cuidar todas mis palabras contigo para no asustarte, hasta te iba a perdonar que te acostaras con Finn.**

**-Si alguien aquí ha aguantado algo soy yo-** Quinn había elevado más aún la voz**- todas esas tonterías del secretismo, no podemos vernos en la calle, solo nos veíamos aquí o en mi casa, o tu doble personalidad si estamos solas o con alguien aunque sean Kurt y Santana. **

**-Yo por lo menos he reconocido que me importas, se ve que para ti solo he sido una más en tú lista-** sabía que eso le iba a doler a Quinn.

**-Sabes que no es verdad, he incumplido todas mis normas por ti- **dijo Quinn elevando la voz, esa afirmación sabía que la dejaba en una posición débil, lo vio en la cara de Rachel y antes de ceder su orgullo volvió a salir a la luz**- a diferencia de ti que no has cambiado nada desde el día que te conocí.**

**-Si todo es tan malo, ¿qué haces aún aquí?-** preguntó Rachel sabiendo que esa pregunta le iba a doler**- vete a acostarte con cualquiera que te encuentres-** aquella afirmación fue la muestra que la rubio necesitó para saber que no le había perdonado aquello.

**-Tienes razón- **Quinn cogió su bolso y su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta para salir-** adiós Rachel.**

**-Adios Quinn-** dijo la morena cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado.

Rachel no tardó ni un minuto en dejarse caer en el sofá y echarse a llorar inmediatamente a lágrima viva, necesitaba desahogarse, Quinn le importaba, estaba empezando a enamorarse ella pero se le habían juntado demasiadas cosas. Le había dicho que la perdonaba por acostarse con otro pero en el fondo no lo había hecho, le había dolido mucho aquella traición y además tenía demasiado miedo a la reacción de la gente, a los comentarios y a la prensa, era algo que siempre le había atemorizado y en el fondo sabía que a Quinn también le importaba ella, había roto sus normas por ella al fin y al cabo. No quería exponerse ante el mundo por una persona como Quinn que podía traicionarla y acostarse con otro en cualquier momento, necesitaba tener mucha confianza en ella antes de eso y ahora mismo no la tenía. Cuanto antes cortara aquello menos daño habría para ambas, sobre todo para ella misma. Durante unos días Kurt dejó su apartamento para mudarse con su amiga, sabía que la necesitaba ahora más que nunca, tenía que apoyarla.

* * *

Al final Rachel no ha podido soportar tantos problemas con Quinn, mentiras, acostarse con Finn... sumado a lo suyo han acabado haciendo que sea ella quien ponga punto final a esto... ¿Se arreglará? ¿Cómo se lo van a tomar?

Un saludo a todos! Gracias por leer =)


	16. Cada una por su lado

La decisión inicial de acabar aquella relación que tenían había sido de Rachel por el miedo al futuro, a la opinión de los demás y ha lo hecho por la rubia, pero Quinn no había hecho nada por impedir aquella ruptura, al contrario, no había tardado en buscar sus propios motivos para dejar aquello. Lo cierto era que Quinn también tenía miedo, su miedo provenía a que después de ese tiempo se había encariñado por Rachel más que por nadie en su vida en lo que al amor se refería y se estaba convirtiendo en algo serio, algo que nunca había hecho y no sabía como llevar.

A pesar de eso, no lo estaba pasando bien, el día de la pelea con Rachel había regresado a su apartamento y se había encerrado en su habitación sin pronunciar palabra a Santana que se quedó atónita al ver entrar a la chica en el apartamento así pero sabía que tenía que dejarle espacio. La latina esperó hasta el día siguiente en el que Quinn bajó en pijama, con los ojos inchados y cara de tristeza, fue entonces cuando la rubia le contó a Santana lo que había ocurrido. La latina sabía que Quinn tenía su parte de razón por el tema de las fotos pero también imaginaba que la manía de la rubia de alejar a la gente que le importaba había influido en aquella decisión.

Se quedó todo el día con su compañera sin hacer nada, Santana no estaba acostumbrada a ver a Quinn en esas circunstancias, con ese ánimo caído, por lo que decidió no dejarla sola y animarla. Según la latina no había nada que una película como 'The Notebook' y una gran tarrina de helado no pudiese curar o hacer olvidar.

A Quinn no le apetecía ir a trabajar porque sabía que a esa hora ya todos sus compañeros habrían visto aquellas fotos y su amistad con Rachel Berry y lo que le apetecía menos que trabajar era tener que hablar de la actriz, por lo que llamó para pedirse un día de vacaciones, cosa que extrañó a su jefa, era la primera vez en un año que se pedía un día de vacaciones entre semana sin motivo.

Tardó un par de días en volver a la revista y cuando lo hizo comprobó que el haber faltado dos días no iba a evitar que al entrar en su despacho Noah le comentara lo gran amiga de Rachel que se había vuelto gracias a aquel artículo. Por suerte para ella Sue la llamó a su despacho para encargarle un par de trabajos que la mantendrían entretenida y que parecían interesantes. Pidió permiso para hacerlo desde casa y su jefa le dio permiso por lo que se fue a su despacho a recoger las cosas para irse al apartamento a trabajar y escribir.

Aunque cada día el ánimo de Quinn volvía a ser el mismo, Santana debía jurar que conforme pasaban los días la chica se convertía en alguien más fría y calculadora incluso que antes de Rachel. Era lógico, la rubia pensaba que en 24 años nadie le había movido un pelo y que la primera vez que se había permitido abrirse a alguien como Rachel no le había salido bien por lo que no tenía intención de volver a hacerlo, pero seguía sin admitir su parte de culpa en todo aquel asunto.

Santana ante la vista de aquellas circunstancias decidió hacer algo para sacar a Quinn de aquella rutina de la ciudad y despejar su mente unos días. La latina debía viajar por última vez durante un tiempo a Los Angeles para el tema de los contratos por lo que decidió ofrecerle a la rubia que la acompañara ese fin de semana. A pesar de que en primer momento la chica se había negado, no tardó en aceptar la oferta, no le vendrían mal esos días fuera.

Preparó entusiasmada su maleta, en Los Angeles iba a hacer buen tiempo y estaba deseando tomar algo de sol, estaba demasiado blanca por el tiempo de Nueva York. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en un hotel de lujo de LA, compartiendo habitación con su mejor amiga, Santana Lopez. Se burló de su amiga por aquella gran habitación, a pesar de lo amigas que eran nunca había llegado a saber cuanto dinero ganaba la latina, pero sin duda mucho más que ella para permitirse esas cosas.

Los Angeles era el paraíso para ella, buen tiempo casi todo el año, nadie la conocía y si se lo propusiera podría encontrar un trabajo para ella. Se fue de compras con Santana durante una tarde entera, aquellas tiendas eran una maravilla, se habría dejado sus ahorros allí si no fuera porque era una persona precavida. Como era de esperar, Santana tenía planeado salir de fiesta por la ciudad con alguno conocidos que había hecho en sus últimos viajes.

Se pusieron uno de los nuevos vestidos que se habían comprado y fueron al restaurante donde habían quedado con los amigos de Santana. El principal conocido y cliente de la chica era Sam Evans, un actor que conseguía más logros en su carrera día a día, el muchacho era atractivo y simpático, una de las razones por las que estaba consiguiendo la fama y desde el primer momento se podía ver que le había gustado Quinn.

Tras la cena, el chico las había llevado a un pub de moda de la ciudad, estaba bastante lleno pero tenía una zona donde la música estaba mas baja y se podía hablar. Al entrar, Santana fue inmediatamente a por unos chupitos de tequila, estaba dispuesta a hacer que Quinn se olvidara de lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas. Quinn no estaba receptiva al flirteo que Sam intentaba tener con ella, pero después de un par de copas y del tequila, comenzó a reír las bromas del muchacho y a flirtear con él también, necesitaba quitarse a Rachel de la cabeza.

Santana no tardó en aparecer bromeando para decirle que si quería le dejaría la habitación del hotel pero Quinn debía de reconocer que aunque se sentía agusto con él no le apetecía acostarse con aquel chico esa noche. Eso no impidió que Quinn se dejara dar un par de besos inocentes que se habían vuelto intensos con el paso de la música. Durante un momento la rubia no pudo evitar reirse para ella misma al pensar que las dos ultimas personas con las que habían estado eran famosas.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse de la discoteca, Sam le ofreció pasar la noche en su gran casa en Hollywood, pero Quinn, recuperando la cordura y con una gran excusa sobre que debía madrugar para el viaje, declinó la oferta del muchacho. Sam le prometió que la avisaría al ir a Nueva York en unas semanas y podrían quedar. Santana y ella se montaron en un taxi y regresaron a su habitación del hotel.

**-No me mires así- **le dijo Quinn a su compañera que aguantaba la risa.

-**Deberías haberte ido con él-** le dijo la latina.

**-No me apetecía San-** se justificó Quinn mintiendo.

-**Has cambiado-** dijo seriamente Santana.

**-Sigo siendo la misma- **se defendió la rubia que sabía por donde iba la latina.

**-No lo eres y te darás cuenta-** comenzó a decir Santana**- antes de Rachel te habrías acostado con ese muchacho y lo sabes.**

**-Lo que tú digas-** respondió Quinn mientras se ponía el pijama.

**-Eres una cabezota-** le regañó Santana.

**-La echo de menos Santana- **dijo Quinn tras un largo silencio en aquella conversación-** y no voy a hablar de ello más-** fueron las últimas palabras en aquella habitación antes de que la rubia se metiera en la cama y echarse a dormir.

La latina estaba en lo cierto y Quinn lo sabía, antes de Rachel se habría acostado con Sam sin dudarlo, era una gran oportunidad pero algo se lo impedía ahora y era el hecho de que no se la había quitado de la cabeza ni un momento en aquella noche y no había podido evitarlo y por otro lado estaba esa frialdad nueva que impedía todavía más aceptar a alguien en su vida de esa forma.

Aquello no había sido una pelea con Santana, era la forma en la que se hablaban entre ellas, a la mañana siguiente se levantaron como si esa conversación no hubiese ocurrido, la latina sabía que no tenía que tocar el tema de Rachel en un tiempo si no quería acabar mal con Quinn. Cogieron el avión para regresar a Nueva York, a casa pensó Quinn, porque hacía muchos años que Chicago ya no era su casa sino su hogar de vacaciones, ella ahora pertenecía a la ciudad aunque tras esos días en LA se hubiese planteado un cambio de vida.

El fin de semana en LA y los cambios de horario habían provocado que el lunes fuera a trabajar más cansada aún que el viernes anterior después de toda la semana. Los días fuera de la ciudad habían provocado además, que tuviera que dormir menos horas para poder acabar los artículos que Sue le había encargado, ahora que su jefa volvía a confiar en ella no podía volver a fallarle. Por fin cuando fue sábado otra vez sabía lo que le esperaba, todo una mañana durmiendo y un día sin hacer nada, se lo merecía después de las últimas semanas que había llevado.

Después de la discusión con Quinn, Rachel se había desplomado a llorar en su sofá, levantándose solo para conseguir enviar un mensaje a Kurt diciendo que le necesitaba allí en ese momento. El chico sin dudarlo se había trasladado al apartamento de Rachel para hacerle compañía y animarla. La conocía perfectamente y aunque sabía que la chica era una drama queen y le encanta exagerar, sabía que esta vez le habían hecho daño de verdad, aunque podía decirse que en parte se había hecho daño a si misma.

Después de dos largos días sin salir de casa con los ojos inchados de llorar, había hecho lo que llevaba haciendo desde que tenía uso de razón, volcar toda su atención en el trabajo y no tener tiempo para otra cosa. Ahora iba al teatro para las funciones y los ensayos pero también iba horas antes para ensayar coreografías, canciones o diálogos, cualquier imprevisto que hubiese ocurrido durante alguna función le servía de excusa durante la semana siguiente para pasar todas aquellas horas en el teatro.

Kurt sabía que aquella no era forma de enfrentar las cosas, que Rachel estaba volviendo a esconderse en aquello en lo que se sentía segura, su carrera, porque lo que se refería a su vida personal era un desastre.

Kurt había intentado hablar con ella el principal motivo por el que había decidido poner fin a su relación con Quinn, pero la chica nunca conseguía decir nada en claro y era porque no quería admitir que se estaba enamorando y sabía lo que implicaría en el futuro esa relación. Su amigo sabía que después de toda esa situación con la rubia no era el momento de tener una gran conversación seria con Rachel, pero sabía que a sus 24 años debía de hacerle entender que lo primero para ser feliz en la vida es ser feliz contigo mismo y Rachel no lo era porque se empeñaba en mantener bajo una fachada una gran parte de su vida, su sexualidad.

Para colmo de la situación, Rachel siguiendo con su obsesión de persecución, se había dejado ver en varias ocasiones acompañada de Jesse tomando café o comiendo. Esas fotos habían sido vistas por Kurt, que sabía perfectamente porque Rachel ahora después de todo ese tiempo, volvía a entablar amistad con Jesse, quería rumores de una posible relación. Esa actitud había enfurecido enormemente a Kurt, que había decidido hacer voto de silencio en lo que respetaba a esas decisiones por parte de la chica.

A la que no sentaron nada bien aquellas fotos fueron a Quinn, aunque por su forma de justificar sus fotos con Rachel al ver las de Jesse debía de pensar lo mismo, dos amigos tomando café, pero no pudo evitar sentir lo peor, que Rachel había decidido hacer algo con él solo por callar algún estúpido e inexistente rumor.

Rachel seguía centrada completamente en su trabajo, es más, había comenzado a buscar y realizar casting para algunas películas o series de la gran ciudad para llenar su tiempo cuando no estaba en el teatro y comenzar a probar nuevos mundos, y como siempre, no tardarían en llegarle nuevas oportunidades.

Era cierto que ninguna estaba llevando la situación correctamente, en lugar de enfrentar lo ocurrido ambas habían recurrido a lo que habían hecho siempre, a ese espacio donde se sentían seguras, sus trabajos y sus mejores amigos. De cara al exterior era como si ese tiempo que habían pasado juntas nunca hubiese existido, sin embargo, en silencio, las dos sufrían ese miedo y arrepentimiento ante la incertidumbre de no saber si habían cometido un error al no haberlo intentado más.

* * *

_Siento haber tardado tanto esta vez en actualizar pero estaba de viaje! _

_Parece que no están llevando muy bien la ruptura y Quinn se está dando cuenta de verdad de que Rachel era más de lo que ella pensaba. _

_Se deben una buena conversación diciéndose la verdad de sus sentimientos ambas, ¿no creen?_

_Capítulo cortito, un poco de transición._

_Un saludo, gracias por su paciencia! =)_


	17. La felicitación

El regreso a la gran ciudad había sido placentero, el frío y el trabajo le ayudaban a despejar su mente la mayoría de los días. Se acercaba su cumpleaños y a pesar de que el año anterior habían realizado una gran fiesta en el apartamento, esta vez no le apetecía hacer otra. Los 25 años eran ya un cuarto de siglo, por alguna razón el hecho de cumplir un año más le hacía sentir de alguna forma ya no tan niña y más adulta, y últimamente algo había provocado que tuviera ganas de sentar la cabeza.

A pesar de que tenía un gran trabajo y siempre había querido llegar ahí, no podía evitar pensar si eso era lo que iba a estar haciendo veinte años después, escribiendo artículos en la revista o existían otras posibilidades. Le encantaba escribir y eso era algo que no quería dejar por nada del mundo pero comenzó a pensar que podría escribir de otras formas, como con una novela, tenía imaginación y se veía capaz de escribirla. Otra posibilidad que se había planteado en su mente era tener su propia revista pero eso requería una cantidad de dinero y clientes que no tenía ni sabía como conseguir.

Su madre la había llamado un par de días antes para hablar con ella y recordarle que llevaban demasiado tiempo sin verla y que en algún momento podría pensar ir a Chicago. A decir verdad, no era mala idea, un fin de semana fuera en casa con sus padres no le vendría mal para quitar esos pensamiento que tenía últimamente en su cabeza sobre el futuro. Decidió marcharse el fin de semana de antes de su cumpleaños así volvería con las energía renovadas y le daría a tiempo a Santana para organizarle algo, conocía a su compañera demasiado bien y sabía que estaba tramando alguna sorpresa para el cumpleaños.

Llegó a Chicago y sus padres fueron a recogerla al aeropuerto, una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara al verlos, sin duda los había echado de menos. Entrar en su antigua casa, en su habitación siempre le traía nostalgia, estaba decorada exactamente igual que cuando se había marchado a los 18 años, en tonos celestes con numerosos pósters en las paredes y estanterías llenas de libros.

Bajó a la sala principal donde encontró a su padre junto a la chimenea, fumando un puro y leyendo el periódico, era una escena que se repetía diariamente en aquella casa, se acercó a su padre para hablar mientras su madre terminada de preparar la cena, quería ver a algunos amigos que aún vivían allí, pero primero estaban sus padres.

Judy y Russel siempre habían apoyado a su hija en todas las cosas que se había propuesto y casi nunca habían visto a su hija indecisa por alguna decisión sobre su vida excepto esa vez. Quinn les había contado que estaba pensando que más podía hacer con su vida aparte de la revista, no quería seguir trabajando en lo mismo cuando tuviera cuarenta años, Russels le propuso varias opciones laborales, algunas de ellas incluían su traslado a Chicago, sus padres siempre hacían lo que podían porque regresara pero no quería volver.

Sus padres no tardaron en preguntar si había alguien especial en su vida, tras un largo silencio por parte de la rubia dio su contestación habitual cuando le hacían aquella pregunta _'no tengo tiempo para eso con tanto trabajo'_ y su madre suspiró triste. Era el deseo de toda madre ver a su hija casarse algún día pero para Judy esa posibilidad estaba más lejana cada día. Quinn no tenía pareja y parecía que no lo iba a tener en mucho tiempo.

Después de la cena subió a dormir a su habitación, estaba cansada y le había prometido a su madre que la acompañaría de compras a la mañana siguiente antes de su quedada para comer con Artie. Era un excompañero de instituto con el que a pesar de todos aquellos años seguía manteniendo el contacto, el muchacho estaba en silla de ruedas y dada la jerarquía del instituto era raro que la líder de las animadoras fuera amiga suya pero Quinn le había conocido en unas clases de ingles extraescolares y le había caído bien. No soportaba que se metieran con él por lo que se había encargado gracias a su puesto en las animadoras de protegerlo y evitar que le maltrataran. Artie siempre había estado agradecido a Quinn por ello, ahora era director de cine o series, había estudiado en una academia de Brooklyn, por eso había mantenido el contacto con las chicas y ahora se encontraba en Chicago grabando varios capítulos de una serie nueva de abogados.

Pasó toda la mañana comprando cosas con su madre, ella no se compró nada ya que se había gastado bastante dinero últimamente entre Los Angeles y ahora Chicago, a la hora de comer dejó a su madre en casa y fue a buscar a Artie. Le alegraba pasar tiempo con su viejo amigo, la comida se prolongó hasta la tarde e incluyó un par de cafés, tenían demasiado que contarse de su vidas. Finalmente se despidió de su amigo con un profundo abrazo y prometiendo que esta vez mantendrían más habitualmente el contacto.

El fin de semana había estado bien, tranquilo y relajado pero nada le gustaba más que sentir aterrizar el avión en Nueva York y saber que estaba a minutos de su casa y su vida normal. A lo largo de la semana había pillado en varias ocasiones a Santana hablando a escondidas por teléfono, lo que significaba que sus sospechas eran ciertas, le estaba organizando una fiesta para el sábado. Decidió no contarle a su compañera que lo sabía y hacerse la sorprendida, ya tendría tiempo para hacerle saber que la había pillado.

Santana se pasó tres días proponiéndole planes para el sábado y la rubia sabiendo el por qué lo hacía, los había rechazado todos, le encantaba hacer sufrir a Santana, pero finalmente terminó por aceptar cuando su compañera le ofreció pasar la mañana en un spa para relajarse juntas como regalo de cumpleaños.

Debía reconocer que le había gustado su regalo, pasarse toda la mañana aisladas entre cremas, masajistas y baños de agua caliente era muy placentero. El spa estaba en las afueras de la ciudad por lo que habían cogido el coche, a su regreso Santana iba sonriente y Quinn sabía porque, pensaba que había conseguido su objetivo de engañar a su compañera durante toda la semana.

Santana casi obliga a Quinn a abrir la puerta, la rubia se estaba haciendo la difícil, y la latina estaba a punto de estallar de nervios por lo que la chica al final sacó las llaves y al abrir la puerta se encontró a sus amigos allí esperándola con el apartamento decorado. Con sus mejores dotes de actriz se hizo la sorprendida y abrazó a Santana antes de ir a saludar al resto de amigos y compañeros que habían acudido. A pesar de que en un principio no tenía ganas de celebrar ese cumpleaños, agradecía que Santana lo hubiese hecho por ella, se lo estaba pasando bien, se estaba divirtiendo y teniendo un día realmente especial.

Debía reconocer que su compañera se había esforzado más que nunca, había una gran tarta con su nombre, pero no con la edad, juegos, música alta y gran cantidad de alcohol, sin duda había pensado la de horas que podía alargarse aquella fiesta.

Para el final de la noche Quinn se despedía de todos los invitados uno a uno y se tumbaba en el sofá junto a Santana agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por ella esos últimos meses, desde esa fiesta al viaje a LA, incluyendo el apoyo y el aguantar su mal humor a veces. Para ese momento Quinn había recibido felicitaciones de todos los miembros de su familia, sus amigos y sus compañeros, había recibido felicitaciones de todos menos de una persona , la que sin duda más deseaba en ese momento, Rachel, o eso pensaba ella, que había abandonado el móvil en su habitación hacía horas.

Se despidió de Santana y subió a su habitación a dormir, se tumbó en su cama cansada y algo borracha, no quería despertarse excesivamente tarde al día siguiente porque luego le costaba madrugar para trabajar por lo que cogió su móvil para ponerse el despertador y fue cuando vio en la pantalla un mensaje recibido, un mensaje de Rachel, un mensaje a primera vista excesivamente largo para el tiempo que llevaban sin hablarse.

**Rachel:** _llevo todo el día pensando en ti, debatiéndome entre si debía escribirte o no y aquí estoy cinco minutos antes de que acabe tu día para decirte ¡FELICIDADES! espero que te lo hayas pasado bien en la fiesta y que estés bien, un beso Quinn._

Quinn leyó y leyó el mensaje una vez tras otra, lo que menos esperaba en ese momento era encontrarse ese mensaje de Rachel, después de tanto tiempo sin dar ninguna señal de vida y haberse acostumbrado a ello, la morena volvía a escribirle y con ello hacía que el mundo de la rubia volviera a tambalearse.

Pasó tanto tiempo pensando que contestarle o si debía contestarle que terminó por quedarse dormida sin haber puesto el despertador, lo que provocó que al día siguiente se levantará tarde, justo lo que ella no quería.

Bajó en pijama al salón, donde encontró a su compañera tumbada en el sofá comiendo lo primero que había encontrado en la cocina. No pudo evitar contarle el mensaje de Rachel nada más sentarse junto a ella.

**-¿Vas a responderle?-** le preguntó la chica.

-**No lo sé Santana, ¿tú que harías?-** preguntó en busca de un poco de consejo.

-**No voy a ser yo quien te lo soluciones Quinn, debes tomar esa decisión por ti misma-** respondió la morena.

**-Es que no entiendo porque me escribe ahora, no me habla y va y me felicita- **dijo sin comprender la chica.

**-Rachel piensa que la odias después de lo que pasó Quinn-** dijo entonces Santana.

**-¿Y tú como lo sabes?-** preguntó la rubia al ver lo segura que parecía su compañera.

**-Yo… La invité a tu fiesta de cumpleaños- c**onfesó Santana sin mirar a la rubia.

-**¿QUÉ?- **gritó la rubia al oir aquello.

**-Me la encontré en un café y hablamos un rato- **comenzó a explicar la chica**- no te ha hablado antes porque cree que la odias por lo que te hizo.**

**-Yo no la odio… no la adoro por lo que hizo pero yo tampoco hice todo bien…-** dijo pensativa la rubia que tras un largo silencio admitió-** la echo mucho de menos San…**

-**Quinn, no voy a meterme más entre vosotras, solo voy a darte un último consejo de mejor amiga- **Santana se había puesto seria ante ella**- ella ha dado el primer paso, te echa de menos, es decisión tuya decidir si respondes o no. **

La latina se marchó y la dejó allí pensativa ante todo lo que acaba de oír, ¿Cómo podía pensar Rachel que la odiaba? No habían terminado bien pero no la odiaba por aquello, sino por lo que le había provocado después, esa inestabilidad en su vida y ese ánimo decaído. Era cierto que quería hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas, si era verdad que la morena la había echado de menos y lo había pasado mal también se merecía una conversación. Casi 24 horas después de haber recibido aquel mensaje y tras mucho pensar, decidió responder y aplicar la misma fórmula que la morena,

**Quinn**: _llevo todo el día pensando en ti, en si debía responderte o no, muchas gracias Rachel, por la felicitación, por acordarte y por escribir, me ha hecho mucho ilusión saber de ti :) _

Dejó su móvil encima de la mesita de noche y se giró en su cama para dormir, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, había recibido un mensaje.

**Rachel:** _A mi también me alegra saber de ti, mucho :)_

Ese era un mensaje que no pensaba contestar inmediatamente, no era un agradecimiento por felicitarla sino la posibilidad de volver a ver a Rachel y hablar con ella, en persona, cara a cara y aún no estaba segura si quería aquello, tenía miedo de que volviera a pasar los mismo. Se echó en la cama de nuevo a dormir, ya tendría tiempo durante la mañana en el trabajo de pensar cual iba a ser su respuesta.

El mensaje de Rachel había sido verdad, se levantó aquel sábado siendo perfectamente consciente de que era el cumpleaños de Quinn y sin saber que hacer al respecto. Santana, a la que había visto en un encuentro casual la había invitado a la fiesta sorpresa que iba a celebrar para la chica pero no creía que aquello fuera adecuado, la primera vez que volvía a ver a Quinn no debía ser entre un montón de gente en una situación incómoda y sin poder aclarar las cosas con ella.

Cuando regresó del teatro volvió su dilema, las dos hora de la obra le habían servido para despejarse de aquel tema, pero ahora que estaba de nuevo en el apartamento volvió a coger su teléfono para escribir aquel mensaje que escribió y borró cien veces antes de darle al botón de enviar definitivamente.

Probablemente se arrepintió de aquel mensaje todos los minutos que pasaron del domingo hasta que por la noche recibió la respuesta de la rubia. Era un mensaje ambiguo, el hecho de que hubiera tenido que pensar durante tantas horas si debía contestarle o no era un síntoma de que la rubia no quería hablarle o no lo tenía nada claro pero la segunda parte donde le daba las gracias por escribir y le decía la ilusión que le hacía aquello, era la vieja Quinn a la que le encantaba todo lo que hacía Rachel. Esta vez debía ser más directa, no tardó ni cinco minutos en responder, necesitaba salir de dudas después de todo aquel tiempo, había dos opciones o salía bien y se veían o se acababa para siempre. Por desgracia para ella, la respuesta de Quinn no iba a ser tan rápida.

La rubia necesitó un par de días para aclarar su mente, finalmente había decidido que no podía seguir viviendo con esa incertidumbre y le contestó a Rachel pidiéndole quedar para hablar, quería saber como le iba a la morena y aclarar las cosas con ella desde la última vez. Rachel aceptó encantada y sonriente la propuesta y decidió invitar a Quinn a su casa para hablar, era un sitio donde podrían hablar de todo solo ellas dos. La rubia estaba nerviosa por aquel encuentro por lo que respiró varias veces delante de la puerta de Rachel antes de finalmente llamar. La morena abrió la puerta y se encontró con Quinn, no dijo nada solo sonrió tímidamente y observó a la chica, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verla, la reacción de la rubia fue la misma que la de Rachel. Tras unos minutos así la morena la saludó y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

**-Hola- **dijo tímidamente Quinn al volver al entrar en aquel apartamento que le trajo recuerdos inmediatamente.

**-Estás… genial-** se atrevió a decir Rachel al ver a la chica.

**-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien-** respondió Quinn, no sabía si Rachel estaba más guapa que antes o era el efecto de estar tanto tiempo sin verla.

**-Tenemos que hablar- **dijo por fin la morena después de otro silencio y se dirigieron a la sala donde se sentaron cada una en un sofá.

**-¿Qué tal has estado?- **preguntó la rubia.

**-Ocupada, ya sabes trabajando, ensayando, haciendo castings-** explicó Rachel-** ¿y tú? **

**-Igual, he tenido más artículos y trabajos de investigación- **respondió Quinn, el ambiente era raro, ninguna de las dos sabía que decir.

**-Siento todo lo que ocurrió la última vez- **dijo entonces Rachel que pensaba que era el momento de empezar con aquella conversación**- dije cosas que no eran ciertas y siento haberte hecho daño.**

**-Yo también dije cosas que no debía e hice algunas cosas que tampoco debía…- **la interrumpió Quinn soltando lo que llevaba tiempo pensando**- lo siento.**

**-Tenías razón en algunas cosas ¿Sabes?**- Quinn la miró sin entender a que se refería-** fui egoísta, tenía miedo de que lo iba a pasar o de que lo pudieran pensar si se sabía y te alejé.**

**-Yo te dejé alejarme-** Quinn reconocía su parte de culpa en todo aquello, desde el principio había sido la reacia a tener algo con la morena y su lío con Finn tampoco había ayudado**- debí luchar más por ti.**

**-Te he echado de menos- **reconoció Rachel después de otro largo silencio, aquella conversación estaba siendo extremadamente calmada pero intensa, pudo ver la cara de confusión de Quinn -** sé que no es justo que aparezca ahora como si nada. **

**-Me hiciste daño Rachel pero yo también te lo hice a ti-** Quinn se había puesto seria y por fin podía decir lo que llevaba tiempo pensando**- este tiempo me ha servido para entender muchas cosas y por eso yo también te pido disculpas.**

**-Estamos empatadas-** bromeó la morena evitando la mirada de Quinn para romper la tensión -** pero es que todo ese tema de salir del armario, no es fácil. **

**-Lo entiendo Rachel y yo no voy a pedirte que lo hagas, esa es tu decisión-** Quinn decía la verdad.

**-Significa esto que…-** comenzó a decir Rachel pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

**-Esto no significa nada- **vio la mirada de tristeza de la morena y decidió aclarar sus palabras**- quiero decir que por tener esta conversación no se arreglan las cosas.**

**-¿Entonces? ¿qué pasa ahora?-** preguntó Rachel aún sin mirarla.

**-Ha pasado tiempo pero las dos tenemos los mismo problemas que cuando nos peleamos, ¿no crees?- **dijo Quinn que había pensado mucho sobre ese tema antes de ir a aquel apartamento

**-¿Estás diciendo que esto es un adiós?- **Rachel no quería oír la respuesta a esa pregunta pero necesitaba hacerla.

**-No Rachel, no estoy preparada para decirte adiós, estoy diciendo que…- **hizo un silencio antes de lo que iba a decir-** yo también te he echado de menos pero las cosas no se arreglan tan fácilmente- **explicó la chica**- quiero decir que necesitamos tiempo, volver a empezar poco a poco.**

**-¿Cómo amigas?- **preguntó Rachel y la rubia asintió con la cabeza, siguieron hablando durante un largo rato más sobre como iban a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante hasta que Rachel decidió agradecer a Quinn el haber ido**- Gracias por venir Quinn, me alegra haber podido aclarar esto.**

**-Gracias a ti, por ser la primera en dar el paso y escribir- **confesó la rubia haciendo reír a Rachel por aquella afirmación.

**-Debería irme, tengo función dentro de un rato-** dijo tímidamente la morena que odiaba interrumpir así el momento.

**-Claro-** dijo Quinn levantándose para recoger sus cosas y marcharse de apartamento junto a Rachel.

Salieron juntas del apartamento y se despidieron en la calle y al no saber como comportarse habían terminado dándose un abrazo para despedirse., necesitaban tener ese contacto físico, era demasiado tiempo sin verse. Rachel se marchó al teatro y Quinn regresó a su apartamento. El encuentro no había ido tan mal como esperaba, había conseguido aclarar las cosas con la morena después de su última discusión, se habían pedido perdón mutuamente y reconocido algunos problemas. Ella también había tenido la oportunidad de decir todo lo que pensaba respecto a lo ocurrido y aunque no era su intención, había confesado que había echado de menos a la chica.

Era cierto, había echado de menos ver a Rachel, esa sonrisa tímida que le regalaba agachando la cabeza cuando no sabía que hacer o decir o la forma como la miraba. Apreciaba a Rachel, había vivido cosas bonitas con ella y prefería tenerla como amiga a no tenerla en su vida por lo que iba a darle una oportunidad de intentar ser lo que eran desde un principio amigas y ya verían como funcionaba aquello.

Rachel por su parte estaba feliz después de aquella conversación, se había pasado mucho tiempo al igual que Quinn pensando en todo ese asunto pero ahora de alguna manera parecía que la recuperaba aunque fuera como amiga. Lo que la rubia le había dicho era verdad, seguían teniendo los mismo problemas y necesitarían tiempo para que aquello funcionara si decidían intentarlo de nuevo.

* * *

_Conversación sincera, por fin, y Quinn tiene razón, necesitan volver a conocerse y ganarse la confianza entre ellas antes que decidir empezar algo así de nuevo. _

_Un saludo =)_


	18. Volviendo a empezar

Aquella conversación había sido la bandera de paz que necesitaban Quinn y Rachel para volver a hablar y para recuperar un buen humor que hacía tiempo que ninguna de las dos chicas había tenido. Quinn no había tardado en contarle a Santana que se había reunido con la chica para aclarar la última pelea que habían tenido.

**-Entonces, ¿qué vais a hacer ahora?- **le preguntó Santana.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- **dijo Quinn sin entender.

**-¿Volvéis a estar juntas o algo?- ** volvió a preguntar la morena.

**-No podemos volver a estar juntas porque no llegamos a estarlo Santana-** respondió Quinn.

**-Y aquí empezamos otra vez con el mismo tema-** la latina miró cansinamente a su compañera-** entonces, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que vuelvas a liarte con ella?**

**-Acabamos de empezar a hablar, no sé que va a pasar- **contestó Quinn, era la verdad, no había vuelto a ver a Rachel desde aquel día, pero si habían hablado en un par de ocasiones**- la echaba mucho de menos, es genial tenerla en mi vida otra vez-** vio la cara que puso Santana al oír aquello y no tardó en volver a hablar**- y no quiero ni una broma al respecto-** su compañera estaba sorprendida por lo que acaba de oír.

**-No voy a bromear, pero me alegra verte así de feliz de nuevo-** dijo Santana siendo sincera.

**-¿Tanto se nota?-** preguntó Quinn algo sonrojada.

**-Desde que te peleaste con ella has sido una borde Quinn, un zombie aburrido-** le dijo la latina**- yo te lo dejo pasar por ser mi mejor amiga pero te he echado paciencia.**

**-Lo siento, y gracias por aguantarme San-** agradeció la rubia**- me ha costado darme cuenta pero Rachel es….**

No supo terminar aquella frase, solo sonrió como una boba y Santana a su lado entendió lo que su amiga quería decirle. Desde que había arreglado las cosas con Rachel no había podido parar de pensar en todo lo que les había llevado a ese momento, la actriz la había dejado pero tras mucho pensar por fin había asumido que ella había incitado a aquello al acostarse con Finn y había herido mucho a Rachel.

Debía reconocer que Santana tenía razón, desde que habían arreglado las cosas volvía ser una persona totalmente diferente y le encantaba ser así, era definitivo, quería a Rachel en su vida pasara lo que pasara y si eso implicaba ganarse la confianza de la actriz de vuelta lo haría sin dudarlo, se arrepentía de no haberse dado cuenta de todo aquello antes y haber podido aclararlo con Rachel en aquella conversación pero tampoco les vendría mal ese tiempo de amigas y ese espacio antes de precipitarse a empezar algo. Quinn sabía como era Rachel a la perfección y para volver a ganársela como la primera vez sabía que debía ser sincera, no hacer estupideces y tratar a la morena como se merecía y sin duda se había ganado.

Desde el artículo sobre el musical, Quinn había invertido la mayor parte de su tiempo en trabajar. Cuando por fin Sue había dejado de torturarla con trabajo de oficina y castigos por lo ocurrido y le otorgó tiempo libre, la chica se había puesto las pilas. Había escrito todos los artículos que su jefa le había pedido tal y como ella le exigía, pasaba horas escribiendo nuevos reportajes, artículos e investigando temas que presentar a Sue para que diera la aprobación y poder escribir sobre ello. Sin duda se había esforzado más que nunca desde que había llegado a la revista y por ello no era raro que esa mañana la jefa quisiera tener una conversación con la chica. Quinn se quedó sorprendida cuando Sue fue a buscarla a su propio despacho para hablar con ella.

**-¿Nos dejas solas un momento Noah?-** le dijo Sue al entrar en el despacho que ambos compartían**- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-** preguntó su jefa cuando estuvieron a solas.

**-Claro- **dijo la rubia

**-Últimamente has trabajado mucho Quinn- **comenzó a explicar Sue mientras se sentaba**- debo reconocer que quedé muy decepcionada con aquel reportaje del musical.**

**-Lo siento por aquello-** interrumpió Quinn.

**-Pero desde entonces has trabajado más que nadie en esta revista-** siguió ignorando la disculpa de la rubia-** has invertido horas que no te hemos pagado y has tenido grandes ideas que han ayudado a vender muchos números de la revista. **

**-Gracias Sue, significa mucho que me digas esto- **volvió a interrumpir la chica.

**-Deja de interrumpirme-** le dijo seriamente su jefa-** tras mucho meditar he tomado una decisión-** hizo una pausa antes de dar su anuncio**- quiero que seas la nueva jefa de redacción de la revista. **

**-¿Estas de broma?- **preguntó Quinn sin creerse lo que acababa de oír.

**-No-** negó Sue-** tendrás poder para decidir que se publica y que no, estarás a mi altura, ya no seré más tu jefa ahora seré tu compañera, ¿aceptas?**

**-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?-** dijo una sonriente Quinn ante aquello.

**-Me alegra que aceptes-** dijo triunfante Sue**- y eso que aún no te había dicho que tienes un despacho para ti sola y un gran aumento de sueldo.**

**-Ahora no hay duda que acepto- **dijo Quinn entre carcajadas, sin duda iba a ser un gran día.

La noticia del ascenso de Quinn no tardó en propagarse por toda la revista y todo el mundo al que se cruzaba le daba la enhorabuena por lo sucedido. La chica no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a recoger las cosas de su mesa para trasladarse al nuevo despacho. Sue no debía de tener duda sobre si aceptaría el puesto porque tenía el despacho libre y preparado para que se instalara ese mismo día. Entró en su nueva estancia y aunque pensó que echaría de menos sus conversaciones con Noah, sin duda iba a adorar ese nuevo despacho, era una habitación grande con una cristalera que le dejaba ver la calle pero sobre todo le otorgaba intimidad y no tener que relacionarse con nadie cuando tuviese un mal día. Pasó el resto de su jornada de trabajo preparando el despacho y hablando con Sue sobre cuales iban a ser a partir de ahora sus nuevos cometidos, aquel trabajo iba a gustarle.

Cuando tuvo todo preparado recogió sus cosas y se marchó feliz de regreso a casa, no podía esperar a contarle a Santana lo que acababa de ocurrir. Como era de esperar encontró a la chica en el salón con su ordenador trabajando en algunos asuntos, se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga nada más entrar al apartamento.

**-No te lo vas a creer- **gritó emocionada a su amiga.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?¿qué? ¿Qué?-** preguntó impaciente Santana.

**-Me han ascendido- **explicó Quinn-** estás ante la nueva jefa de redacción del New York Magazine.**

**-No me lo creo, ¿en serio?-** al ver la cara de alegria de su amiga supo que no era ninguna clase de broma**- Enhorabuena, me alegro muchísimo Q.**

**-Gracias San, ha sido increíble, no me lo esperaba- **dijo la rubia.

**-Vámonos a celebrarlo-** dijo entonces Santana.

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó Quinn**- venga ya Santana, es jueves y mañana trabajó, ¿dónde vamos a ir?**

**-Quinn, Nueva York es la ciudad que nunca duerme, puedo llevarte a mil sitios- **contó Santana que ya se dirigía a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

**-Santana mañana trabajo- **volvió a repetir la rubia siguiendo a su amiga.

**-No hay más que hablar Quinn, te han ascendido y lo vamos a celebrar-** dijo seriamente la latina.

**-Me parece bien-** aceptó la rubia riendo ante las ideas de su amiga.

No tardaron en cambiarse de ropa y salir a la calle para cenar y tomar algo. Primero Santana la llevó a un restaurante de comida india recién abierto en la ciudad, decidieron pedir una botella de vino para empezar a celebrar la noche. Su siguiente parada fue un bar de copas que descubrió esa noche que la latina solía frecuentar ya que los camareros no tardaron en saludarla por su nombre. Quinn se burló de su amiga por ser tan fiestera aunque debía de reconocer que la chica ya no salía tanto como antes desde que mantenía algo más o menos estable con Brittany. Del vino habían pasado a las cervezas y los chupitos de tequila, sin duda la noche iba siendo cada vez más animada. Llevaba tiempo sin salir solo con Santana y debía reconocer que se lo estaba pasando muy bien, había echado de menos hacer esas cosas con su amiga, desde que Santana estaba con Brittany y que ella se había centrado en el trabajo no habían tenido mucho tiempo para compartir a solas más que el fin de semana en Los Angeles y pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo cosas.

El alcohol iba haciendole efecto y cada vez las risas y las bromas absurdas entre ellas iban creciendo cada vez más, ninguna parecía recordar que debían trabajar al día siguiente. Así pasaron el resto de la noche, ellas solas entre bromas y alcohol, hasta que el bar cerró y las chicas decidieron que ya era hora de marcharse a dormir. Llegaron al apartamento y cada una se fue a su habitación, Quinn se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama, cuando decidió llamar a Rachel, iba bastante borracha, no era consciente de la hora y quería contarle a la chica la noticia sobre su ascenso. Como era lógico la morena no respondió al teléfono a esas horas, estaba en casa plácidamente dormida. Quinn, que estaba realmente borracha, miró la hora que era para saber cuantas horas le quedaba de sueño, en tan solo 3 horas debía de estar en su nuevo despacho trabajando, no le apetecía nada ir a trabajar pero antes de que pudiera tomar la decisión de no ir se quedó profundamente dormida.

Apenas tres horas después su despertador comenzaba a sonar intensamente, la rubia con un dolor de cabeza tremendo se giró en la cama para alcanzar su teléfono y apagar la alarma antes de levantarse. Decidió darse una ducha de agua fría para despejarse y bajó a desayunar una gran taza de café acompañada de una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Se terminó de vestir rápidamente y se marchó de camino a la revista. Al llegar agradeció su nuevo despacho, no tendría que aguantar a nadie esa mañana, podía esconderse ahí y pasar las horas tranquilamente. Por desgracia para ella aquello no fue tan fácil, era primero de mes y Sue fue a buscarla para una reunión de contenidos de la revista, maldijo al enterarse de aquello, ahora que era jefa de redacción debería ir a ese tipo de reuniones y colaborar la aprobación de contenidos. Maldijo de nuevo a Santana por convencerla para salir teniendo trabajo al día siguiente y sobre todo por tantos chupitos de tequila.

Cogió su ordenador y se marchó con su ahora compañera a la reunión, que se alargó hasta la hora de comer. Sin duda habían sido las horas más largas que había pasado últimamente y en las que más le había costado mantener los ojos abiertos. En lugar de ir a comer tomó la decisión de regresar a su despacho y dormirse un rato en el pequeño sofá que tenía en él como regalo de Sue por el ascenso.

Cogió su móvil para poner la alarma para la jornada de la tarde, no quería que nadie entrara en su despacho y la encontraba durmiendo en su primer día. Fue entonces cuando vio varios mensajes en su teléfono.

**Rachel:**_Quinn, ¿ha pasado algo?_

**Rachel:** _¿Estás bien?_

**Rachel: **_¿Quinn?_

Se quedó pensando durante un rato a que venían esos mensajes de Rachel hasta que lo recordó, la noche anterior había llamado a Rachel cuando regresó borracha a casa a altas horas. Quería contarle a la chica su ascenso en el trabajo, ahora eran amigas y se contaban ese tipo de cosas, lo que no le gustaba era tener que explicar porque su llamada se había producido a esas horas estando borracha. Decidió contestar a la chica para tranquilizarla antes de echarse a dormir un rato.

**Quinn: **_estoy bien, te escribo cuando salga del trabajo y te cuento :). _

Se echó a dormir en aquel sofá durante la hora que tenía para comer, cayó en el sueño inmediatamente tras cerrar los ojos. Al despertar notó como le dolía la cabeza más aún que antes de dormirse, quizás no había sido tan buena idea aquello. Pasó el resto de la tarde en su despacho haciendo más bien poco y jugando con su ordenador para pasar el tiempo rápidamente. Agradeció cuando llegó la hora de irse a su apartamento al que regresó en taxi, no era el día más indicado para andar. Entró a su casa y no vio a Santana por ningún lado por lo que se marchó a su habitación a ponerse el pijama y meterse en su cama, quería dormir hasta el día siguiente. Recordó entonces que no había contestado a Rachel, lo único que quería era dormir pero imaginaba que había dejado a la chica preocupada por aquella llamada a altas horas.

**Quinn:** _Hola! :)_

**Rachel:** _Estás viva, menos mal._

**Quinn: **_Si… no he podido escribrite antes lo siento_

**Rachel:** _¿A qué venía la llamada a esas horas?_

**Quinn: **_Salí con Santana y cuando llegué iba muy borracha y te llamé sin querer._

**Rachel: **_¿Sin querer?_

**Quinn:** _Sin querer queriendo más bien :)... Lo siento, no eran horas _

**Rachel: **_¿Saliste de fiesta entre semana con trabajo? _

**Quinn: **_Santana es una mala influencia, estábamos de celebración._

**_Rachel:_**_ ¿Celebración? ¿Ha conseguido otro contrato?_

**Quinn: **_De hecho… He sido yo._

**Rachel: **_¿Cuál es la noticia? _

**Quinn:**_ Me han ascendido a redactora jefe :)_

**Rachel: **_¿en serio? Eso es genial! Enhorabuena Quinn, te lo mereces._

**Quinn: **_Gracias Rachel :)_

**Rachel: **¿_Cuándo lo celebramos? _

**Quinn: **_La celebración de anoche me ha dejado destrozada creo que tuve sufiente jajaja_

**Rachel: **_Yo no soy Santana, ya sabes que mis celebraciones son más tranquilas! _

**Quinn: **_Tienes razón._

**Rachel:** _¿Significa que aceptas?_

**Quinn: **_Sin duda alguna Rach_

**Rachel: **_Mañana nos vemos entonces =) Descansa Quinn_

**Quinn: **_Gracias Rachel ;) _

Dejó su móvil en la mesita y se giró en la cama para echarse a dormir. Rachel había conseguido su objetivo, iba a quedar por primera vez con Quinn desde su última conversación cuando arreglaron las cosas, pensaba que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como ella esperaba pero lo que no sabía era que se equivocaba y la rubia estaba más por la labor que ella de intentar algo. Rachel la echaba de menos, eso no era ningún secreto y sabía que se merecían una segunda oportunidad para hacer esta vez las cosas mejor.

Por eso esperaba ansiosa su encuentro con Quinn, Rachel le ofreció a la chica ir a cenar a un sitio tranquilo, así podrían hablar y luego ya decidirían que hacer. Habían quedado directamente en el restaurante y Rachel fue la primera en llegar unos minutos antes, decidió esperar a la rubia en la puerta del sitio elegido. No tardó en ver una figura rubia aparecer en un taxi unos minutos después, sonrió al ver a la chica, estaba realmente guapa, para ella siempre lo estaba.

La saludó amablemente, sin saber bien si debían darse un beso en la mejilla, darse la mano o un abrazo… Tras el momento incómodo entraron al restaurante, Rachel tenía una mesa reservada para ambas, quería que todo saliera bien, lo había planeado. El camarero las guió hacia su mesa, donde se sentaron y miraron largo rato la carta del restaurante para decidir que iban a pedir para cenar.

**-Así que redactora jefe… ¿te gusta?-** preguntó la morena después de un rato.

**-Creo que me gustara, eso de tomar decisiones y mandar al resto me va, además no pienso abandonar mi nuevo despacho con sofá-** terminó de decir bromeando la rubia.

**-Me alegro- **dijo tímidamente Rachel.

**-¿Qué tal van las cosas en el musical?- **preguntó la chica para cambiar de tema.

**-Cansadas la verdad- **reconoció la morena.

**-¿Demasiadas funciones?-** volvió a preguntar Quinn.

**-El trabajo no suele ser problema, ya sabes, no mucho- **explicó la morena dudando.

**-Rachel… ¿estás cuidándote verdad?- **preguntó la rubia preocupada por ella, Rachel no solía dudar cuando se trataba de trabajo.

**-Si… como siempre ya sabes-** contestó esquivamente evitando la mirada de su acompañante.

**-Rachel-** le regañó para que confesara.

**-Estoy bien de verdad Quinn, es solo que…- **se quedó callada mirando a la chica, no quería confesarlo pero quería demostrarle a la rubia que confiaba en ella**- Jesse últimamente está insoportable no para de echarme la culpa por todo.**

**-Es un imbécil- **dijo la rubia.

**-No digas eso Quinn- **dijo seria Rachel.

**-Rachel es verdad, siempre se está quejando y poniendo problemas- **dijo Quinn recordando sus días en el teatro**- no dejes que te afecte **

Rachel sonrió tímidamente a Quinn por lo que acababa de decirle, el camarero apareció en ese momento con los platos de ambas interrumpiendo la conversación. Siguieron comiendo y charlando animadamente durante el resto de la noche hasta que llegó el momento de marcharse del restaurante, por primera vez Rachel consiguió invitar a Quinn a la cena por la celebración de su ascenso como excusa.

Salieron del local en silencio, Quinn no quería marcharse aún, lo que quería era pasar más rato con Rachel pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a la chica si quería ir a otro sitio.

**-Bueno, ha estado bien la cena- **comenzó a decir la morena.

**-¿Estás cansada?- **preguntó entonces Quinn armándose de valor.

**-Eh… estoy bien- **contestó Rachel extrañada por esa pregunta.

**-Es solo que me preguntaba si querrías ir a otro sitio o irte a casa- **dijo Quinn sin mirar a Rachel, no estaba segura de lo que iba a decirle la chica.

**-Claro, podemos ir a tomar una copa- **aceptó sonriendo Rachel.

Era cierto que al principio se había puesto muy nerviosa por aquella cena, pero la noche estaba siendo agradable y la morena se estaba esforzando porque todo saliera bien por lo que decidió ofrecer aquella copa y pasar un buen rato. Fueron caminando a un pequeño local del centro de Manhattan, podría decirse que era como una cafetería nocturna, con pequeñas mesas y luces tenues, temía música pero al volumen suficiente como para mantener una conversación agradable. Rachel pidió una cerveza y Quinn una copa de vino y se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo del local.

Después de toda la noche hablando animadamente y sintiéndose cómodas, Quinn recordó la conversación que tuvieron al iniciar la noche, se había quedado preocupada por Rachel, ya había visto a la chica perjudicar su salud por culpa de los comentarios de Jesse y no quería que volviera a pasar.

**-Rachel, lo que me has dicho antes de Jesse… - **comenzó a decir la rubia.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **interrumpió Rachel a la que no le apetecía hablar sobre ese tema ahora.

**-Solo quiero saber si estás bien- **dijo sinceramente Quinn.

**-Estoy bien Quinn-** respondió Rachel.

**-¿Seguro? No quiero que te pase lo de aquella vez en los ensayos por hacerle caso a aquel imbécil-** confesó la reportera.

**-No pasa nada de verdad Quinn- **contestó Rachel después de un largo silencio.

**-Si pasara algo… ¿me lo contarías?- **preguntó la rubia que no se había quedado convencida por la respuesta de la chica.

**-Claro-** dijo Rachel sonriendo a la rubia.

Pero la verdad era que si ocurría algo, en las últimas funciones habían tenido problemas, no era algo que se notara mucho desde el público pero ellos y sobre todo Derek, sabía que algo estaba saliendo mal. Rachel y Jesse se llevaban cada día peor, el chico le echaba a Rachel la culpa de todo lo que ocurría y ella con su ego característico no tardaba en responder que era culpa del chico por no ensayar suficiente.

Así habían pasado las últimas semanas y cada vez parecía ir a peor, Rachel estaba intentando ignorarle pero al final le estaba afectando, aunque fuera culpa de Jesse le molestaba que todo no saliese como debía en la obra y terminaba echándose la culpa a si misma en silencio. Quería contárselo a Quinn, la chica había mostrado preocupación por ella y sabía que si quería volver a ganarse alguna oportunidad de algo más con la chica debía de sincerarse, las mentiras era una de las cosas que las habían separado tiempo atrás, por lo que después de un rato de conversación en el que la rubia le estaba informando sobre algunas cosas de trabajo decidió interrumpirla.

**-Quinn- **dijo para llamar la atención de la chica que la miró fijamente**- lo cierto es que te he mentido antes…**

**-¿En qué?-** preguntó Quinn poniendose a la defensiva.

**-Con el tema de Jesse, si que pasa algo-** se quedó esperando una respuesta por parte de la chica pero Quinn decidió esperar a que contara toda la historia antes de decir nada.

**-¿Si la culpa es suya porque no se lo dice Derek?-** preguntó la rubia al oir la explicación.

**-No lo sé, Jesse está muy protegido en el obra, no hizo casting, le eligieron directamente-** explicó Rachel.

**-Tenía entendido que a ti también te eligieron sin casting- **dijo Quinn sin comprender.

**-Pero yo soy Rachel Berry-** fue la respuesta de la chica.

**-¿Podemos dejar tu ego por una vez?- **dijo Quinn que vio como Rachel apartaba la miraba avergonzada.

**-Lo siento- **Quinn era la única que conseguía hacerle ceder de esa manera su orgullo y ego.

**-Habla con Derek del tema, a ver que opina al respecto y que podeis hacer pero no puedes amargarte por él- **opinó la rubia.

**-Lo sé- **reconoció la chica.

**-¿Por qué no me lo has contado cuando te he preguntado?- **dijo seriamente Quinn cambiando de tema.

**-No lo sé, es solo qué…no sé-** dudó la morena.

**-Rachel si quieres que seamos amigas no podemos ocultarnos cosas que nos afecten- **le regañó la rubia.

**-Tienes razón, lo siento- **se disculpó la estrella.

**-No pasa nada, déjalo, pidamos otra copa para olvidar esto- **ofreció la rubia que se levantó a por otra ronda para ambas.

Pasaron un rato más en aquel local hasta que se terminaron la ronda y siguieron hablando ya más relajadamente hasta que decidieron que era hora de marcharse a casa. Había sido una buena noche para ambas, decidieron compartir un taxi para regresar a sus respectivas casas, primero pararon en casa de Rachel donde la morena se despidió con un rápido beso en la mejilla de Quinn, que antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba viendo como Rachel entraba en su edificio y el taxi seguía hasta su apartamento.

Después de esa noche Rachel había quedado sorprendida con la rubia, Quinn se había comportado con ella bien y se había preocupado por ella con todo el tema de Jesse, al principio le daba miedo que la chica solo quisiera una amistad esta vez, siempre que hablaban algo la rubia no tardaba en mencionar que si querían ser amigas no podían mentirse ni ese tipo de cosas, temía haber perdido su oportunidad con ella cuando Quinn había decidido dar una mínima oportunidad a una relación la última vez pero el comportamiento, la preocupación y en ocasiones flirteo de Quinn le habían indicado lo contrario.

Por otro lado Quinn entraba a su apartamento relajada y feliz, había sido una semana interesante y esa noche se lo había pasado muy bien, debía de reconocerlo, había echado de menos a esa Rachel sonriente y que no paraba de hablar durante horas en su vida pero seguía odiando a esa Rachel que no era del todo sincera o trataba de ocultar si le ocurría algo. Se sorprendió a su misma pensando que hay cosas que quizás no se puedan cambiar, que quizás Rachel no podía evitar tener ese ego o el miedo a ser sincera en temas que la afectaban que hay cosas que acompañan a cada persona y hay que aprender a vivir con ellas poco a poco.

Lo que ella no sabía era que las personas pueden cambiar mucho cuando otra persona y el amor se cruzan en tu camino y deciden hacer lo correcto por intentarlo y ella sin darse cuenta estaba empezando a cambiar mucho.

* * *

_Un adelanto de lo que todos pedían! A Quinn le ha costado mucho pero quiere ganarse a Rachel poco a poco porque su vida es mejor cuando está ella._

_Y a Rachel va a gustarle esta nueva actitud ;)_

_Un saludo, gracias por los reviews, me ayudan a guiar y matizar la historia =)_


	19. ¿Estás segura de esto?

**-Venga ya Santana vete a casa de Brittany-** le rogó a su compañera de piso.

**-La he invitado a cenar yo Quinn, no voy a invitarla a su casa-** explicó la latina.

**-No quiero pasarme otra noche de sábado encerrada en mi cuarto con la música puesta para no escuchar nada-** se quejó la rubia.

**-No es mi culpa que no tengas plan un sábado por la noche- **se burló su compañera de piso.

**-Santana no empieces- **dijo Quinn ya más seria.

**-Quinn, quiero hacer algo especial por Britt, siempre es ella la romántica y yo la que pasa de esas cosas de pareja típicas- **explicó Santana que no iba a ceder en su postura.

**-Está bien, me iré a mi cuarto otra vez- **remarcó las últimas palabras antes de levantarse para ir a la cocina pero Santana no tardó en volver a hablar.

**-¿Por qué no quedas con Berry?- **preguntó entonces.

**-¿Qué?- **dijo la rubia girándose para mirar a Santana.

**-Últimamente has quedado con ella, sino quieres quedarte en tu habitación llámala- **le dijo la latina.

Quinn se giró de nuevo y siguió su camino a la cocina ignorando el comentario de Santana. Era cierto, desde aquella cena con Rachel había hablado más a menudo con ella e incluso había quedado con la morena para tomar un café un par de veces, quería saber cómo lo estaba pasando la morena con el tema de la obra y Jesse.

La morena le había comentado que después de un par de peleas más había terminado cediendo y había ido a hablar con Derek, debían solucionar ese problema. El director los había sentado a los dos solos para darles una charla seria sobre el trabajo en equipo y la necesidad de que se llevaran mejor para que no afectara a la obra, en opinión de Rachel aquella charla no iba a funcionar con Jesse, el chico solo parecía reaccionar ante amenazas más serias como el abandono del musical.

Rachel estaba pasando una mala racha, odiaba cuando las cosas no iban bien en el trabajo porque le afectaban a su estado anímico. Ahora iba al trabajo preocupada, pensando en que pasaría ese día con Jesse o cual sería la próxima pelea que tendría con el muchacho y eso solo conseguía quitarle la ilusión del musical un poco cada día.

Quinn que más o menos sabía lo que ocurría estaba preocupada por ella, era la primera vez desde que la conocía que no veía a una Rachel ilusionada por ir a cantar o pasar tiempo en aquel teatro.

Pero cuando habían quedado la chica estaba sonriente, se le pasaba su mal humor y su tristeza con la presencia de Quinn por eso le sugería quedar de vez en cuando con la chica y que así pasara un rato desconectada de su mundo.

La idea de quedar con Rachel aquella noche para no estar en el apartamento no era tan mala idea pero no estaba del todo segura, cada vez estaba más cerca de Rachel y le daba miedo dar un paso más con la chica y que no saliera como ella esperaba, además era tarde y la chica podría tener ya planes, aunque Rachel no era mucho de salir, seguro que estaría libre.

Quinn no paraba de darle vueltas a si debía llamarla o no, quizás no era tan mala idea pasar la noche encerrada en su habitación otra vez. Como si la morena supiera lo que estaba pensando Quinn le escribió un mensaje.

**Rachel: **_Hola! Me aburro :(_

**Quinn: **_¿No deberías estar en el teatro? _

**Rachel: **_Estoy aquí, empezamos hoy un poco más tarde porque Jesse no ha llegado…._

**Quinn: **_¿En serio?_

**Rachel: **_Si, si no llega en cinco minutos Derek pondrá a su sustituto_

**Quinn: **_deberían echarlo de una vez_

**Rachel:**_ ¿y tú que haces? _

**Quinn: **_Estoy encerrada en mi habitación, Santana le está preparando una cena romántica a Britt._

**Rachel:**_ ¿y te vas a quedar allí toda la noche?_

**Quinn: **_no tengo muchas más opciones, ¿me ofreces algo?_

**Rachel: **_siempre puedes ir a mi apartamento a ver una película cuando yo salga de aquí :)_

**Quinn: **_me encantaría! pero ¿te apetece?_

**Rachel: **_sino quisiera no te lo ofrecería Quinn._

**Quinn: **_me parece bien entonces :) _

**Rachel: **_tengo que salir a escena, te veo luego ;)_

Rachel dejó su teléfono en el camerino y se marchó corriendo a escena donde ya la llamaban para salir, Jesse no había conseguido llegar por lo que sería el actor sustituto el que haría la obra esa noche, Rachel estaba deseando que lo hiciera bien para ver si Derek se pensaba el sustituir por fin al chico problemático.

Mientras Rachel estaba en el musical, Quinn se duchó para ir al apartamento de Rachel cuando esta acabara su trabajo. Eligió un par de películas de su colección de DVDs y se aseguró de tener todo listo antes de irse para poder pasar rápidamente por la sala sin que Santana y Brittany le prestaran mucha atención. Para su mala suerte, su compañera la vio cuando iba a marcharse y no tardó en preguntarle donde se iba finalmente a pasar el rato pero ante el silencio de Quinn y su manera de huir del apartamento la latina supo inmediatamente donde iba, la rubia solo reaccionaba así cuando se trataba de Rachel.

No tardó en llegar al apartamento de la morena, que había llegado tan solo unos minuto antes a su casa y se sorprendió a escuchar el timbre, sin duda Quinn había estado contando los minutos para salir huyendo de aquel apartamento. Rachel se acercó sonriente a abrir la puerta y se encontró a Quinn vestida con ropa cómoda y varias bolsas en las manos.

**-¿Qué traes ahí?-** preguntó la morena haciendose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

**-Ya que me has invitado y salvado de una noche aburrida- **comenzó a decir mientras sacaba las cosas que había traído-** lo mínimo que podía hacer era traer la cena, palomitas, películas y chucherías. **

**-¿He quedado con Quinn o con una niña de 11 años?-** dijo bromeando la morena al ver la cantidad de comida y chucherías que había llevado la chica.

**-Ya que eres tan adulta no te voy a dar nada de esto-** contestó Quinn a modo de broma.

**-Si no me das nada puedes volverte a tu apartamento-** le dijo entonces Rachel poniéndose seria para mirar a la chica.

**-¿Me echas?- **dijo Quinn desafiante

**-No soy tan mala- **rió Rachel volviendo a reirse para continuar con la broma**- vamos a preparar las cosas para cenar. **

**-He traído comida China, puedes comer de todo, nada con carne-** explicó Quinn dulcemente.

**-Gracias-** contestó Rachel sonriéndole a la chica y observando como llevaba la comida a la mesa del salón.

Tuvieron una larga discusión sobre cuál era la película adecuada para ver, Rachel quería elegir uno de sus musicales que se sabía de memoria pero Quinn quería ver una de las películas que había llevado de ciencia ficción. La mitad de la cena habían estado exponiendo sus argumentos de porque debían ver sus películas y en vista de que parecía que no iban a conseguir decidirse a no ser que lo echaran a suertes, Quinn recordó su conversación por mensajes con Rachel.

**-¿Qué tal ha ido con el sustituto de Jesse?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-A decir verdad, muy bien, es muy amable y lo ha hecho todo bastante bien para lo poco que ha ensayado- **la informó la morena.

**-¿Y qué pasa con Jesse?- **preguntó la chica curiosa.

**-Derek le va a dar un ultimatum, si no cambia en la próxima semana, se va a la calle- **explicó Rachel mientras terminaba de comer.

**-¿Quieres que lo echen?- **Quinn fue directa.

**-No quiero que le echen Quinn, si cambiara su actitud y fuera como al principio me encantaría que se quedara pero no puedo seguir aguantando esto como hasta ahora-** explicó Rachel sinceramente.

**-Lo entiendo- **respondió la rubia pero antes de seguir hablando Rachel la interrumpió.

**-Creo que como te he salvado de una larga noche de aburrimiento encerrada en tu habitación, tengo derecho a elegir la película- **dijo pícaramente levantándose de la mesa y marchándose al sofá.

**-Eh…- **Quinn intentó protestar pero debía de reconocer que Rachel le había ganado la batalla, ella elegiría la película.

Se sentó resignada en el sofá después de recoger la cena de la mesa mientras Rachel miraba en su estantería la película que pondría. La morena puso el DVD en marcha y se sentó en el sofá junto a Quinn, la miró de reojo porque quería ver su reacción cuando viera la que había elegido. La rubia no estaba prestando mucha atención a la televisión pero al escuchar la introducción de la película la reconoció inmediatamente, Rachel no había puesto un musical sino una de las películas que ella había llevado. Se giró para mirar sonriente a Rachel por haberle dado el capricho de poner una de sus películas y la encontró observándola, sin duda la chica estaba esperando su reacción. Cogió sonriente una bolsa de chucherías y se concentró en la televisión mientras comía.

Rachel no tardó en levantarse para ir a preparar las palomitas mientras veían la película. Estaba esperando que terminaran de hacerse cuando se apoyó en el marco de la puerta a observar a Quinn, la chica estaba concentrada mirando la televisión, casi como si estuviera sola, sin duda aquella película le gustaba. Cogió las palomitas y se dirigió de nuevo al sofá, donde no dudó en sentarse junto a Quinn y acomodarse con ella.

La rubia que estaba cómoda ante aquella situación aceptó encantada el cuenco de palomitas que Rachel había traído y aceptó a la chica acomodándose junto a ella. Hacía algo de frío así que movió su manta para tapar también a Rachel, gesto que la morena agradeció regalando una sonrisa a Quinn que aprovechó para echarle el brazo por encima.

Cuando la película finalizó ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de marcharse de allí y no tenían sueño por lo que decidieron que para igualar las cosas verían a continuación una de las películas de Rachel. La morena emocionada eligió sin duda RENT y volvió al sofá donde se escondió debajo de la manta. Era una película larga, era tarde y llevaban una larga semana de trabajo cada una en sus respectivos empleos por lo que a mitad de película no fue raro ver a Quinn dormida y a Rachel resistiendo porque le gustaba mucho aquella película, pero finalmente terminó por caer dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Quinn.

Un par de horas más tarde Quinn se despertó en aquel sofá con Rachel encima también dormida, se movió poco a poco para no despertarla pero fue imposible, en cuanto intentó levantarse Rachel se despertó y la miró confusa.

**-Lo siento, no quería despertarte- **se disculpó Quinn dulcemente.

**-No pasa nada, ¿Qué hora es?- **preguntó la morena aún medio dormida.

**-Tarde, nos hemos dormido viendo la película- **explicó Quinn mientras se levantaba a coger sus cosas.

**-¿Dónde vas?-**preguntó Rachel al verla recogiendo.

**-A mi apartamento-** contestó Quinn .

**-No seas tontas Quinn, es muy tarde, no voy a dejar que te vayas sola a estas horas-** le dijo Rachel levantándose del sofá y acercándose a ella**- puedes quedarte a dormir. **

**-¿Segura? ¿No te importa?- **preguntó indecisa la rubia.

**-No Quinn, si me importara no te lo ofrecería-** contestó Rachel que lo único que quería era irse a dormir-** Vamos.**

Rachel se giró y subió a la habitación sin saber si Quinn la estaba siguiendo o no, no había escuchado la puerta así que imaginaba que no se había ido. Unos minutos después la rubia entraba en la habitación pidiendo algo de ropa para dormir más cómoda, Rachel se la dio y se fue inmediatamente a la cama a tumbarse. Quinn que estaba teniendo un momento incómodo, no sabía si cambiarse allí o irse al cuarto de baño pero al ver a Rachel tumbada ya en la cama medio dormida se cambió allí mismo y se metió en la cama junto a ella. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos allí tumbadas cuando Quinn habló sin saber si Rachel estaba despierta o no.

**-Gracias por salvarme de una noche horrible Rach, me lo paso muy bien contigo- **dijo Quinn casi en un susurro y notó que la morena se movió.

**-Encantada de hacerlo- **dijo Rachel girándose en la cama para mirar a la rubia en la penumbra de la habitación.

**-Pensaba que estabas dormida- **se avergonzó entonces Quinn ante la atenta mirada de Rachel.

**-Después de la siesta que hemos echado en el sofá podría quedarme despierta- **explicó Rachel pero Quinn seguía en silencio**- ¿no me lo habrías dicho si hubieses sabido que estaba despierta?**

**-Probablemente no- **contestó siendo sincera, desde aquella conversación con Rachel con había vuelto a hablar con ella de sus sentimientos.

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó la morena curiosa, se le acababan de pasar todas las ganas de dormir.

**-Pues porque… No se Rachel porque no me sale decir esas cosas si estás atenta a mi, ya lo sabes- **explicó Quinn que seguía tumbada mirando al techo pero para su sorpresa Rachel no contestó, se quedó junto a ella en silencio**- ¿No vas a preguntarme el porque no me salen decir esas cosas? **

**-No me hace falta- **contestó rápidamente Rachel**- sé como eres Quinn, simplemente se ve que algunas cosas no han cambiado. **

Aquel comentario había dolido a Quinn, desde tiempo atrás habían dejado lo que fuera que tuvieran juntas nunca habían vuelto a hablar de los motivos que las habían llevado a aquella pelea y aunque Rachel tenía parte de la culpa con su actitud, Quinn tampoco había sabido bien llevar aquello y ahora el comentario de Rachel sin duda hacía referencia a ello. No sabía si contestarle o quedarse callada, no quería pelearse con la morena, le había costado mucho llegar a estar en esa posición con ella y entonces lo entendió, nunca antes había cedido de esa forma con nadie. Siempre que se había peleado con alguien en su vida nunca lo había considerado tan importante como para volver a intentar arreglar las cosas, exceptuando a Santana, y menos había intentado tener algo parecido a lo que había tenido con Rachel. A pesar de que lo había pensado mucho aún no sabía como Rachel encajaba en su vida ahora o como quería ella que encajara, estaban en un momento extraño de su relación pero sin duda le había demostrado que la quería en su vida de alguna forma por lo que finalmente se giró para quedar cara a cara con ella y asegurarse de que estaba despierta antes de hablar.

**-Estás equivocada Rachel, si he cambiado, eres la única persona con la que me he peleado y la he considerado tan importante como para reconciliarme contigo- **dijo muy seriamente.

**-¿De verdad?- **preguntó Rachel sorprendida por lo que la rubia le estaba contando.

**-Si-** fue toda la respuesta que dio Quinn y antes de que Rachel pudiese pensar en que contestar Quinn decidió que era su momento de hacer una preguntar clave para resolver sus dudas**- ¿y tú por qué decidiste volver a hablarme? ¿También has cambiado? **

**-Porque eras tú-** contestó en un susurro la morena pero sabía que esa respuesta no era la que quería Quinn que se quedó observándola**- he estado sola muchos años y cuando apareciste en mi vida fue algo… no se explicarlo Quinn pero eras lo correcto y todo este tiempo sin hablarnos… Solo se sentía mal porque tú no estabas cerca-** explicó apartando la mirada por primera vez en toda la noche, no se atrevía a mirar ahora directamente a aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban**- No sé si yo he cambiado, solo sé que no ha cambiado lo que siento. **

**-¿Sabes qué?- **preguntó Quinn que vio como Rachel se quedaba mirándola esperando una respuesta**- yo si he cambiado y lo que siento también lo ha hecho- **pudo ver la cara de tristeza de la morena antes de que terminara de añadir-** ahora siento mucho más que antes y siento que no quiero separarme de ti.**

Aquella afirmación le dio a Quinn el valor para soltar aquellas palabras, la rubia ahora miraba a Rachel de lado ya que la chica se había girado para no mirarla. Rachel acababa de reconocer que sentía algo por ella, o más bien que seguía sintiéndolo desde la primera vez y ella casi sin pensar le había dicho que ella sentía mucho más que antes y que la necesitaba en su vida. Se miraban tensamente, sonriendo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que ambas querían hacer pero sin terminar de atreverse a hacerlo.

Ese tiempo sin hablarse con la chica habían provocado que volviera a ser la fría Quinn que era antes pero en el momento en que Rachel reapareció en su vida se había ablandado una vez más. Sabía que el hecho de que pasara algo con la morena le traería problemas puntualmente, tener una relación no era algo fácil y las dos tenían mucho temperamento, todo añadido a el hecho de que Rachel era famosa y tampoco ayudaba, pero en ese momento no lo pensaba, solo quería hacer una cosa.

Y en ese preciso instante sin previo aviso y sin ni siquiera pensar en todo eso, se incorporó un poco en la cama para poder mirar a Rachel, acarició su mejilla suavemente y la morena reaccionó al instante mirándola, se encontró con una sonrisa dulce en la cara de Quinn que poco a poco fue descendiendo sobre el rostro de la morena. Se paró apenas a unos centímetros de ella, examinando sus ojos y su boca, por un momento dudó pero su duda desapareció porque Rachel la agarró del cuello y la atrajo hacia sí para terminar de romper el poco espacio que las separaba. El beso que empezó dulce y suavemente fue convirtiendo en algo más pasional, sin duda fruto de las ganas que se habían tenido todo ese tiempo. En un momento de cordura cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento, Quinn decidió hacer una pregunta de la que no quería oír la respuesta.

**-¿Estás segura de esto?- **preguntó la rubia.

**-No-** respondió Rachel viendo como la cara de Quinn cambiaba por lo que decidió añadir**- pero no me importa- **y se acercó de nuevo para besar a la rubia.

* * *

Por fin! No pude resistir más la tensión... Ahora habrá que ver que pasa, tendrán una conversación sobre que ocurre y que sienten...

Un saludo! Siento actualizar ahora poco pero estoy hasta arriba =(

Gracias por los animos y los reviews!


	20. ¿Y ahora qué?

Quinn se despertó al notar los rayos de sol que entraban en la habitación sobre su rostro, tardó un momento en asimilar donde estaba, era la habitación de Rachel, recordó entonces todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, desde su conversación con la morena al beso y lo que vino después de aquel beso.

Se encontró la cama vacía a su lado, escuchó la ducha e imaginó que la chica estaba duchándose por lo que volvió a girarse en la cama y quedarse medio dormida de nuevo. Unos minutos más tarde, entraba Rachel a la habitación solo con una toalla y el pelo empapado cayéndole por los hombros, Quinn que escuchó un ruido abrió los ojos y se encontró con Rachel de espaldas mirando su armario para coger algo de ropa.

Iba a hablarle pero decidió que era mucho más divertido quedarse observando a la chica sin que ella supiera que estaba despierta. Rachel que seguía de espaldas a ella dejó caer la toalla y recogió su pelo para poder comenzar a vestirse sin mojar la ropa. Cuando hubo terminado escuchó una risa a su espalda y al girarse se encontró con Quinn sentada en la cama mirándola.

**-Estabas mucho mejor sin esa ropa- **dijo pícaramente la rubia.

**-Así que me estabas observando todo este rato- **se acercó lentamente a Quinn y le dio un rápido beso antes de separarse de ella y decirle **- he quedado con Kurt para comer.**

**-¿Para comer y te vas ya?- **preguntó confusa Quinn.

**-¿Qué hora crees que es?- **dijo riendo Rachel antes de marcharse de la habitación.

Quinn miró entonces su reloj, Rachel tenía razón, era casi medio día por lo que no tardó en levantarse y vestirse para marcharse ella también a casa. Al bajar Rachel ya estaba lista para marcharse por lo que Quinn cogió su bolso y salió del apartamento al mismo tiempo que la morena. La despedida fue algo extraña, no habían casi cruzado palabra en ele apartamento, se despidieron tímidamente en la puerta del edificio con un beso en la mejilla, Quinn sabía perfectamente que era porque estaban en la calle pero no quería volver a empezar con aquel tema, simplemente se despidió de la morena diciendo que ya hablarían más tranquilamente.

La rubia se dirigió a su apartamento caminando y pensando, aquella noche había ocurrido lo que llevaba tiempo pensando y deseando, había vuelto a tener algo con Rachel lo que le hacía feliz pero tenía una duda que la mataba y era esa respuesta de Rachel cuando le preguntó si estaba segura de aquello . ¿Debía volver a intentarlo con Rachel? ¿Quería la morena también estar con ella o dudaba aún sobre Quinn? Caminaba hacia su casa siendo consciente de que volvía a estar como meses atrás, feliz pero confusa, necesitaba hablar con la morena y aclarar las cosas, no quería no saber como comportarse como había ocurrido al despedirse en la puerta del edificio de la chica, la reacción había sido la misma de siempre.

Rachel por su lado fue a casa de Kurt, el chico había insistido en invitarla a comer allí porque tenía algo que contarle. Aunque llegó sonriente al apartamento, había pasado todo el camino pensando en lo ocurrido con Quinn, esta vez quería hacer las cosas mejor y lo más lógico era que hablara de lo ocurrido con la rubia ya que la noche anterior le había dicho que no estaba segura de aquello y sabía que eso podía causar confusión en la rubia después de haberse acostado con ella.

Decidió olvidar todo aquello en el momento en que Kurt abrió la puerta y se lanzó a darle un abrazo, fue a saludar a Blaine en cuanto entró en la casa, hacía tiempo que no veía al chico y también le había echado de menos. Kurt había preparado una gran comida para los tres, lo que sorprendió a Rachel, que empezaba a sospechar que algo ocurría, Kurt no solía cocinar en casa y menos cosas tan complicadas. Notaba a su amigo nervioso y sin parar de mirar a Blaine a cada rato, no fue hasta después de la comida cuando por fin su mejor amigo confesó lo que estaba ocultando, se había comprometido con Blaine oficialmente.

Rachel saltó alegre inmediatamente de su silla para lanzarse a abrazar a su amigo, había vivido la relación de Kurt con Blaine desde sus inicios y sabía que ese momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano pero no pudo evitar alegrarse tanto aunque se lo imaginara. Cuando por fin paró de lanzar grititos con Kurt se acercó para dar la enhorabuena a Blaine, él también se había convertido ya a esas alturas en un gran amigo. Lo que más ilusión le hizo fue que su amigo le pidiera que fuera su testigo para la boda, Rachel no podía creer que la eligiera a ella antes que a Finn que era su hermano pero según Kurt, si no fuera por Rachel nunca habría conocido al amor de su vida. Para celebrarlo decidió quedarse toda la tarde con los chicos comentando cosas sobre como sería la boda, cuando la harían o dónde y aunque quería hablar con su amigo para contarle lo ocurrido con Kurt y que le diera su opinión al respecto decidió no hacerlo, era el día de su amigo, no el suyo.

Mientras Rachel pasaba la tarde con sus amigos, Quinn estaba en el apartamento sin hacer mucho, bastante aburrida, Santana no estaba cuando llegó y aún no había regresado. Por lo que cuando escuchó la puerta del apartamento y supo que era ella bajó a la sala a recibirla, aunque supiera que le tocaba tener una conversación con su compañera para aclarar sus ideas.

**-Por fin vienes- **dijo al verla entrar al salón-** estaba aburrida.**

**-Pues anoche no te aburriste cuando no viniste a dormir-** le dijo la latina.

**-Vaya, ni un minuto has tardado en sacar el tema- **Quinn no pudo evitar reír, Santana era así, siempre iba al grano y eso no iba a cambiar.

**-¿Vas a contármelo?- **dijo la latina sentándose en el sofá junto a su compañera.

**-Le dije a Rachel que iba a estar encerrada en mi habitación sola y que si me ofrecía algo- e**xplicó la rubia y se vio interrumpida por Santana.

**-Claro, tú no podías decirle de quedar directamente, tenías que insinuarlo y que ella hiciera el plan-** dijo irónicamente la latina.

**-Si bueno, en fin ese no es el tema-** dijo Quinn ignorando ese comentario-** lo estábamos pasando bien, cenamos, vimos un par de películas y nos dormimos en el sofá.**

**-Esperaba que la historia fuese más divertida-** volvió a interrumpir Santana.

**-No he acabado- **dijo Quinn seria empezando a enfadarse por las interrupciones**- nos despertamos a media noche, iba a venirme pero me ofreció quedarme a dormir porque era tarde.**

**-Y claro, tú no te negaste- **rió la morena que vio la mirada de su amiga y decidió callarse para dejarle seguir hablando.

**-Solo íbamos a dormir pero al final una conversación llevó a otra y nos terminamos acostando-** explicó por fin la rubia**- y ahora no sé que hacer.**

**-¿Cómo que no sabes que hacer?- **preguntó confusa la latina.

**-No sé, anoche antes de hacerlo me dijo que no estaba segura de aquello y hoy me he levantado y me venido y ella se ha ido a comer con Kurt, no hemos hablado-** dijo Quinn algo confusa.

**-Pues queda con ella y habla de que significa eso- **le aconsejó Santana como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

**-No es tan fácil Santana, no se si hemos cambiado tanto como pensamos o estamos en el mismo punto que cuando nos peleamos- **dijo cabizbaja ante aquella situación.

**-Pues háblalo con ella Quinn y aclara las cosas-** insistió la morena pero al ver que no convencía a su compañera siguió hablando-** ¿Sabes qué? ya que te gustan tanto las normas, habla con ella y pon algunas si queréis que lo vuestro funcione. **

**-Ese es el problema Santana, que no sé si Rachel quiere un nuestro- **protestó Quinn que odiaba volver a estar en aquella situación.

**-Estoy segura de que lo quiere sino no te habría dejado entrar en su vida tanto de nuevo- **por primera vez la latina estaba consiguiendo mantener una conversación sobre Rachel sin acabar peleada con Quinn**- pero lo mejor es que hableis. **

**-Odio hablar de sentimientos**- protestó la rubia.

**-Aclárate un poco y habla con ella Quinn, es el único consejo que puedo darte-** dijo Santana sin saber que más decirle, escuchó su teléfono sonar, se aseguró de dar un gran abrazo a su compañera y salió de la habitación para responder.

Quinn se quedó sentada en aquel sofá, una vez más sin saber que hacer, maldito día en que Sue le encargó aquel artículo y conoció a Rachel. En ese momento recordó que el lunes tenía que entregar unas cosas en la revista y que quizás no sería mala idea prepararsela, así estaría distraída. La noche llegó más rápido de lo previsto ya que había estado trabajando, fue a preparar algo para cenar antes de irse a dormir cuando reparó en que no había mirado su móvil en toda la tarde, fue a buscarlo pero cuando lo vio estaba igual que lo había dejado, sin ningún mensaje o llamada por parte de Rachel. Le extrañaba que la chica no hubiese dado señales de vida todavía pero decidió que quizás era mejor no hablar en todo el día para aclararse antes de hablar de nuevo. Se tumbó en su cama y se echó a dormir inmediatamente, necesitaba despejarse para ir al trabajo al día siguiente.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidos para la rubia, el trabajo la mantuvo distraída pero cuando llegaba a casa volvía a darle vueltas al tema de Rachel y qué hacer con ella, la chica aún no había dado señales de vida, la rubia había intentado hablar con ella pero la chica siempre decía estar muy ocupada para ella, quizás era Rachel la que ahora se arrepentía de aquello.

Lo que no sabía Quinn era que Rachel después de haberse enterado de la noticia del compromiso de su mejor amigo también se había visto afectada por todo lo ocurrido. No podía evitar pensar que ella también querría estar en la situación de Kurt y estar comprometida de esa manera con alguien, no le había permitido a nadie entrar tanto en su vida como a Quinn pero no sabía si la rubia era la persona correcta, al fin y al cabo le había hecho mucho daño anteriormente y le costaba confiar plenamente en ella y en que no volvería a hacerlo. No estaba segura si estaba arrepentida o no de lo ocurrido el sábado en su apartamento, por lo que se tomó un par de días para pensar en si debía o no llamar a la chica.

Estaba en su apartamento aburrida y decidió hacer algo, Rachel se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió sin estar del todo segura de porque lo hacía, a las oficinas de la rubia. No tardó en averiguar exactamente cual era el edificio de la revista, entró con sus grandes gafas de sol puestas y un sombrero negro a juego, no quería que la reconocieran estando allí. Preguntó por Quinn Fabray en la recepción y le indicaron la planta a la que debía ir y a quien preguntar por ella. Cuando llegó a la planta donde estaba el despacho de Quinn encontró a una secretaría a la que le preguntó el lugar del despacho pero la chica decía que no podía dejarla pasar si no tenía un cita previa con la redactora porque estaba muy ocupada.

Rachel estaba discutiendo con la chica para que la dejara pasar a aquel despacho cuando Quinn salió de él con unos papeles en la mano para llevar a uno de sus compañeros, no se fijó en quien estaba hablando con la secretaria pero al momento escuchó la voz de Rachel y la reconoció inmediatamente. Olvidó donde iba a dejar los papeles y fue en la dirección de la morena.

**-¿Rachel?- **dijo al acercarse a ambas mujeres y la actriz se giró al escucharla-** está bien Olivia, puedes dejarla pasar, es una amiga- **explicó a la secretaria e hizo un gesto a Rachel para que la siguiera**- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Hola- **respondió Rachel cuando la rubia cerró la puerta y estuvieron por fin solas, se quitó las gafas y el sombrero antes de responder**- estaba en casa y lo único que hacía era pensar en que debíamos hablar. **

**-Podías haberme avisado- **le regañó Quinn, no es que no se alegrara de Rachel estuviera allí, sino que le fastidiaba que la pillara desprevenida.

**-Lo siento-** se disculpó Rachel**- me voy, no te molesto.**

**-No Rach, quédate- **dijo por fin Quinn cuando la vio girándose para marcharse**- siéntate y hablamos. **

**-Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que ocurrió el sábado- **dijo la morena cuando por fin se sentó.

-**Eso llevo intentando hacer estos días pero no respondías- **le recriminó Quinn.

-**¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó?- **preguntó la morena ignorando lo que la rubia había dicho.

**-No- **negó rápidamente la rubia, Rachel empezaba fuerte aquella conversación**- ¿y tú?**

**-Lo he pensado mucho pero…Para nada- **la respuesta de la chica era clara, hubo un largo silencio entre ellas antes de que ninguna se atreviera a volver a hablar **-¿Y ahora qué pasa?**- preguntó la morena.

**-Créeme, llevo unos días intentando averiguarlo- **dijo siendo sincera la rubia.

**-Yo también lo he pensado y…-** pero Rachel se quedó en silencio sin tampoco saber que decir.

**-No lo tienes claro- **Quinn pudo ver la cara de Rachel avergonzada por saber lo que pensaba

**-¿Tú si?**- preguntó sorprendida.

**-Si- **Rachel se quedó en silencio esperado que Quinn continuara**- quiero estar contigo. **

-**Creo que quizás podemos improvisar sobre la marcha- **dijo por fin Rachel tras otro largo silencio asimilando lo que la rubia acababa de decirle seriamente**- podemos ver como va, ir poco a poco, nada serio, sin agobios.**

**-¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez?¿Con todas las consecuencias?-** preguntó la rubia que necesitaba una respuesta clara a aquella pregunta después de saber las dudas de Rachel respecto a ella.

**-Por ti sí-** contestó Rachel seriamente**- ¿y tú? ¿Estás dispuesta a comenzar algo o al menos intentarlo? Sin nadie más- **añadió sabiendo que era un golpe bajo

**-He pensado mucho en ello- **dijo calmadamente Quinn intentado no ponerse nerviosa **- y creo que como has dicho podemos improvisar y ver que ocurre.**

Rachel sonrió y estiró su brazo para coger la mano de Quinn suavemente, la rubia se estremeció con aquel contacto y miró fijamente a la morena. Sin previo aviso la puerta del despacho se abrió y Sue entró en él, Rachel había reaccionado inmediatamente y había soltado la mano de Quinn y se recostó sobre el sofá. Sue levantó la vista mientras hablaba y caminaba y se encontró con alguien que no esperaba allí acompañando a su compañera, Rachel Berry. Quinn no tuvo más remedio que presentársela.

**-Sue, esta es Rachel Berry- **dijo la rubia para compre la tensión del momento.

**-Vaya, no me esperaba esto-** dijo sorprendida la mujer- que tendió la mano a Rachel a modo de saludo**- es una placer Rachel, espero que te gustara nuestro reportaje.**

**-Si, sin duda Quinn es una gran escritora- **dijo la morena lo más real que pudo, sabía que Sue era la que había intentado averiguar todo lo que podía sobre ella por lo que quería salir de allí**- yo ya me iba, os dejo.**

**-Rachel- **dijo Quinn acercándose a la chica y acompañándola a la salida**- ¿hablamos luego?**

**-Claro- **aceptó la morena sonriente antes de marcharse de nuevo a su apartamento.

**-Quien me iba a decir que iba a ver a esa chica en mi redacción algún día- **dijo su compañera y Quinn ignoró el comentario y fue a sentarse- seguís siendo amigas por lo que veo.

-**¿A qué venías Sue?- **preguntó la rubia interrumpiendo a su jefa, no quería hablar con ella sobre Rachel.

**-Prepárate, tenemos una reunión a última hora y estaremos aquí hasta tarde- **explicó la mujer de mala gana por el cambio de tema.

**-¿Hasta tarde? ¿No podemos verlo mañana?-** suplicó la rubia a la que no le apetecía trabajar tantas horas en un día.

**-Hemos tenido unos problemas y hay que dejarlo todo solucionado, si lo conseguimos mañana puedes tomarte el día libre-** dijo Sue.

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó aún sin creérselo pero la mujer asintió con la cabeza lo que le provocó un gran alivio**- entonces vamos a solucionar esos problemas. **

Terminó de hacer un par de trabajos antes de la hora de la reunión con Sue y otros compañeros de la revista, la mujer tenía razón, por las cosas que debían solucionar iba a ser una larga reunión. No supo cuantas horas estuvo allí sentada pero ya su cabeza empezaba a estar agotada, ya no se le ocurrían ideas nuevas para solucionar los problemas por eso cuando por fin terminaron de hablar el último punto de la reunión dio gracias a todos y salió corriendo a coger su bolso y marcharse a casa.

No le extrañó encontrarse a Santana ya dormida, era tarde y probablemente debería trabajar a la mañana siguiente a diferencia de ella que obtuvo un día libre. Recordó entonces su encuentro con Rachel, aquella conversación se había quedado un poco en el aire y no quería seguir posponiéndola por lo que decidió escribirle a pesar de la hora.

**Quinn: **_aunque no te lo creas acabo de llegar de trabajar :( pero mañana tengo el día libre! ¿Quieres que nos veamos? _

**Rachel:**_ me parece bien =) _

**Quinn:** _¿Estás despierta a estas horas? _

**Rachel: **_Te recuerdo que sino tengo ensayo, suele tener las mañanas libres, así que…. ¿Desayunamos? _

**Quinn: **_Me paso por tu apartamento cuando me levante! Buenas noches Rach_

Quinn dejó el móvil y se echó a dormir, había sido un día agotador, ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente de pensar en lo que quería hablar con Rachel. Se ofreció a ir a su apartamento porque prefería tener aquella conversación en privado, además seguramente Rachel tampoco tenía mucho interés en que salieran de allí, como era habitual.

No puso el despertador y se levantó más tarde de lo previsto por lo que no le extrañó encontrarse un mensaje de la morena en su móvil: _'¿Sabes qué horas es? He desayunado ya pero si vienes me tomaré otro café :)'_ sin ni siquiera contestar salió corriendo a la ducha y fue los más rápido que pudo para llegar a una hora aún decente a casa de Rachel.

La morena abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Quinn sin darle un beso o prestarle mucha atención, la rubia imaginó que se había molestado por la hora a la que había llegado, si esperaban un poco más que desayunar podrían comer.

**-Se me olvidó poner el despertador, lo siento- **se disculpó Quinn cerrando la puerta.

**-Supongo que como nunca desayunas con nadie no sabes los horarios normales para quedar-** dijo Rachel en tono malhumorado sin mirarla todavía.

**-¿Cómo?- **dijo incrédula por lo que acababa de oír, sin duda Rachel estaba enfadada**- si vamos a empezar así mejor me voy.**

**-Espera Quinn-** se acercó corriendo a la rubia para agarrarla por el brazo**- lo siento, no venía a cuento ese comentario-** Quinn la miró insegura de si debía quedarse después de lo que acababa de escuchar-** ven te preparo un café- **dijo la morena tirando de la mano de Quinn hacia la cocina y se dejó guiar.

**-Gracias- **dijo por fin rompiendo el silencio cuando la morena le dio una taza de café**-Lo siento mucho Rachel,** **me he dormido, debí ponerme el despertador si había quedado contigo- **dijo a modo de disculpa.

**-Olvidémoslo, ha sido una tontería- **dijo Rachel intentando ignorar aquello**- tenemos otras cosas más importantes ¿no?- **Quinn asintió con la cabeza **-¿Sigues queriendo intentar algo?**

**-No he cambiado de opinión desde ayer-** respondió la rubia seria.

**-Para intentarlo necesito saber que de verdad es lo que tú también quieres, que no voy a ser solo tu entretenimiento, que voy a ser única en tu vida- **Rachel estaba divagando entre sus dudas y pensamientos**- necesito saber que vas a ayudar a que esto funcione, sin reglas, sin terceras personas, sin…**

**-Lo quiero- **dijo por fin Quinn interrumpiendo la larga lista de Rachel que parecía no tener fin**- fui una estúpida la última vez y me equivoqué, lo siento- **hizo un silencio antes de seguir-** pero yo también necesito algo- **Rachel la miró fijamente y esperó a que la rubia siguiera hablando**- yo quiero estar contigo, quiero que salga bien y me voy a esforzar, pero yo necesito saber que ese esfuerzo será correspondido.**

**-Por supuesto- **dijo Rachel sin dudar.

**-Necesito oír que tú también vas a dejar de lado los problemas de la última vez-** pidió Quinn que había pensado mucho en aquello durante el tiempo que estuvieron separadas-** que vamos a empezar de cero y olvidar lo que pasó. **

**-Quinn, yo…- **comenzó a decir una dubitativa Rachel que no se esperaba aquella reacción por parte de la rubia**- hay temas que sabes que no son fáciles.**

**-Lo sé- **fue la respuesta de Quinn que decidió ceder un poco en aquel asunto**- se que hay cosas que no puedes solucionar o perdonar en un día y lo entiendo y te respeto Rachel pero dime que lo vas a intentar, por favor-** pidió la rubia**- quiero intentarlo y abrirme a ti, de verdad, no soy la de antes.**

**-Siento todo lo que pasó Quinn, ya lo sabes**- no se esperaba que la rubia se sincerara así, por lo que sintió la necesidad de disculparse por haberle hecho daño-** creo que podemos intentar empezar de cero. **

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellas después de que Rachel hablara, la morena sabía que Quinn estaba siendo sincera, antes de su pelea Rachel siempre fue la primera en besarla, la primera en presentarse en su casa preocupada, la primera en volver a hablar cuando se pelearon y la primera en volver a besarla pero ahora había sido Quinn la que había insistido en todo aquello desde el primer mensaje, siempre había ido un paso por delante de ella..

Debía de reconocer que si Rachel no quisiera aquello no habría insistido tanto desde que se conocieron para estar con ella de esa forma. Aceptó la sonrisa que Rachel le regalaba y tiró de su mano para que quedara sentada sobre sus piernas, se miraron fijamente hasta que Rachel apartó un mechón de pelo rubio de su cara y la besó con dulzura. Se separó para mirar a Quinn de nuevo que dijo una última frase que cerraba aquella conversación por completo.

**-Sin dudar, estoy contigo en esto-** la morena sonrió por lo que acababa de oír y se dejó llevar por el deseo besando a Rachel apasionadamente y cogiéndola en brazos para llevarla a su habitación favorita de aquella casa, el dormitorio.

Una horas después Quinn buscaba su ropa por la habitación, su ataque de lujuria producto de su conversación con Rachel las había llevado a no poder esperar ni un minuto sin unirse de la forma más íntima que exisitía, lo que provocaba que ahora no fuera capaz de encontrar su ropa interior. Rachel se reía por ver como Quinn no encontraba lo que buscaba, pero debía reconocer que era su culpa, había empujado la ropa de la rubia bajo la cama para disfrutar de la vista mientras la buscaba.

Cuando Rachel por fin confesó donde estaba la ropa, la periodista se vistió para marcharse, ella tenía el día libre, pero la morena no, Rachel debía ir al teatro a llevar a cabo la función. Abandonó el apartamento despidiéndose con un dulce beso en los labios de Rachel y una sonrisa tonta, había echado de menos poder despedirse así de ella, y se dirigió a su apartamento, con un poco de suerte encontraría allí y Santana y podría pasar algo de tiempo con su compañera, últimamente sus horarios no les dejaban mucho tiempo libre. No se equivocó, la latina se había tomado un día libre aprovechando que no era época de premios ni debía tratar temas importantes.

**-Cuanto me alegro que estés aquí- **dijo la rubia al verla.

**-¿Qué te ha pasado ahora?- **preguntó la latina

**-¿Por qué iba a pasar algo?-** preguntó confusa la chica.

**-Porque últimamente siempre te pasa algo- **dijo bromeando Santana que por la cara de Quinn supo que no se equivocaba, tenía algo que contarle y esperó a que ella hablara.

**-Ya he hablado con Rachel- **anunció orgullosa.

**-¿Y?-** preguntó intrigada por saber que había ocurrido pero antes de la respuesta hizo otra pregunta**- ¿Dijiste tú de hablar o fue ella?**

**-Yo lo intenté pero me ignoró y finalmente vino a mi oficina cuando se decidió- **Santana rió al oir aquello y antes de que pudiera hacer un comentario burlándose de ella siguió su historia-** hemos hablado y parece que a pesar de todo lo vamos a intentar, vamos a darnos una oportunidad. **

**-Espera espera-** dijo asimilando lo que ocurría-** ¿Quinn Fabray tiene novia? **

**-No es mi novia-** aclaró la rubia

**-Ya empezamos otra vez- **suspiró Santana y añadió**- ¿no te cansas de esa actitud?**

**-Es que no es mi novia, oficialmente no- **aclaró la chica calmada- v**amos a intentar tener algo, poco a poco, nada de novias aún. **

**-Aún-** repitió Santana y en ese momento se sintió orgullosa de su amiga, a pesar de lo que dijera Quinn quería aquello, tarde o temprano iba a reconocer que Rachel Berry era su novia pero sabiendo lo que sabía hasta ahora de la chica no pudo pensar si Rachel Berry sería capaz de reconocer que tenía novia y que era Quinn.

Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente, no quería ver que le hacían daño a su mejor amiga y menos en ese tema, Quinn nunca había experimentado lo que era enamorarse perdidamente y no quería que lo hiciera y Rachel le diera el palo de su vida pero el ni siquiera hecho de decir algo al respecto podría volver hacer que Quinn huyera de aquello. No podía permitirlo, debía confiar en Rachel al igual que lo hacía su compañera y creer que todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

Bueno bueno las cartas están sobre la mesa, ahora tienen que intentarlo a ver si funcionan o no, descubriremos si Quinn está tan segura como dice de lo que quiere y si Rachel afrontará una relación seria de cara al resto del mundo...

Un saludo, gracias por compartir sus ideas, me ayudan a guiar la historia ^^ un abrazo!


	21. ¿No había otro?

A pesar de que nunca lo hubiese podido pensar, aquello estaba yendo mejor de lo que podían esperar ninguna de las dos chicas. Desde aquella conversación aclarando las cosas entre Rachel y Quinn, la relación entre ellas se había normalizado, ya no existía tensión cuando se veían o despedían, la única tensión que existía ahora en ellas era la sexual cuando estaban más de unos días sin verse.

Lo único malo de aquellos días era que Quinn tenía más trabajo del deseado como redactora de la revista y más ahora que Sue había decidido pasarse unas semanas de vacaciones para abandonar el ritmo de la ciudad. Por otro lado Rachel también estaba bastante liada, después de los fallos de Jesse y su ausencia un par de noches, Derek había tomado las medidas que deseaba Rachel y había puesto al sustituto del actor en su lugar, lo que había provocado que los ensayos casi todos los días regresaran para que Brody, el nuevo chico, llevara la obra a la perfección e impedir los problemas anteriores. Brody era un chico alto y guapo, haciendo pequeños papeles en musicales desde que había llegado a la ciudad, fuerte y con cierta tendencia a pasear sin camiseta en los ensayos. Dato que hizo que inevitablemente Quinn se sintiese celosa de aquel chico pero que evitó compartir con Rachel, sabía que no debía de sentir aquello, confiaba en Rachel plenamente, sabía que la chica no la traicionaría por nadie más.

Sus extraños horarios les llevaban a aprovechar los ratos libres para pasarlos en el apartamento de una o de la otra, básicamente en el de Rachel para evitar los comentarios burlescos de Santana cuando veía a Quinn actuando dulcemente con la morena como nunca antes la había visto. La latina estaba al corriente de todo lo que ocurría en aquella relación, Quinn siempre iba a hablar con ella cuando tenía alguna duda sobre como comportarse o si se agobiaba porque aquello fuera demasiado rápido, Santana estaba siendo una santa con ella, debía de reconocerlo, la quería más que nunca.

Sin embargo había algo que la latina siempre evitaba compartir con su amiga, la mayor parte de la vida de Quinn y Rachel como pareja, o como lo que fueran, transcurría en el interior de uno de los apartamentos, exceptuando alguna comida puntual o salida para hacer la compra. Quinn parecía estar omitiendo aquel detalle, o al menos aún no se lo había comentado a su amiga, estaba feliz, más que nunca podía decirse y ella no iba a ser quien fuera a arruinar aquel buen humor que la gobernaba últimamente.

Santana llegó a casa una noche y se las encontró en el sofá, viendo una película, debía reconocer que la escena era muy tierna, Rachel estaba apoyada en el pecho de Quinn que la rodeaba con un brazo y con el otro acariciaba su mano, nunca imaginó ver a su compañera así de suave y dulce con alguien por eso era inevitable que hiciera bromas al respecto cuando las encontraba así y sabía que era la culpable de que pasaran más tiempo en el otro apartamento, pero para que negarlo, le venía bien tener el apartamento para Britt y para ella.

Los días iban transcurriendo y la confianza entre Rachel y Quinn seguía aumentando, cada vez les parecía más extraño pasar más de un par de días sin verte, la rubia se había adueñado completamente del coche de Rachel, la morena no lo utilizaba apenas y a ella le había hecho falta para un par de reportajes e investigaciones de la revista, prefería pedírselo a Rachel antes que a Santana.

Ese hecho, le había permitido ir a recoger a la chica al teatro varias veces después de sus funciones, como buen coche de persona famosa tenía los cristales tintados, lo que impedía la visión del interior desde el exterior, evitando que nadie viera quien era la persona que había recogido a Rachel en varias ocasiones.

Quinn había decidido seguir los consejos de Santana y dejarse llevar, simplemente prefería no sobrepensar lo que ocurría, se dejaba llevar cuando estaba con Rachel por lo que estaba sintiendo, no pensaba en el futuro, solo en el momento que compartían.

Aquella tarde volvían caminando al apartamento de Quinn después de haber compartido un rápido café por la insistencia de Rachel en volver a casa por su cansancio. Llegaron al rellano de la puerta y Quinn buscaba las llaves en su bolso mientras Rachel se encargaba de distraerla depositando besos en su cuello.

**-Si sigues distrayéndome así nunca voy a encontrar las llaves- **dijo la rubiaque era incapaz de apartar a la morena**-Rachel-** volvió a pedir

**-Está bien- **aceptó separándose un poco y esperando que Quinn abriera aquella puerta, entraron riendo al apartamento tonteando cuando escucharon unas voces.

**-Santana debe de estar con Britt- **explicó la rubia caminando hacia la sala con Rachel tras ella agarrada de su mano, cuando entró y vio quien estaba allí se paró en seco provocando que la morena se estrellara contra ella confusa.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó Rachel doliéndose por el choque.

**-No sabía que vendrías Quinn- **dijo Santana entrando en escena**- te habría avisado de que estaba aquí…**

**-Sam!- **exclamó Rachel cuando salió de detrás de Quinn.

**-Oh dios mío, Rachel Berry- **dijo Sam cuando la vio y se levantó del sofá para ir a abrazarla**- no me creo que estés aquí.**

**-Hacía meses que no te veía- **seguía diciendo la morena que parecía haberse olvidado de la presencia de Santana y Quinn que seguía muda.

**-La vida en Hollywood es intensa, no paro de hacer cosas y todo gracias a Santana- **explicó orgulloso el muchacho.

**-Espera, espera- **interrumpió la morena-** ¿Santana es tu agente? No puede ser.**

**-Lo que oyes, se me da bien mi trabajo, deberías contratarme-** intervino la latina en aquella conversación, que pudo ver como su compañera seguía inmovilizada y le dio un codazo para despertarla.

**-Me alegra verte Quinn- **intervino entonces Sam aprovechando el momento de silencio.

**-Y a mi-** por fin había conseguido hablar, no podía estar de nuevo ante aquella situación absurda de que Rachel conociera al único chico con el que se había besado cuando no estaba con ella**- ¿De qué os conocéis?- **se atrevió a preguntar.

**-Fuimos juntos al instituto, estábamos en el Glee Club y hemos mantenido el contacto-** explicó el chico alegre por ver a su vieja amiga.

Aquella situación permaneció durante un rato más, en el que Sam y Rachel no pararon de hablar de como habían cambiado sus vidas y de algunos de sus excompañeros de instituto. Quinn miraba la escena y seguía la conversación realizando algún comentario cuando Rachel la miraba o le preguntaba algo, solo quería que el rubio se marchara de allí para poder hablar con la chica y explicarle lo que había ocurrido en LA antes de que ella lo descubriera de otra forma.

Agradeció cuando Sam dijo que debía marcharse, pero maldijo a aquel chico cuando sugirió que sería una gran idea salir la noche siguiente a divertirse por la ciudad y recordar viejos tiempos. Aquella idea no le hizo mucha ilusión a Rachel, cosa que Quinn agradeció pero terminó cediendo tras los ruegos de Santana y Sam aunque extrañada porque la rubia no insistiera, siempre era ella la que quería salir y le parecía extraño que esta vez no mostrara interés. Sam se despidió de las tres chicas y las dejó en el apartamento por fin solas.

**-Rachel, vamos a la habitación- **le pidió Quinn.

**-¿No quieres cenar?-** preguntó extrañada la chica, que ya iba camino de la cocina, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza-** ¿Estás bien? **

**-Vamos a la habitación, por favor-** volvió a pedir hasta que Rachel aceptó aquella petición y la siguió.

**-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo?- **preguntó preocupada una vez Quinn cerró aquella puerta.

**-¿Cuánto cariño le tienes a Sam?- **preguntó nerviosa la rubia.

**-Bastante, siempre me cuidaba en el instituto y hemos mantenido el contacto a pesar de la distancia y los años- **explicó la morena sin entender aquello**- Quinn dime ¿que pasa?**

**-¿Recuerdas que te dije que fui a Los Ángeles con Santana cuando nos peleamos?-** tuvo que mirar a Rachel para poder verla asentir con la cabeza antes de continuar**- pues en ese viaje conocí a Sam.**

**-Me lo ha dicho, que fuiste con Santana para pasar unos días y salisteis- **explicó la morena.

**-¿No te ha dicho nada más?- **preguntó la rubia que quería saber cuanto sabía Rachel.

**-¿Qué debería haberme dicho?-** Rachel devolvió la pregunta esta vez más intrigada

**-Pues…-** se debatió entre decir la verdad a Rachel o ocultársela pero sabía que si quería que aquello funcionara debía ser sincera**- nos besamos la noche que salimos y me ofreció pasar la noche en su casa-** finalizó suspirando.

**-¿En serio? ¿No había otro?-** dijo por fin después de un largo silencio y de asimilar aquello que había oído**- ¿Tenía que ser otro amigo mío?**

**-Lo siento Rachel- **se disculpó la rubia que no tenía ganas de pelear**- nosotras no estábamos juntas y yo no sabía que os conocíais. **

**-¿Fuiste a su casa?-** preguntó ignorando la disculpa pero Quinn lo negó rotundamente**- ¿por qué? **

**-Porque aún pensaba en ti y acostarme con él no me iba a impedir hacerlo- **dijo la rubia apartando la mirada avergonzada por lo que acababa de reconocer.

**-Entonces solo os besasteis-** Quinn lo afirmó con la cabeza**- no habéis vuelto a hablar ni a veros- **una vez más la rubia le dio la razón.

**-Lo siento Rachel-** se disculpó la rubia**- lo siento mucho, de verdad.**

**-No pasa nada Quinn, no estábamos juntas- **en el fondo no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, no estaban juntas en ese momento, estaban peleadas y la rubia tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera, pero le había dolido enterarse de aquello**- solo me fastidia que sea alguien conocido ya sabes por lo de Finn.**

**-Lo imagino, ¿sigues queriendo salir mañana con él?-** preguntó insegura.

**-Sigue siendo mi amigo y tú ahora eres mi chica así que no veo el problema-** respondió orgullosa la morena.

**-¿Soy tu chica? -** no se creía lo que acababa de oír.

**-¿Tú que crees?-** dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la agarraba por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo**- sino lo fueras no haría esto- **dijo mientras depositaba besos por el cuello de Quinn que la hacían desconcentrarse en asimilar lo que Rachel acababa de decirle, ¿su chica?-** tampoco haría esto-** esta vez comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Quinn mientras la acariciaba**- y mucho menos esto- **la morena metió su mano por los pantalones de la rubia para llegar a su zona íntima lo que la hizo enloquecer y olvidar todo lo que Rachel estaba diciendo.

**-Santana está abajo- **dijo en un momento de cordura antes de dejarse llevar por completo.

**-Esto compensará la de noches que no nos ha dejado dormir-** bromeó Rachel antes de empujar a Quinn sobre la cama y volver al trabajo que estaba haciendo, seducirla y demostrar que era solo suya, de nadie más.

Rachel se esforzó aquella noche, más que ninguna anterior en demostrarle a Quinn que era suya, Finn o Sam o el pensamiento de cualquier otro con ella le dolía, la rubia era suya, era un pensamiento egoísta, lo sabía pero le encantaba, por fin había encontrado a alguien especial con quien poder ser ella misma y compartir su vida y no iba a dejarla marchar ni dar la oportunidad a nadie de intervenir. Desde que lo suyo con Quinn era algo más serio se había dado cuenta de que era una persona celosa, nunca se lo había dicho a la rubia, no quería asustarla pero no le gustaba cuando debía quedarse hasta tarde trabajando con algún compañero o si salía con Santana a tomar algo alguna noche. La presencia de Sam y saber que la había besado había vuelto a traer ese sentimiento, probablemente consecuencia de la inseguridad y la desconfianza, y fue lo que le llevó a pasar toda la noche con Quinn, haciendo de todo menos dormir.

Aquel sábado se levantaron demasiado tarde, era lo que tenía pasarse toda la noche sin dormir, pensó Quinn cuando vio la hora, se giró para encontrar a Rachel profundamente dormida a su lado y sonrió por haber sido capaz de ser sincera y que la morena se lo tomara tan bien, o eso pensaba ella, pero entonces recordó algo que había dicho, ¿su chica? ¿cuando hemos decidido eso? Pensaba que iríamos lento, se respondió a si misma. Perdida en esos pensamientos notó una mano agarrándola de la cintura, Rachel la atraía hasta su cuerpo para darle un beso de buenos días y acomodarse en su pecho, debía reconocer que era muy adorable cuando despertaba de esa forma.

**-Es tarde Rach-** la informó consciente de que la morena no debía saber que hora era.

**-Quiero seguir aquí contigo- **pidió abrazando más fuerte aún a Quinn.

**-Tienes que irte a casa, cambiarte, preparar las cosas, ir a ensayar y luego tienes función y cuando acabes hemos quedado para salir con Sam- **dijo enumerando todo lo que le quedaba por hacer aún.

**-No es nada divertido que me recuerdes todas mis obligaciones- **protestó Rachel que seguía sin moverse.

**-¿Salir esta noche es una obligación?- **preguntó la rubia.

**-Bueno ya sabes que a mi no me gusta mucho eso de salir-** empezó a decir nerviosamente Rachel que ante aquella pregunta se había separado de Quinn que comenzó a poder caras raras por la divagación de la morena**- pero supongo que no pasa nada, es normal y hace tiempo que no veo a Sam y…**

**-Rachel- **la interrumpió la rubia que ya sabía que a la chica le pasaba algo cuando hablaba de esa manera-** si no te apetece no vamos, no pasa nada.**

**-No puedo hacerle eso a Sam, además nunca he salido contigo y con Santana así- **dijo ya más calmada, era cierto que no tenía muchas ganas de salir, había aceptado por compromiso, pero ahora no podía cancelarlo.

**-De acuerdo, vamos a comer algo-** Quinn se levantó cambiando de tema y caminó hacia la cocina seguida de la morena para prepararle algo antes de que se marchara a su apartamento**- te recojo entonces luego a la salida del teatro y ya vamos con Sam y Santana- **la informó antes de despedirse de la chica.

**-No hace falta Quinn- r**espondió Rachel.

**-No me importa Rachel, te recojo y así no vas sola andando- **volvió a ofrecerse la rubia.

**-No Quinn, ve con ellos y os llamo cuando salga para ir donde estéis- **Quinn la miró sin entender porque le negaba tanto aquello poniendo mala cara**- no tienes porque estar esperando a ver a que hora termino de la función y arreglarme- **se justificó.

**-Rachel de verdad no me importa- **odiaba cuando la morena actuaba de esa forma, la noche anterior era su chica, tema del que aún no habían hablado, y ahora no podía ni ir a recogerla para acompañarla.

**-Tengo que irme, te llamo cuando salga para ver donde estáis- **dijo Rachel dando por finalizada aquella conversación y marchándose del apartamento, dejando a Quinn confusa por la actitud que había mostrado.

**-Berry es cabezota- **dijo Santana que había oído aquella conversación.

**-No se que le pasa, quería ir a recogerla, me hacía ilusión y se ha negado-** dijo Quinn intentado comprender.

**-Déjala, es rara ya lo sabemos- **dijo Santana justificándola e intentado creer que de verdad no había un motivo oculto por el que Rachel no quisiera que Quinn la buscara.

No era cierto, Rachel quería que Quinn fuera a buscarla, le había encantado que la chica se ofreciera a acompañarla para que no tuviera que caminar sola pero su obsesión le había superado, la última vez que Quinn había ido a buscarla en persona al teatro habían terminado unas fotos de ellas en las revistas y no quería que se repitiera de nuevo y en parte seguía molesta por lo de Sam aunque intentara negarlo. Hasta el momento no había tenido que pasar mucho tiempo en la calle con Quinn y cuando lo hacía era en lugares poco comunes lo que le otorgaba tranquilidad. No se avergonzaba de Quinn, al contrario le encantaría poder mostrar de verdad lo feliz que era en ese momento de su vida pero una vez más seguía teniendo miedo de lo que pasaría después. Desechó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dispuso a hacer todo lo que aún no le quedaba por delante aquel día, comenzando por un pequeño ensayo antes de la función de ese sábado.

Horas después salía de aquel teatro cansada pero arreglada y lista para pasar la noche con sus amigos y su chica, llamó a Quinn que no tardó en hacerle saber el bar donde estaban tomando unas copas, no quedaba lejos del teatro por lo que caminó hasta el. Respiró profundamente relajándose antes de entrar, los vio de pie en una mesa alta redonda con un par de cervezas hablando y se acercó a saludarles.

Dio un gran abrazo a Sam, el primero de los tres, seguido por Santana a la que dio un abrazo pero más rápido y llegó Quinn, se quedó sin respiración al verla, estaba realmente guapa, hacía tiempo que no veía a la rubia con un vestido tan pegado, maquillada y peinada de manera perfecta. Quinn se acercó sonriente a ella para darle un beso a modo de saludo pero Rachel con una maestría descomunal consiguió que aquel beso tuviera como destino su mejilla, reacción que dejó a Quinn extrañada.

Rachel se sentó junto a la chica, consciente de lo que acababa de hacer evitó su mirada y pidió una cerveza al igual que sus amigos. Las conversaciones iban y venían entre ellos, Sam poniéndose al día con Rachel, Santana intentando averiguar cosas de cuando la actriz estaba en el instituto, Quinn pidiéndole que le dejara hacer un reportaje sobre él porque quería ganar puntos como nueva redactora y mientras las cervezas no paraban de llegar a la mesa.

Cuando creyeron estar suficiente afectados por las cervezas que se habían tomado, Santana tuvo la genial idea de irse a una discoteca a bailar, la latina y Sam estaban pletóricos, a Rachel no le terminaba de convencer la idea y a Quinn le daba igual, solo quería saber porque la morena llevaba actuando raro con ella todo el día. Primero había sido el negarse a que la recogiera, más tarde le esquivó el beso y mientras estaban en el bar casi no habían hablado, es más podía jurar que ni la había mirado, esperaba que en la discoteca se relajara y hablara con ella.

Pagaron la cuenta de la bebida y se marcharon, a la salida un par de chicas pararon a Sam para hacerse unas fotos con él, el chico ya se había convertido en alguien muy conocido en el mundo del cine. Decidieron ir caminando a la discoteca elegida por Santana, un supuesto local de moda con mucho espacio para bailar y disfrutar, Quinn intentó conseguir un minuto con Rachel mientras caminaban pero no lo consiguió y decidió esperar un poco.

A la llegada a la discoteca iban a hacerles pagar una entrada, pero el portero, al reconocer a Rachel y a Sam como dos personas famosas les dejó entrar sin ningún problema, es más les garantizó que podían acceder a la zona VIP si lo deseaban. Aprovecharon aquella ventaja para beberse un par de copas y chupitos gratis invitados por los camareros del club. El alcohol hacía efecto y la razón empezaba a inhibirse, bailaban los cuatro amigablemente, pero Santana aprovechó un momento de confusión y se llevó a Sam a la barra ya que Quinn le había pedido un minuto con Rachel.

La morena ni se enteró de que estaban solas hasta que la rubia aprovechó el ritmo de la canción para agarrarla de la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo, esta vez no se le iba a escapar, iban a hablar o lo que fuera allí mismo. Al principio Rachel siguió el ritmo que marcaba Quinn moviendo con su cuerpo pegado a ella, se estaba dejando llevar y era producto del alcohol, en un momento de cordura se separó de ella poco a poco, pudo verla mirándola a los ojos fijamente, conocía aquella mirada de la rubia, la deseaba mucho en aquel momento y nada iba a pararle los pies pero cuando Quinn se aceró a la cara de Rachel, la chica volvió a hacer un rápido movimiento para terminar diciendo al oído de la rubia que debía ir al baño.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Quinn, ya la había rechazado demasiadas veces en un día, por lo que decidió seguirla al baño, donde la arrinconó para hablar con ella.

**-Rachel-** dijo provocando que la morena se asustara al girarse, no se la esperaba allí**- ¿Qué ocurre?- **iba a ser directa, no tenía ganas de rodeos.

**-¿De qué hablas? Está todo genial- **respondió la morena haciendo uso de sus dotes como actriz, como si no pasara nada.

**-Y yo soy morena- **dijo irónicamente la rubia que no tenía ganas de aguantar aquello**- ¿Se puede saber que te he hecho? **

**-No has hecho nada Quinn**- contestó más relajada y se acercó para acariciar a Quinn, sabía que debía calmar a la rubia.

**-¿Entonces por qué estás así de…. distante?-** fue la palabra que decidió utilizar en lugar de rara, seria, sin hablarme…

**-No estoy distante Quinn- **negó la morena que sabía que aquella explicación no era suficiente**- estamos con más gente- **se dio cuenta de que iba delatarse por lo que siguió hablando**- Sam, Santana, ya sabes.**

**-¿Y eso es motivo para ignorarme o esquivarme cuando iba a darte un beso? Dos veces- **dijo Quinn dolida claramente por aquello.

**-Estás exagerando Quinn, no ha sido queriendo- **se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente, llevaba toda la noche queriendo hacerlo, no podía negarlo, le costaba resistirse a la rubia**-Volvamos a bailar con los chicos. **

Rachel agarró la mano de Quinn por primera vez en toda la noche para arrastrarla a la pista de baile de nuevo, la rubia no se había quedado muy convencida por aquella conversación pero decidió que no era el momento, Rachel no estaba dispuesta a hablarlo. Desde ese momento la actriz se había relajado más y estuvo bailando con Quinn más que antes, manteniendo siempre las distancias pero permitiendo algunos roces y caricias compartidas con ella. Con aquella actitud Rachel consiguió su objetivo, Quinn volvía a sonreir y estar tranquila junto a ella.

Tras varios bailes más decidieron que era hora de marcharse, había sido una noche divertida pero era tarde y ya no podían beber o reír más de lo que lo habían hecho. Cogieron sus abrigos y se dispusieron a salir, pero para su sorpresa al atravesar la puerta de salida se vieron iluminados por varias cámaras de fotos, al parecer el dueño del club se había enterado de la presencia de Rachel y Sam allí y había aprovechado para conseguir algo de publicidad a su favor y había llamado a la prensa.

Rachel maldijo toda aquella situación cuando supo lo que estaba ocurriendo, caminó deprisa por la acera para evitar cuanto pudo aquellas luces, Quinn que la vio como se adelantaba decidió alcanzarla y siguiendo a la rubia iban Sam y Santana. Cuando por fin Quinn agarró a Rachel del brazo para frenarla pudo ver la cara de la morena, estaba seria, preocupada, por lo que sugirió que a pesar de la cercanía de los apartamentos cogieran un taxi y evitar toda aquella situación. Primero dejaron a Sam en su hotel, el chico le dejó su número de teléfono a Rachel para que le llamara y despedirse antes de marcharse de regreso a LA.

**-¿Tu apartamento o el mío?- **le preguntó Quinn insegura a Rachel, había pasado los últimos días en el suyo y no sabía si la morena querría dormir esa noche en su apartamento.

-**Me da igual-** respondió Rachel sin prestar atención.

En ese momento algo se activó en el cerebro de Quinn, los fotógrafos, Rachel estaba así por ellos, no le gustaban, no le gustaba la prensa ni que hablaran de su vida y el verlos allí su actitud se había vuelto seria y preocupada. Indicó a Santana que se quedarían en el apartamento de Rachel, quería que la morena se sintiera cómoda y nada mejor que su casa. Entraron en silencio al apartamento donde Rachel se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama, Quinn la había seguido sin decir nada.

**-Rach… ¿Estás bien?- **preguntó al tumbarse junto a ella.

**-Si Quinn, pero estoy cansada, necesito dormir- **fue la respuesta de Rachel que ni siquiera miró a la rubia**- hasta mañana.**

Quinn se quedó callada, quería hablar con Rachel, tenía demasiadas dudas que volvían de nuevo a ella después de aquella noche, ¿por qué había afectado tanto unos estúpidos fotógrafos? ¿Por qué la había rechazado de esa forma casi toda la noche? ¿Le pasaba algo o… era por estar en público?

A pesar de sus grandes ganas de hablar sabía que no iba a conseguir nada esa noche y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Rachel antes de dormir que estaba de espaldas a ella. La morena que seguía despierta se sintió culpable al sentir aquel abrazo, Quinn no tenía ninguna culpa de lo que ocurría, era su culpa, de sus miedos y debía ser capaz de contárselo de una vez, terminó derramando una lágrima en silencio.

* * *

_Aquí estoy de nuevo! Estoy muy liada =( pero os prometo que seguiré el ritmo de mínimo una actualización a la semana! Dejen sus reviews y como les gustaría que continuara la historia :)_

_Un saludo! Gracias por todo_


End file.
